Amor y chocolate
by Edisa Inu
Summary: Recordó nuevamente su plan, y se puso en marcha nuevamente…hacer a la marimacho tragarse sus palabras…La razón ya no tubo cabida en esos dos, con gritos y zombies en la pantalla como fondo, se fundían en un apasionado beso… pasen a leer con confianza pero preparence para sonrojarse un poquitin. He cambiado el titulo antes se llamaba "Y todo gracias a los zombies".
1. Y todo gracias a los zombis

**He vuelto con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mientras veía The Walking Dead, ji, ji, ji, ya sé qué raro, no se confundan no se trata de que Ranma se vuelva zombi o algo por el estilo, ya saben de terror… no estaría mal…quizá en un especial de Halloween con eso de que estamos en octubre, podría suceder… si les gusta la idea déjenme sus reviews… en fin, volviendo al tema espero que les guste, por el momento tengo pensado que sean al menos tres capítulos, pero solo el tiempo dirá que tan corto o largo se vuelva este fic.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Sensei.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Y todo gracias a los zombies.**

 **.**

\- Pues que te digo, no estas mal, pero la verdad no es como si me volvieras loca… No me mires así anda con Shampoo o Ukyo e incluso con la loca de Kodachi, si lo que quieres son cumplidos, porque de mí no vas a obtener lo que quieres, bobo vanidoso. –

\- ¡¿Y a quién puede importarle lo que una marimacho poco femenina como tú pueda pensar?! ¡No me importa! Y mira quien lo dice, la gorda desgarbada…

\- Mmm… sí, lo que tú digas – mirando el televisor y claramente dándole por su lado, - permíteme recordarte que fuiste tú quien me pregunto, no es culpa mía si no te gusta lo que te dije.

\- Sólo dije que es obvio, que no puedas controlar tus celos cada que una de las lo… que diga de las chicas se me insinúa, no es mi culpa ser tan malditamente atractivo y varonil. – Con cara de suficiencia y orgullo.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas, y ahora por favor puedes guardar silencio, quiero ver si el zombie se la come o no. – Con su mirada fija en el televisor, cubierta con una manta y sujetándola con fuerza sin perder un solo detalle de la sangrienta serie.

Una idea maquiavélica cruzó por su mente cuando la vio tan absorta en el televisor e ignorándolo a él…quien se creía para además de prácticamente decirle feo ni siquiera dignarse a mirarlo cuando decía tan grande barbaridad y clara mentira…la marimacho pagaría, nadie trataría de esa manera al gran, varonil y asombrosamente guapo Ranma Saotome y quedar impune.

Demostraría que no le era indiferente como ella había declarado, que en realidad moría por él como cualquier chica en su sano juicio…la iba a seducir y luego se burlaría en su cara, boba pechoplano se tragaría sus palabras.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, deslizándose a su lado sin que ella lo notara, porque no le prestaba atención por estar viendo esa tonta serie de zombies, comenzó a estirar su brazo lentamente, pero por alguna extraña razón su brazo se negaba a obedecerle, le temblaba tanto que temió que en lugar de posarlo en la cintura de la chica como era su deseo, terminara dándole un zape y ahora sí que ardería Troya porque ella sin miramientos lo mandaría a volar de un mazazo o una patada, respiro hondo, cerro los ojos y tragó duro, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que darle una lección a la tonta de su prometida. De nuevo intento posar su brazo en la pequeña cintura.

\- ¡Ah! – Grito espantada la peli-azul, mientras en un acto reflejo se acurrucaba en el fuerte pecho de su prometido, pues una escena especialmente macabra la había asustado en sobremanera.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, se quedó petrificado, el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su prometida se aferraba al de él, sus delgados brazos rodeaban su cuerpo en un férreo abrazo, el perfume de su cabello le embotaba los sentidos y el calor que ella proveía lo hacia sentir que su propio cuerpo estaba a punto de la ebullición. No supo en que momento sus brazos tomaron la iniciativa, pero de pronto ya la había abrazado y acercado aún más a él, podía sentir su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte y rápido… y así como se había aferrado a él en su segundo buscando protección, de la misma y veloz forma se alejó de él, se cubrió nuevamente con la frazada que en un momento había arrojado para acurrucarse en su prometido y volvió a fijar su vista en el aparato televisivo.

Un malestar empezó a inundar rápidamente a Ranma, no sabía porque, pero al sentir el vacío que la marimacho dejo al alejarse de él lo hizo enfurecer.

-Tonta marimacho – decía entre dientes.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

-No, no dije nada pechoplano.

\- Uff que carácter. – Y así sin más volvió a lo suyo ignorando olímpicamente al chico.

Recordó nuevamente su plan, y se puso en marcha nuevamente…hacer a la marimacho tragarse sus palabras…hacer que suspire por él y su atractivo…se decía tan fácil… pero como todo un Saotome no podía echarse para atrás, comenzó el acercamiento de nuevo.

\- ¡Ah! – nuevamente gritaba la chica y de nuevo volvía a apretujarse contra el cuerpo de su prometido buscando protección.

Para Ranma fue la misma tortura de hacia unos minutos: el corazón galopando, los sentidos embotados, el calor inundando su ser, los deseos de no soltarla jamás… porque sí, sus brazos de nuevo habían actuado por voluntad propia y de nuevo sujetaban con fuerza el delicado cuerpo de Akane _. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me pasa esto cada vez que ella…cada vez?…_ Su mente se distrajo de su monologo de nuevo, aspiraba profundamente el perfume de sus cabellos y el calor se dispersaba por toda su anatomía…y de nuevo ella lo castigaba con su lejanía, nuevamente fijaba su atención a la televisión, esto lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba en una montaña rusa de emociones y ella… ¡ella ni cuenta se daba de lo que estaba provocando en su cordura!… O eso pensaba él.

 _¿Qué rayos me pasa? no puedo contenerme, si sigo así, el engreído de Ranma… se va a dar cuenta que sólo veo esta serie que me aterra, para poderlo abrazar, ji, ji, ji …_ \- suspiró profundamente – _estúpido Ranma, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan guapo? Pero ni creas que te lo diré, antes muerta que aceptar que me tienes loca._

Mientras tanto en la mente de Ranma. ¡ _Obedéceme estúpido brazo! Abrázala… demonios… ¿por qué no_ _puedo?_ – se preguntaba exasperado y un tanto decepcionado, de sí mismo.

 _Bien, aquí viene otra escena sangrienta… creo… estúpidos y horribles zombies… lista Akane prepárate, a la de tres gritas y lo abrazas fuerte… 1, 2, 3._

\- ¡AH! - Nuevamente estaba apiñada en el pecho de Ranma, escuchando el frenético latir de su corazón, amaba escuchar ese latido, _¿será porque lo abrazo?... No creo, él no siente lo mismo que yo, pobrecito debe estar nervioso porque no sabe como alejarme sin herir mis sentimientos… bueno ya lo voy a soltar._

Intentó alejarse, pero unos fuertes brazos lo impedían ¡ _¿Qué pasa porque no me suelta?!_ – Pensaba entrando en pánico y confusión la chica.

Esto, había sido demasiado para su cordura, la tonta marimacho lo había abrazado por tercera vez, sabía que era por que ella era una miedosa, no porque quisiera realmente abrazarlo, pero esta vez no pudo dejarla ir.

Toda ella lo enloquecía y hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, contradiciendo cada uno de los insultos y palabras fuera de lugar que le decía, para intentar negarse a sí mismo lo que su corazón le gritaba cada vez que la veía.

Que estaba total y completamente enamorado de Akane Tendo, su marimacho pechoplano…

* * *

\- Vaya, vaya, pero ¿qué está pasando aquí par de tortolitos?

Preguntó Nabiki entrando a la sala, sólo con el afán de molestarlos, ya que en realidad no había nada sospechoso, Akane y Ranma veían una serie de zombies al parecer, y estaban bastante absortos a la trama, separados casi un metro de distancia.

Al oír pasos acercándose, al chico no le quedo más que soltar rápidamente a Akane y separase un poco de ella, ella también escucho e hizo lo mismo que su prometido, Nabiki había entrado como de costumbre, tirando comentarios y preguntas al aire con la esperanza de encontrar material para chantajearlos y sacarles algo de dinero, pero esta vez no le dieron ni el gusto de ver lo sonrojados que estaban, ni siquiera voltearon a verla, no fuera que descubriera lo que sucedía realmente.

\- Pues nada Nabiki que estamos viendo un destripadero zombie, ¿quieres sentarte a ver tu también? – Contestó Ranma sin voltear a verla ya que estaba muy "atento" a la serie.

Sus corazones latían rápidamente, no sabían si por que Nabiki estuvo a nada de descubrirlos abrazados o precisamente por el abrazo.

-No gracias cuñadito, esas series no me van a mí, prefiero algo más sofisticado y menos sangriento, mejor me voy a descansar, tuve un día muy productivo, no vayan a hacer travesuras sin que yo este presente, que así no puedo sacar mi tajada en el asunto. – Dijo cerrándoles un ojo, pero los muy ingratos ni siquiera volearon a verla, _va que aburrido_ , pensó, y se fue a su habitación a contar el dinero que había ganado hoy en sus chantajes que diga en sus negocios.

Cuando escucharon los pasos de Nabiki alejándose y una puerta cerrarse, por fin sacaron el aire que retenían en sus pulmones, los dos estaban en la misma situación y ni siquiera lo sabían, (par de ciegos).

 _¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! Por un segundo… sólo por uno, pensé que quizás él… que quería…_

 _Tonta Nabiki, a buena hora se le ocurre venir con sus impertinencias…tan bien que me la estaba pasando con la marimacho entre mis brazos… ¡¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando?! Se supone que era yo quien la volvería loca… y mira nada más… el que se está volviendo loco soy y_ o.

La miró de reojo, estaba sonrojada y ya ni atención le estaba poniendo al apocalipsis zombie del televisor, se veía tan bonita y tan malditamente arrebatadora, que deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener el valor para abrazarla por sí mismo, sin necesidad de que ella se asustase y buscara refugio en su pecho.

Ella por su parte no dejaba de cuestionarse que había sucedido, ¿porque el idiota no la había soltado? Incluso parecía que la había apretado con más fuerza cuando intento alejarse.

\- ¿Ranma?

\- ¿Akane?

Dijeron al unisonó enmudeciendo al instante, y mirándose el uno al otro, analizando lo que sus ojos veían, azul contra chocolate… las pupilas de Ranma se comenzaron a oscurecer, sus ojos de pronto se volvieron un mar oscuro y tormentoso, tan malditamente atrayente.

Su expresión se había vuelto de pronto más adulta, más... más… no sabía cómo explicarlo, sólo sabía que esa expresión en el rostro de su prometido la invitaba, no, le exigía que se acercara y lo besara… estaba sin aliento _¿Qué_ _está sucediendo_? – pensaba agitada – pues un calor en su interior comenzó un incendio por todo su cuerpo, acelerando los latidos de su corazón, entrecortado su respiración y mandándole una única orden que era casi imposible de acallar…

¡BESALO AHORA!

Eso le ordenaba todo su ser, pero no podía ceder, no podía, porque si lo hacía, su prometido la rechazaría ¿no es así? a él no le gustaba ella, se había encargado de decírselo una y mil veces, fea, boba, pechoplano, gorda, desgarbada… sí, esas habían sido sus palabras desde que se conocieron… pero esa maldita mirada de Ranma estaba por derrumbar todo su auto control.

Ranma no se quedaba atrás, Akane lo veía con las mejillas rojas, y los labios entreabiertos, respirando entrecortadamente, con las pupilas oscurecidas, lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran casi negros, lo miraba como si lo deseara _. ¡_ _Para nada! Sí que me estoy volviendo loco, ¿ella, desearme_ _a mí?_ Pero sin embargo pareciera como si ella estuviera teniendo una lucha interna _¿será que en_ _verdad…?_

No pudo continuar con la línea de pensamientos que corrían a la velocidad de la luz por su mente, ella lo vio como si fuera su presa, se quito lentamente la frazada que la cubría y se puso a cuatro patas, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su prometido, quien la veía con los ojos desorbitados, los cuales se oscurecían cada vez más, se aproximó sensualmente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, solo estaba dejándose llevar por su instinto, lo que su cuerpo y su mente le pedían a gritos.

¡BESALO!

Su propio cuerpo respondió a la actitud de su prometida, se acercó a ella, y de una manera casi violenta la tomo por la nuca con una mano, y con la otra la tomo de la cintura levantándola de la posición en la que estaba, acercándola a él, pegándola a su pecho, sus narices casi se rozaban, sus alientos se entremezclaban agitados.

Ella por su parte no se sorprendió de la veloz y un poco agresiva maniobra, posó sus manos en los pectorales de su prometido, esa dureza sólo hacía que un agradable escalofrió la recorriera de pies a cabeza, sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía observar cada una de las pestañas de los ojos de su prometido, las muchas tonalidades azules de sus profundos ojos, su nariz recta, sus quijadas tan masculinas, esas tupidas cejas que se fruncían solo un poco, esos labios entreabiertos que soltaban agitados el aire que había en sus pulmones…¡era tan malditamente atractivo el muy imbécil!…

No podía dejar de verla, era tan hermosa, esos grandes y expresivos ojos achocolatados, con sus tupidas y largas pestañas, sus delicadas cejas, su pequeña nariz respingada, esos labios pequeños y apetitosos, no pudo soportarlo, hizo un poco más de presión en la mano que tenia sobre su nuca acercándola a él y la besó con fiereza. Porqué la delicadeza no era parte de él, sólo podía actuar como su instinto se lo demandaba y eso era con ferocidad y pasión.

La besó de una manera inexperta era cierto, pero no por eso menos pasional, le estaba demostrando con ese beso cuanto la amaba, cuan loco lo volvía, le estaba declarando sus sentimientos en ese contacto.

La razón ya no tubo cabida en esos dos, con gritos y zombies en la pantalla como fondo, se fundían en un apasionado beso…

Sin saber cómo, Akane termino a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su prometido, quien la besaba con locura y acariciaba su espalda con una mano mientras la otra no se separaba de su nuca. No fuera que ella se alejara de sus labios.

Ella por su parte había colocado sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y enredaba sus dedos en su negro cabello deshaciendo con ellos un poco la trenza de su prometido, sus cuerpos se movían por si solos, por instinto, sus caderas se movían sincronizadas en un vaivén que los enloquecía, Akane podía sentirlo en su centro, sentir lo que le estaba provocando a Ranma. Él cambio la posición de sus manos enloquecido y las posiciono en el trasero de su prometida acercándola más a él, haciendo que sus intimidades entraran en un contacto más profundo, gemidos ahogados salían de sus gargantas pues sus movimientos habían hecho que perdiera la razón, la necesitaba, de una manera en que jamás había necesitado a ninguna mujer, sólo ella podía hacer que sintiera aquello.

Se sentía desfallecer Ranma la estaba volviendo loca con sus deliciosos besos y movimientos, sabía que estaba mal, que los podían descubrir en cualquier momento… ¡por todos los cielos estaban en la sala de la casa! Y cualquiera podría entrar en un momento y verlos así, de esa forma tan comprometedora.

Siguieron así por unos minutos interminables, besándose y tocándose, cuando unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras, alguien estaba bajando, y ellos… ellos no podían separarse, Ranma no quería, Akane lo intentaba, intentaba deberás alejarse. Los iban a ver, pero Ranma estaba obstinado a seguir besándola.

Susurrando sobre sus labios ella le decía que alguien venia, pero Ranma no la escuchaba, incluso la acercaba más a él acariciándola de forma sensual.

\- Ranma, alguien viene…nos van a ver…Ranma – Decía con el volumen de voz bajo y con urgencia.

Al fin Ranma pareció escucharla, y rápidamente tomo la frazada que antes Akane tenía y cubrió sus piernas, viéndola con cara de circunstancias, sumamente apenado, ella sonrió, comprendiendo lo que él intentaba ocultar, se colocó frente al televisor otra vez y en ese preciso instante alguien entró.

\- Muchachos ya casi es hora de la cena, ¿podrían por favor ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas?

Preguntó Kasumi dulcemente, obviamente no podían negarse.

\- Por supuesto Kasumi, has una lista e iremos.

Ranma solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, no confiaba en su voz, ni siquiera pudo girarse a ver a su cuñada, sentía que su cara ardía.

\- Esta bien, ya tengo la lista, ten – extendiéndosela a Akane y dándoles la espalda, salió unos cuantos segundos después.

Akane se levantó y se giró a ver a Ranma, pero este estaba cada vez más rojo y apretaba la frazada que descansaba en sus piernas, Akane le miraba interrogante hasta que la situación le recordó lo que le ocurría a su prometido.

\- Espera sólo un poco por favor, – dijo levantándose y dejando a la vista la razón de su vergüenza. Akane se sonrojo, Ranma sin pensarlo mucho saltó hacia el estanque y se convirtió en chica – ya voy, sólo me cambio de ropa y de sexo, ja, ja, ja, - dijo rehuyendo la mirada de su prometida.

\- Esta bien te espero.

* * *

Ranma entro rápido a su habitación, tomó algo de ropa, y corrió a darse el baño más veloz de la historia, se encaminó a la entrada en menos de 5 minutos, Akane ya le esperaba ahí, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, que le quedaba como guante, el cual resaltaba su perfecta anatomía, podía verse su perfecto y redondeado trasero. Se estaba poniendo en ese preciso instante, una corta chamarra de cuero negra, pocas veces se ponía ese tipo de ropa. El trenzado supuso que ahora lo había hecho porque el clima estaba bastante fresco, pero demonios debería ponerse esa clase de atuendos más seguido, su cara reflejaba claramente, las perversiones que ahora paseaban libres por su mente.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Akane preguntó un poco nerviosa por la mirada que su prometido le estaba regalando, temía que alguien lo viera, era tan transparente el muy tarado, se notaba a leguas que sus pensamientos no eran nada puros en esos momentos, se sintió alagada, pero más que nada nerviosa, pues no sabía qué demonios acababa de pasar hacia unos minutos en la sala.

¿Ranma iba en serio o solo se le habían alborotado las hormonas? Al fin de cuentas era un chico y uno muy pervertido según creía ella, estaba segura de no gustarle, entonces, sí, eso era, las hormonas habían hecho efecto en él y ella estúpidamente había dejado que él la tocara y besara de aquella manera, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, pero esta vez no era de pena si no de molestia, seguro que el muy imbécil hacia lo mismo con sus otras prometidas, con eso de que las otras siempre estaban tan dispuestas.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa caminando muy molesta.

\- ¡Grandísimo idiota! – Decía entre dientes – pero yo soy la más estúpida, fui yo, la que no pudo controlarse.

Ranma se quedó confundido, viendo como la expresión de su marimacho cambiaba en unos segundos de la pena a la ira _, ¿y ahora que te pasa marimacho?_ – pensó confundido – vio como se dio la vuelta y molesta salió de la casa murmurando quien sabe que cosas.

La siguió rápido preguntándose qué hacer, su prometida era impredecible y con un carácter de los mil demonios, no sabia que es lo que le había molestado… _probablemente es porque la besé,_ pensaba triste, _eso es, tú no me quieres marimacho tonta_ , pensaba cada vez más deprimido mientras un aura oscura lo cubría.

Akane sintió que él la seguía demasiado callado, ¡ _claro el idiota no sabe que decirme! Seguro se estará burlando de mí,_ pensó mientras volteaba a verlo, pero algo llamo su atención, Ranma se veía como si estuviera muriendo en vida, caminando sobre la valla como un autómata, arrastraba los pies, y sus ojos se veían casi como si quisiera llorar.

 _¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso quiere llorar? ¿Ranma? No, imposible._

Pero verlo así borro toda molestia que sentía minutos atrás, y comenzó a preocuparse en serio por su prometido.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ranma? – preguntó casi suplicante - ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – pensó quizás que él estaba triste porque sentía que había traicionado a alguna de sus prometidas al besarla a ella.

\- Hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado Ranma, no te preocupes, no lo volveré a mencionar y ninguna de las chicas se enterará de lo que paso… te lo prometo – dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele. Se sintió morir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Un pensamiento terrible paso por su mente, ¿qué estaba diciendo la marimacho? ¿Qué quería olvidar lo que había sucedido?, ahora estaba claro, ella se arrepentía de aquello, no lo quería… ella… no lo quería.

Él carácter explosivo de Ranma hizo acto de presencia y sin miramientos le grito:

\- ¡Claro! pero sí es qué para ti, sólo he sido una imposición de nuestros padres ¡¿verdad?! ¡No me quieres! ¿Soy demasiado poco para ti acaso? Me provocas ¿y ahora me acusas por no poder controlarme? ¡Me tienes loco! Y ahora dices que hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado ¡ESTAS LOCA! Yo no puedo olvidarme de lo que pasó… - dijo al final casi en un susurro, pero todo, absolutamente todo fue escuchado por Akane, quien estaba en shock.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme Ranma? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¡Que te quiero tonta eso es lo que estoy diciendo! Pero ahora se que para ti no significo nada, tonta marimacho, pero ni creas que te vas a zafar de mi tan fácilmente, – se acerco a ella amenazante - yo obtengo siempre lo que quiero… y te quiero a ti – dijo terminantemente.

\- Ranma…

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como ríos, y se apresuró a abrazarlo, casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

\- Idiota yo también te quiero.

La abrazó con fuerza.

Que tontos eran, se querían, pero por tantos malentendidos nunca lo habían aclarado, habían perdido tanto tiempo por ser tan idiotas.

Ranma tomó su mano y sin decir palabra fueron a cumplir con el mandado de Kasumi.

* * *

Llegaron al dojo y sin decir palabra nuevamente, se soltaron con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios, acordando en silencio que lo mantendrían en secreto.

Continuara…

 **Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.**


	2. Y todo gracias a Kasumi

**Saludos gente bonita y amante de los fics, aquí vengo de nuevo, con otro capítulo de este fic, espero de todo corazón que les guste tanto como a mí, ji, ji, ji.**

 **He dejado al final del capitulo, los agradecimientos a quienes tan amablemente me dejaron sus reviews, del capítulo pasado…gracias también a los lectores silenciosos y a quienes siguen y han puesto esta historia en favoritos…besazos para tod s.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Y todo gracias a Kasumi**

 **.**

Kasumi era conocida por ser la más madura, seria y apacible de las hermanas Tendo, siempre con su imperturbable sonrisa, su rostro sereno y esa paz que transmitía al andar, hablar, caminar, etc.

Toda ella transmitía paz, llegaba al punto de ser…aburrida…o eso es lo que la mayoría pensaba de ella, su vida en realidad estaba llena de acción, acción que no le mostraba a nadie porque de sobra conocía a su amada, pero problemática familia, sí se enteraban…no, no quería pensar siquiera en lo que pasaría si se enteraran… su vida se regía en mantener a su familia cuidada y feliz, no le gustaba mucho inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás a no ser que se tratara de sus hermanas, siempre estaba pendiente de Nabiki, tan ambiciosa la pobrecita, sabía que tarde o temprano molestaría tanto a alguien que se metería en serios problemas, por eso ella siempre revisaba sus archivos fotográficos, de video y hasta su secreta libreta de chismes y rumores, que escondía en un panel secreto debajo de su cama… pero todo lo hacía por amor, y si veía algo que causaría problemas… bueno verdaderos problemas, lo desaparecía sin dejar rastro, al fin que Nabiki jamás sospecharía de ella.

Akane era otro cuento aparte, era tan inmadura y explosiva la pequeña, pero más que como a una hermana la quería casi como a una hija, sabía cuanto amaba a su prometido.

Fue por eso, que le preocupo en sobre manera, cuando se enteraron de lo del compromiso con Ranma, definitivamente no dejaría que sucediera si él no hubiera cambiado su parecer, a pesar de ser igualmente inmaduro y explosivo que su hermanita, simplemente era perfecto para ella: la cuidaba, la protegía y secretamente la amaba.

Sí, Kasumi lo sabía… sabía de la cajita escondida dentro de la mochila de viaje, que estaba guardada debajo de cobijas y frazadas dentro del armario, esa cajita, en la que guardaba una fotografía de su hermana, e incluso una pequeña nota con pésima caligrafía y ortografía que más parecían jeroglíficos, que el chico había escrito, que por supuesto no le había entregado a Akane, esa, donde enumeraba sus "defectos" que lo volvían loco… loco de amor.

Ja, ja, ja, aún recordaba cuanto se sorprendió cuando encontró la nota, mientras limpiaba la habitación del muchacho y su tío Genma, sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Ahora podía poner en marcha su pequeño plan.

Era una mañana esplendorosa, algo fría y nublada pero a ella le gustaban esos días fríos en los que podías tomar un delicioso té, galletas y cubrirte con una calentita frazada, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo precisamente después de preparar aquellas galletas con chispas de chocolate para su hermana y su cuñado, quienes estaban preparándose para un maratón de The Walking Dead, le gustaba mucho la serie por cierto, llena de acción y zombis, en fin, las galletas eran su regalo para esos dos, le parecía que ya había pasado el tiempo más que suficiente para que iniciaran una verdadera relación, se había cansado de ver sufrir a su hermanita por la indecisión y timidez del chico, y ¿por qué no darles un ayudadita, si podía hacerlo?

Ya lo había hecho unos meses antes con otro que también era igual de lento, y había obtenido excelentes resultados, su rostro se sonrojó al recordar. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que Tofú fuera tan apasionado?, el ingrediente secreto estaba precisamente en el chocolate, "chocolate de la pasión" había leído cuando fue al mercado a comprar los víveres, pero ese pequeño volante que le había dado un comerciante chino fuera del mercado, explicando los beneficios de aquel dulce, fue él que la hizo comprarlo, ese mismo día después de la comida, preparo unas galletas con las chispas de "chocolate", se acicalo, preparo además un poco de té y lo puso en un termo, cogió el libro que Tofu le había prestado y se encamino al consultorio… nueve horas después, casi a la media noche regreso a casa, gracias a Kami nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, pues había dejado la cena preparada.

Volvía con las piernas temblorosas y con una sonrisa que podía iluminar la más oscura noche… el chocolatito era bastante efectivo.

* * *

\- Chicos aquí les traigo galletas y té para que coman mientras ven su serie, – dijo dulcemente Kasumi – además me ha entrado sueño, creo que iré a tomar una siesta chicos, que disfruten… la serie – añadió sonriente, y se fue.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que les dio el regalo, y había preparado todo para que nadie molestara a su hermana y su cuñado, mandando fuera a su padre y al tío Genma, les hizo unos encargos, su tía Nodoka había salido por su cuenta a hacer unos trámites, según le dijo, y Nabiki había salido a hacer algún negocio o chantaje.

Creía que todo iba perfecto hasta que escucho la puerta principal, ¡ _oh cielos!_ pensó preocupada _¿quién será?_ se acerco sin ser vista a la sala y escucho.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero ¿qué está pasando aquí par de tortolitos? – Decía Nabiki con voz intrigosa.

 _¡Oh Nabiki!_ – pensó angustiada _, los ha descubierto_ , _esto será un problema_.

\- Pues nada Nabiki, que estamos viendo un destripadero zombie, ¿quieres sentarte a ver tú también? – dijo Ranma.

 _Genial parece que el chocolate aún no ha hecho efecto._

-No gracias cuñadito, esas series no me van a mí, prefiero algo más sofisticado y menos sangriento, mejor me voy a descansar, tuve un día muy productivo, no vayan a hacer travesuras sin que yo esté presente, que así no puedo sacar mi tajada en el asunto.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a ella y rápidamente y sin hacer ruido corrió a la cocina, Nabiki salió de la sala con cara de fastidio, murmurando quien sabe que cosa y haciendo cuentas en su calculadora, subió a su habitación y entró cerrando la puerta.

Kasumi se sintió más tranquila, pero le entró la duda ¿Por qué aun no hacia efecto? Con Tofú la cosa había sucedido rápido, en menos de una hora, se acercó sigilosa de nuevo y pego su oído a la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, sólo se escuchaban gritos y ruidos provenientes de la televisión, decidió escuchar un poco más, su rostro se ilumino de la felicidad al escuchar ahogados gemidos y respiraciones agitadas. Ji, ji, ji, ¡su plan había surtido efecto! Sonriendo decidió ir a la cocina y montar guardia, no quería que nadie descubriera a esos dos y los interrumpieran.

* * *

Casi 20 minutos después vio entrar por el portón a su padre y al tío Genma con su encargo.

 _Oh vaya, esos dos jamás son tan rápidos con mis encargos, y ahora que necesitaba que se retrasaran_ … pensaba molesta.

Se encaminó a la sala, asegurándose de pisar fuerte y hacer el ruido suficiente pisando en la escalera un par de veces para no tomar a los chicos por sorpresa… en verdad que no quería ver a esos dos de una manera comprometedora, dándoles tiempo de separarse, abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza de la sala y preguntó dulcemente:

\- Muchachos ya casi es hora de la cena, ¿podrían por favor ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas?

Kasumi reía para sus adentros, si que eran unos tontos, estaban hechos un desastre, Akane con la blusa desacomodada y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y Ranma ni siquiera le daba la cara, pero su trenza estaba casi desecha, seguramente gracias a su picara hermanita, lo que llamó más su atención es que Ranma estaba encorvado y tapaba sus piernas con la frazada con que se cubría anteriormente Akane, _¡oh!_ Pensó sonrojándose ella también, _cielos sí que hizo efecto_ , su sonrisa se ensancho más.

\- Por supuesto Kasumi, has una lista e iremos. – le dijo Akane con la voz un poco aguda.

 _Que felicidad_ pensaba.

\- Esta bien, ya tengo la lista, ten – extendiéndosela a Akane.

Salió de allí cuando vio la mirada que Ranma le dirigía su hermana… _oh el amor, que bello que es._ Pensaba suspirando y entrando a la cocina.

De pronto vio a Ranma entrar corriendo a la casa empapado y en su forma de mujer, _pobrecito_ pensó, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba parado frente a su hermana en la entrada de la casa, viéndola como si quisiera comérsela allí mismo, _que bochorno, contrólate Ranma kun_ pensaba, sí alguien los ve se darán cuenta, pero su preocupación desapareció cuando los vio salir muy apurados… _seguro irán a buscar_ _algún lugar privado,_ pensó sonrojándose, y continuo con su labor.

* * *

Casi una hora después los vio regresar con la bolsa de víveres, caminando sonrojados y echándose miraditas cómplices, se sintió feliz, _al fin,_ pensaba. Les agradeció y vio como cada uno se fue a su habitación sin dirigirse siquiera la palabra.

Recordó que tenía que tender una sábana y salió presurosa al patio… no se sorprendió cuando vio a Ranma entrando por la ventana de Akane, y esta jalarlo y besarlo antes de cerrar las cortinas… _ah el amor_ pensaba satisfecha, su labor estaba terminada por el momento, lo demás se los dejaría a ellos… _¿espero que tengan protección?_ Pensó, y luego con su sonrisa imperturbable y su rostro apacible siguió con las labores del hogar… más tarde iría a entregar otro libro a Tofu, su rostro se sonrojo mientras pensaba que sorpresas le daría el doctor esa tarde.

En la habitación de Akane, Ranma y ella se besaban fieramente otra vez, no tenían idea de lo que les ocurría, sólo sabían que no podían detenerse, se necesitan con urgencia.

Llegaron de la tienda con el encargo de Kasumi, después de lo que había sucedido en la sala y de la declaración de Ranma, no habían vuelto a hablar, hicieron el mandado en silencio y sólo tomados de la mano, y cada vez que querían hablar se sonrojaban y se les atoraban las palabras en la garganta, decidieron mudamente no mostrase unidos frente a la familia.

Akane entro nerviosa a su habitación, pero completamente feliz.

 _¡Demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en ti estúpido Ranma! Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo… y la de cosas que te haría..._ pensaba roja como tomate maduro, sintiendo un agradable fuego que le quemaba las entrañas.

 _¡Mierda! te necesito Akane ahora_ , pensaba Ranma con las mejillas rojas y la mirada totalmente oscurecida, respirando agitado, salió por la ventana y caminó con cuidado por la cornisa, iría con su prometida, no podía controlarse, no sabía que le estaba pasando. Apenas entro a la habitación de Akane, ella lo tomó de la cara y lo beso con pasión, lo único que pudo hacer él, fue cerrar la cortina rápidamente antes de rodear el cuerpo de su chica con sus brazos, para que nadie los viera.

* * *

\- Familia no sé qué ocurrió – se lamentaba Kasumi frente a una olla de comida humeante y quemada, mientras ella sostenía un pequeño extintor de incendios en las manos.

\- No te preocupes querida, los accidentes pasan. - Decía conciliadora Nodoka.

\- Creo que tendremos que salir a cenar fuera – decía con una sonrisa – y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo estos boletos gratis, de un buffet a la salida de la ciudad ¿qué les parece si vamos allí? – preguntó sonriente.

\- Nos parece excelente hija querida – dijo Soun.

\- Hay que avisarle a Ranma y Akane - dijo Nabiki con su cara de negocio, esperando encontrar algo valioso al sorprenderlos y poder chantajearlos.

\- No te preocupes Nabiki yo les diré – dijo adelantándose a las intenciones de su hermana, ya subiendo las escaleras Kasumi.

Subió sonriendo por su nuevo plan, para dejarles la tarde solos y que así explayaran su amor, casualmente en la mañana salió a comprar leche y casualmente se topó a las prometidas de Ranma, y les dijo que probablemente irían a cenar a ese bufete a las orillas de la ciudad esa noche… todo fríamente calculado… tocó suavemente a la puerta de Akane.

\- Akane saldremos a cenar fuera ¿aun te sientes mal? Oh, que pena, entonces supongo que no podrás ir con nosotros – hablaba fuertemente para ser escuchada por toda la casa – ¿y Ranma está dormido? que pena. Bueno, les deje algo de comida que sobró de la mañana, pueden comer eso… no se preocupen por nosotros llegaremos como a las 10 de la noche… que te mejores hermanita. – Y bajó las escaleras tomando su bolso y su abrigo para salir con la familia que se había creído todo el cuento… porque ¿Quién dudaría de la dulce Kasumi?

Todos se fueron confiados, sin saber que Kasumi los embaucaría y que al tomar el taxi se equivocaría dándole la dirección de un restaurante que estaba en otra ciudad a varias horas de distancia, y luego ella desaparecería, puesto que había quedado con Tofu esa noche… claro que no era tan mala, los boletos eran reales la familia cenaría hasta reventar y cualquier molestia o duda se les olvidaría… y ella disfrutaría tranquilamente hasta tarde… igual que su hermana y su cuñado.

* * *

\- ¿Que rayos fue todo eso? – preguntó Ranma confundido con las piernas de Akane rodeando su cintura pues estaba sentada en el escritorio.

\- Ni idea… pero tenemos tiempo… - dijo Akane con una mirada lujuriosa, y se fundieron en apasionados besos y caricias.

Continuara…

* * *

 **¡LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!**

 **Hay que pena me da escribir esto, pero pues como han leído habrá lemon para el próximo capitulo, al fin me he decidido a salir de mi zona de confort y escribir algo subido de tono, para el próximo cap.**

 **Espero les esté gustando el fic… esa Kasumi es una picara ¿quién lo diría?**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Akanita87** **, aquí tienes la segunda parte, espero la hayas disfrutado, que no te coman las ansias. ;)**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy,** **¡Lo sé! son lentísimos por eso necesitaban una ayudita como te has dado cuenta, espero te haya gustado este capítulo también. :)**

 **Guest anónimo** **, no se quien eres, pero gracias por tu review, y como has visto aquí está ya la continuación, ¡no mueras por favor! :)**

 **Rakane** **, eso fue precisamente en lo que pensaba cuando escribí el primer capítulo, que se devorarían como zombis, ja, ja, ja, y pues no veremos como se comportan realmente hasta que pasé el efecto de las galletas adulteradas de Kasumi…pronto lo sabremos. :)**

 **VeronicaDestroyer09,** **saluditos, y aquí está la conti, espero que te guste. ñ.ñ**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido y nos leemos para la próxima.**


	3. Y todo gracias al chocolate de la pasión

**¡** **Hola! He vuelto, ji, ji, ji.**

 **Un nuevo capítulo se cierne ante nosotros, y espero de todo corazón no herir la sensibilidad de nadie, desde el capitulo pasado advertí que este sería lemon… así que… quedan advertidos nuevamente, sí son menores de edad por favor léanlo con los ojos cerrados, sí son mayorcitos y les gusta el género, disfruten por favor… espero haberlo hecho bien.**

 **Gracias infinitas como siempre a los lectores anónimos, y a aquellos que han puesto esta historia en favoritos y la siguen…besos y abrazos gigantes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Rumiko.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3: Y todo gracias al chocolate de la pasión**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **CHOCOLATE DE LA PASIÓN**_

 _¡Extraordinario chocolate afrodisiaco!_

 _¿Tiene usted problemas para que la pasión de su pareja salga a flote?_

 _¡NO BUSQUE MÁS!_

 _¡ESTE MARAVILLOSO REMEDIO ES PARA USTED!_

 _¿su pareja tartamudea?_

 _¿se sonroja y no le puede demostrar su amor?_

 _¿Es demasiado tímido o tímida?_

 _Puede usarse en múltiples recetas o incluso comerse solo, el efecto de este dura un aproximado de entre 9 y 10 horas después de su ingesta, y comienza a hacer efecto después de una hora de haberlo comido._

 _Advertencia: El maravilloso, multifacético, esplendido, chisporroteante, resplandeciente asombroso, sorprendente y prodigioso chocolate, sólo funciona si existe amor verdadero._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Los sonidos que salían de la habitación eran por demás llenos de sensualidad, de esos que harían que cualquiera se sonrojara e incluso se aceleraran los latidos del corazón con un tremendo ¡Dios mío! salido de los labios, así de apasionante estaba la cosa dentro de esa caldeada habitación, a casusa del calor que ambos reflejaban, sus cuerpos sudorosos y calientes a más no poder, siendo acariciados, rasguñados, mordidos, apretados y constantemente en fricción gracias al cuerpo de su amante.

\- ¡Oh! no pensé que esto pudiera suceder, eres sencillamente increíble…todo un semental.

\- Yo no creí que tu fueses tan atrevida… pero, me encanta.

Más ruidos guturales e indescifrables salían de aquella habitación, pues la pareja estaba en una burbuja de pasión de la cual no podían salir.

\- Así, así…¡oh!

\- ¿Te gusta?...

\- Por supuesto Tofu… sigue así.

Kasumi, la tierna y dulce Kasumi, había embaucado a la familia, todo con el fin de por fin reunir a su querida hermanita y a su tímido cuñado, claro está, que había aprovechado la ocasión para tomarse un tiempecito con el amor de su vida, el Doctor Tofu, quien tímido, tímido, ya no era, pero claro que ante todos los demás y a petición de su fogosa, hermosa y adorada novia Kasumi había callado, pues nadie debía saber de su relación.

Mientras iban en el taxi rumbo al restaurante buffet todos platicando y riendo, el taxi eran una camioneta puesto que eran muchos y por extraño que pareciera Kasumi había decidido ir en la parte trasera… sola, así que cuando nadie prestaba atención ella actuó como toda una artista marcial, saltó de la camioneta en movimiento rodando por la banqueta y levantándose al instante con un maravilloso salto que habría puesto verde de la envidia a la mismísima Shampoo, quien es sabido por todos es una de las más agiles prometidas del joven Ranma, se encaminó a la residencia/consultorio del Doctor Tofu y con su serenidad de marca registrada y una tranquila sonrisa tocó a la puerta.

\- Hola Tofu, disculpa la tardanza, he tenido algunos inconvenientes, pero ya los he resuelto, no te preocupes…

Dijo mientras le regalaba su sonrisa más deslumbrante, para después arrojarse a sus brazos y besarle apasionadamente… obviamente Tofu la esperaba ansioso, así que no le hizo más preguntas por el momento, bueno al menos no de esa índole…

* * *

\- ¿Familia no les parece un poco extraño que Kasumi haya desaparecido de esa manera? ¿y que casualmente Akane se haya sentido mal? ¿y que Ranma se haya quedado dormido? ¡y sin cenar! – preguntaba Nabiki, con cara de aquí hay gato encerrado y yo voy a sacarlo.

\- Querida ya no te preocupes por eso, sabes que tu hermana es muy cuidadosa y responsable, quizá le dio remordimiento dejar a tu hermana y a mi hijo solos en casa y regresó para prepararles la cena y cuidar de ellos… siempre tan dulce y dedicada… - decía totalmente tranquila y restándole importancia la matriarca Saotome, Nodoka.

\- Pues sí, lo sé ¿pero nos habría avisado al menos ¿no lo creen? ¿y lo de esos dos? me parece muy sospechoso – decía para nada convencida la mediana de las Tendo.

\- Hija mía ya deja de preocuparte y disfruta la comida, ¡todo esta delicioso! – decía Soun Tendo mientras mordía una pata de pavo.

\- ¡Delicioso, simplemente delicioso!

Decían todos los demás a coro, Genma y el maestro Happosai, quienes para colmo ya estaban tan borrachos como una cuba, haciendo bastante infructuoso el deseo de Nabiki de que todos dejaran lo que hacían para regresar a casa y descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo… porque claro que algo sucedía Nabiki lo sabía, pero para su mala suerte estaba demasiado lejos como para regresar a casa en ese momento, y demonios, la comida sí que estaba deliciosa, ya mañana sería otro día y definitivamente descubriría lo que había sucedido, y sacaría unos cuantos miles de yenes por ello.

Más tarde esa misma noche, y en extrañas y sospechosas circunstancias el taxi se descompondría y la familia tendría que quedarse en el hotel que casualmente incluían los cupones que Kasumi había conseguido… ¡todo gratis! ¿Como negarse? Además, había también un delicioso onsen para relajarse y bajar la comilona que se habían dado con el buffet.

* * *

¡Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!

\- Dojo Tengo diga... – decía la voz de un joven casi sin aliento

\- Oh querido hijo mío ¿ya has despertado?

\- Emm… sí, ya… me despertó el teléfono… ¿qué ocurre? – decía un poco distraído el artista marcial.

\- Nada, nada, hijo sólo que salimos cenar, y estamos en la ciudad de Kamakura, pero pues tú estabas dormido cuando Kasumi subió a avisarles a ti y a Akane, la cuestión es que el taxi se descompuso y tendremos que quedarnos aquí en el hotel, y regresaremos hasta mañana temprano, por cierto deberías ir a ver a la pobrecita de Akane, le dolía la cabeza, recuerda que es tu deber como prometido cuidar de ella, y creo que Kasumi ya debe estar por llegar. Bueno que descansen querido, y no olvides demostrarle a mi nuera lo varonil que eres, hasta mañana.

Y colgó.

Casualmente esa misma noche aproximadamente una hora antes, habían recibido una extraña llamada de Kasumi avisando algo similar, y la cuestión es que ahora sabían que estarían solos toda la noche… una pervertida mirada se adueñó de Ranma… _así que toda la noche,_ pensó sonrojándose y subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa… no quería hacer esperar a cierta chica de cabellos cortos y azulados.

* * *

 **Unas horas antes**

 **.**

 _¡Mierda! te necesito Akane, ahora_ , pensaba Ranma con las mejillas rojas y la mirada totalmente oscurecida respirando agitado, salió por la ventana y camino con cuidado por la cornisa, iría con su prometida, no podía controlarse, no sabía que le estaba pasando. Apenas entro a la habitación de Akane, ella lo tomó de la cara y lo besó con pasión, lo único que pudo hacer él fue cerrar la cortina rápidamente, antes de rodear el cuerpo de su chica con sus brazos para que nadie los viera.

\- Akane yo… no se… que me pasa… yo - decía entre beso y beso.

Ya que su prometida se había arrojado a sus brazos en el instante en que había puesto un pie en la habitación, ella se aferró a él y de un salto se subió a sus brazos, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Lo sé… yo tampoco… sé… - decía completamente roja, aguantando un gemido pues su prometido besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello y ella aferraba sus brazos a la espalda de Ranma.

La cosa se había puesto muy candente mientras caminaban a casa en silencio, después de haber comprado las cosas que Kasumi les había encargado, no habían podido hablar puesto que las palabras se les hacían nudo en la garganta y en el caso particular de Ranma no solo era eso… era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomar a su prometida y besarla como lo había hecho un poco más de una hora antes, mientras veían la serie esa de zombis, no podía dejar de verla e imaginar cientos de cosas subidas de tono, era cierto que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, su prometida tenía ese efecto en su persona, solía sucederle bastante seguido, ella era demasiado sensual y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, su cara era preciosa, esos ojos y esa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento y su cuerpo… para nada era como él decía cuando la insultaba.

Pero oigan, de alguna manera tenía que disimular, que sus piernas y trasero estaban de rechupete sin contar con su pequeña y apetecible cinturita y sus pechos, aunque no muy prominentes deseaba tocarlos sin recato alguno, pero esta vez era diferente, más apremiante y exigente ese deseo, tanto que sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar en cierta parte de su anatomía, razón por la cual en cuanto entraron al dojo, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación… el plan había sido darse el mismo un desfogue como en tantas otras ocasiones, pero esta vez, sabía que no le funcionaria, el deseo desenfrenado que sentía por su prometida era demasiado y este debía ser satisfecho de otra manera, en el cual no podía dejar de pensar, y sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias, salió por la ventana y se dirigió a la habitación de su ardiente prometida.

Akane no estaba en mejor posición, cuando iban de la mano, sentía que esta ardía por el contacto con su prometido, sentía que si hablaba le diría alguna guarrada ¡y ella no era así! Era cierto que su prometido a veces le hacia temblar las piernas y es que el desgraciado estaba buenísimo, independientemente de su cara de modelo y esos profundos ojos azules, el maldito tenía un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, en varias ocasiones al verlo entrenar se había quedado incluso sin palabras y con un calor que le quemaba desde dentro, y uno que otro sueño subido de tono por los cuales en las mañanas sólo le hacían odiar a su estúpido prometido por ser el causante de esos sueños que le hacían desearlo así, por eso, cuando llegaron al dojo y después de entregar el encargo de su hermana, subió a su habitación con el firme propósito de preparase para una ducha helada, ella era una señorita decente, y si quería seguir siéndolo, esa era la única solución que se le ocurría por el momento, pero el estúpido de su prometido destruyo sus planes… en cuanto lo vio entrando por la ventana pensó, _a la mierda con el baño, ahora me cumples tarado._

Sus labios eran fuego líquido, quemaban ahí donde se posaban, sus labios, sus mandíbulas, su cuello, sus hombros e incluso el inicio de sus senos, sus manos eran como carbones encendidos que dejaban la huella abrazadora de sus caricias ahí donde tocaban.

Por el momento estaban sosteniéndola de la cintura, ya que ella se había encaramado en sus brazos sosteniéndose con sus piernas enrolladas a la cintura de Ranma, pero muy lentamente una de sus manos se abría camino poco a poco hasta su firme trasero, acariciando y apretando ahí donde se posaba, no podía controlar sus actos, que ciertamente eran muy poco decorosos y del pudor ni hablemos, ya no existía, no formaba parte de lo que sucedía en esa habitación, él era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, el mundo en su totalidad había dejado de existir, sus fuertes brazos eran lo único que la sostenía en el universo, todo pensamiento que no fuera unirse a él, carecía de sentido para ella.

Lo besó como lo había soñado multitud de ocasiones, mordió sus hombros y saboreo la piel de su fuerte cuello, deshizo la trenza que colgaba por su espalda, separó su rostro del de él y lo vio observándola con esa mirada salvaje y su cabello suelto cayendo ahora por su hombros, le excitaba pensar que él estaba así por ella, que la oscuridad de sus pupilas era debido al deseo que ella ocasionaba, que sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos gracias a los besos y mordidas que ella le proporcionaba sin medida, podía sentir su dureza, su excitación, sabía que esto se llevaría hasta termino, hasta que ambos hubieran satisfecho el deseo que los carcomía.

La mente dejó de funcionar racionalmente, ahora sólo quedaba el instinto.

La llevo aún en brazos y la sentó sobre el escritorio, ella aún le rodeaba con sus piernas, un delicioso balanceo involuntario de su parte la hizo gemir, cosa que hizo que se nublara más su mente, el deseo lo controlaba, se vio a si mismo gozando del hermoso cuerpo de su prometida, a la que amaba con locura y sin poderse controlar más, le quito la blusa casi rompiéndola en el acto, dejando sus suaves pechos sólo cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje blanco, el cual comenzó a bajar a punta de delicadas y ardientes mordidas, hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, esos delicados capullos rosados en la cima de sus pechos, y con dulzura se prendió, besando, lamiendo y succionando, arrancando una serie de suspiros y suaves gemidos de su prometida.

Akane sostuvo la cabeza de él sobre su pecho, y él, con sus manos acariciaba frenéticamente sus piernas, que aún estaban cubiertas por sus jeans, mientras se balanceaba deliciosamente frotando sus intimidades y, al mismo tiempo le regalaba deliciosas caricias con su boca en los pechos, no supo en que momento su sujetador había desaparecido de escena, sólo se dio cuenta cuando Ranma besaba alternativamente uno y otro pecho, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba y apretaba el que quedaba libre de vez en vez, sentía su centro palpitar con cada arremetida de Ranma.

No quería quedarse de manos cruzadas mientras él se daba el gusto, ella quiso también saborear aún más su piel así que sin más abrió su camisa china haciendo volar los botones y arrojándola por cualquier lado, dejándolo solo en la camisa interior negra, que pronto también dejo de cubrir su musculoso torso.

Pasaba suavemente sus uñas en su fuerte y ancha espalda mientras besaba su clavícula y mordisqueaba su hombro, él gruñía y respiraba agitado… ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba.

Una voz los hizo congelarse.

\- Akane saldremos a cenar fuera ¿aún te sientes mal? Oh que pena, entonces supongo que no podrás ir con nosotros, ¿y Ranma está dormido? qué pena. Bueno les deje algo de comida que sobró de la mañana pueden comer eso… no se preocupen por nosotros llegaremos como a las 10 de la noche… que te mejores hermanita.

\- ¿Que rayos fue todo eso? – preguntó Ranma confundido.

\- Ni idea… pero tenemos tiempo… - dijo sensualmente Akane.

Y sin más, dejó de rodearle con sus piernas lo empujó suavemente y se bajó del escritorio quedando de pie frente a su sonrojado prometido, quien la devoraba con los ojos, cadenciosamente comenzó a bajar sus jeans, quedando en una diminuta pantaleta blanca de encaje, alzo la vista un poco apenada, pero cuando lo vio ahí parado frente a ella la pena se esfumo aumentando el fuego de su interior, mientras una humedad ya conocida comenzaba a fluir de ella.

Ahí estaba él, con el cabello suelto y salvaje, los ojos azules tan oscurecidos y fieros, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entre abiertos, bajó un poco la mirada, y vio su ancho pecho, respirando agitado con los brazos descansando a los lados, preparados para tomarla en cualquier momento, los músculos de su abdomen tan marcados, sudorosos y tensos, a la espera, no se resistió más y se acercó a él arrodillándose en el acto, para besar sus abdominales y oblicuos, sujetó su espalda baja, besó y mordió hambrienta de él, comenzó a desatar el nudo de sus pantalones chinos, regalando una suave y fogosa mordida por encima del pantalón en su miembro, que hizo perder toda cordura en Ranma.

Verla tan malditamente sensual desnudándose para él, y luego al verla arrodillarse, besarle y luego la mordida… uff demasiado para su autocontrol, la tomó en brazos y la posó delicadamente en la cama mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla, era tan pequeña, al sentirla bajo él se dio cuenta de ello, puesto que en este último año él había crecido bastante, ella no tanto, era pequeña, su pequeña y ahora estaba debajo de él, retorciéndose sensualmente, abrazándolo y besándolo, casi desnuda, su miembro palpitó.

Comenzó a bajar sus pantalones quedando ya solo en el bóxer negro y ajustado, se abrió espacio entre sus piernas y nuevamente comenzó ese balanceo de caderas que les robaba el aliento, y hacia que gemidos y gruñidos brotaran de sus gargantas, Akane sujeto sus firmes nalgas e hizo presión, él se pegó aún más a ella, regalándole un fiero gruñido, mientras besaba sus pechos, la volteo dejándola de lado, y se acomodó detrás de ella, frotándose contra su trasero, mientras con una mano masajeaba un pecho con la otra comenzó a dar caricias en la intimidad de Akane, primero sobre la ropa interior, luego lentamente bajo ella, frotaba delicadamente su dedo corazón sobre la pequeña protuberancia, besaba su cuello y hombro mientras ella se movía ansiosa, deseando llegar al final, estaba a punto de explotar, cosa que logró cuando él introdujo la falange de uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, entrando y saliendo de ella deliciosamente. No pudo controlar el grito de goce que salió de su boca, mientras se convulsionaba en los brazos de su amado, derramándose sin control, estremeciéndose por el intenso placer y apretando su dedo dentro de ella.

¡Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring! El teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

\- ¡Demonios! – dijo molesto el chico, ya vuelvo…

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, y aún agitado contesto.

\- Dojo Tendo, diga... – decía la voz de un joven casi sin aliento

\- Oh querido hijo mío ¿ya has despertado?

\- Emm… sí, ya… me despertó el teléfono… ¿qué ocurre? – decía un poco distraído el artista marcial.

\- Nada, nada, hijo sólo que salimos cenar, y estamos en la ciudad de Kamakura, pero pues tú estabas dormido cuando Kasumi subió a avisarles a ti y a Akane. La cuestión es que el taxi se descompuso y tendremos que quedarnos aquí en el hotel, y regresaremos hasta mañana temprano, por cierto, deberías ir a ver a la pobrecita de Akane, le dolía la cabeza, recuerda que es tu deber como prometido cuidar de ella, y creo que Kasumi ya debe estar por llegar. Bueno que descansen querido y no olvides demostrarle a mi nuera lo varonil que eres, hasta mañana.

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa y una pervertida mirada se adueñó de Ranma… _así que toda la noche_ , pensaba.

Sentía que su miembro palpitaba urgiéndole encontrar alivio, desesperado corrió a la habitación de Akane, ella aun se recuperaba del fuerte y primer orgasmo de su vida, que las caricias de Ranma le habían otorgado, pero el deseo aún no se apagaba, todavía no se sentía satisfecha, quería más, lo vio entrar, cerrar la puerta tras de si y poner el seguro.

Nunca se podía estar cien por ciento seguro en esa casa.

Se acercó nuevamente como un cazador acechando a su presa, estaba recostada boca arriba, con los ojos casi negros por el deseo y respirando agitada, ella se incorporó mientras él se acercaba, cuando estuvo frente a ella lo tomó violentamente y bajó de golpe su bóxer, dejándolo expuesto ante ella en toda su gloriosa desnudes, con su pequeña mano rodeo su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo torpemente, esto hizo que Ranma casi desfalleciera de placer y aún más, cuando ella acercó sus labios y le besó, acariciando suavemente con su lengua la punta de su miembro mientras movía lentamente su mano.

Él sujetó su cabeza sin poderse controlar, incitándola a más.

No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, claro que había escuchado el cotilleo con sus amigas sobre el sexo oral, pero ella nunca se había mostrado muy interesada en el tema, pero bueno… alguna que otra cosa técnica si que se había quedado guardada en su mente.

Introdujo el miembro de Ranma en su boca suavemente cuidando de no lastimarlo con sus dientes, supo que iba por buen camino cuando él sujeto su cabeza, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, gruñendo y clamando su nombre.

\- ¡Arg Akane!

Sentía que llegaría en cualquier momento, así que delicadamente la separó de su miembro, la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y la besó mientras bajaba la pantaleta que cubría su intimidad, abrió sus piernas y se posiciono en su entrada, mientras la besaba jugueteando con su lengua, degustando su propio sabor en ella, cuando sus intimidades se tocaron sin ninguna tela de por medio ambos gimieron fuertemente… eso había sido espectacular, él alzo su rostro y la miro fijamente, pidiendo en silencio su aprobación para seguir adelante, ella sonrió, lo beso delicadamente y le dijo:

-Soy tuya Ranma… tómame…

Diablos, sencillamente lo volvía loco.

Comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella, era glorioso, su estrechez, calidez y humedad no se comparaban con nada, el placer que sentía sólo se interrumpió al notar que Akane clavaba inconscientemente las uñas en su espalda, trató de controlarse respirando profundamente, y abrió los ojos, ella apretaba los ojos y unas rebeldes lagrimas resbalaban de ellos, mientras apretaba los labios en una mueca de dolor y respiraba agitada.

\- Tranquila… te amo Akane – había dejado de moverse, acariciaba su rostro con la nariz y le daba delicados besos en la frente para tranquilizarla.

\- Yo estoy bien… sólo… ve despacio… - decía aún con los ojos cerrados, había sentido como si la hubieran atravesado con un hierro ardiendo, sabía que seria así, pero que pronto y sí eran pacientes el dolor pasaría.

Por su lado, él tenía otros datos… sabía que entre más se tardara en penetrarla, más le dolería, así que con algo de arrepentimiento terminó de entrar en ella de un sólo y potente movimiento.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Idiota! … te dije lentamente animal… - decía con los ojos totalmente abiertos ahora, furiosa y dolorida.

\- Lo … lo la-lamentooo, tenía que ser así… ahora relájate marimacho… - decía con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, tratando de controlarse pues el placer le impedía pensar con claridad.

\- Imbécil, siempre tan malditamente egoísta… - estaba furiosa al ver la sonrisa de bobalicón que no podía controlar, mientras ella estaba siendo empalada por su miembro, el cual era bastante grande… no es que tuviera mucho de donde comparar, pero según la media… sí que era grande.

\- Akane no sabes cuanto te amo, - le dijo sonriendo y ya con los ojos abiertos – siempre, desde que te vi la primera vez, supe que serias la mujer de mi vida, mi hermosa marimacho – dijo esto ultimo besando dulcemente los labios de Akane.

Las palabras de Ranma y su mirada no dejaban lugar a dudas, él la amaba, se sintió tonta por molestarse y sonrió para él de una manera esplendorosa, respondió a su beso, saboreando sus labios, olvidándose de todo, sintiendo la dulce caricia de su lengua jugueteando con la suya, el beso se volvió hambriento nuevamente, y el fuego comenzó a esparcirse de nuevo en su cuerpo, el dolor empezó a desaparecer, Ranma no se movía a pesar de que su cuerpo y su instinto le gritaban que lo hiciera, poco a poco ella comenzó a moverse, despacio, balanceando sus caderas deliciosamente… el dolor se esfumo y pronto Ranma también se movía sincronizadamente con ella, arrancando suspiros y gemidos altamente sensuales en ambos.

Él arremetía y se movía como todo un experto, en menos de 10 minutos aprendió lo que hacia sentir más placer a su marimacho, gracias al control de su cuerpo, qué había aprendido gracias a las artes marciales, había podido controlarse hasta el momento para no acabar rápido, quería que ella disfrutara tanto como él.

Ella enredaba sus piernas en las de él, mientras se abrazaba su espalda con fuerza, sus manos viajaron a su trasero apresándole fuertemente, evitando que se alejar de ella, él arremetió con potencia más profundamente. Gemían cada vez más fuerte y sin poderlo resistir más, ella se convulsiono una vez esa noche en un fuertísimo orgasmo, apretándolo con espasmos de placer, él no se quedó atrás al ver como su marimacho se disolvía entre sus brazos, ya no puedo resistir y libero su semilla palpitando en su interior, convulsionando también sobre ella… con unas ultimas estocadas dejó de moverse dentro de ella, y se quedaron así, abrazados, recuperando la respiración y controlando por fin la salvaje carrera que sus corazones habían emprendido.

Salió de ella, se recostó a su lado y la acuno en sus fuertes brazos.

\- Te amo mi marimacho.

\- Te amo mi…idiota.

Se sonrieron sabiendo que lo decían en broma, y con cariño se dieron un último beso de buenas noches, se cubrieron con las sabanas y se quedaron dormidos.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Uff estoy roja como tomatito recién cortado… OMG, espero en serio, en serio, que les haya gustado, como se darán cuenta soy nueva en esto de los lemon, pero bueno…**

 **Espero sus reviews… :)**

 **Y hablando de reviews gracias a:**

 **Rakane:** **Estoy feliz que bien que te haya encantado, y creo que todos le agradecemos a Kasumi por su sabia intervención, ji, ji, ji. Saludos.**

 **Sakura son Zukino:** **Gracias linda, y si Kasumi y sus travesuras…también son mi pareja favorita, Ranma y Akane por siempre. Saludos.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** **Hola de nuevo, Pues no será tan maquiavélica como Nabiki, pero sí, que es lista y picara la tremenda Kasumi, que no te coman las ansias que y llego el nuevo cap…y los que nos faltan. Saludos.**

 **Lina Guest xd:** **¡Hola! Que gusto que te haya encantado, creo que todos seguimos en shock por Kasumi, ja, ja, ja. Saludos.**

 **VeronicaDestroyer09:** **¡Gracias! Que genial que te haya gustado, Kasumi nos has dejado sorprendidas y pensativas, ja, ja, ja, aquí esta el siguiente…esas ansias son asesinas ¡cuidado! Saludos.**

 **Y sin más por el momento, nos leemos luego.**


	4. El chocolate de la pasión-segunda parte

**Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta con un capitulo más de este fic, espero que les guste, como siempre gracias gigantes a quienes siguen esta historia y la han puesto en favoritos. Las aclaraciones del capítulo y los agradecimientos a sus amables reviews, al final del cap.**

 **Su apoyo es la energía vital para seguir escribiendo, y sus reviews son como un multivitamínico XD…Gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Gracias al chocolate de la pasión - segunda parte.**

Aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche el efecto del chocolate de la pasión dejo de hacer efecto en el sistema de ciertos artistas marciales herederos de la escuela de estilo libre el Musabetsu katuto-Ryu.

* * *

 _ **12:00 a.m.**_

Se sentía hecha puré, pero un delicioso puré, cada articulación de su cuerpo estaba como desencajada placenteramente, sus adoloridos músculos ahora estaban en un cómodo estado de relajación, una sonrisa de satisfacción se negaba renuentemente a abandonar su rostro, todo su cuerpo se sentía diferente como si hubiera corrido un maratón, hubiera ganado y ahora estuviera relajada gozando su victoria…pero cierta incomodidad entre sus piernas la hizo volver a la realidad de esa bruma de sueño en la que estaba, además una mano grande, un poco rasposa y dura la estaba tomando fuertemente de la cintura pegándola a un grande y fuerte cuerpo detrás de ella, su piel era tersa y cálida, firme y suave a la vez…una mansa, tranquila y cálida respiración le daba en la nuca, haciendo que un cosquilleo la recorriera de pies a cabeza…se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, nuevamente una sonrisa aun más grande se apodero de sus labios…

Sintió como si un rayo le cayera en ese instante _¡¿Qué!?_ Esa pregunta se abrió espacio en su mente de forma explosiva, devolviéndola a la realidad, ahora podía recordar en los brazos de quien estaba…y no solo eso, un sonrojo enorme la hizo darse cuenta que estaban no solo abrazados, si no totalmente desnudos… un grito interno que de haber salido de sus labios habría roto los cristales de cada ventana en esa casa, fue el que la hizo recordar no solo que estaban abrazados y desnudos si no el porque estaban así, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, con la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana pudo observar el desastre que era su habitación, como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí, sus ropas regadas de cualquier forma por todas partes, junto con las de él… su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido, que incluso pensó que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento… _¿pero cómo terminamos así? ¡¿Cómo rayos terminamos así!?_

Tranquilizo poco a poco su respiración y con esto los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, _veamos qué paso…_ _¿Qué paso? Bien estábamos viendo The Walking Dead, lo recuerdo, comimos galletas y bebimos chocolate caliente, y luego yo…y él… ¡ah! ok, ok, luego fuimos por el encargo de Kasumi y él muy tarado me grito que me quería y yo… a él…bueno… luego estaba en mi habitación y él entro por la ventana y luego…ok bueno ya recuerdo como terminamos así…_ pensaba con cara de concentración.

Un dedo se posó sobre su entrecejo, el cual fruncía levemente mientras cavilaba.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas marimacho? – dijo una profunda y masculina voz muy cerca de su oído, para luego volver a posar su mano sobre su cintura y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

Como un acto reflejo se cubrió rápidamente el busto con la sabana tomándola fuertemente con sus manos, evitando su mirada, por extraño que pareciera, el valor del cual había hecho gala hace unas horas la había abandonado y ahora ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente o de decir alguna frase completa, sus labios estaban sellados.

\- ¿Acaso te…te arrepientes? Yo…yo lo…lo siento… - dijo con pesar en su voz y retiro su mano de la cintura de la chica mientras se alejaba de la calidez de su cuerpo y se sentaba dándole la espalda.

La sabana resbalo y ahora tanto su pecho como su ancha espalda estaban descubiertos, solo se cubrían sus piernas y sus partes nobles, todo el valor que había tenido que reunir para decirle aquello se fue al traste al ver como ella rehuía su mirada y se negaba a hablarle, seguro ella se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho.

Despertó unos minutos antes que ella, le costó un poco ubicar en donde estaba y con quien, pero cuando hubo resuelto la incógnita, la felicidad que sintió fue abrasadora, tener su pequeño cuerpo desnudo pegado al de él, solo le hacía desearla de nuevo, verla respirar pausadamente y con ese gesto de tranquilidad y felicidad, amplío aún más su enorme ego pues era por él que ella sonreía, luego la sintió removerse suavemente en sus brazos, su respiración cambio y su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso él podía sentirlo, un fiero sonrojo la cubrió de pies a cabeza, se veía tan linda, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y una cara de aturdimiento le lleno, luego de nuevo la tranquilidad se apodero de ella y mientras su semblante lucia concentrado, una suave sonrisa se adueñaba de su lindo rostro, fue ahí cuando se sintió tan seguro y confiado que se atrevió a decirle aquello, pero se equivocó, ella estaba arrepentida y probablemente lo odiaba más que nunca…y si eso era así él no podría resistirlo, vaya que él tenía su corazoncito caray.

\- No seas bobo, a donde vas, - le dijo aguantando una sonrisa, mientras con una de sus manos lo detenía posándola en su espalda baja.

Cuando lo vio alejarse y darle la espalda supo que tenía que hacer algo rápido, siempre habían tenido tantos malentendidos por no aclarar las cosas y de ahora en adelante no permitiría que eso sucediera, y menos después de lo que el muy tarado le había dicho, ¿que si se arrepentía?, claro que no, pero bueno, le daba mucha pena…mucha.

Toco su espalda baja, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de su piel, la firmeza de sus músculos, no pudo evitarlo se levantó y sintiéndose muy pero muy avergonzada se abrazó, así como Dios la trajo al mundo a él, a su espalda, rodeándole con sus brazos por la cintura.

\- Si serás bruto, no puede una avergonzarse porque ya estas diciendo y pensado idioteces, muy propio de ti, - le dijo riendo, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Sus pechos se aplastaban en su espalda, no pudiendo evitar que esto le excitara, sus pezones se endurecieron y se le puso la piel de gallina.

Ranma lo sintió, la temperatura de su piel comenzó a caldearse, y cuando sintió sus pezones endurecerse en su espalda, no pudo evitar que cierta parte de su anatomía hiciera lo mismo.

-Akane – dijo con una frecuencia baja de voz mientras se daba la vuelta y la besaba.

La habitación se volvió un horno de nuevo y ni tardos ni perezosos los jóvenes se entregaron nuevamente a la pasión, sus cuerpos sudorosos se frotaban una y otra vez, mientras sus bocas y lenguas se apoderaban de lo que quedaba a su alcance, él la embestía fuertemente mientras con su boca se había apoderado de uno de sus pechos, ella arqueaba su espalda mientras movía acompasadamente sus caderas. Volviéndose locos de placer, gemían y gruñían una y otra vez el nombre de su amado, sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión solo se enfocaban en aquel que era dueño de su corazón y ahora de su cuerpo, pronto llegaron nuevamente al tan esperado orgasmo, cuando él la penetro profundamente una ultima vez antes de derramarse dentro de ella.

Se quedo dentro de ella, recostado encima, regulando su respiración, dando pequeños besos en su frente, ella hacia lo mismo respiraba agitada mientras se aferraba aun a su espalda.

-Definitivamente, esto es mejor de lo que había imaginado – dijo Ranma mientras se apartaba de ella, y se echaba boca arriba, atrayendo su cabeza y recostándola en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su espalda con la punta de los dedos y su otro brazo lo cruzaba detrás de su cabeza, fijando su vista al techo donde unas estrellitas fluorescentes apenas brillaban.

\- ¿O sea que ya te lo habías imaginado pervertido? – le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una palmada suave en el pecho.

\- Claro ¿que acaso crees que verte con esas falditas que te fascina ponerte no me hacen pensar en ti de una manera muy poco santa? Y ni te digo la de veces que he soñado con la vez que te vi desnuda por primera vez en el baño… supongo que, si soy un pervertido, ja, ja, ja, -

\- ¡Ranma! – decía apenada la chica.

\- Te amo Akane. – le dijo colocando sus dedos en su barbilla y girando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. – No sabes cuanto te amo. –

\- Yo también… - dijo sonriendo, pero de pronto su expresión cambio a una de preocupación - ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer Ranma?, cuando la familia se entere… - decía poniéndose un poco azul del miedo, al pensar en ello.

\- Creo…- dijo con un poco de temor- si a ti no te molesta…o sea… bueno…digo yo pienso – decía cada vez más nervioso, temiendo un doloroso golpe de parte de Akane.

\- Si …yo-yo también pienso que es lo mejor – dijo devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo a cierto joven.

Los dos pensaban lo mismo, la familia no debía saberlo, esto se quedaba entre ellos. Al menos por el momento.

* * *

 _ **8:00 a.m.**_

A la mañana siguiente, el domingo la familia llego haciendo bastante ruido mientras bajaba del taxi, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez, Ranma y Akane despertaron asustados, pues toda la noche la pasaron haciendo el amor, así que sin darse cuenta durmieron hasta tarde, hasta las 8 de la mañana para ser exactos, el plan era levantarse temprano y que Ranma volviera a su habitación antes de que la familia llegara y los descubriera, Kasumi por circunstancias bastante similares también estaba llegando a la residencia Tendo aproximadamente a la misma hora, a las 8 de la mañana, mientras el taxi se estacionaba frente al dojo, y Naviki le pagaba al taxista.

Kasumi haciendo alarde de sus excelentes reflejos de artista marcial, porque así era, ella era una artista marcial, había crecido en un dojo y era lógico que algo se le pegara, durante su infancia su padre la inicio en el arte pero por cosas de la vida ella se fue alejando de las artes marciales poco a poco hasta dejarlas por completo, o al menos eso pensaba su familia, pues cuando nadie la veía, entraba al dojo con la escusa de limpiarlo y practicaba, nunca podría dejar el arte completamente, estaba en su sangre, así que haciendo alarde de esas habilidades, de un salto subió la barda cuando vio el taxi aparcando frente al portón, se lanzo al patio y aterrizo dando una voltereta, entro por la puerta de la cocina y con una rapidez impresionante saco del refrigerador varios ingredientes, mientras encendía el fuego en la estufa y picaba verduras, se ató el mandil a la cintura con una sola mano, el desayuno estaría listo pronto, no era la primera vez que se le hacia tarde, nadie se daría cuenta, aunque no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se adueñara de sus labios cuando escucho el estruendo en la habitación de su hermana y las voces algo exageradas de ambos gritándose algún que otro improperio junto con algún que otro silencio corto, seguro se daban sus besitos, ji, ji, ji. Todo había salido a la perfección hasta el momento…bueno casi.

Ranma se levantó alterado al escuchar las voces de su padre y Soun quejándose de la resaca.

\- ¡Demonios! Akane despierta. – por el sobresalto Akane cayó al suelo dándose un buen sentón, pues Ranma se había levantado de golpe arrojándola como costal de papas al suelo.

\- ¡Ten cuidado animal! ¡que rayos te sucede! Mira que la delicadeza no es lo tuyo, ¡y todavía te ríes idiota!, pero yo me encargo de borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa en este momento a punta de patadas no te apures, - decía poniéndose de pie lista para comenzar a patearlo.

Se detuvo con una pierna en el aire, al ver la cara de bobo de Ranma con unas ligeras gotas de sangre goteando por su nariz, rápidamente bajo la pierna y jalo con tanta fuerza la sabana para cubrirse (estaba en cueros, ¿si lo recuerdan? ¿verdad?) que lanzo a Ranma rodando contra la pared, dando un tremendo cabezazo en esta, hundiendo un poco la pared.

\- Si que eres bruta ¡y tienes fuerza de gorila! Marimacho. – decía a su vez molesto y adolorido el chico.

-Eres un pervertido. –

\- Otra vez con eso, Akane por si no te has dado cuenta, hicimos algo más que vernos desnudos. – Decía subiendo y bajando las cejas.

\- Ya se… ¡Cállate qué pena! – decía roja como tomate y envuelta en la sabana como una momia.

\- ¡Akane rápido ya llegaron!… - decía poniéndose de pie, en toda su gloriosa y magnifica desnudes, haciendo que Akane hiperventilara y sus ojos se abrieran desmesurados, – ya sé que te vuelvo loquita, pero te podrías mover, estas parada encima de mi bóxer – dijo con una sonrisita petulante, erguido en toda su altura y flexionando un poco un bíceps.

\- ¿Qué? – decía perdida en su magnifico cuerpo, el cual parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles - ¡QUÉ! Desgraciado vanidoso, ni quien quiera verte, tapate exhibicionista – le decía fingiendo molestia, cruzando los brazos fuertemente, lo cual hizo que se enredara más en la sabana, y terminara cayendo de bruces.

\- Vamos Akane no tenemos tiempo, deja de ser tan torpe – le decía aun desnudo parado frente a ella, sin hacer realmente nada por apurase tampoco.

Akane se puso de rodillas como pudo y alzo la cabeza para gritarle una tierna grosería, pero se quedo muda y enrojeció aun más cuando lo primero que vio fue al amiguito de Ranma frente a su rostro.

\- JA, JA, JA, creo que no tenemos tiempo para lo que estas pensando marimacho, más tarde quizá. – decía cruzando los brazos, mientras la observaba hacia abajo, y con una grande sonrisa en los labios.

\- Cállate pervertido, me caí, bruto, y estoy enredada en las sabanas, ayúdame. – decía Akane sin poder quitar la mirada de "ahí".

Ranma la tomo en brazos y la levanto, y mientras se ponía el bóxer lo más rápido que podía le dijo:

-Acaban de llegar, tenemos que apurarnos, o si no todos se darán cuenta. –

Akane le miraba como si le estuviera diciendo el significado de la vida, (°-°) ladeo la cabeza tratando de entender lo que su prometido decía y de pronto sus palabras cobraron sentido para ella, cayéndole como una cubeta de agua fría, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras gritaba espantada:

\- ¡Demonios Ranma porque no me dijiste eso desde un principio! –

Ni tarda ni perezosa tomo la ropa del chico rápidamente la hizo bola y abriendo la puerta lo arrojo de una patada, antes de que la familia entrara, los podía ver por su ventana apenas acababan de cruzar el portón. Ranma se levantó de su incómoda posición, había aterrizado de cara sobre la duela con las piernas levantadas cual escorpión. Corrió a su habitación y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, Akane por su lado se puso lo primero que encontró y trato de arreglar su cuarto lo mejor que pudo, pero había un pequeño inconveniente sus sabanas mostraban pecaminosas la mancha de la perdida de su virginidad, las arranco de la cama y no sabiendo muy bien que hacer por el poco tiempo con el que contaba solo atino a hacerlas nudo y arrojarlas dentro de su armario, ya vería que hacer cuando estuviera más tranquilo el asunto. Agitada se sentó en su recién tendida cama tratando de recobrar la compostura y los recuerdos de la noche la golpearon de lleno, estaba tan roja que parecía tener fiebre, humo salió de su cabeza y solo atino a cubrirse la cara con las manos mientras una sonrisa entre maniaca y feliz le colmaba el rostro, por los nervios comenzó a estrujarse las manos hasta que le dolieron, solo una cosa pasaba llenaba su mente sin darle espacio a algún otro pensamiento, _Ranma me ama, hicimos el amor, ahora tenemos una relación_ , sus ojos chisporroteaban de amor y de pronto los nervios se fueron, la determinación que nació en su pecho la obligo a ponerse de pie, el tarado de Ranma era suyo y de ahora en adelante, nadie pero nadie, llámese gata, cocinera o demente, podría quitárselo. Se puso de pie, se aliso la ropa, alzo la barbilla con orgullo y salió con un porte envidiable de su habitación mientras una bella y cegadora sonrisa hacía gala en su linda carita.

-Buenos días familia, ¿qué tal les fue? – dijo mientras bajaba los escalones lentamente, había cierto dolorcillo que no la dejaba ser tan fluida en sus movimientos como acostumbraba.

\- Muy bien hijita muy bien, ¿pronto llegara nuestro heredero? – Soun movía las cejas sugerentes, con una gran sonrisa.

-Seguro amigo, solos es casa como no demostrarse su amor – decía Genma palmeando la espalda de Soun, mientras ambos reían a carcajadas.

-Querida te ves radiante, ¿acaso mi hijo te demostró lo varonil que es? – Decía a su vez Nodoka con una mano en la mejilla y una imperturbable sonrisa.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara a la joven, mientras balbuceante negaba lo que habían dicho.

\- Mi Akanita, como es posible que hayas permitido que el tarado de Ranma pusiera sus sucias manos en tu hermoso cuerpecito, si yo soy quien más te ama – El anciano salto con el fin de aterrizar en los pechos de la joven y restregarse en ellos, Akane se puso azul.

\- Ni quien se interese en una marimacho, fea y pecho plano. – Dijo Ranma a sus espaldas, con la pierna alzada y con la cara de Happosai estampada en su pie, deteniendo su avance. Sus palabras habían provocado la ira de Akane, ella sabía que lo había dicho para sacarla del apuro, pero eso no significaba que no le enojaran sus hirientes palabras.

-Mira quien lo dice, ¡afeminado, pervertido y anormal! – Hundiéndolo con su mazo en las escaleras. Y se alejo de ahí lentamente, entrando en la cocina, para ver si podía ayudar en algo a su hermana Kasumi.

Naviki estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta del pasillo, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas viéndolo todo, sin decir una palabra, analizando, mientras los engranajes en su cerebro hacían click, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus labios y un destello hizo acto de presencia en sus ojos.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Este capitulo no fue muy largo lo sé, y quizá ¿un poco aburrido?... pero es que he tenido una semana de locos, a veces casi pareciera que Rumiko esta escribiendo los aconteceres de mi caótica vida, ja, ja, ja.**

 **Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más extenso y emocionante, pero es que en realidad tenía que escribir lo que paso después de su pasional encuentro, digo no todo es suculencia y ya, de ahora en más veremos que sucede con la relación de estos dos, ¿qué es lo que la astuta Naviki descubrió? ¿La familia se enterará pronto de su relación? ¿que pasara de ahora en adelante con las prometidas y pretendientes? ¿Kasumi estará…? Ups esa no era, ja, ja, ja, en fin, todavía hay mucha tela de donde cortar en este fic. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque repito se que fue corto y quizás un poco aburrido…por favor no me maten, la musa quería salir, pero el caos de mi vida la mantuvo enjaulada, y a pan y agua.**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus reviews a:**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: Si por fin lo "hicieron", pero quien sabe quizás las cosas se compliquen un poquitín, digo no serian Ranma y Akane si no fuera así, saludos.**

 **sakura son zukino: Imagínate como estaba yo mientras lo escribía, hasta los lentes se me empañaron, ja, ja, ja…bueno no… es broma ¡pero casi! Saluditos.**

 **Rakane: ¡Lo sé! a todas nos ha dejado sorprendidas, es un estuche de monerías esa Kasumi, saludos.**

 **Emiluncis: La suculencia esta a la orden del día, ji, ji, ji, ¿heredero? No sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe… Yo también amo a Kasumi de esta forma, siempre me dejaba un mal sabor de boca ver como la ponían de la simple y aburrida ama de casa, por eso yo la he vuelto algo más, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, saludos.**

 **Ranma84: Gracias, espero te siga gustando, saludos.**

 **Karim: Aquí está la actualización, gracias gigantes y saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos leemos luego.**


	5. El día después

**Hola gente bonita, estoy de regreso con un capitulo más que espero les guste, saludos y agradecimientos a sus reviews como siempre al final del capítulo.**

 **Gracias infinitas a quienes siguen y han puesto en favoritos este fic, besos y abrazos enormes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El día después.**

.

.

.

-Y dime hermanita ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? – pregunto casualmente Kasumi, mientras picaba cebolla, como toda una chef profesional.

Un intenso sonrojo del color más rojo habido y por haber se instalo en el rostro de Akane, mientras sus bellos ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas por la intensa sorpresa… _acaso…_ _Kasumi sabía lo que habían hecho…no, era imposible…nadie lo sabía… ¿verdad?_

\- ¿De qué hablas Kasumi? - pregunto a su vez dudosa, mientras levantaba la topa de una olla, para ver su contenido, igual de casual que su hermana.

\- ¿tendría que hablar de algo en especifico hermanita? – dijo a su vez, arqueando una fina ceja, vaciando la cebolla finamente picada en la olla.

-No, claro que no, es solo que espero que tu no seas como el resto de la familia, ya vez todos esperan que yo y el bobo de Ranma tengamos algo más… - dijo, devolviendo la tapa a su lugar.

\- Oh…por supuesto que no hermanita, yo solo preguntaba por que ayer te dolía la cabeza… - dijo revisando que la vaporera del arroz tuviera el tiempo indicado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿la…la cabeza? – dijo Akane, mientras se servía un vaso con agua, el cual por cierto casi se le cae debido al comentario de Kasumi.

-Si ya sabes que tú me dijiste ayer que te dolía… - la observo con una significativa mirada en su rostro, dándole a entender que le siguiera la corriente.

\- A…la cabeza, si ya-ya no me duele…gracias por preocuparte hermana. – Akane se sintió un poco confundida, pero decidió seguirle la corriente, cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo una silueta escondida detrás de la puerta de la cocina, pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le preguntaría a su querida hermana mayor que es lo que se traía entre manos o que es lo que sabía.

\- Bueno Akane, ya que estas aquí ¿podrías ayudarme a servir la mesa? el desayuno esta casi listo. – dijo dando por terminada la conversación, le parecía muy peligrosos seguir con ese tema con la casa llena de chismosos.

-Claro – le dijo ya más tranquila y con una linda sonrisa.

Al salir de la cocina con los platos y palillos en las manos, se topo con Naviki, quien la veía sonriente…pero una de esas sonrisas aterradoras de aquellas que le costarían una buena cantidad de yenes, en las que sabía tendría que darle al menos una tercera parte de sus ahorros a su querida hermana…no sabía como lo sabía, pero en definitiva esa sonrisa le decía "lo sé". _Demonios_.

Akane hizo se mejor cara de póker, y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Hermanita y dime: ¿cómo es que te hiciste ese golpe en el hombro? se ve bastante feo…hasta diría yo que parece…no se…una mordida o algo así…- le dijo con un tono más que mordaz.

\- ¿Ah esto? _Mierda…_ me pegue ayer mientras estrenaba, resbale y me di también en la cabeza, por eso no quise acompañarlos ayer… tienes una imaginación demasiado grande Naviki. - Puntualizo dándose la vuelta para ir al comedor, mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, _maldito Ranma idiota_ _cuando te vea me las vas a pagar_ – pensaba molesta y avergonzada, ¿qué tal si alguien más se daba cuenta? y ella con esa blusita de manga corta, la familia comenzaba a aglomerarse en el comedor hambrienta, Akane estaba nerviosa ¿y si había más marcas del delito en su cuerpo a la vista? ¿o en el de Ranma? Casualmente en ese momento en que su cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora, Kasumi derramo "accidentalmente" un baso de te sobre la vaporosa blusita de su hermana Akane, quien se tuvo que disculpar y como alma que lleva el diablo y agradeciendo el oportuno accidente corrió a su habitación a ponerse algo que la cubriera más y de paso darse un vistazo en el espejo para cerciorarse que no hubiera más "golpes por el entrenamiento".

Bajo a la sala más tranquila, con un bonito suéter afelpado rosa pastel de cuello de tortuga.

Nadie noto el cambio de ropa, solo Naviki quién seguía con esa desesperante sonrisilla suya, mientras negaba con la cabeza en silencio.

-Me muero de hambre – dijo Ranma sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Comían animosamente, platicando sobre lo bonita que era la ciudad de Kamakura, lo deliciosa que estuvo la cena y lo relajantes que estuvieron las aguas termales.

Kasumi astutamente desviaba la platica cada vez que se acercaba a su misteriosa desaparición, o incluso si alguien comenzaba con lo del heredero que según ellos ya debería venir en camino si es que los dos jóvenes de la casa habían hecho por fin la tarea (si en verdad supieran).

Ranma acariciaba una pierna de Akane por debajo de la mesa, cada que tenía oportunidad, subiendo peligrosamente su mano cada vez más, haciendo que Akane enrojeciera… _¿desde cuando Ranma sabía disimular tan bien?_ – pensaba sorprendida - riendo y comiendo como si nada, mientras su traviesa mano recorría el suave sendero de la pierna de Akane hasta casi su entrepierna.

El almuerzo termino y al ser domingo y bueno, aunque no lo fuera los patriarcas se dispusieron a tener una partida de go, el maestro salió con renovadas fuerzas gracias al abundante desayuno a robar...ejem, a recolectar prendas intimas para su colección, Kasumi se dispuso a limpiar la cocina junto a Nodoka quien se había ofrecido amablemente, y Naviki subió a su habitación dispuesta tramar un plan para descubrir si sus sospechas eran o no ciertas.

Los jóvenes herederos dl estilo libre seguían sentados, lado a lado en la mesa del comedor, con la vista fija en el televisor, que pasaba en esos momentos la repetición de uno de los capítulos de The Walking Dead que justo ayer estaban viendo, ambos se sonrojaron al pensar todo lo que hicieron.

\- Esto…eh..A-Ak-Akane qui-quieres ir a dar un pas-seo con…con migo…hay algo que… yo… -

-Vamos. –

Akane se levanto de un salto impidiendo que su tonto prometido siguiera hablando, ya le había parecido demasiada suerte que no se delatara antes delante de la familia, pero si seguía con aquel discurso pronto todos sabrían lo que habían hecho… corrió con el escaleras arriba y le susurro al oído:

-Vístete y sal por tu ventana, nos vemos debajo del puente del rio en 20 minutos…que nadie te siga – y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta en la cara del muchacho.

* * *

Ranma estaba un poco confundido, _¿Qué mosca le pico a la maricho ahora?_ – pensaba - pero obedeció, 20 minutos después estaba debajo del puente temblando de frio, el clima se había puesto bastante feo, hasta parecía que pronto comenzaría a llover y no había llevado paraguas, maldijo su suerte en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras con una boba sonrisa recordaba su apasionada noche con Akane.

-Borra esa sonrisita tuya, pervertido si continuas por ese rumbo todo Nerima se esterara de lo que paso. -

Alzo la vista y ante él, la delicada figura de su prometida capto su atención completamente, la devoro con la mirada mientras su libido aumentaba considerablemente, la muy pilla llevaba puesta una diminuta faldita vaporosa que apenas le cubría lo necesario de color rosa pastel, una chaquetita de cuero negra y unos botines a juego, cubría su delicado cuello con aquel suéter rosa que se había puesto en la mañana, su corto cabello bailaba con el viento, enmarcando su rostro de una manera casi angelical, pero su mirada aquella que antes estaba llena de inocencia infantil ahora estaba distinta, tenía un brillo diferente…sensual, sus carnosos labios le sonreían invitándolo a probarlos una vez más.

En un santiamén la tenía acorralada contra el muro, debajo del puente, tomándola firmemente de la cintura y besándola con fiereza de esa que ahora estaba patentada como Saotome Inc. Ella se abrazaba a el tomándolo del cuello y enredando sus dedos en su cabello, de alguna manera sentir su cabello y poder despeinarlo a gusto le daba cierta satisfacción, ya que el chico era un poco demasiado vanidoso y que alguien tocara su cabello era un delito grave para él, pero a ella se lo permitía, sonrió contra sus labios mientras le decía:

\- Tenemos que hablar –

Ranma se separo de sus labios, para mirarla intensamente.

-No me vengas ahora con tonterías, ¿cómo que tenemos que hablar? me suena a que me quieres cortar o algo así marimacho. – Dijo según él, sin un ápice de temor, pero simplemente era innegable que sí que le dieron miedo aquellas palabras.

-No seas bobo…es solo que creo que Naviki sospecha algo. – Dijo separándose un poco de él para sentarse en el pasto e invitándolo a sentarse con ella dando una palmada al suelo junto a ella.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? ¿te dijo algo? – pregunto sintiéndose inquieto, mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-No.…bueno si…- de pronto se puso furiosa y le dio una zape milenario al pobre Ranma – ¡idiota fue por tu culpa! Naviki vio la mordida que me hiciste en el hombro ¡tarado! – le dijo cruzando los brazos y viéndolo con furia.

\- ¿Qué cual mordida? ¿de qué hablas? Y si a esas vamos de mordidas digo tu me dejaste varias en lugares bastante más comprometedores, tan así que espero que nadie me vea desnudo en un tiempo, aunque con la suertecita que me cargo no creo que sea posible ocultarlas mucho tiempo.

Akane se sonrojo de nuevo, (vaya que es cansado esto de los sonrojos yendo y viniendo)…en fin se sonrojo por que recordó una mordida en particular en una de las generosas posaderas de su prometido.

\- Je, je, je, - se rascaba la nuca nerviosa mientras una gran gota caía por su cabeza – bueno eso no pude evitarlo…pero en fin Saotome enfócate, ¿qué vamos a hacer para que Naviki deje de sospechar? –

-Pues lo único que se me ocurre por el momento es portarnos como si hubiéramos tenido una gran pelea y no estar cerca, al menos no delante de la familia, ¿Qué opinas? – dijo acariciando nuevamente las piernas descubiertas de la chica, mientras rozaba con el índice la intimidad de la chica.

Un escalofrió la recorrió y el calor empezó a acumularse en su centro, se comenzó a sentir húmeda y las ideas se empezaron a diluir conforme la caricia se alargaba.

-Aja… - fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos, y movía afirmativamente la cabeza – me parece buena idea, al menos por el momento – inconscientemente sus piernas se abrieron un poco para permitir que la caricia fuera todavía más íntima.

Ranma ya estaba duro, y en su mente planeaba a que lugar llevar a su chica para hacerla suya una vez más, al verla tan dispuesta para él, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, casi como si fuera un diluvio.

Ranma tomo a Akane en brazos y salto adentrándose más debajo del puente para que no los tocara la fría lluvia, no quería transformarse en chica en esos momentos, al fin de cuentas con esa tormenta nadie saldría a la calle y nadie podría verlos…un pervertido pensamiento cruzo por su mente y con una sonrisa lasciva tomo a la chica y la sentó en sus piernas de espaldas a él, mientras besaba su cuello, con una mano masajeaba un pecho por debajo de la chaqueta y la otra pilla, se introducía por debajo de la falda abriendo las piernas de la chica, haciendo a un lado las bragas e introduciendo un travieso dedo en la húmeda y apretada cavidad, Akane estaba sometida a sus deseos, y en esos momentos su mente estaba frita, solo deseaba a su prometido dentro de ella dándole placer, mientras el travieso dedo entraba y salía lentamente, torturándola.

Ranma soltó el pecho y la levanto solo un poco para sacar de su prisión a su erecto prisionero, posiciono a la chica a quien ya le había quitado las bragas y se las había guardado en una de las bolsas de su abrigo, y la sentó empalándola, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de ambos mientras cadenciosamente Akane se meneaba sentada sobre él, Ranma la tomaba de las caderas, pegando su frente en la nuca de la chica respirando pesadamente, cualquiera que infortunadamente transitara por ahí, solo vería aun pareja muy acaramelada, pues los movimientos eran ínfimos, cortos y apenas perceptibles, pero aún así, llenos de pasión, Akane se mordía los labios para evitar que los gemidos que nacían en su garganta salieran de ella, se movía cadenciosa sobre Ranma, sintiéndolo profundamente en ella, apretando sus caderas y enterrando sus dedos en su piel, pero no le importaba, de pronto Ranma ya no se pudo controlar y comenzó a moverse con más bríos, mientras colocaba las piernas de Akane a los lados de sus piernas y el se hincaba un poco entrando más profundamente en ella, el ansiado fin llego con su miembro palpitando en su interior derramándose, ella llego al mismo tiempo que él bañando su miembro en sus jugos, dándoles a ambos un placer ya conocido.

Se separaron un poco avergonzados, sin mirarse mucho a la cara, él le regreso sus braguitas y ella silenciosa se las coloco en su lugar, se comportaban como animales en celo.

Se aclaro la garganta y le dijo:

-Creo que será un poco difícil controlarnos, pero somos artistas marciales y como tales debemos ser fuertes y resistir a nuestros impulsos. - le dijo el joven por fin viéndola a los ojos, y sonriendo para ella.

-Si…se a lo que te refieres – le dijo a su vez sonrojada por la actividad física. –

* * *

Así pasaron cerca de 2 semanas en las que los jóvenes se portaban como enemigos frente a todo el mundo, a veces se ignoraban otras se gritaban las más terribles palabras, pero en las noches se entregaban mutuamente olvidando cada palabra dicha, pues las reconocían como viles mentiras.

Los patriarcas lloraban a mares pues las escuelas nunca se unirían, Nodoka trataba por todos los medios, hacer de mediadora para que arreglaran sus diferencias, las autoproclamadas prometidas, se sonreían sintiéndose victoriosas por que los chicos no se soportaban, Naviki cada día estaba más molesta pues al parecer sus sospechas habían sido falsas y Kasumi estuvo nerviosa los primeros días hasta que una noche durante la madrugada al levantarse a beber agua pues le había dado sed escucho unos delatores suspiros saliendo del dojo al que casualmente había ido a parar durante esa noche, sonriendo regreso a su habitación, su hermanita y su cuñado pronto darían frutos en su relación si seguían por ese camino.

* * *

Dos meses después la familia en conjunto se preparaba para una inminente boda que se llevaría acabo en el dojo Tendo, cierta jovencita había salido con su domingo siete.

Los patriarcas se sintieron solo un poquito decepcionados, pero no por el bebé que pronto llegaría si no por no haberse dado cuenta antes, cuanto tiempo llevaría la parejita junta y ellos sin enterarse, Naviki estaba molesta y feliz al mismo tiempo, tanto dinero que jamás verían sus manos, solo por que habían sido demasiado cuidadosos… (bueno ni tanto si la chica había terminado en cinta, pero bueno si me entienden no).

Varios habitantes de Nerima se sintieron sorprendidos por la noticia al ver la invitación a la bosa otros no tanto, era más que obvio que tarde o temprano esos dos terminarían juntos.

La fecha llego y el dojo estaba hermosamente decorado, había flores blancas decorándolo todo, cortinas de seda cubrían las puertas y un lindo caminito de pétalos de rosa les guaba hasta el altar que habían colocado en una parte del dojo, la boda seria un a combinación entre lo occidental y lo tradicional. Los invitados estaban ansiosos esperando el arribo de la hermosa novia, el novio ya la esperaba impaciente en el altar, algunas invitadas lloraban imaginado que esa era su boda, y no la de ella, pero corría el rumor de que se habían comida la torta antes del recreo, así que nadie se atrevía siquiera a intervenir en aquello, una criaturita venia en camino al dojo Tendo.

Continuara…

* * *

 **¡No me maten por favor, pido clemencia!**

 **Ya se que los deje con ganas de más…pero tuve que cortar la historia aquí por que pronto iré por mi peque a la escuela, ja, ja, ja, seamos pacientes y esperemos a la próxima semana para un episodio más, que si se fijan pinta bástate interesante ¿creo? ¿no les parece? Un bebé, quien no lo diría con esos apasionados encuentros…**

 **Si les esta gustando la historia espero sus reviews gente bonita, y si les gusta el lemon, los invito a leer otra de mis historias que esta en proceso al igual que esta se llama "Te olvidaré". Ji, ji, ji, ¿se dieron cuenta del inesperado comercial? No si es que soy tremenda.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Ranma84: Que bien que te gusto, pues se les cumplió la profecía a los patriarcas, ja, ja, ja. Saludos.**

 **Akanita87: ¡Gracias! Aquí esta la conti, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos leemos a la próxima.**


	6. Tenemos boda

**¿Pues qué creen? Que si pude terminar este nuevo capítulo antes de lo que esperaba ¡genial!**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre y ya se que debo parecer disco rayado… ¡Mil gracias a quienes siguen este fic y lo han puesto en favoritos! Millones de abrazos a quienes tan amablemente dejan sus reviews, son ustedes quienes me dan la motivación para seguir escribiendo esta picante historia.**

 **Agradecimientos y notas finales, como siempre al final del capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Sin más por el momento por favor disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Tenemos boda**

 **.**

 **.**

El dojo estaba hermosamente decorado, incluso se habían tomado la molestia de rentar una bella pareja de cisnes que nadaban primorosos en el estanque koi, aunque uno se veía un tanto raro por las graciosas gafas que usaba y era bastante feo si lo comparabas con el otro cisne… extraño… en fin, se tomó también la decisión de que la boda fuera al atardecer por lo que la puesta de sol hacia que todo se viera aun más hermoso, y dado que la primavera estaba en todo su esplendor, los árboles de sakura del jardín mostraban esplendorosas y fragantes florecillas rosadas. Rosas blancas en enormes jarrones a los lados de una larga e impoluta alfombrilla blanca, con algunos pétalos de rosa sobre ella y que llegaba hasta el altar, cortinas de seda blanca colgaban de las puertas, en conjunto todo era hermoso.

* * *

Los invitados esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la novia, el novio bastante nervioso y avergonzado ya no sabia ni a donde dirigir su mirada pues todos a su al rededor lo miraban acusadores como diciendo:

" _Sabemos lo que hiciste picaron, dejaste preñada a la muchacha sin estar casados."_

Y eso le llenaba de vergüenza ¿cómo había sido tan tonto de no tomar precauciones? no es que no quisiera a la chica, es más ¡la amaba! Pero si hubiera podido elegir habría preferido casarse sin tener niño de compromiso. Y los nervios que por extraño que parezca, (ya que lo más lógico es que se pusiera aun más nervioso al ver entrar a quien seria de ahora en adelante su esposa) desaparecieron y en él entro una profunda calma, un gozo anhelante del futuro que compartirían juntos, formarían una familia, ¡que increíble sonaba aquello!

Él jamás imagino que tendría una familia propia, pensó que su vida se dedicaría a aquello para lo que se entrenó por años, pero ahora sería un esposo, un padre.

Recordó cuando su adorada noviecita le dio la noticia.

* * *

Estaba tan nerviosa y sonrojada que ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara, pensó que le pediría que la llevara a algún sitio de paseo o que le comprara algún antojo…últimamente se le antojaban cosas raras, que tonto había sido, ¡eso era un muy buen indicio! Pero ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza… las hormonas le tenían atolondrado, en fin, la callada muchacha delante de él, otro indicio ella no era tan seria cuando estaban juntos, de hecho, le había sorprendido lo dicharachera que podía llegar a ser, pero ella estaba extremadamente seria, cuando le dijo:

\- Vamos a ser padres, tenemos que casarnos antes de que se note. –

Quedo de piedra ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿padres? O sea que… ¿estaba embarazada?

Él pobre cayo desmayado, cuando se recupero la furibunda cara de su prometida le veía con desaprobación, mientras le pasaba un paño frio por la frente. Ella estaba molesta pues pensó que él miserable no quería cumplirle.

Una enorme sonrisa de idiota se plasmo en la cara masculina y de un salto se puso en pie tomándola en volandas, y girando con ella en brazos mientras gritaba eufórico a todo pulmón:

\- ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ, VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ! –

Entre sonrisas ella le decía que callara, que alguien podría escuchar, pero poco le importaba.

\- ¡Que se enteren, que todos sepan que estamos juntos y que pronto seremos una familia! – Decía feliz, mientras la besaba en los labios.

Pero nadie se entero hasta una semana después cuando ella se sintió por fin segura de decirle a la familia lo que ocurría.

* * *

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos cuando los vieron en el comedor sentados lado a lado y tomados de la mano, Nodoka no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, y los demás estaban en shock…bueno Nabiki se lo sospechaba así que solo los veía con una media sonrisa.

Cuando soltaron la bomba del embarazo, la situación cambio un poquito, todo quedo en silencio, varias bocas estaban tan abiertas que se les miraban hasta las saludables amígdalas…bueno unas no, pobrecillo del maestro Happosai, seguro le dolía un poco la garganta. Cuando el shock inicial paso, miles de preguntan les llovieran como si fuese un diluvio ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¡¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO A MI HIJITA!? Esa última, por parte de Soun con su enorme cabeza demoniaca, amenazante frente al pobre joven que le veía aterrorizado.

\- Papito, no te pongas así… mira que estas asustando al pobrecito, además ¿vas a decirme ahora que no te gusta la noticia? –

\- Tienes razón hija querida… ¡VOY A SER ABUELO! – Gritaba feliz contagiando a la familia Tendo y a los Saotome con su entusiasmo.

El mes restante paso volando entre preparativos para la boda, hasta llegar al tan ansiado día.

Ahí estaba él, muerto de nervios, parado a su lado él que era su padrino de bodas, quien lo veía con una sonrisilla burlona. _Mira nada más, que guardadito te lo tenías, ¡pillo!_ – Pensaba el padrino. Una suave música comenzó a sonar y todos guardaron silencio expectantes, frente a ellos comenzó a desfilar la hermana del medio, con un sencillo pero elegante vestido verde esmeralda que le ajustaba como guante, de delicado escote y tapando solo hasta unos centímetros sobre las rodillas, con un diminuto ramito de flores entre las manos, caminaba sonriente hasta colocarse en su sitio, a un lado de donde se pararía su hermana frente a su futuro marido, luego entro su hermana con un vestido del mismo color pero de corte un poco diferente, no tan ajustado como el de Nabiki, pero igual de encantador pues hacia resaltar su pequeña cintura y sus largas piernas, caminaba con una enorme sonrisa, feliz de que su hermana por fin tuviera su final feliz, la música cambio por la conocida marcha nupcial, y entonces entro la novia robándole el aliento hasta a el último de los invitados, se veía bellísima y para decepción de los más chismosos, no se le notaba para nada el embarazo, vestía un hermoso vestido de sospechoso color perla, de corte sirena con un profundo escote tipo halter que dejaba ver su hermosa espalda, su cabello recogido en un moño bajo dejando sueltos pequeños mechones, coronada por una pequeña coronita de flores de cristal swarovski, y rematado con un bello ramo de rosas blancas y delicados lirios. Estaba esplendida, su sonrisa parecía iluminarlo todo, en especial el corazón de su amado. Camino hasta detenerse frente a él quien no apartaba la vista de ella ni por un segundo, y su padre Soun llorando a mares por fin la soltó entregándola en manos del joven Doctor Tofu Ono.

Durante la boda Ranma no podía quitarle de encima la vista a su prometida, con ese vestidito corto se veía preciosa y su mente solo pensaba en como hacer para darse una escapada durante la fiesta para levantarle esa faldita y luego… él estaba parado a un lado de Tofu como su padrino, frente a él su pequeña marimacho Akane le miraba reprobatoriamente, le ordenaba con la mirada disimular, _pedazo de idiota… como siga mirándome así, alguna de las locas seguro sospecha algo y de Nabiki mejor ni pensar… ¡ahhh! Ranma eres un baboso._ – Pensaba estresada la joven Tendo.

Ranma entendío la indirecta después de barrerla con la mirada por quinta vez, luego dirigió su mirada a la siempre astuta Nabiki que a pesar de estar en la boda de su hermana no dejaba el negocio ni por un minuto, ella lo veía con esa cara de "págame" que la caracterizaba, _demonios…contrólate Saotome, tú eres un guerrero, el mejor, puedes controlarte, ¡vamos! Corazón de hielo… pero esas piernas, bruta marimacho, seguro solo se puso ese vestido para torturarme…corazón de hielo… corazón de hielo… esas caderas…demonios, tendré que darle más dinero a Nabiki…mierda._

La ceremonia termino y mientras la dulce pareja ahora matrimonio disfrutaba de las felicitaciones de los invitados, un equipo contratado por la mercenaria…perdón la competente Nabiki comenzó a mover todos los muebles instalando las mesas en el jardín y una hermosa pista de baile junto al estanque Koi, el patio era iluminado por antorchas y pequeños foquitos colgantes, que hacían parecer que estaban en un cuento de hadas, mientras los novios bailaban su primer, valga la redundancia, baile juntos, una pequeña tormenta se avecinaba, porque como todo en la vida de Ranma Saotome, la paz y tranquilidad no eran algo muy común. Akane estaba atrayendo la atención de varios invitados de una manera poco santa, Ranma era acosado insistentemente por las viperinas-locas-autoproclamadas-prometidas, entiéndase Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi.

Akane por su parte le veía con fuego en los ojos, contoneándose más aún frente a sus admiradores haciendo que la sangre de Ranma hirviera en sus venas _. ¡Chúpate esa idiota! yo también se cómo ponerte celoso_ – pensaba la peliazul sonriente.

\- Oye pechoplano, ¿no encontraste otro vestido que te hiciera lucir más gorda? – Pregunto molesto, pues verla tan sonriente frente a los idiotas que descaradamente la invitaban a bailar o a tomar una copa ¡frente a él! Lo enfurecía, y la muy tarada solo los rechazaba con una tímida sonrisilla, mientras lo miraba a él…burlándose.

\- Y tú, ¿no encontraste otro traje que te hiciera ver más masculino? Afeminado. – Le dijo con un tono acido en su voz, mientras observaba como Shampoo se le colgaba de un brazo y Ukyo del otro…Kodachi estaba desmayada cerca de la pista de baile sin que nadie le prestara atención, ya que se había bebido por accidente la copa con somnífero que tenía pensado darle a su Ranma-sama.

\- Chica violenta no saber lo que decir airen… tú ser él más guapo y masculino y ella ser tan fea la pobre – decía venenosa Shampoo, porque en el fondo estaba muy molesta, durante la ceremonia de Kasumi y Tofú se había dado cuenta de cómo Ranma veía a Akane.

\- Es cierto Ran-chan no le hagas caso, te vez esplendido ¿Qué te parece si bailamos? – Le preguntaba Ukyo, también molesta intentando alejar a su Ran-chan de Akane, pues no era tonta y se daba cuenta que algo pasaba entre ellos desde hace algunos meses.

\- ¡Airen solo bailar conmigo que ser su prometida! –

\- ¡Claro que no! Ran-chan solo bailara conmigo ¡porque no lo entiendes de una vez, resbalosa! –

Una disputa de las ya acostumbradas comenzó con Ranma en medio siendo jaloneado por las chicas que no cedían ni un centímetro en su pelea.

Akane bufo frustrada, siempre lo mismo y francamente ya se estaba hartando, quería gritarles a esas dos que Ranma era suyo, que no tenían oportunidad por que él era ¡su hombre! Pero no se rebajaría a aquello, así que reuniendo toda su dignidad se alejó, con la espalda erguida, el mentón alzado y contoneando las caderas de una manera sugerente, que hizo babear a más de uno…incluido el tarado de su prometido.

\- A DONDE VAS MARIMACHO – le grito cuando la vio alejarse.

\- ¡Qué te importa baboso! – Se giro sacándole la lengua y jalándose un ojo, destruyendo así su fachada de mujer madura.

* * *

Camino hasta alejarse un poco de los invitados rechazando en el camino a varios chicos y un viejo rabo verde que la invitaban a pasar el rato, suspiro. _Ya no soporto más esto, creo que tendré que hablar con Ranma_ – pensaba decaída y molesta.

Estaba recargada detrás del dojo, en la oscuridad viendo las estrellas, sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando escucho una suave voz que le hablaba.

-Así que aquí estas… ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – le pregunto un poco alarmada.

-Kasumi, deberías estar disfrutando de tu boda – le dijo sonriente – no es nada yo estoy bien. –

\- Te conozco demasiado bien hermanita y se que no lo estas ¿dime que te sucede? ¿Es por Ranma? –

….

\- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? – Dijo Kasumi realmente preocupada.

\- Yo…si, lo se…lo siento…no quería preocuparte… - dijo volteando a verla con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que estaba aguantando para no derramar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que entre ustedes las cosas iban de maravilla –

\- Y lo están en serio, es solo que…no sé, mantenerlo en secreto me esta drenando la energía sabes, no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿cómo hiciste para mantener tu relación con Tofu en secreto por tanto tiempo? Ya no tolero verlo con esas casquivanas siempre atosigándolo, apareciendo en cualquier lugar. – Chasqueo la lengua molesta y pataleo el suelo, haciendo berrinche como niña chiquita.

\- Ja, ja, ja, - la suave risa de Kasumi resonó en el área – Pues te diré que no fue fácil, tu mejor que nadie conoce a nuestra adorable familia. Además, a Tofu no lo atosigaba ninguna prometida extra. – Finalizo pensativa, con un dedo en su mentón.

Akane bufo molesta nuevamente.

\- Lo vez… ¿no sé porque la vida insiste en complicarme tanto la existencia? –

* * *

 **Flashback, 1 mes y ½ antes.**

 **.**

Los patriarcas lloraban a mares pues las escuelas nunca se unirían, Nodoka trataba por todos los medios, hacer de mediadora para que arreglaran sus diferencias, las autoproclamadas prometidas, se sonreían sintiéndose victoriosas por que los chicos no se soportaban, Nabiki cada día estaba más molesta pues al parecer sus sospechas habían sido falsas y Kasumi estuvo nerviosa los primeros días hasta que una noche durante la madrugada al levantarse a beber agua pues le había dado sed escucho unos delatores suspiros saliendo del dojo al que casualmente había ido a parar durante esa noche, sonriendo regreso a su habitación, su hermanita y su cuñado pronto darían frutos en su relación si seguían por ese camino.

Después de escuchar los sonidos delatores en el dojo aquella fresca noche, Kasumi pensaba como decirle a su hermanita lo del chocolate de la pasión. Se sentía muy feliz de que la relación entre Ranma y ella estuviera tan bien, pero la culpa no la dejaba tranquila, no era muy buena mintiendo…bueno si, pero no le gustaba tener que mentirle a Akane, quien siempre había sido muy sincera con ella, incluso en una ocasión, meses después de la llegada de Ranma, le confeso que hace tiempo había sentido atracción por Tofu, pero que no había pasado de un amor platónico y que Tofu solo tenía ojos para ella, para Kasumi.

¿Cómo entonces podía ella seguir ocultándole su pequeña travesura?

Un buen día, le pidió que la acompañara a hacer unas diligencias, alegando que compraría muchas cosas y necesitaría ayuda para cargar con todo, Akane por supuesto no se negó.

Mientras caminaban, Kasumi estaba de los nervios su hermanita solía ser muy dulce, pero cuando se enojaba…

Reuniendo valor le dijo:

\- Se lo que pasa entre tú y Ranma –

Akane se puso blanca del susto, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía un alienígena, sudaba a mares y negaba fuertemente con su cabeza y sus manos que se movían frenéticas negando la acusación.

\- ¡Claro que no Kasumi! Pero que di-dicesss, ¿yoo, y ese brutooo? n-noo see dee que m-me hab-blas. –

Kasumi le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla – Tranquila Akane, no se lo diré a nadie. Este es un secreto que guardaremos tú y yo, es más te diré uno mío para que estés más tranquila… Tofu y yo estamos juntos desde hace seis meses. –

Akane se quedo muda de la impresión. Cuando se recuperó del shock hablo ansiosa:

\- No me malinterpretes hermana, pero ¿estas, segura de que nadie más sabe lo de Ranma y yo? -

Kasumi sonriente como siempre solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras la veía con una chispa en su mirada.

\- Entonces…Kasumi ¿tú y el doctor? –

Otro asentimiento más de parte de Kasumi.

\- ¡¿Qué felicidad!? ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Tú y el doctor son el uno para el otro, ¡es increíble muchas felicidades Kasumi! – Decía Akane feliz abrazando a Kasumi, el susto se le paso en un santiamén, su hermana mayor era la más confiable, sabía que ella guardaría su secreto.

\- Pero hay algo más que debo decirte Akane…- callo un momento. Nerviosa – Por favor no te enojes cuando te lo diga. –

\- Te lo prometo – le dijo Akane, con una enorme sonrisa, ¿qué podría decirle que la enfadara en un momento así? Nada, estaba sumamente feliz por su hermana y por tener una aliada en su relación con Ranma.

Mientras su platica se desarrollaba habían llegado sin darse cuenta a un parque.

\- Sentémonos hermanita. – Pidió amable Kasumi, indicando una banca.

Ya sentadas y más tranquilas Kasumi hablo.

\- Yo soy la culpable de que tu relación con Ranma, se viera tan, como decirlo… apasionada. – Decía un poco apesadumbrada la mayor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Kasumi? No te entiendo. –

\- Veras, hace un poco más de seis meses, a la salida de la tienda donde suelo comprar la verdura, me encontré con un vendedor chino, y ya sabes que ellos siempre tienen cosas muy curiosas, me llamo la atención una bolsita de chispas de chocolate, que se llamaban "chocolate de la pasión" – Le dijo extendiéndole el pequeño panfleto que venía con el producto.

 _ **...** **CHOCOLATE DE LA PASIÓN...**_

 _...¡Extraordinario chocolate afrodisiaco!..._

 _...¿Tiene usted problemas para que la pasión de su pareja salga a flote?..._

 _...¡NO BUSQUE MÁS!..._

 _...¡ESTE MARAVILLOSO REMEDIO ES PARA USTED!..._

 _...¿su pareja tartamudea?..._

 _...¿se sonroja y no le puede demostrar su amor?..._

 _...¿Es demasiado tímido o tímida?..._

 _...Puede usarse en múltiples recetas o incluso comerse solo, el efecto de este dura un aproximado de entre 9 y 10 horas después de su ingesta, y comienza a hacer efecto después de una hora de haberlo comido..._

 _...Advertencia: El maravilloso, multifacético, esplendido, chisporroteante, resplandeciente asombroso, sorprendente y prodigioso chocolate, solo funciona si existe amor verdadero..._

Akane lo leyó en silencio, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su linda carita.

Kasumi la veía expectante, pero como la chica callaba decidió continuar su relato, le conto de las galletas mientras veían su serie de zombis, y de como había hecho una y mil distracciones para que nadie los descubriera, le decía todo aquello, medio arrepentida por haberlo hecho sin consultarla.

\- Ja, ja, ja, - Akane no podía parar de reír, incluso se agarraba en estómago que ya empezaba a dolerle.

\- Akane ¿estas bien? – Pregunto angustiada Kasumi. _¿Le estará dando un ataque de histeria?_ Sepreguntaba nerviosa en sus adentros.

Akane la abrazo efusivamente.

\- Estoy bien, estoy más que bien Kasumi, no se como te pagare por lo que has hecho. ¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo! Gracias. –

Kasumi la veía un poquito confundida, pero feliz.

-No te das cuenta, lee lo que dice al final del panfleto. – Kasumi leyó en silencio y una bella sonrisa nació en sus labios de nuevo, comprendiendo la felicidad de Akane.

S _olo funciona si existe amor verdadero._

Después de aquello, ambas solían cubrirse las espaldas, Nabiki era la más difícil pero siempre lograban distraerla y confundirla para que no descubriera ninguna de las relaciones, ni la de Kasumi ni la de Akane. No es que no amaran a su hermana, es solo que ella seguro cobraría por dar la noticia, y las dejaría en la ruina para que no soltara prenda.

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

\- Pero sabes que el te ama, a ti, - dijo tomándola de las manos y sonriéndole nuevamente.

Akane suspiro, su hermana tenía razón, pero ya estaba decidido, pronto todos sabrían de una buena vez quien era Akane Tendo, y sabrían que Ranma era de ella y de nadie más.

Ranma buscaba ansioso a Akane entre los invitados, le había costado perder a las chicas. Sin que pudieran hacer nada, las emparejo rápidamente con otros invitados quienes las arrastraron a la pista de baile, y él se esfumo dejándolas a su suerte, al fin de cuentas nada les pasaría, seguro que si alguno de los tipos quería sobrepasarse los dejaban sin un par de dientes.

Respiro por fin tranquilo, cuando la vio recargada detrás del dojo, suspirando y viendo las estrellas, se veía tan hermosa. Ese vestidito verde esmeralda acentuaba su nívea piel, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y sus largas piernas también, y aunque era un poquito suelto un delgado cinturón acentuaba su pequeña cintura, resaltando sus caderas.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por la anticipación y un calorcillo le recorrió las entrañas situándose en su entrepierna. Se acerco sigiloso como un _ninja,_ sin decirle una palabra se ubicó delante de ella cercándola con sus musculosos brazos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras la veía con una mirada seria, pero el gesto de su rostro lo delataba, ella sabía lo que él quería, con su sonrisa de un millón de dólares, se dedico a pasar lentamente la punta de su dedo desde la quijada masculina hasta el hueso de la clavícula, mandando corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo de Ranma, quien la veía cada vez con más deseo.

\- ¿Dónde dejaste a las arrastradas? – le pregunto con un tonito de voz por demás sensual y sugerente, mientras frotaba una de sus largas piernas entre las de Ranma.

\- ¿Dónde dejaste tú a los idiotas que te seguían como perritos falderos? – Pregunto a su vez posando una mano en la cintura femenina, mientras la otra acariciaba una de las piernas de la chica hasta adentrase debajo del vestido.

Se besaron con pasión, como siempre que tenían pequeñas discusiones y ahí mismo de pie como estaban, mientras ella enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, Ranma hizo a un lado la ropa interior de la chica y saco fuera de su pantalón lo que era estrictamente necesario. La penetro con fuerza y ahí en la semi oscuridad detrás del dojo, besándose apasionadamente, hicieron el amor una vez más…delante de la atónita mirada de un pato que se había hecho pasar por cisne.

Después del delicioso final de ese fortuito encuentro, ambos se acomodaron la ropa en su lugar.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo? ¿verdad? Marimacho –

Ella le saco la lengua, pero después se colgó de su cuello y le dijo pegada a sus labios. – Y tú, ¿sabes que te adoro? Idiota. – para finalmente unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

* * *

La fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito. Soun, Genma y Happosai, estaban a un paso del coma etílico, pero felices, Nodoka sonreía a todos y feliz atendía a todos como la mejor y más refinada de las anfitrionas.

Nabiki, bailaba con Kuno después de embaucarlo para que le pagara unos cuantos miles de yenes por unas fotos de la chica de cabellos de fuego en escasa vestimentas.

Kodachi seguía inconsciente pero un alma caritativa, ósea Sasuke la había arrastrado de la pista de baile y la había recostado cerca de los arbustos.

Shampoo esta furiosa, le daba muy mala espina de tanto Ranma como Akane hubieran desaparecido al mismo tiempo, buscaba por toda la casa a ambos, Un pato graznaba desesperado ante ella, aleteando y tratando de conseguir su atención.

\- Pato tonto, dejar de estorbar, yo estar buscando a airen no a estúpido pato ciego. – Dándole una patada que lo mando a volar tan lejos que tardo en volver casi una semana.

Ukyo estaba más o menos en las mismas, buscaba angustiada a su Ran-chan, sus presentimientos no podían ser ciertos, entre la boba de Akane y SU prometido, no estaba pasando nada, seguro que el que se hubieran desaparecido al mismo tiempo, era una simple casualidad…si eso, una casualidad.

Akane reapareció con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en su mirada que la hacia ver más hermosa y deseable para sus acosadores, digo sus admiradores.

Ranma de pronto había aparecido tomando una copa de vino, molesto de nuevo por la atención no deseada hacia su violenta prometida, pero se tranquilizo cuando ella volteando a verlo, le guiño un ojo y le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que hacia que su corazón diera un doble latido.

Nabiki no había dejado de notar aquel comprometedor comportamiento y cada vez tenía más pruebas, y el bobo de Ranma no hacía más que acrecentar sus sospechas cuando aparecía delante de su puerta después de notar como los observaba fijamente y decirle el muy menso.

\- Toma, pero ni una palabra de lo que has visto –

No se quejaba, el cuñadito le daba una buena cantidad cada vez que los cachaba dándose miraditas sospechosas, pero sabía que, si conseguía pruebas, obtendría aún más… ¡que rayos seria millonaria!

Kasumi también observa atenta los acontecimientos, Ranma y Akane no eran tan buenos actores como ella, pensaba negando con su cabeza.

\- Que tanto piensas querida – le pregunto su flamante nuevo esposo.

-Nada amor mío, es solo que creo que pronto tendremos otra boda en la familia. – Le dijo sonriente.

Continuara…

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **La historia se pone interesante…**

 **¿o solo a mí me lo parece?**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus reviews a:**

 **Emiluncis: ¡LE ATINASTE! ¿No es genial?… Kasumi y Tofu fueron los afortunados novios, cuando leía tu review casi me atraganto con el café, pensé ¡rayos esta chica tiene poderes mentales, me ha leído la mente! XD. Saludos.**

 **Sakura son zukino: Espero no te moleste que haya utilizado tu frase, de: "Niño de compromiso" je, je, je, es que me pareció de lo más graciosa. Saludos.**

 **Ranma84: ¡Y todavía no los descubre! Solo tiene profundas sospechas gracias al bobo de Ranma, ja, ja, ja. Saludos.**

 **Nao Sotome Malfoy: ¡Gracias! El honor que me haces de leer mi humilde fic, siendo tú tan maravillosa escritora. ¡Aquí esta la actualización, espero te haya gustado! Saludos.**

 **Nancyricoleon: ¡Gracias! Y a mi me gusta mucho tu fic también, espero actualices pronto eh. Saludos.**


	7. ¿Se ha revelado el secreto?

**Lo lamento, lo lamento se que me retrase bastante en subir nuevo capítulo, pero es que las últimas semanas han sido bastante ajetreadas, quienes vivan en México me entenderán, con aquello de las Kermeses y el día de la Revolución, etc.**

 **Pero bueno dejemos de lado todo eso, lo importante es que estoy de vuelta… ¡yai! Espero que les guste el capítulo, y como siempre y a riesgo de parecer perico que repite y repite…**

 **¡Gracias infinitas a quienes siguen este fic, y lo han puesto en favoritos…los adoro!**

 **Notas finales y respuesta a sus reviews al final del capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahasi.**

 **Por favor disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Se ha revelado el secreto?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dojo Tendo**.

\- Creo que la boda fue todo un éxito ¿no es así cuñadito? – Pregunto Nabiki, con cierto tonito mordaz, mientras le sonreía maliciosa.

\- Si estuvo muy bien. – decía Ranma, sin enterarse de la mirada de su cuñada, fijando la propia en Akane y sin apartarla ni un segundo.

La susodicha estaba frente a él, arrastrando de una pierna a Kodachi quien seguía inconsciente, al parecer el somnífero era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. La arrastro y la dejo dentro de un automóvil estacionado frente a la casa, junto a Kuno quien también estaba desmayado, gracias a una potente patada producto de la ira de cierto joven de ojos azules al ver como atrevido posaba una de sus sucias manos en una de las redondas posaderas de su prometida.

.

.

 **Unas horas antes.**

La fiesta se había extendido por varias horas, incluso después de que la pareja de recién casados los abandonara para irse de luna de miel.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana cuando los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, la gran mayoría aun es estado de ebriedad, apoyados los unos en los otros, todos… excepto ciertas jovencitas que se sentían con todo el derecho de permanecer en la casa hasta que les diera la gana porque su "prometido" vivía ahí.

Durante la fiesta después de regresar de su pequeño encuentro con Akane, las susodichas no se le despegaron, colgaban de sus brazos como chimpancés recién nacidos, lo que ponía de pésimo humor a Ranma, más que nada por que de esa forma no podía estar junto a su preciosa prometida, quien por cierto era acosada por todos los frentes por "los idiotas" como les llamaba Ranma, quien estaba en un estado de sobreprotección incrementada por lo que habían tenido unas horas antes detrás del dojo.

Akane ladina les sonreía mirando con diversión a Ranma sabiendo que se moría de celos, y a unos cuantos los mando a volar…literalmente a volar gracias a su fiel mazo, ver a su prometido con esas monas colgadas de los brazos le hacia hervir la sangre y se desquitaba con los pobres ingratos que intentaban pasarse de listos con ella…bueno casi a todos, Kuno quien aprovechando que le daba la espalda la toqueteo el muy asqueroso, pero cuando estaba por arrancarle la mano llego Ranma salido de quien sabe donde (mira quien se sorprende si tu ve a saber donde guardas tu mazo querida) lo pateo con tanta brutalidad que lo dejo K.O. casi al instante.

Ranma aprovechando el desconcierto general, (que duro para ser exacta solo 3 segundos) le tomo la retaguardia a la muchacha con tanta firmeza que le quito el aliento y le susurro al oído:

\- Esto solo puedo tocarlo yo ¿quedo claro marimacho? –

Y luego antes de que alguien se percatara de aquel pícaro momento de posesión incontrolable, desapareció de su lado y de pronto ya estaba otra vez con las chicas colgadas de los brazos.

 _Estúpido_ – pensó, pero la gran sonrisa en su rostro desmentía la ofensa dicha en su mente.

.

.

\- Chicas estoy muy cansado que les parece si nos vemos otro día, en verdad necesito ir a dormir – decía Ranma haciendo sonar sus palabras como un ruego.

\- Si airen querer yo poder dormir a tu lado. – Decía Shampoo mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas, restregando sus generosos pechos al brazo del joven, sugiriendo con ese gesto que la palabra dormir poco tenía que ver con el descanso.

\- ¡Basta Shampoo! No te das cuenta de que Ranma con quien quiere "dormir"- dijo aclarando su voz y sonrojándose al extremo, dando por entendido que para ella ese "dormir" tampoco se refería a descansar precisamente – es conmigo, con su PROMETIDA. – Decía con firmeza Ukyo sin soltarse de Ranma, quien las veía asustado a una y a otra, sintiendo la poderosa aura de su prometida oficial detrás de él, prometiéndole la peor de las torturas si no se deshacía pronto de las chicas.

\- Vamos chicas… yo…yoo, yo solo quiero dormir. –

Al escuchar la palabra dormir, las chicas le vieron sonrojadas, una sonriendo apenada, pero diciendo si con su cabeza y la otra sonriendo aún más afirmando su agarre sugerente.

\- ¡No! Yo lo que quiero decir es-es…que quiero descansar. –

Las chicas se desinflaron un poco pero igual no le soltaban ni por error.

\- Jovencitas, se ha hecho tarde. Para una señorita decente no es bien visto que este hasta tan tarde fuera de su casa, les pido que por favor regresen a sus hogares, Ranma tiene que descansar. – Dijo firme la matriarca Saotome mientras las veía con desaprobación.

\- Tiene razón señora Nodoka, yo…vaya se ha hecho muy tarde, nos vemos Ran-chan, ve más tarde al restaurant para prepararte unos deliciosos okonomiyakis. – Y huyo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, no lo admitiría, pero la madre de Ranma le daba pavor.

\- Yo quedarme con airén ¿sí? – decía Shampoo sonriente.

\- No jovencita tú también debes ir a tu casa. – Volvió a decir seria y viendo con una mirada que no admitía replica a la joven china.

\- Estar bien, - dijo con un tono de berrinche - pero yo volver más tarde y traer a airén un delicioso ramen. – Se fue de la propiedad saltando la barda y desapareciendo.

\- Gracias mamá –

\- No hay de que hijo, ahora deberías ir a decirle a tu prometida Akane que se vaya a descansar, que limpiaremos más tarde. – Decía viendo con orgullo a quien consideraba su única nuera, para después retirarse a descansar.

La mencionada estaba tomando a Kodachi del pie para comenzar a arrastrarla.

Ranma no pudo evitar quedar embelesado como últimamente le pasaba al ver a Akane arrastrando a Kodachi, le fascinaba observarla, la amaba tanto.

Al entrar a la casa y cerrar el portón Akane vio la mirada boba de Ranma, y a Nabiki a su lado viéndolo con aquella miradita que prometía problemas.

 _¡Ay Ranma! ¿cuándo dejaras de ser tan_ _idiota?_ – pensaba frustrada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Entro a la casa seguida por su hermana y su bobo prometido.

\- Bueno en vista de que todo fue un éxito yo me iré a dormir, necesito al menos 8 horas de sueño reparador, esta belleza merece sacrificios. – Dijo Nabiki bostezando y subiendo las escaleras, dejando a tras a los prometidos, quienes se encontraban solos pues los demás miembros de la familia ya se habían ido a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Una mano le tomo la retaguardia otra vez, pero no se molesto pues sabia de quien se trataba, el fuerte cuerpo de su prometido la jalo hacia él.

\- ¿En tu cuarto o en el mío? – pregunto sin más.

\- En el mío, entra por la ventana en 10 minutos. – le dio un beso fugaz y subió corriendo las escaleras.

10 minutos después Ranma atravesaba la ventana de su prometida, y unos delicados brazos le rodearon al instante, su antes tímida Akane le esperaba ansiosa, vestida solamente con una delicada, semitransparente y corta camisola azul rey y una diminuta tanguita debajo, lo beso con pasión, y más desinhibida que otras veces, probablemente gracias a las copas que había bebido durante la fiesta, pues pronto comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa al chico con algo de desesperación, Ranma estaba igual que ella, ansioso.

Después de varios besos profundos y de arrancarse hasta la última pieza de ropa que los cubría Ranma la giro haciendo que le diera la espalda y la apoyo en el escritorio, con potencia la penetro desde atrás, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de las caderas, Akane se mordía los labios en un intento de contener los gemidos de placer, Ranma se movía deliciosamente dentro de ella, haciéndola entrar en un maravilloso éxtasis, pronto ella comenzó a temblar producto del fuerte orgasmo que recorría su cuerpo entero, lo que hizo que Ranma se excitara aún más, salió de ella y la jalo hacia la cama, si avisar Akane lo arrojo sobre esta y se coloco a ahorcajadas sobre él, montándolo con fuerza arrancándole fuertes suspiros al precioso ejemplar de hombre que estaba entre sus piernas, le fascinaba verlo en ese estado, el caballo salvaje completamente a su merced., totalmente domado por ella.

Se movía sobre él con lentitud cadenciosa en extremo, desesperándolo hasta que él no lo resistió mas y tomándola de las caderas se sentó para prenderse hambriento de uno de sus pechos, lamiendo y succionando mientras la movía sobre el con rapidez.

\- Akane...me vuelves loco – dijo con un pezón en su boca, con la voz tan baja y ronca, que un escalofrió de excitación le recorrió la espina dorsal a la chica que estaba sobre él.

Termino por colocarla debajo, dando unas estocadas tan profundas que los llevo al clímax a los dos en poco tiempo.

-Debería irme a mi habitación, pero me encanta tenerte desnuda en mis brazos marimacho –

\- Cállate tarado, - dijo cubriéndose más con la manta, el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a menguar.

\- Vaya, vaya la Akane tímida ha regresado – decía burlón.

Un golpe en el pecho le hizo reír más.

\- Ja, ja, muy graciosito Saotome – se levantó un poco de la cama, sentándose y sosteniendo la manta sobre sus pechos – tenemos que hablar Ranma. – Dijo de pronto sería.

Varios pensamientos galoparon veloces por la mente de Ranma, aunque solo dos tomaron tal fuerza que hicieron que su rostro se pusiera blanco del susto, aunque el muchacho jamás admitiría que fue por miedo, oh no ¡jamás!… Solo se le bajo un poco la presión, o algo así. Los pensamientos fueron, _¡Que mierda!_ Y _¿acaso me quieres dejar? ¿ya no me amas?_ Bueno en realidad fueron tres.

Akane noto el pálido rostro de su prometido lo que produjo al instante una sincera carcajada.

 _Y todavía te burlas mala mujer._ – pensaba ya recuperando su color, y un poco molesto por las burlas.

\- No seas tarado Ranma, me refiero a hablar de las suripantas, que diga de las guarras, perdón de las arrastradas, las casquivanas, las golfas empalagosas, zorras, busconas, fulanas taimadas, pécoras… -

\- Ya va, de Shampoo y Ukyo y ¿qué quieres hablar de ellas? – Pregunto sonriendo por los celos de su chica.

\- Ya no lo soporto, no quiero volver a verlas con tanta ligereza cerca de ti. – Dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos, lo que hizo que la manta resbalara.

\- Y dime que es lo que quieres que hagamos, porque si mal no recuerdo quedamos de acuerdo en no decir nada por un tiempo, pero si tu crees que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente… - dijo acariciando el botón de uno de sus pechos que habían quedado descubiertos, arrancando un suspiro de la dueña de los susodichos y apetecibles pechos., haciendo reaccionar a su miembro que endureció con rapidez.

\- No lo sé…tu…tú que…crees – dijo suspirando con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las caricias que generoso, Ranma le prodigaba.

\- Haremos lo que tu quieras- dijo arrojando la manta aun lado y colocándose sobre Akane quien ya le esperaba con las piernas abiertas.

\- Te parece que les digamos en una semana, quiero seguiiirr… dis-disfrutando de nuestro secreto por unos días máaaassss ahh... -

Ranma entro en ella cuando aun no terminaba de hablar, empujando con fuerza dentro de ella, cortando así el discurso de la joven.

No lo había hecho a posta, lo de cortar el discurso de Akane, quien descansaba dormida en su pecho, después de hacer el amor una vez más…bueno quizá solo un poco, la verdad le daba cierta inquietud pensar en anunciar su relación, por varios motivos.

Primero, ya no podrían seguir teniendo ese aire prohibido tan emocionante, si su familia sabía que estaban juntos, ya no podrían escabullirse por ahí y hacer el amor en los más variados lugares sin que la familia se los echara en cara, pues de revelar su relación definitivamente sabrían lo que hacían.

Segundo, las prometidas extra, que sin lugar a duda no se detendrían en intentar sabotear su relación e incluso en hacerle daño a Akane.

Y tercero, era demasiado joven para casarse aún.

Pero si Akane quería hacerlo, pues ni modo, tomaría al toro por los cuernos y se enfrentaría a cualquier desafío por hacer a su marimacho feliz.

.

.

El día lo pasaron todos en el dojo Tendo, con una cruda bárbara, todos habían tomado más de la cuenta, tan así que no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía en la habitación de Akane…bueno casi todos, Nabiki estaba casi segura de que estaban juntos, por eso había tomado la precaución de dejar una cámara escondida en la habitación de su hermanita.

Sonriente se dispuso a tomar su cena, junto a unas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza, pero ¿qué es lo eso que recordaba entre sueños?… no podía ser cierto seguro solo era el efecto del alcohol y del desvelo, porque ella y Kuno jamás… no, no podía ser, mejor dejaba de pensar en tonterías, sacudió su cabeza y dio un bocado más.

Nodoka subía las escaleras con lentitud, ella también sufría los efectos de la noche anterior, pero como la dama que era no daba muestras de ello, o al menos no tan obvias como los demás, ella tenía dignidad.

Toco con suavidad a la puerta de Akane, pero solo escucho el silencio, volvió a tocar mientras llamaba a la chica.

-Akane querida, ¿estas despierta? deberías bajar a cenar algo, no has comido nada en todo el día.

\- Hola mamá, que sucede, ¿la pechoplano aún no ha despertado? – pregunto Ranma saliendo de su propia habitación, bastante sonrojado y agitado.

\- ¿A quién llamas pechoplano? Idiota. – Decía Akane molesta saliendo de su habitación.- Pues yo no veo otra pechoplano por aquí ¿tu sí? –

\- cállate fenómeno – dijo dándole un sonoro porrazo en la cabeza, dejando un chichón a la vista.

\- Vamos tía Nodoka, bajemos a cenar. – dijo tomándola del brazo y alejándose del joven.

 _Uff por un pelo de rana calva y nos cachan, menos mal que Ranma es veloz._

\- ¿Y como durmieron tu y el cuñadito hermanita? – Pregunto la mediana de las Tendo, disfrutando de los bellos matices de rojo que cubrían el rostro de su hermana menor.

\- Pues yo muy bien, Ranma no sé cómo quieres que lo sepa, si apenas he cruzado palabra con él – dijo sentándose y tomando los palillos para empezar a cenar.

Ranma las sorprendió a ambas sentándose de pronto junto a Akane como acostumbraban y comenzando a comer sin más.

\- Cuñadito te veo hambriento…será que hiciste algo que te dejo en ese estado… -

Ranma levanto la vista del plato y la dirigió Nabiki, cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de esta supo a lo que se refería, y no pudo evitar un sonrojo tan intenso que le llego hasta las orejas.

-N-n-no se de qué me hablas – dijo casi de forma robótica, tan rígido que se veía… totalmente obvio.

Akane se estrello la mano en la frente frustrada… _amando mío porque serás tan bruto_ \- pensó suspirando.

.

.

* * *

 **En algún lugar en un bosque**

En un lugar lejano un pato caminaba con esfuerzo al lado de un cerdo negro que le veía con resentimiento mientras arrastraba una enorme mochila de viaje a sus espaldas, no volaba porque una de sus alas estaba lastimada, hasta el momento le habían ocurrido varias penurias incluyendo a un anciano que le había intentado rebanar el pescuezo para hacerlo caldo…aterrador, escapo por las plumas y desde entonces había intentado viajar alejado de las calles más concurridas, aunque generalmente terminaba lanzando alguna de sus filosas cuchillas a los incautos que insistían en atraparlo para la cena.

Sostuvo una fiera lucha con el cerdo negro que caminaba a su lado, gracias a que los dos habían intentado adueñarse de una tetera con agua caliente que de la nada apareció frente a ellos unos kilómetros atrás. Al adentrarse al bosque y salir de la ciudad en la que les habían ocurrido tantas desgracias, y por las cuales habían terminado como compañeros de viaje, el pequeño cerdito recordó que traía con el un pequeño fogón y agua en una cantimplora, que tonto había sido, saco de su mochila todo, bajo la atenta mirada del pato cegatón, cuando el agua estuvo caliente, ninguno de los dos peleo esta vez, solo esperaron su turno , primero el cerdo y luego el pato.

Les llego la noche en ese lugar, Ryoga preparaba su campamento para pasar la noche, mientras le echaba miradas de vez en cuando a Mousse quien estaba serio viendo las llamas de la fogata danzar frente a sus ojos, pensativo, o eso creía porque llevaba las gafas sobre la cabeza…en realidad estaba viendo una roca fijamente, la fogata estaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Que tanto le vez a esa roca cegatón? -

\- ¿A quién llamas cegatón, cerdo? – se levanto de un movimiento retando fieramente…a un árbol.

\- Pues a ti a quien más, y por cierto… ¡ponte las gafas estoy detrás de ti! –

* * *

Unas horas después Ryoga permanecía en shock, con los ojos tan abiertos que casi salían de sus cuencas, la boca totalmente abierta en un grito silencioso, la cara tenía un ligero matiz azulado por el terror y su cuerpo estaba tenso y con los puños apretados en un puño. Por su mente desfilaban sin descanso imágenes de Ranma y _su_ Akane en situaciones por demás comprometedoras, mientras las palabras de Mousse se repetían una y otra vez.

 _Alucinación de Ryoga._

 _Akane era embestida por Ranma quien estaba entre sus piernas, y ambos entre gemidos se burlaban de Ryoga._

 _\- Ese cerdo estúpido siempre creyó que tenia oportunidad contigo amor mío –_

 _\- Lo sé, por eso le permitía dormir conmigo, solo para torturarlo, ja, ja, ja. –_

 _Fin de la alucinación._

\- Ranma y Akane tuvieron sexo frente a mis ojos, claro que no sabían que era yo, soy tan bello en mi forma animal que pensaron que era unos de los cisnes del estanque.

No puedo creer como Saotome se burla de mi Shampoo de esa forma, quizá incluso haga lo mismo con Ukyo… ya sabes, acostarse con ella, o con la otra, la desquiciada gimnasta, por que Shampoo es pura y jamás se rebajaría a algo así con el repugnante de Saotome, pero Akane se veía muy gustosa a su lado, o mejor dicho frente a él, porque… ya sabes estaban de pie. -

Ryoga volvió en sí, propinándole un potente gancho directo a la quijada, que mando sus gafas a volar.

\- Cállate estúpido, Akane seria incapaz de hacer algo así, seguro viste mal ¡estas ciego! O quizá El asqueroso de Ranma le hizo algo, quizá la hechizo o algo así. – Decía gritando como loco mientras lagrimas empapaban por su rostro.

.

.

* * *

 **Neko-Hanten**

\- Mi querido airen no poder resistirse a mis encantos, con este chocolate de la pasión. – Reía maquiavélica Shampoo mientras daba los últimos retoques a un pastel de chocolate.

Coloco el pastel en una caja y salió del Neko Hanten, se monto a su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear, imaginando todo lo que ella y su airen harían esa noche.

.

.

* * *

 **Dojo Tendo**

Nabiki pensaba como entrar a la habitación de Akane sin que se diera cuenta, para su pésima suerte su hermanita después de la cena se había ido a descansar nuevamente. Después de unos minutos escucho lo que sonaba como música para sus oídos.

-Akane querida el ofuro esta listo, deberías darte un baño – grito Nodoka desde la cocina.

\- Gracias tía Nodoka, ya voy. –

 _Genial_ – pensaba la castaña, con la mirada refulgente.

Akane salió de su habitación, con sus enceres de baño y una toalla afelpada y amarilla lista para entrar al baño, pero algo la alerto, su hermana caminaba sospechosa por el pasillo.

 _¿Qué es lo que estará tramando? –_ Pensaba inquieta - _ahora que no esta Kasumi debo ser más cuidadosa o Nabiki nos descubrirá antes de que pase la semana._

Veinte minutos después Nabiki salía rauda de la habitación de Akane con una pequeña camarita en las manos, Iba tan contenta que no se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente…molesto.

\- ¿Que estabas haciendo en el cuarto de Akane? - Pregunto cruzado de brazos y tan serio como cuando iba a retar a algún enemigo.

\- Yo…n-nada- _Rayos contrólate Nabiki o se dará cuenta_ – bueno en realidad buscaba ese suéter color uva tan lindo que Akane no me quiso prestar hace unos días, pero ya vez… no lo encontré, seguramente lo tiene muy bien guardadito, – dijo mientras escondía la camarita dentro de sus pantalones por la espalda – pero sabes a quien debería preguntarle que hace es a ti…dime que fue todo eso en la boda…ya sabes las miradas. – Decía con su habitual tono de sabelotodo.

Olvidando la razón de su molestia e invadido por los nervios Ranma dijo:

\- Por favor Nabiki no tengo idea de lo que hablas. - Cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, mirando hacia otro lado y silbando… definitivamente Ranma no era un buen actor.

\- Por esta vez te lo dejare pasar cuñadito, pero no te acostumbres, tarde o temprano descubriré lo tu y mi hermanita se traen entre manos. – dijo finalizando la charla y encaminándose a su habitación con una sonrisa resplandeciente y más feliz que nunca.

Después de que Nabiki entrara en su habitación, a Ranma se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de entrar a hurtadillas al baño… y divertirse un rato más con su prometida, sonrojado salió por la ventana de su habitación y se encaramo al techo, bajo por la cornisa y de un movimiento fluido y rápido entro por la ventana del baño, sorprendiendo a su prometida.

-Ranma que… -

Los labios de Ranma acallaron a la chica.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Ya se un poquito más corto de lo que quería pero… bueno, espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Ranma84: Bastante ¿no lo crees? (^^) Saludos.**

 **Sakura son zukino: ¡Vamos! sácate el Jesús de la boca… ¿o todavía lo tienes ahí? Je, je, je, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Emiilu: Ja, ja, ja, imagínate como se hubiera puesto la cosa si una de esas dos los cachaba… ¡en plena suculencia OMG! ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: ¡Gracias! Que bien que te gusto el capítulo anterior, (espero este también haya sido de tu agrado) creo que más de uno pensó que serian Ranma y Akanita pero ya vez las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, ji, ji, ji. Saludos.**

 **Nancyricoleon: ¡¿Rayos tú también tienes poderes mentales como Emiilu?! Ja, ja, ja, y si pobrecillo de mousse…eso le pasa por hacerse pasar por cisne, XD. Saludos.**

 **Caro: Kasumi la mercenaria secreta, XD. Gracias por tu review, saludos.**

 **Nancyriny: ¡HOLAAA! Que alegría que te guste, no desesperes que… llego, llego la nueva actualización. (favor de leer la última parte cantando) Saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos leemos a la próxima.**


	8. El chocolate de la pasión ha vuelto

**¡Hola! Les traigo un capítulo nuevo que espero les guste y divierta tanto como a mí.**

 **Saben estoy indecisa si poner o no alerta de lemon, porque pues… bueno casi en todos los capítulos ha habido lemon, ji, ji, ji. Así que bueno pues si… habrá lemon otra vez.**

 **Como siempre gracias infinitas a los lectores anónimos, a quienes siguen y han puesto en favoritos este fic. ¡Los adoro!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sensei Rumiko.**

 **Sin más por el momento por favor disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El chocolate de la pasión hace de las suyas otra vez**

Las imágenes que se observaban en el televisor de la habitación de Nabiki eran abrumadoras, las triples x que brotaban de la pantalla eran tantas como en una publicación de Facebook de esas que dicen dale a like para salvar a todos los gatitos del mundo, ya saben, así que… sí, eran MUCHAS XXX.

Nabiki pensó que si el video tuviera audio la cosa sería aún más apabullante e incluso tal vez un poquito escabrosa, ver aquello la estaba poniendo de los más variados colores, rojo, azul, blanco como el papel, morado, azul otra vez, para finalizar con un rojo tan encendido que fácilmente serviría de faro en alguna costa.

Aquello le parecía increíble, digo lo sospechaba por supuesto por algo ella era Nabiki Tendo, pero… como dicen hasta no ver no creer y ella ahora era definitivamente y sin lugar a duda una creyente.

Comenzó incluso a sentirse un poco mareada, la forma en que aquellos dos hacían "aquello" era impresionante, se desenvolvían como expertos en película para adultos.

Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que Nabiki tomara el control del televisor tan desesperadamente que casi lo arroja por la ventana. Apago el aparato.

\- Nabiki querida, se te hará tarde para la escuela, ya está servido el desayuno.

\- ¡Gracias tía ya voy!

 _Rayos, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer con este video es tan… tan…? Nadie debe saber de su existencia hasta que descubra la forma en que me beneficie. -_ Pensaba sonrojada.

Bajo alisándose la falda del uniforme, para desayunar y dirigirse a la preparatoria.

Nabiki no había podido ver el día anterior, el comprometedor video de lo sucedido en la habitación de su querida hermanita, por distintas circunstancias de esas que suelen suceder en la casa Tendo.

Después de recuperar la cámara que escondío en el cuarto de Akane, primero se le interpuso su tonto cuñado, después cuando por fin entro a su habitación y se disponía a poner el video en el reproductor, a su tia Nodoka le dio por entrar y charlar con ella cosas de mujeres.

Si es exactamente lo que están pensando.

Durante la boda de Kasumi, Nodoka noto un comportamiento en Nabiki que juzgo preocupante, bailaba demasiado acaramelada con un muchacho, sintio que al faltar la madre de esta era su deber charlar con ella de temas tan importantes como esos, ya que lo más seguro es que Soun ni siquiera fuera capaz de decir una frase sin soltarse llorando como Magdalena.

El recuerdo de esa platica y la película XXX que acaban de ver sus castos ojitos, la tenía trastornada. ¿Que había hecho ella para mecer tan cruel castigo?

El estruendo en la planta baja interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Shampoo con una de sus acostumbradas entradas al dojo, derrumbando la pared en lugar de como toda persona racional y normal entrar por la puerta. Traía con ella un ostentoso pastel de chocolate que era y cito:

\- ¡Ser para airen de Shampoo! ¿dónde estar?

\- ¡Mi pared! – Se quejaba llorando a mares Soun Tendo.

\- ¡Jovencita, no puedes entrar de esta manera a un hogar que no te pertenece! – Decía molesta Nodoka.

\- Por favor no hagan tanto ruido me duele mi cabechita. – Se quejaba el maestro Happosai, aún con resaca… sí, él había seguido la fiesta hasta la noche anterior.

\- Wowowgrf. – Fue lo que se entendía del panda que estaba desparramado cerca de la puerta que da al estanque koi. Bueno luego saco un cartel que decía ¡YO QUIERO PASTEL!

Shampoo frunció el ceño, ante las palabras de Nodoka, definitivamente no le agradaba su "madre" política.

\- Yo buscar a airen, traer delicioso pastel. – Y luego subiendo la voz y encaminándose a las escaleras - ¿Airen donde estar? yo traerte rico, rico pastel.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ranma, como no, estaban nuevamente él y su prometida en una posición un tanto, demasiado, mucho muy comprometedora. (Digo un mañanero no se niega al ser amado ¿o sí?) Silenciosos tal y como habían aprendido en los meses que habían mantenido su relación en secreto, se movían en la tan antiguamente llamada danza del amor, con Akane en la posición dominante, montándolo con cadencia, suspirando fuertemente y un poquito sudorosos y sonrojados. El estruendo de la pared viniéndose a bajo, solo causo que Akane se moviera más fieramente, dominando a su caballo salvaje en una clara manifestación de celos y posesión, Ranma era suyo y sonrió satisfecha cuando el chico no pudo controlar los espasmos y la boba cara de satisfacción cuando el final llego.

\- Anda apresúrate que tu "prometida" la gata acaba de llegar y por lo que puedo escuchar te trajo un "delicioso pastel de chocolate." – Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en tono sarcástico, para después ponerse de pie, acomodándose la ropa.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto aún inmerso en el éxtasis del momento.

Sí, Ranma era así de bobo en esas situaciones, se cegaba por la pasión y se le iban detalles tan importantes como guardar silencio o que una de sus prometidas extra, gritaba eufórica en la planta baja buscándolo exasperada, pues toda su atención hasta hace unos segundos era solo para la preciosa muchacha que lo cabalgaba salvaje.

Akane termino en silencio de reacomodarse el uniforme lanzando una que otra mirada a su prometido, una sonrisa divertida su instalo en sus carnosos labios cuando noto que por fin después de exactamente 10 segundos, Ranma dio con el significado a sus palabras, cambiando su rostro antes embobado, por uno de fastidio y temor a partes iguales. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que viajara por los cielos de Nerima, y la visita inesperada de Shampoo a tan tempranas horas no auguraba nada bueno, a decir por la forma acida en que Akane le anuncio su llegada.

\- Si, ya… ya voy.

Akane salió de la habitación de Ranma y bajo las escaleras mochila en mano.

\- Chica violenta deber aprender a peinarse por las mañanas o no encontrar marido o lavarte la cara estar roja y sudorosa… ¿Dónde estar Ranma? RANMAAAA.

\- Hay Shampoo deja de gritar, el tarado de Ranma viene detrás de mí. – Dijo con fastidio, pasando a su lado.

Y en efecto así era, Ranma venía detrás de Akane, a decir un poquito despeinado también y con el sonrojo característico de alguien que acaba de realizar una tarea física.

\- ¡Airen! – Grito lanzándose a sus brazos y arrojando el pastel que llevaba en las manos, que si no cayó al suelo fue gracias a los excelentes reflejos del chico. – Yo extrañarte mucho, mucho, decía melosa restregándose como acostumbraba al cuerpo de Ranma.

\- Sham-Shampoooo, aléjate por…por favorrr. – Decía sonado suplicante, e intentado alejar a la muchacha sin éxito alguno… como de costumbre.

El aura roja de Akane le hacía estremecer, y cuando estaba por sacar a su muy estimado amigo el Señor mazo, Nodoka salió al rescate.

\- ¡Jovencita! Que modos son esos de abrazar a mi hijo de esa manera, yo se que mi hijo es muy varonil y apuesto, pero no debes comportarte de esa manera, debes respetar este hogar.

Shampoo obedeció a regañadientes y le quito el pastel a Ranma posándolo después en la mesa, junto al resto del desayuno que Nodoka había servido minutos antes.

\- Este ser regalo para airen ¡Nadie comer!

El maestro bajo la mano que se dirigía a tomar una porción de pastel, con algo de pena, al igual que el panda y el patriarca Tendo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

Pregunto Akane a Nabiki, quien solo con escuchar su voz, se estremeció, si ella se enteraba de lo que había visto que paso en su habitación…

\- Nada, que puede pasarme a mí… me voy. – Y poniéndose de pie salió como una exhalación y desapareció de su vista. – Hasta la tarde familia.

 _¿Vaya pero que le pasa? Aquí hay gato encerrado…_ \- Pensaba con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando el camino que su hermana había seguido para salir o ¿escapar? Lo más rápido que pudo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos gracias a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices.

\- Anda di ahhh. – Decía la china con una porción de pastel en un platito en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, haciéndole el avioncito a Ranma para que abriera la boca y se comiera su pastel.

\- Yo también me voy.

\- Pero querida hija, ni siquiera has comido tu desayuno. - Dijo Soun llorando a mares… para no perder la costumbre.

\- No tengo hambre, se me revolvió el estómago. – Dijo señalando la escenita tan tierna de Shampoo y su prometido.

Ranma sintió más miedo que nunca, ahora no temía a una paliza, no, temía a algo mayor… que ella le negara… le negara… "aquello". Y es que desde que Akane supo que ese era su nuevo punto débil, no dudaba ni un momento en mandarlo a freír espárragos si la hacía enojar lo suficiente.

\- Espérame Akane yo también me voy, se nos hará tarde. – Grito desesperado el ojiazul mientras la tomaba en volandas y corría hacía la escuela dejando a Shampoo atrás que gritaba aún con el platito de pastel en las manos.

\- Pues bien, ya que Shampoo trajo este rico pastel, creo que sería un apena desperdiciarlo, coman por favor. – Dijo Nodoka sirviéndoles una generosa porción a los hombres de la casa, y una más modesta para ella…porque era una dama y una dama debe comer porciones pequeñas. Pero a escondidas mientras limpiaba la mesa se comió otra más grande.

Soun se acostó a dormir después del desayuno, para descansar sus nervios, El maestro Happosai salió a una de sus acostumbradas excursiones en busca de sus tesoros llámense ropa íntima y Genma… Genma veía a su querida y sensual esposa que lavaba meticulosamente los platos del desayuno…

.

.

* * *

Nabiki había estado caminando rumbo a la preparatoria, inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando al pasar por el umbral del establecimiento escolar ante ella Kuno Tatewaki apareció salido de la nada.

\- Hola Tendo Nabiki, llamada la princesa del hielo, yo el Rayo Azul de la escuela Furinkan, el más apuesto y galante caballero andante que tus ojos jamás verán tengo que decirte que… necesitamos hablar, tengo entendido que tienes material… interesante en tu poder. - Dijo Kuno, tan melodramático como siempre.

Nabiki era conocida por ser la chica fría y distante que siempre intentaba sacar provecho de cualquier situación que le pasara por las narices… y esta no sería la excepción, solo que esta vez estaba siendo un poco más apasionada que de costumbre. Tomo a Kuno de la oreja y lo arrastro a un cuartito de cachivaches detrás del gimnasio.

.

* * *

\- Ya puedes bajarme. – Dijo Akane sosteniéndose el mentón con una mano aún en brazos de su flamante prometido.

\- No hasta que hayamos perdido a Shampoo completamente, aún puedo sentir su aura siguiéndonos a lo lejos.

\- BAJAME AHORA. - Grito.

Ranma la soltó y esta cayo de sentón.

\- Tan bruto como siempre, ¿acaso no podrías ser más delicado al menos por una vez en tu vida? – Dijo sobándose el derrière.

\- ¿Bruto yo? Pero si has sido tu quien casi me deja sordo. – Dijo indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Genial, simplemente genial, ya no soporto esta situación Saotome. ¡Soluciónalo! O si no yo les diré a todos que…

\- ¿Qué es lo que mi Ran-Chan tiene que solucionar Akane? ¿Y qué es lo que les dirás a todos? Además, porque le gritas de esa manera, siempre eres tan violenta. – Dijo Ukyo ya colgada del brazo de Ranma.

Habían llegado a la escuela y ni siquiera lo habían notado, media escuela estaba escuchando su pelea, no sería nada raro si no hubiera estado a punto de revelar su secreto.

Akane apretó los labios en una línea delgada, empuño las manos a los costados de su cuerpo y con una escalofriante voz dijo:

\- Ranma a partir de hoy no habrá más entrenamientos – esa era la palabra clave para hacer el amor – hasta que el problema que tu ya sabes se solucione. – Y sin decir más se fue al aula con una aura roja y flameante que hacia retroceder a cualquiera que intentara cruzarse en su camino.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, lo sabía y ahora que haremos amigo mío, estaremos muy solitos hasta que a mi marimacho se le pase el coraje._ \- Pensaba deprimido.

\- … unos deliciosos okonomiyakys y luego Shampoo llego y vimos a este señor chino que vendia… Ranma ni siquiera me estas escuchando, ahora no te diré nada. – Dijo Ukyo molesta soltándolo del brazo y se fue sacándole la lengua.

\- ¿Qué? – Ranma solo escucho la última parte, pero por lo que sabía Shampoo era de temer y seguro planeaba algo y Ukyo sabía que era, tendría que rogarle para que le dijera, pero claro está sin que su marimacho se enterara o en poco tiempo moriría a causa de la paliza que seguramente Akane le daría.

* * *

Dentro de un pequeño almacén detrás del gimnasio, permanecía de pie Kuno, con la mirada perdida, de pie con todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo completamente rígidos.

Sí, definitivamente no había sido su imaginación, aquello había ocurrido y él había sido testigo en primer plano de lo sucedido. Chorros de sangre brotaron de pronto de su nariz al recordar lo que vieron sus ojos y cayo desmayado con una estúpida cara de regocijo. Nadie supo de Kuno el resto del día pues por causa de su mala suerte alguien cerro con llave la puerta y se quedo encerrado todo el día y la noche hasta que su fiel sirviente Sasuke lo libero, cuando salió la mirada de determinación en su rostro asusto al pequeño ninja. Tenía que hacer algo aquello que Nabiki le había confirmado no podía quedar impune.

* * *

Akane no le dirigió la palabra a Ranma el resto del día, más por orgullo que otra cosa pues en realidad se le había pasado el coraje desde hace horas, pero si no se mostraba firme el tarado podría seguir pensando que tenía el control sobre ella y ella… pues era bastante débil en cuanto a sus deseos en cuanto a Ranma, si cedía y le hablaba pronto la convencería de esconderse en algún sitio de la escuela y terminarían haciendo el amor como unos locos, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Ranma estaba quebrándose la cabeza, Ukyo no había soltado prenda, lo único que había conseguido unos minutos antes durante la hora del almuerzo es que le invitara unos pastelillos de chocolate que Ukyo se había mostrado demasiado interesada en que se comiera, mientras ella se comía unos cuantos también. Y a demás Akane lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente desde la mañana, y sin razón, él no tenía la culpa de ser casi, casi un dios griego tan malditamente atractivo, demonios Shampoo había aparecido por cuenta propia y Ukyo también, él no las había invitado a que lo abrazaran y ahora por esa razón sin sentido su amiguito y él sufrirían las consecuencias. A quién engañaba no soportaba que Akane se enojara con él.

Casi a la última hora de clases Ranma comenzó a sentir un intenso calor, su mente pervertida le estaba jugando sucio no podía dejar de ver a su prometida e imaginarla en las más variadas posiciones en poca ropa, empezó a hiperventilar, su corazón latía salvajemente, y su miembro comenzaba a dar serias señales de vida propia, abultándose y palpitando dentro de sus pantalones.

Akane ajena a lo que le sucedía a Ranma, tomaba anotaciones en su cuaderno, mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja y suspiraba sonoramente pues el día había sido cansado y ella se sentía exhausta. El sonido de la banca cayendo al suelo haciendo un estruendo llamo la atención de todos que a una giraron su rostro incluyendo a la Profesora Hinako, hacía el causante del ruido, Ranma estaba de pie, sonrojado y un poco sudoroso, con los puños apretado a los lados de su cuerpo, observando con insistencia a Akane quien lo miraba sorprendida, Ukyo se puso de pie, ella también estaba sonrojada y veía a Ranma ansiosa.

\- Señor Saotome, porque insiste en ser un chico malo, siéntese y guarde silencio y por favor deje de ver a la señorita Akane de esa forma, ya sabemos que es su prometida, pero… - La Profesora se quedó muda cuando por casualidad su mirada fue a dar a la entrepierna del joven estudiante (no me pregunten porque la Profesora estaba viendo esa parte de Ranma… yo tampoco lo sé) y se sonrojo al extremo.

\- ¡No puedo soportarlo más Akane tengo que hacerte mía en este momento! – Dijo con la voz enronquecida y los ojos entrecerrados y tan oscuros que se veían de un tormentoso azul marino.

La forma en que dijo aquello causo varias reacciones, en las chicas un sonrojo extremo seguido de una ligera humedad entre las piernas, en los chicos un sincero:

– Ohhhhh maldito Saotome suertudo, eres un pervertido – dicho al unisonó.

Ukyo reacciono de manera distinta, su corazón se detuvo casi al instante cuando las palabras de Ranma resonaron en el aula, eso solo podía significar una cosa que su querido Ran-chan amaba a la odiosa de Akane Tendo, las instrucciones del chocolate que habían comprado ella y Shampoo al mismo tiempo y por casualidad eran claras, solo funcionaba si había amor verdadero y ella creía ciegamente que Ranma la amaba a ella… hasta ese momento. Salió llorando del salón.

Ranma seguía de pie, imponente mirando a su prometida con deseo.

Akane estaba muda de la impresión, era cierto que le había dicho que lo solucionara, y que quería que todos se enteran de lo suyo pero no de esa forma y tan pronto… aunque ver a Ranma de esa manera destilando tanta masculinidad le ponía las hormonas al cien, en un segundo ella también estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, viendo a un lado y otro, sus compañeros estaban mudos ahora esperando el acostumbrado mazazo de Akane mientras Ranma surcaba los cielos, pero debían admitir que lo que Ranma había dicho era malditamente impresionante jamás hubieran esperado esa declaración de su parte.

Ranma cansado de esperar y sumamente ansioso pues sus hormonas lo dominaban, se encamino y tomando a Akane en brazos la puso de pie, y la beso con desesperación… ahí en medio de la clase de matemáticas de la Profesora Hinako, enfrente de todos sus compañeros de clase. Aquel apasionado beso, sonrojo a todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes, exclamaciones de asombro se extendieron a su alrededor, Akane había perdido el piso, aquel beso eran tan adictivo que no dudo ni un segundo en responderle a su prometido con la misma pasión, pensando _al diablo_ de pronto se aferraba a su cuello estrujando la trenza de este entre sus manos, y Ranma la aprisionaba de la cintura mientras una de sus manos traviesas la tomaba del trasero. Esto fue demasiado para todos.

\- Señor Saotome, señorita Tendo, deténganse ahora mismo ¿qué es lo que creen que hacen?

Akane se separo de Ranma quien insistía en seguir aquel beso, de pronto a Ranma se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, tomo a la chica en brazos y corrió saltando por la ventana desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Una explosión de asombro se extendió en un segundo por toda la escuela, en menos de 10 minutos ya todos sabían lo que había ocurrido en la clase de la Profesora Hinako.

15 minutos después Ranma y Akane estaban en la habitación de un motel del centro haciendo el amor como unos salvajes.

* * *

Nabiki se lamentaba por no haber podido dar ella la nota y ganarse con ello varios miles de yenes, pero no solo eso pensaba también recordaba con lujo de detalle lo que había ocurrido desde la boda de su hermana hasta lo de esta mañana en el cuartito detrás del gimnasio.

Por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de aquello.

 _La boda de su hermana mayor estaba siendo un éxito, Ranma y Akane habían desaparecido de su radar así que presurosa entro a la casa y subió las escaleras, pego la oreja a la puerta si estaban dentro podría escucharlos. Silencio no estaban ahí. Entro y todo estaba en penumbras excelente, ahora solo debía encontrar el mejor ángulo, estaba segura de que esa noche tendrían acción, claramente vio cómo su cuñadito veía a su pequeña hermana. Perfecto entre los peches que estaban sobre el ropero, la cámara era tan pequeña que nadie la notaria excepto ella que la había colocado ahí._

 _2 horas después, después de varias copas y de haber estado bailando con Kuno y tontear con él, estaban ahora subiendo las escaleras ambos bastante ebrios debo decir, besándose apasionadamente._

 _Kuno entro en la primera puerta que vio al subir a la planta alta… era la habitación de Akane._

 _Nabiki estaba tan relajada por el alcohol que fluía por sus venas y los besos y caricias de Kuno que olvido por completo todo recato, e incluso el lugar en el que estaban._

 _\- Eres hermosa mi reina del hielo… yo derretiré con mi pasión tu helado corazón. – Decía Kuno sin dejar de besarla._

 _Había conseguido sentarla sobre el escritorio y esta le abrazaba con las piernas las caderas masculinas, sintiendo en su centro la excitante erección del chico, rozando su intimidad, haciendo que el calor se concentrara en ese punto, ansiosa le arranco el saco y lo arrojo para después desabotonar con urgencia la camisa blanca. Kuno por su parte se encargaba de bajar los tirantes del ajustado vestido junto con los del suculento sujetador de encaje negro, hasta liberar el par de turgentes, blancos y apetecibles senos coronados por un delicado pezón rosado en su cima, que fue aprisionado entre los labios del joven kendoka, quien los besaba y lamia como un experto, produciendo un sinfín de gemidos de parte de Nabiki, que se contorsionaba en sus labios._

 _Aquello siguió por interminables minutos, Kuno sintiéndose cada vez más excitado comenzó a balancear sus caderas, arremetiendo entre las piernas de la chica, quien no hacia más que seguir gimiendo, hasta que igualmente desesperada lo empujo y al ponerse de pie de lo arrastro con ella a la cama, donde sin pena alguna lo despojo de su cinturón y luego del pantalón dejándolo en ropa íntima sobre ella, quien a su vez gracias a las diestras manos de su amante había quedado también solo en una ligera tanguita negra de encaje, que en este preciso momento era arrancada de su posición por los dientes del chico que mordisqueando la bajaba de su sitio, dejando al descubierto su monte de venus._

 _Abrió las piernas de Nabiki con una delicadeza y sensualidad. Ella libero un sonoro suspiro cuando sitio la húmeda y caliente lengua de Kuno saboreando su centro, aquello era maravilloso, nunca creyó que él fuera tan diestro en las artes amatorias._

 _Estaba inmersa en un mar de placer, y mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del último espasmo de placer Kuno se acomodó entre sus piernas y la beso con pasión de nuevo para de una sola estocada entrar en ella, llenándola por completo. Era virgen, así que fue inevitable sentir incomodidad y dolor, encajo las uñas en la espalda de él, mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor mordiendo su hombro._

 _A pesar de estar bastante desinhibido por las copas de más, supo ser un caballero, espero pacientemente, mientras Nabiki se recuperaba, la besaba tiernamente en el cuello y en la cara, pasados unos minutos que para él fueron una tortura, Nabiki se encendió nuevamente a casusa de los apasionados besos y caricias del chico, sentir su miembro dentro de ella, tan grande la excito en sobre manera y ansiosa comenzó a balancear sus caderas, arrancando un jadeo de placer del chico que estaba sobre ella._

 _Ambos se movían al unisonó, cada vez más rápido, cada vez mas profundas las estocadas, sus manos inquietas recorrían el cuerpo de su amante, mordidas y besos que quitaban el aliento los acompañaban en su labor._

 _Nabiki gimió, oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo entero, esto fue demasiado para Kuno quien termino de derramarse dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo con fuerza._

 _Sudorosos, se quedaron unidos un buen rato. La cordura regreso de apoco y ambos supieron lo que habían hecho, al menos por el momento. Apenada Nabiki comenzó a vestirse, y salió corriendo de la habitación, al salir a la fiesta se ahogo nuevamente en alcohol. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¡Y con Kuno!_

Kuno tardo un poco más en enterarse de lo que paso, se vistió a duras penas ayudado por su sirviente Sasuke quien se había percatado de lo que había sucedido, al salir su señor se dedicó a limpiar el lugar, no permitiría que el honor de su amo ni de la señorita Nabiki fuera vapuleado. Se deshizo de las sabanas que mostraban la perdida de la virtud de la joven. Kuno bajo las escaleras, pronto tenía una nueva bebida en sus manos. Despertó al día siguiente en su mansión sintiendo un agradable dolor en sus articulaciones y un aroma extraño pero delicioso estaba impregnado en su cuerpo y ropa. Al bañarse noto marcas extrañas recorriéndolo, quizá había pelado contra el hechicero Saotome nuevamente por el corazón de su amada Akane… aunque eso no explicaba las mordidas de su cuello… definitivamente Saotome era un pervertido de lo peor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sasuke temeroso se dispuso a informar a su amo de lo sucedido en la fiesta, no le parecía correcto que su amo hubiera hecho aquello y luego lo olvidara, por la mañana se había dado a la tarea de espiar a la señorita Nabiki, observo sonrojado lo que ella veía en el televisor. Le correspondía informar a su señor.

Kuno dudo, decidió que sería la propia Nabiki quien debía aclarar sus dudas, ella le había quitado su flor, su virginidad, su pureza y debía responder por ello.

Más tarde la espero junto a a la entrada para hablar con ella. Ya solos ella por primera vez en su vida, sonrojada y avergonzada le dijo que si, que era verdad que ellos había hecho aquello, pero que más le valía guardar silencio o lo mataría, le mostro el video en una pequeña laptop que llevaba en su mochila, aquello lo dejo de piedra. Nabiki salió molesta por el silencio del Rayo azul y lo encerró con llave para desquitar un poco su coraje. _Idiota -_ se fue pensando.

.

* * *

En el dojo Tendo, Soun corría despavorido hacía la calle, con la cara verde, dentro los padres del joven Ranma, hacían los más variados sonidos que salían de su habitación sin ningún recato… escabroso. El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, del otro lado de la línea telefónica Kasumi colgaba y le decía a su esposo Tofu:

\- Vaya creo que deben haber salido, les llamaremos más tarde querido.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad nuevamente un pato y un cerdito negro caminaban lado a lado, el pato con unos ojillos chisporroteantes de felicidad casi bailando mientras caminaba bamboleándose en sus palmeadas patas y el cerdo casi como si fuera a su propio funeral, arrastrando su mochila detrás con un semblante de ira y tristeza.

.

.

* * *

\- ¡No ser cierto! tu mentir porque chocolate no funcionar para ti, pero mi Airen jamás, jamás decir eso. ÉL AMARME A MÍ. – Gritaba histérica Shampoo, frente a ella Ukyo la veía deprimida y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Me he quedado sin palabras…. ¡por fin la bomba explotó! OMG, OMG, OMG.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me puede solo un poquitín el sufrimiento de Ukyo y Ryoga, pero era necesario, y sobre Shampoo pues nada me alegra que sufraaaa. Ja, ja, ja. No es broma pobrecita gatita.**

 **Espero ansiosa sus reviews, como se darán cuenta ya faltan pocos capítulos para que se termine el fic, y me gustaría mucho leer sus sugerencias para el final.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Emiilu: ¡Bingo! Le atinaste nuevamente, eres una maga. Saludos.**

 **Caro: Pues si que vio xxxx ja, ja, ja, pero por verse a si misma destilando pasión, ups. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Sakura son zukino: Ja, ja, ja, pues ahora sácate ese válgame, para que puedas comentarme que te ha parecido. Y Ranma pues es un chico con mucha energía… solo eso diré. Amigasa gracias por comentar saludos.**

 **Lapocho: Holis hermosa. Gracias y saludos.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Lo sé, me pudo mucho pobrecito, pero era necesario, tú me comprendes… lloremos juntas por el amor perdido de Ryoga. Saludos.**

 **DabisitaM: Gracias, gracias, es un placer para mí, sacarles los colores a las personas, y si se abochornan mejor, ja, ja, ja. Dile a tu marido que, de nada, tú me entiendes… o eso espero ji, ji. Saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento gracias y nos leemos para la próxima.**


	9. Luchare por tu amor

**Hola, ¡Feliz año!**

 **Ya sé, ya se, no me lo tienen que decir, me tarde un montón en subir actualización, espero compensarlo con este capitulo que deseo de todo corazón sea de su agrado, nos estamos acercando al final con velocidad, no puedo creer lo rápido que pasan el tiempo, y las letras.**

 **En fin, no hay mucho que decir excepto lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews, gracias gigantes, y sé que he repetido hasta el cansancio esto, pero gracias a ustedes yo sigo escribiendo, son la energía para seguir imaginado locuras en mi cabeza y escribiéndolas en estas historias. Gracias a los lectores anónimos, a quienes han puesto esta historia en favoritos y la siguen… abrazos y besos para todos y todas.**

 **Oh si lo olvidaba, advertencia de lemon, como siempre. :)**

 **Contestación a sus reviews al final del capítulo como siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Luchare por tu amor**

\- ¡Maldita Tendo, yo matarte, tu ser tonta, fea y gorda que querer robarme a mi Airen!

Gritaba histérica la chica gato, mientras se colocaba varias armas en el cuerpo, un cuchillo especialmente afilado sujeto en la pierna por una venda elástica, una espada en el cinturón que llevaba en la cadera, junto a una granada, y dos mortales dagas, su par de chuis en la espalda e incluso una lanza.

\- Pero ¿qué estás haciendo nieta? - Pregunto asombrada la vieja momia Cologne.

\- Yo prepararme para batalla, chica violenta morir en mis manos, por atreverse a seducir a mi airen.

\- Vaya, así que es eso… - la anciana de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que Shampoo decía, escupió el té que bebía - pero ¿qué estás diciendo, que la chica Tendo sedujo al yerno?

\- Así ser abuela, y yo matarla. – Shampoo dijo esto último con una voz determinante y escalofriante que incluso a la vieja mujer le causo escalofríos.

Mientras la anciana cavilaba lo que su nieta le había dicho, la susodicha salió del restaurante y saltando por los tejados se esfumo.

\- ¡Luchare por tu amor airen!… - Fue el grito de guerra que se escucho a lo lejos de parte de la chica.

 _Creo que esto será un problema, tendré que hablar con los Saotome y los Tendo._ Sin detenerse a pensar más salió ella también del establecimiento, deteniéndose solo unos segundos para cerrar el local.

.

.

* * *

Ukyo caminaba como alma en pena por la acera, pensando que sería de su vida ahora. Había dejado todo en su ciudad natal para buscar a Ranma y cobrar venganza, pero no pudo conseguirlo, lo amaba demasiado, siempre lo amo. Desde el momento en que lo conoció a sus tiernos cinco años y, cuando se volvieron a ver a los 16 aquel sentimiento se fortaleció, por eso decidió abrir un restaurante en Nerima para estar a su lado, porque creyó ciegamente que él también la amaba pero que era demasiado tímido para decirlo, después de todo ella era la prometida bonita, Ranma mismo lo había dicho. Se convencía a si misma que lo que había entre Ranma y Akane era sólo amistad a pesar de las innumerables pruebas de lo contrario. Que tonta había sido.

Gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus lindos ojos verdes, y ella ya ni siquiera hacia el intento de limpiarlas, las dejaba fluir, pensó que era lo que le hacía falta, dejar salir a flote su tristeza y decepción, quizá de esa manera podría volver a respirar sin sentir que se ahogaba de la desesperación y el dolor.

* * *

Shampoo saltaba furiosa por los tejados de la ciudad, ya llevaba más de dos horas buscándolos, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte y eso la estaba poniendo de un humor de los mil demonios.

Soun la vio pasar a su lado, con varias armas en las manos, le dio tanto miedo que se le aguaron los ojos, y estaba a punto de comenzar un llanto injustificado cuando la joven china regreso y comenzó a interrogarlo con poca delicadeza, hablaba tan rápido y agudo que, poco podía entender el hombre, sin contar las varias maldiciones en chino que soltada de vez en vez la chica.

\- Señor Tendo ¿dónde estar hija violenta y amado airen? Yo buscar y buscar, pero haberse esfumado, Ukyo decir que ellos estar intimando, pero yo no creer, disculparme, pero yo matar a hija por seducir a Ranma, ¿poder decir donde estar para matarla?

Solo algunas palabras se quedaron en el cerebro del conmocionado Tendo, violenta, airen, intimando, seducir y matar.

Se dijo que la gran mayoría no tenían sentido, pero de sobra sabia de la locura asesina que fluía en las venas de la joven china, su amada hijita estaba en peligro. La enorme cabeza demoniaca que en varias ocasiones hacia acto de presencia en Soun, apareció, Shampoo retrocedió un poco asustada, pero en un segundo cayo al piso con una enorme gota escurriendo de su nuca, mientras escuchaba al señor Tendo, gemir con su enorme cabeza y sollozar a todo pulmón:

\- Mi querida Akane, corre peligro, esta jovencita loca quiere matarla, pero ella es mi princesita, porque alguien querría arrebatarla de mi lado. – Lagrimas gigantes corrían del rostro del hombre, que más que causar empatía en los transeúntes, les daba pena ajena, estaba derrumbado en el suelo, con uno de sus brazos cubriendo su rostro y el otro en una pose dramática, mientras un aura azulada de tristeza y desolación lo envolvía.

Shampoo se alejó de aquella escena, ahora más apenada que molesta, caminando apresurada mientras negaba con la cabeza cuando alguien le preguntaba si conocía al hombre llorón.

Cuando Shampoo dio la vuelta a la esquina, Soun se levantó de un salto, detuvo su exagerado llanto y comenzó a correr en dirección al dojo. Su plan de desubicar un poco a la joven había salido a la perfección, poco le importaba hacer el ridículo para proteger a cualquiera de sus adoradas hijitas, esperaba haber ganado algo de tiempo para su querida hija pequeña, por lo poco que había entendido de Shampoo, era que quería seducir e intimar con Ranma, luego Akane se pondría violenta al saberlo y Shampoo aprovecharía para matarla.

Pobrecita de su querida hija.

* * *

Mientras tanto a unas calles de distancia se podía ver una extraña escena, un joven vestido de manera elegante y tradicional, como todo un samurái, caminaba con el porte de un príncipe, seguido por su sirviente que cargaba una enorme caja de regalo, con porte solemne.

El suave viento, arrancaba pétalos de los árboles de cerezo, que parecían danzar alrededor del joven, los rayos del sol lanzaban reflejos dorados a su alrededor.

Se dirigían al dojo Tendo.

* * *

.

.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso delante de todo el grupo ¡QUE VERGUENZA! ¿Y dime como voy a verlos a la cara de ahora en adelante? Sin que piensen que soy una fácil… Si serás idiota… – Decía la peliazul, recostada en el pecho de Ranma, con el rostro enrojecido y un poco brillante por el sudor, incluso algunos cabellos se pegaban en su frente.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de un motel al que solían ir de vez en mucho, desde que iniciaran su relación. Aún permanecían desnudos y escasamente cubiertos con las sabanas, recostados, Ranma boca arriba con un brazo detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada mientras con el otro recorría, con la punta de los dedos la tersa espalda de Akane que permanecía sobre su pecho, mientras jugueteaba con un dedo en su pecho, dibujando círculos imaginarios en él.

La habitación estaba hecha un campo de batalla, su ropa rasgada y regada de cualquier forma por todas partes, almohadas y zapatos, algunos sobre los muebles y una pantaleta sobre un aspa del ventilador del techo.

\- Cres que no estoy pensando en lo mismo, no se qué demonios me paso, solo puedo decir que tu eres la culpable, supongo que tu amenaza de no… ya sabes, de no hacer esto…mmm pues me puso un poco paranoico y pues mi amiguito y yo no podíamos dejar de pensar en ti… ya sabes. – Decía rojo como tomate, fijando sus azules ojos en el techo.

\- Ja, ja, ja, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo todavía te de pena decir hacer el amor, ja, ja, ja, - Akane reía sin parar, cuando controlo su risa y se recompuso, le dijo ya más tranquila – Además como dices que es mi culpa, pervertido, si fuiste tu el que se levantó como un loco frente a todos, con tremenda erección a gritar a todo pulmón que ibas a hacerme tuya en ese instante.

A Ranma le salía humo de las orejas, estaba en realidad apenado por aquello, ciertamente desde que había conocido los placeres del amor físico se había vuelto bastante pervertido, casi un adicto, pero frente a los demás era bastante reservado, incluso sintió que algo lo dominaba justo como aquella primera vez en que le declarara sus sentimientos a la marimacho, ¿acaso seria aquel chocolate que le conto Akane que les dio Kasumi? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién…? Ukyo.

Estaba a punto de decir en voz alta su conclusión del asunto, cuando noto algo sumamente cautivador frente a él, su expresión cambio al notar un par de buenas razones para distraerse, bamboleándose sensualmente frente a sus ojos, más tarde le diría sus sospechas. Akane se había incorporado de su posición cuando comenzó a reír, dejando al descubierto sus redondeados senos, que sin darse cuenta tenían idiotizado a Ranma.

\- ¿Qué no tienes nada que decir? Porque déjame decirte que yo no pienso dar la cara por lo que hiciste pervert… - sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir los labios y la cálida y húmeda lengua de su prometido en uno de sus pechos mientras el otro era aprisionado suavemente con caricias con una mano grande y muy conocida.

\- Cállate marimacho y ven aquí.

Con agilidad la subió sobre él, empalándola en su miembro mientras ambos suspiraban de satisfacción al sentirse unidos nuevamente, sin prisa Akane comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, mientras Ranma la sujetaba fuertemente de las caderas, impulsándola a seguir con aquellos deliciosos movimientos. Akane gemía sin poder evitarlo, arqueando su espalda. La imagen era por demás erótica para el joven que la contemplaba.

Se dejo hacer, cuando la chica se ponía en aquel estado lo volvía loco, pronto dejo de ser cuidadosa y comenzó a cabalgarlo como le fascinaba, como si se tratara de un corcel salvaje, se balanceaba con brusquedad, con pasión, rasgando con sus uñas el pecho de Ranma, él se incorporo un poco, lo suficiente para poder besar el cuello de la joven, con una mano sujetaba su espalda, y con la otra el trasero de la chica, que no dejaba de moverse sobre él, arrebatándole la respiración, haciéndolo gruñir, la tomo de las caderas y se levanto con ella, la recostó en la orilla de la cama mientras el permanecía de pie, y comenzó a arremeter con fuerza mientras la sujetaba de las piernas, con su negro cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro, se veía como un dios para ella, tan salvaje, tan apasionado, tan suyo.

El éxtasis llego y él sucumbió recostándose sobre ella, aún con espasmos y un ligero temblor, busco la mirada chocolate de su marimacho y tomando su rostro con una de sus manos le dijo tiernamente:

-Te amo Akane.

Minutos después ambos buscaban entre la desordenada habitación su ropa.

\- Diablos Akane cuando controlaras esa fuerza de gorila, esta es la quinta vez en la semana que rompes mi camisa favorita, y te recuerdo que Kasumi ya no vive con nosotros para repárala. - Decía el ojiazul, mientras sostenía entre sus manos su camisa china roja, a la cual le faltaban algunos botones.

\- Mejor cállate tarado que si de ropa rota hablamos, ya estoy por quedarme sin sostenes por tu culpa, ¿hasta cuando vas a aprender a quitármelos como es debido? Sin romperlos en el proceso – Decía a su vez la chica, mientras guardaba el sostén en su mochila, resignada a irse a casa sin sujetador una vez más.

\- Supongo que es hora de irnos a enfrentar a la familia. – Dijo nerviosísimo.

\- Si… supongo que dentro de unos días seremos marido y mujer… - decía ella con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada gacha.

\- No me importaría ser tu marido ahora mismo, - dijo mientras tomaba sus manos delicadamente – no obstante, me habría gustado que aprendieras mínimo a hervir agua, así podrías prepararme, aunque sea unas sopas instantáneas y no moriría de hambre o intoxicado… pensándolo bien podrías quedar viuda dentro de poco, JAJAJA. – Ranma reía sin control sujetándose el estómago, hasta que una suave caricia de parte de su amada acallo sus carcajadas.

\- Muy graciosito tarado, como sigas burlándote quedare viuda pronto, tienes razón, pero no por intoxicación sino por homicidio. – Decía Akane, con una vena palpitando en su sien y su fiel mazo aun en las manos.

\- Dijiste que no volverías a golpearme con esa cosa infernal. – decía Ranma con la cara hundida en las tablas del piso.

\- Y tú que no volverías a burlarte de mi comida y ya vez.

* * *

.

.

Soun llego al dojo anunciando su llegada a la voz de:

\- ¡Ya llegué, por el amor de Dios quienes estén desnudos que se vistan, porque esto es urgenteee! – Quería advertir de lo que había escuchado de Shampoo y no tenía tiempo ni quería ver cosas intimas.

Le llamo la atención encontrar a su querida Naviki sentada fuera de la casa recargada en el marco de la puerta de entrada, sujetándose las rodillas y un poco temblorosa, con el rostro verdoso y la mirada ida, repitiendo una y otra vez, que tendría pesadillas por el resto de sus días.

Varios minutos antes, Naviki llego al dojo, con la esperanza de que aún podría sacar provecho de lo que quedaba de aquel día… pobre criatura inocente, al llegar sin anunciarse pensando que no había nadie en casa. Las imágenes de su hasta hace poco, recatada y pura tía Nodoka y de su tío Genma la perseguirían hasta el último de sus días, y aquellos sonidos…

\- Querida hija mía ¿qué te ha pasado? – Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar como ríos, de los ojos de Soun.

\- Papito por favor dime que todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla. – Dijo Naviki suplicante tomando a su padre de la ropa.

Soun recordó los ruidos que lo obligaron a huir de su hogar por la mañana y abrazándose a su hija, le dijo con la más dramática de las voces que pudo.

\- Querida mía, yo he sido testigo del mismo infierno que tú, pero te prometo algo querida mía ¡SALDREMOS ADELANTE! Olvidaremos esto, lo superaremos juntos. – Sujetaba las manos de su hija con fuerza, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, con renovadas esperanzas.

\- ¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos? – Pregunto Akane cautelosa, con Ranma a sus espaldas igual de prudente que ella. (Vaya que esto si que es raro… un Ranma prudente)

Ambos, padre e hija, giraron sus rostros a los recién llegados, a Soun le volvió el alma al cuerpo, al darse cuenta de que su hija pequeña estaba a salvo por el momento, a Naviki un brillo diabólico le brillo en los ojos. Pensaba de que manera sacarles una buena tajada por guardar el secreto de lo sucedido en la escuela al menos por unas horas antes de que todos se enterasen.

\- ¿De que saldrán adelante? – Pregunto Ranma curioso.

\- Pues de… - Intentaba decir el patriarca Tendo cuando fue interrumpido.

La puerta fue abierta.

\- Queridos ya han vuelto de la escuela, y yo aun no tengo preparada la comida por… por un inconveniente con la… la estufa si, la estufa… - Decía por primera y única vez, una nerviosa, confundida, un poco despeinada y con el kimono chueco, Nodoka.

Genma salió con el pecho en alto, sonriendo como nunca, con la barbilla alzada, y una mirada de felicidad y suficiencia mientras con las mejillas un poco coloradas decía:

\- Querida no debes disculparte por cosas que son tan naturales en un matrimonio, los chicos ya están grandecitos para saber de estos temas y mi buen amigo Soun entiende perfecto que… - Su discurso se detuvo en cuanto vio el filo de la katana de su esposa.

\- ¿De que mierda están hablando todos? – Pregunto fastidiado Ranma.

Akane esquivo con velocidad y agilidad la daga que le fue lanzada, clavándose está en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Que rayos te pasa Shampoo? – La pregunta era retorica pues estaba segura de saber que es lo que le pasaba a la chica.

\- ¡YO MATARTE! – Grito mientras arremetía con sus chuis, lanzándolos con violencia.

\- Estas loca. – Akane esquivaba el frenético ataque.

Shampoo atacaba sin técnica, totalmente enfurecida, por lo que le era bastante sencillo a Akane, repeler su ataque.

\- Airen ser mío, aunque acostarte con él, ¡ES MIO!

\- ¡ACOSTARTE CON ÉL! – Gritaron todos al unisonó, virando sus rostros con ira hacia Ranma, quien los veía nervioso, sudando de los nervios.

Salidos de quien sabe dónde, se encontraba congregada una buena cantidad de personas, incluidos un cerdo y un pato, Ukyo, Kodachi quien ya había sido noqueada por el accidental golpe de una espátula en la cabeza, cuando intento meterse a la pelea y lanzar un somnífero a la peliazul.

La anciana Cologne que prestaba atención a la pelea con seriedad, el maestro Happosai, que observaba todo con mirada crítica, pensando que si Akane estrenara un poco más superaría con facilidad a la chinita, y se emparejaría fácilmente al nivel de Ranma.

La lucha se volvió más violenta de lo acostumbrado, tanto que Ranma estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero la mirada asesina de su prometida lo detuvo. Esta era su pelea y no debía entrometerse. Lo entendió.

\- Ranma no es de nadie, gata loca, él es libre de elegir con quien estar, ¡cosa que ni tu ni las otras lunáticas han entendido! – Gritaba a su vez Akane mientras, detenía una patada de Shampoo con el antebrazo.

Shampoo atacaba sin detenerse a meditar sus movimientos, los cuales eran leídos con facilidad por su oponente, Akane no tuvo de otra más que sacar su adorado mazo a la batalla, pues Shampoo peleaba sucio, atacando sin piedad con sus filosas y mortalmente peligrosas armas. Ambas estaban sudorosas y con la ropa desgarrada, la pelea era bastante pareja.

La pelea termino cuando Shampoo como único recurso lanzo la granada que le quedaba, esperando con ello derrotar a su contrincante, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Akane con simpleza la bateo con su mazo, sacándola de la propiedad y explotando a unas calles de distancia. Nadie fue herido por la explosión… bueno a excepción de un remedo de samurái que se dirigía al dojo.

Akane furiosa por las trampas de Shampoo, que sin dudad podrían haber dejado mal herido a alguien se acercó con una velocidad y agilidad pocas veces vista en ella y de un potente puñetazo noqueo a Shampoo.

La chica gato yacía inconsciente cerca del estanque koi.

\- En vista de lo sucedido… el compromiso entre el yer-Ranma y mi nieta esta roto. Te felicito Akane has sabido pelear con inteligencia, y la has vencido limpiamente, sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Adiós, no creo que nos volvamos a ver.

La anciana se alejo con el cuerpo maltrecho de su nieta en brazos, seguida por un pato escandaloso que no dejaba de graznar, tanto de felicidad como de preocupación por la dueña de su corazón.

Akane cayo de rodillas fatigada, con varios cortes sangrantes y la ropa rasgada, mirándose las manos llenas de magulladuras y raspones. Ranma corrió hacia ella tomándola en brazos antes de que cayera inconsciente, estaba bastante maltrecha.

\- Si serás bruta marimacho, como se te ocurre pelear con Shampoo a sabiendas de lo taimada que puede llegar a ser, ¡mierda! Akane, pudiste haber muerto la muy loca hasta te arrojo una granada, ¡UNA GRANADA! – Decía sujetándola fuertemente en sus brazos, mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban de sus bellos ojos azules.

\- No me lo creo, el gran Ranma Saotome esta llorando, supongo que ahora si puedo morir en paz. – Dijo Akane débilmente, acariciando la mejilla de su prometido.

\- Estas loca, tú no te mueres sin mi permiso, cabeza dura, y menos ahora que serás mi esposa.

Ranma beso a su Akane con la más infinita de las ternuras, dejando en el proceso varias bocas abiertas de la impresión por varios minutos, el mutismo en que la familia y amigos habían quedado era inaudito.

\- ¡CUIIIIII CUIII CUII!

El chillido del pequeño cerdo negro fue lo que rompió el tenso silencio en que todos se habían quedado.

\- Vaya, ahora si definitivamente me quedare en la ruina. – Dijo Naviki lamentándose de su mala suerte al no soltar ella la bomba de la noticia, pero en el interior estaba realmente feliz por su hermana y su cuñado.

Kodachi sollozaba, histérica, sin moverse, gracias a la cuerda que la sujetaba fuertemente, y sin soltar palabra alguna por la venda que le tapaba la boca.

\- Pues supongo que no me queda más que desearles lo mejor, - Ukyo sonrió débilmente mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro. – Ran-chan espero que aun podamos seguir siendo amigos y, Akane cuida por favor de Ran-chan. – Dándose la vuelta y llevando consigo al pequeño cerdo negro que no dejaba de chillar y Kodachi arrastrándola tras ella, sabia que era un momento familiar que poco le incumbía a ella, por mucho que se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

\- Ukyo… - Dijo débilmente Ranma, mientras la observaba marcharse del dojo.

\- Después hablaras con ella, ha sido una buena amiga. – Akane, apretó el agarre que tenia sobre su mejilla solo un poco, para hacerle entender que no le molestaba, que sabía el gran cariño que le tenía a Ukyo como amiga.

Ranma sonrió, y asintió, comprendiendo lo que quiso transmitirle con ese gesto.

El momento de complicidad termino al grito de:

\- ¡Por fin Saotome!

\- ¡Por fin Tendo!

\- ¡LA ESCUELAS SE UNIRAN! – Gritaban canturreando al unisonó, mientras se abrazaban y lloraban, lanzando confeti de la felicidad.

\- Pero que felicidad, esto tenemos que celebrarlo, pero primero curemos tus heridas querida Akane. – Nodoka sonreía feliz, abrazando con delicadeza a su hijo y a su nuera quien aun permanecía en los brazos de Ranma.

\- Entremos queridos, que se hace tarde – Dijo Nodoka, abriendo las puertas del dojo. – Y por cierto más tarde tendremos una charla muy seria sobre métodos anticonceptivos, y querida Akane, te daré unos truquitos que le fascinaran a mi hijo. Mi Ranma tan varonil. - Decía con una mano en su mejilla, sonrojada y muy feliz.

\- Los compadezco, - dijo Naviki, recordando la conversación que había tendido con Nodoka el día anterior - pero no pueden negar que ustedes se lo buscaron, par de picaros, por cierto que escondidito se lo tenían, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta, la de yenes que perdí por distraída. Bien jugado. – Dijo subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Ranma y Akane se miraron espantados.

* * *

.

.

\- Que felicidad, entonces ¿Cuándo dices que será la boda?... por supuesto, pronto se acabará nuestra luna de miel y podremos estar ahí con ustedes, mándales saludos a todos de nuestra parte hermanita.

Colgó el teléfono.

\- Hasta que por fin. Que suerte hemos tenido todos de que encontraras ese chocolate, mi adorada Kasumi. – Dijo Tofú, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo mientras se giraba en los brazos de su esposo y lo besaba tiernamente.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **N** **o se me espanten que después de todo, todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos más.**

 **Y ya lo saben, si tienen alguna sugerencia para el final de los personajes, estoy abierta a ellos. Espero con ansias sus reviews.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **DanisitaM: Querida Daniela, gracias por tu PM, me halaga un montón que pienses que mi historia es de buena calidad y que te encanten las descripciones de este par juntitos, no digas más que me abochornas, ja, ja, espero no haberte decepcionado en este capítulo. Espero volverte a leer pronto. Saludos.**

 **Ranma84: Lo sé, pobrecito creo que sin querer le he dado hasta por debajo de la lengua y eso que todavía le falta… espero te haya gustado este capítulo y pues para no variar el pobre Ryoga ha sufrido un poquitín también en este… pero quien sabe quizás encuentre consuelo. Saludos.**

 **Caro: Te resuelvo la duda, a ella misma y a Kuno, se sorprendió un poco la reina del hielo, igual que todos cuando se enteren, ji, ji, ji, ojalá te guste este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Nancyrini: Gracias por estar al pendiente y espero también te haya gustado la muestrota de amor de este capítulo, ja, ja, ja. Saludos.**

 **Akanita87: Te pusiste colorada, ja, ja, ja, ¿y en este? ¿También te pusiste rojita? Y no te apures esta en proceso el próximo capítulo de Cuentos de terror en Nerima. Saludos.**

 **Astron: ¡Hola! Un gusto leerte, no mueras por favor, bueno al menos hasta que termine la** **historia, ya después no me hago responsable, ja, ja, ja, es broma… en serio no mueras eh. Saludos.**

 **Nancyricoleon: No le quedaba de otra, si son el uno para el otro, aunque no lo parezca, ji, ji, espero te haya agradado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Emiilu: Hola, si ya vez que es brava la muchacha, saco hasta una granada la muy loca, aunque debo admitir que no es muy común en ella, pero pobrecita estaba desesperada. Aquí está el capi, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: Hola, siepmre que leo tus comentarios me emociono, me encanta tu historia "Protectora" y me halaga un montón que te agrade a mía. Respondiendo a tu review, si lo sé ¿qué bomba no? Y sí que sufrieron un poco, más Ukyo y Ryoga pobrecillos, pero ya pronto sufrirá como debe la gatuna de Shampoo, espero de todo corazón te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Lila: Hola, me halagas, yo me divierto en cada capítulo y suelo reír como loca mientras escribo, lo cual me apena porque cuando escribo estoy sola y mi perra Pug Penny, solo me observa juzgándome con su mirada virola, me encanto leer tu comentario y espero leerte de nuevo. Debo admitir con pena que yo también habría salido despavorida si escucho a los Saotome en una situación de esas… que miedo. Saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido, espero actualizar pronto, abrazos de su amiga Edilia, sí así me llamo, creo que no les había dicho… bueno, ahora lo saben .**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima.**


	10. ¡Estoy harta!

**Hola, hola gente bonita del fanfiction…**

 **No me maten por favor, reconozco que no he actualizado con la frecuencia que me gustaría, y no es por poner pretextos, pero la familia y el trabajo me tienen loca y sin mucho tiempo para escribir, en verdad lo lamento. Espero de corazón que este capítulo les agrade, recuerden que espero sus sugerencias en cuanto al final… me siento un poco perdida, en como debería terminar, creo que tengo demasiados finales alternativos para los personajes… XD.**

 **Como siempre agradezco infinitamente a cada uno de ustedes lectores queridos y fieles que siguen este fic, y lo han puesto en favoritos, también a los lectores anónimos, un abrazo gigante.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen como es obvio, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Sin más por el momento por favor disfruten la lectura.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Estoy harta!**

\- Y estos son los preservativos, ja, ja, ja, - la matriarca Saotome reía posando su mano en su mejilla. _Qué felicidad,_ pensaba – pero como ya les dije antes no es necesario que los utilicen, no hay nada que me haría más feliz que un nietecito corriendo por el dojo. – Decía sonriendo.

Ranma y Akane con cara de terror permanecían sentados sobre la cama en la habitación de la peliazul, rodeados de varios objetos tales como: Pastillas anticonceptivas, varios preservativos de colores y sabores, espuma espermaticida, etc.

Hasta el momento ya llevaban alrededor de 30 minutos escuchando a Nodoka hablar sobre métodos anticonceptivos, a pesar de que un Ranma furiosamente sonrojado le dijo que sabían del tema, que no era necesario hablar de ello, cosa que le importo tres pepinos a su madre. Escucharon aterrados, cada palabra, pues el filo de su katana estaba frente a ellos, impidiendo cualquier intento de huida.

Sus manos temblaban mientras Nodoka les indicaba como poner un preservativo en diferentes frutas y verduras de forma fálica, incluidos plátanos y pepinos. Sí, los hizo practicar frente a ella, una y otra vez hasta que quedo satisfecha con el resultado de la "prueba".

\- Y ahora, debemos hablar de la satisfacción de una vida sexual activa y feliz, porque el sexo no es sucio ni mucho menos queridos míos. – Decía tomándolos de las manos sonriente, mientras sus rostros se volvían cada vez más rojos. – Veras hijo querido, se que eres un hombre entre hombres, varonil a más no poder, pero también quiero estar segura de que eres un caballero… y un caballero siempre se asegura de que su pareja quede satisfecha…

El agudo grito de Ranma se escucho por toda Nerima, haciendo pensar a muchos que alguna chica inocente corría peligro.

\- ¡Ranma que vergüenza! No es de hombres gritar de esa manera, ¿debo entender entonces que eres un patán que no hace gozar a la dulce Akane?

Ahora fue el turno de gritar de Akane.

 _Pobres –_ pensaba Nabiki, mientras hojeaba recostada sobre su cama una revista de novias, la boda de su hermana no se planearía sola, recordando ella misma lo aterrador que había sido tener aquella charla con su tía. – Pero se lo merecen por ocultarme su sucio secretito. – Sonrió malévolamente.

\- Querida, no es para espantarse, solo contesta mi pregunta, ¿mi hijo te hace sentir bien? ¿Te hace disfrutar? Porque si no es así, - dijo sacando un poco más su katana de la funda, y viendo feo a su vástago.

\- Si, sssí tía lo… lo ha haceee. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa. y humo saliendo de sus oídos. Que bochorno era decir aquello, pero todo fuera por no quedar viuda antes incluso de casarse.

\- ¡Excelente! Entonces creo que es hora de mostrarles esto, - De su kimono saco un paquete envuelto en una fina tela de seda roja con detalles de hilos dorados, - es un tesoro familiar – dijo acariciando la tela con ternura y poniéndolo en las piernas de su hijo. – Ahora es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo y usarlo con sabiduría, - finalizo sonriente, esperando a que su hijo abriera el paquete.

 _ **Kamasutra**_ _,_ se leía en la portada del libro, porque era un libro… _ese_ libro.

Ambos se vieron horrorizados, pero el ligero brillo en los ojos de Ranma, le indico a su prometida que aquel regalo no le desagradaba del todo.

\- ¡Ranma eres un pervertido! – Grito escandalizada, mientras el color de su cara rivalizaba con el de la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

\- Vaya parece que les ha agradado, - decía sin perder la felicidad y alegría.

\- Entonces supongo que también les alegrara seguir con el tema… ¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de los juguetes sexuales?

Esto fue la gota de derramo el vaso, Ranma tomo a su prometida en brazos y más rápido que nunca salió por la ventana, salto por la barda y acelero por los tejados alejándose del dojo Tendo.

Varios minutos y kilómetros después, ambos sentados en una banca en algún parque de la ciudad.

\- Creo que jamás olvidare esa platica, - decía Ranma con la cara azul, recordando la facilidad de su madre para hablar de esos temas.

\- Lo sé…creo que jamás volveré a ver a tu madre de la misma forma. – Akane se abrazaba a si misma con la mirada un poco perdida.

.

.

* * *

 **Dos días antes**

Shampoo despertó al anochecer, se sentía hecha polvo, la nariz le palpitaba dolorosamente y, le dolían terriblemente varias partes del cuerpo, estaba segura de tener una o dos costillas rotas, intento levantarse, pero el dolor la atravesó como un rayo, tenía también un hombro vendado, seguro se lo había dislocado durante la pelea y su abuela lo reacomodo, estaba recostada en su habitación, un incienso estaba encendido, llenando la habitación del humo de este, varias vasijas con polvos, pastas y hierbas estaban sobre una mesita, a su lado, en el buro, había una jarra con agua y un vaso a su lado, al verla sintió una sed enloquecedora, intento tragar, su garganta estaba seca como una lija y no pudo evitar carraspear un poco.

\- Vamos, querida Shampoo yo te ayudo, - dijo Mousse, levantándose de una silla a su lado.

 _No lo había visto_. Pensó un poco sorprendida.

El joven se puso frente a ella y con cuidado la levanto mientras sostenía el vaso con agua en sus labios para que bebiera.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto con voz como la seda, con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

Shampoo no respondió, en cambio sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que comenzaron a derramarse sin control. Había perdido, ¡Había perdido contra la estúpida marimacho violenta de Akane Tendo! ¿Cómo era esto posible? En que maldito universo alterno se encontraban en donde una tarada sin habilidad la había podido derrotar, sus lágrimas seguían mojando sus mejillas.

Con delicadas caricias Mousse limpio su rostro.

\- No llores amada Shampoo, pronto lo superaras, y yo estaré a tu lado para que lo consigas, porque nadie más te ama tanto como yo. – Dijo con la más infinita de las ternuras, observándola con los ojos llenos de amor.

\- ¡TU SER IMBECIL! YO JAMÁS, JAMÁS ESTAR TRANQUILA, YO JAMÁS SUPERAR, HONOR ESTAR MANCHADO, YO… yo… - Su voz se quebró y el llanto se apodero de ella nuevamente mientras se abrazaba a su amigo chino, sin poder evitarlo el rostro de su amado airen estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, recordó la primera vez que lo vio como un hombre, la primera vez que lo beso, los cientos de abrazos que ella le dio, las veces que se metió desnuda a su futón en las noches y el la abrazaba dormido… el maravilloso color azul de sus ojos, su cielo personal… y lo había perdido, lo había perdido para siempre, porque el muy idiota amaba a esa estúpida sin chiste… lo había perdido.

El doloroso llanto de Shampoo se escuchaba en todo el restaurante haciendo eco en el vacío lugar, mientras su abuela permanecía sentada en las escaleras pensando lo que haría de ahora en adelante, ¿permitiría que la chica Tendo ganara y su bisnieta sufriera o todavía había lago que ella pudiera hacer?… La felicidad de su adorada Shampoo era lo que más le importaba, le daba lo mismo romper las reglas de su tribu si con ello conseguía la felicidad de su adorada bisnieta.

Paso la noche en vela, tanto ella como Mousse permanecieron cuidando a Shampoo, verdaderamente la chica Tendo tenía una fuerza brutal, no había golpeado en demasiadas ocasiones a su bisnieta pero, las veces que lo había conseguido le había roto varias costillas, le destrozo la nariz y la dejo seriamente magullada, esa chica carecía de rapidez era cierto pero se dijo a si misma que nunca más se confiaría con ella, la fuerza que tenía era impresionante, sin contar el añadido gracias al mazo que solía usar. ¿Cómo era que Ranma había logrado sobrevivir a esas palizas? Seguramente debía tener el cráneo de acero.

\- Mousse necesito que cuides de Shampoo, tengo cosas que hacer. – Dijo sería mientras observaba a su nieta, dormir gracias a los brebajes sedantes que le había dado.

\- Eso no tiene ni que pedírmelo vieja momia. – Dijo Mousse con los brazos cruzados y las manos dentro de sus anchas mangas.

El golpe que le dio Cologne con su bastón le tumbo los lentes, pero se aseguro de que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo, lo necesitaba despierto para cuidar a Shampoo.

.

.

* * *

Akane estaba recostada en su cama, dormía gracias al sedante que el doctor Tofu le había administrado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes, la china la había cortado en varias ocasiones, y uno de sus pies estaba vendado, se había luxado un tobillo, cuando pateo con tanta fuerza la espada de Shampoo hasta romperla, un feo moretón hinchado se abultaba en su mejilla derecha y uno de sus labios estaba partido y amoratado, sus manos estaban vendadas pues se había cortado varias veces al detener las filosas armas de Shampoo. Fuera de eso estaba bastante bien, pero con algo de dolor, por eso el doctor no tubo más opción que sedarla, pues insistía en levantarse.

Ranma estaba a su lado, velando su sueño, pero al amanecer del día siguiente su madre lo obligo a darse un baño y dormir unas horas mientras ella cuidaba de Akane y cambiaba los vendajes.

* * *

Una sombra se acercaba veloz sobre los tejados, y cuando llego al techo del dojo una voz la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí anciana decrepita? Tu nieta perdió y Akane, mi discípula gano de buena fe… no creo que tengas tan poco honor que intentes algo contra la chiquilla, defenderé a mi estudiante de lo que sea, incluso de un pellejo arrugado como tú. - Dijo el maestro Happosai, mientras fumaba su pipa y acariciaba su más grande tesoro el cual llenaba su cuerpo de energía… un antiguo sostén que perteneció a una emperatriz china.

\- ¿Tú discípula? De cuando acá la chica Tendo es tu estudiante, pensé que solo el yerno Ranma era a quien entrenabas. – Dijo con burla y un ligero dejo de duda la anciana Cologne.

\- Ella es hija de mi discípulo Soun, la prometida de Ranma el hijo de mi otro discípulo Genma y ambos son los últimos guerreros estudiantes del Musabetsu Kakutô Ryû, por tanto, ella… es mi discípula anciana.

Contesto molesto el anciano, la tierna Akane se había ganado su corazón, era tan hermosa y linda que la consideraba de su familia como una nieta o más bien hija porque él era bastante joven, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría que él era tan viejo para tener una nieta?… Boberías.

La energía que le proporcionaba el sostén se paseaba por su cuerpo como olas, incrementando su fuerza vital y agilidad.

\- Así que… anciana ¿Dime a que has venido? ¿Qué te propones? – Pregunto ya de pie y guardando la fuente de su poder dentro de su ropa.

Cologne le observaba con cautela, sabía de sobra que la fuerza del viejo residía en la ropa intima y aquel sostén, le daba mucha, aun así, recordó el llanto de Shampoo y se llenó de valor.

\- Vengo a asesinar a la chica Tendo y, con esto, - saco de su ropa un pequeño frasco – borrare la memoria del yerno sacando a Akane de sus recuerdos y dejando solo a mi bisnieta. Él será de Shampoo.

\- No lo permitiré, no amo a Shampoo y le juro por mi vida que si se atreve a tocar uno solo de los cabellos de Akane… seré yo quien se convierta en asesino. – La potente voz de Ranma, le causo un escalofrió, jamás había escuchado tanta determinación en el joven.

* * *

Ranma estaba en su habitación a punto de echarse a dormir, cuando escucho ruidos en la azotea, trato de no darle importancia, pero un mal presentimiento lo obligo a levantarse y echar un vistazo, cuando subió al techo escucho a los ancianos. Y al escuchar lo que la momia había dicho sobre Akane lo lleno de furia. Nadie tocaría a Akane.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, con amenazantes nubes negras, un relámpago cruzo el cielo resonando al finalizar las palabras del chico de la trenza.

\- Así que esas tenemos… Ahora podrás decir eso, pero te aseguro que dentro de poco ni siquiera recordaras su nombre.

Cologne se puso en pose de ataque sobre su bastón alzando el frasco en una de sus manos.

Ranma la imito, con sus ojos resplandeciendo como llamas azules. El maestro estaba a su lado, igualmente preparado con un aura enorme a su alrededor.

Las primeras gotas de la tormenta que se avecinaba tocaron a Ranma frías como el hielo, convirtiendo su musculoso y bien formado cuerpo en el de una curvilínea chica pelirroja, pero eso no lo inmuto en lo más mínimo, seguía con aquella fiereza en la mirada, con los músculos tensos, listo para luchar. La anciana no se contuvo más, con la velocidad que la caracterizaba se lanzo al ataque, intentando en cada uno vaciar el contenido del frasco en la cabeza del joven, ahora chica.

Ranma eludía y lanzaba furiosos puñetazos. Nunca se había sentido tan molesto en su vida. Cologne barrio con su bastón las piernas de Ranma derribándolo y dando un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago antes de que terminara de caer, en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre él a punto de derramar el líquido, cuando un potente golpe la lanzo varios metros dejándola conmocionada unos instantes. Había sido Happossai.

\- No te metas Happi, esto es entre Ranma y yo. – Dijo la anciana mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Te lo dije vieja momia, Ranma es mi discípulo, si te metes con él te metes conmigo. – Decía toqueteando el prominente pecho de la pelirroja que aún estaba un poco sofocada por el golpe.

\- ¡Suélteme anciano asqueroso! – Dijo la aguda voz de Ranma mientras se levantaba de un salto aun sosteniéndose la barriga y limpiando algo de sangre que había brotado de su boca.

\- Así es como me agradeces mocoso irrespetuoso… - dijo con molestia – pero bueno muchacho que esto es por la linda Akane. – Soltó poniéndose nuevamente a su lado.

Ranma le miro con un poco, soooolo un poco de agradecimiento, seguro después le cobraría la ayuda, intentado que modelara alguna pieza de lencería… pero todo fuera por Akane. La vieja ciertamente lo superaba en técnica, pero jamás en agilidad. Sonrió de medio lado levantando sus puños, listo para seguir luchando.

La lluvia arrecio, dificultando la visibilidad de los involucrados en la pelea.

\- ES HORA DE QUE ESTO TERMINE. – Grito la anciana lanzándose al ataque, mientras otro relámpago cruzo el cielo iluminándolos.

El sonido del metal resonando contra la dura cabeza de la anciana, se confundió con el del trueno que acaba de atravesar el firmamento. Fue brutal. El techo se rompió ocasionando que todos cayeran dentro de la casa.

Entre los escombros podía verse la silueta de una chica de corta melena, con un aura azul enorme, que serpenteaba a su alrededor, como lenguas de fuego, meciendo su cabellera y su pijama amarilla al compás. Entre sus manos cubiertas por vendajes manchados de sangre, sostenía el mango de su fiel mazo, que estaba estampado en la cabeza de Cologne, que yacía en el piso entre escombros, fuera de combate y con el frasquito que pensaba utilizar en Ranma aún entre una de sus manos, derramando su contenido.

Todos la observaban atemorizados, parecía un Oni salido del infierno.

\- ¡YA ESTOY HARTA! Harta de que todo el mundo piense que no puedo pelear mis propias batallas, y de que se metan en MI relación con MI prometido, ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME SUBESTIMEN – Gritaba furiosa, ¡Y TÚ! Cúbrete el pecho descarado, - Dijo señalando a Ranma quien, a causa de la lluvia, su camisa de tirantes blanca se había mojado y ahora se transparentaba mostrando sus pechos en toda su gloria.

Ranma solo atino a cubrirse cruzando los brazos, aun mudo de la impresión. _Que mierda acaba de pasar_ , pensaba.

Akane cayo desmayada, exhausta luego de aquel impresionante despliegue de poder. Su prometido pechugón la cargo en brazos, saltando sobre los escombros y la llevo de vuelta a su habitación, recostándola sobre su cama y cubriéndola con una manta.

\- Jamás dejas de sorprenderme con tu fuerza de gorila. - Dijo con una suave sonrisa en sus carnosos labios la aun pelirroja, depositando un tierno beso sobre la frente de la chica.

* * *

 _Minutos antes._

Akane había despertado sintiéndose molida por la lucha del día anterior, aun con los ojos cerrados se estiro un poco sobre su cama, cuando escucho pasos sobre el techo, justo arriba de su habitación, se incorporó un poco mareada, y abrió la ventana, divisando el nublado cielo, el viento le trajo la voz de los viejos discutiendo.

Esas malditas amazonas jamás se rendirían, le conmovió escuchar al maestro defenderla, ya no seria tan dura con él, la linda sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios desapareció cuando escucho la potente voz de Ranma cortándole el rollo a la vieja momia.

Pudo escuchar como la pelea comenzó, empezó a subir por la cornisa con algo de dificultad pues la lluvia arreciaba a cada segundo, y su cuerpo dolía horrores, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al tejado alzo su cabeza sobre el techo y pudo ver a Ranma derribado y a la anciana sobre él apunto de derramar el liquido y borrarle la memoria, el solo imaginar que él no la recordara más hizo que su ser ardiera en llamas, se sentía más enojada que nunca, de pronto ya tenia su mazo en sus manos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo saco, Happossai acababa de derribar a la vieja y ahora tanto Ranma como el anciano discutían como si nada.

¿Que nadie se daba cuenta que ella estaba ahí? La furia que sentía se incrementó aún más haciendo que un aura azulada brotara de su cuerpo, estaba cansada de que no le prestaran atención, ¡Diablos ella también era una guerrera! Cologne se lanzó al ataque gritando que todo acabaría. La ira la cegó apoderándose de su ser, de pronto todo el dolor que sentía se esfumo y, de un salto alzando el mazo sobre su cabeza le asesto el golpe más brutal que jamás le había dado a alguien.

* * *

Unas horas después un panda remojado y un lloroso Soun reparaban el agujero del techo.

-Mi querida hijita no sabe lo que me cuesta reparar el techo cada vez que arroja a alguien a través de el. – Sollozaba el patriarca.

\- Buoff worff awrr – decía el panda martillando las tejas, mientras sacaba un letrero que decía – Deje de llorara Tendo y apresúrese que el agua esta helada.

Dentro de la casa, Nodoka estaba arrodillada junto a Cologne quien yacía en un futón. Colocaba una bolsa de hielo sobre un feo chichón en la cabeza de la anciana.

Tras unos cuantos quejidos la anciana despertó tocándose la cabeza, le dolía terriblemente, ¿qué había sucedido? Se preguntaba, pero al instante recordó. Mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque final sintió un poder terriblemente amenazante, giro su rostro y vio a la chica Tendo, como un demonio sobre ella, alanzando su diabólico mazo sobre su cabeza, y luego todo fue oscuridad. Una triste sonrisa curveo sus delgados labios. Tanto su nieta como ella, amazonas de alto rango habían sido derrotadas por una chiquilla, a quién infravaloraban, ¿Cómo es que nunca supo del poder dormido de la chica?

\- Espero no tener que volver a verlas a usted y a su nieta nunca más, conozco poco de sus tradiciones y leyes, pero estoy segura de que tras esta derrota no pueden volver a atacar a mi futura nuera Akane, ni a mi hijo Ranma podrán intentar obligarlo a casarse con su nieta… ¿No es así? – El tono de voz utilizado por la Saotome no dejaba lugar a dudas. Era pues una amenaza velada, respaldada por el filo de su katana, lo cual no dejo de notar la amazona.

\- Supongo que así es… - Tras una ligera pausa la anciana continuo - no trato de justificar mis actos, pero dígame ¿no haría usted lo que estuviera en su poder para garantizar la felicidad de su hijo? Supongo que el amor nos lleva a hacer locuras… tiene mi palabra, no nos volverán a ver por aquí.

Se puso de pie buscando entre sus ropas.

\- ¿Buscaba esto? – Dijo la voz de la mediana de las Tendo, quien la observaba con recelo, mostrando entre sus dedos el frasco con la poción del olvido.

\- No es para lo que crees muchacha, ahora tienen mi palara de que jamás intentaremos algo contra los suyos de nuevo… lo quiero para mi nieta… ella… ella jamás olvidara a Ranma y no le importaran nuestras leyes, es por eso por lo que, aunque me duela en el alma… tendré que borrar su memoria.

Aun incluso para Nabiki aquello sonó descabellado y cruel, ¿cómo podía la vieja hacerle eso a su nieta? Pero no era su problema si con eso se libraban de esas locas, ella tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar y todos incluían a cierto joven de quién en secreto siempre había estado enamorada. Le lanzo el frasquito y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de marcharse levanto una pequeña video cámara, para que la anciana la viera.

\- Por si acaso he tomado video de sus palabras señora y espero no tener que mandarlo a su tribu, por cierto, también tengo grabada su derrota junto a la de su nieta. – Y se marchó.

Cologne se fue, sintiéndose avergonzada por muchos motivos, el principal haber sido derrotada de una manera tan estúpida, y luego por lo que le haría a su nieta… y a Mousse.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de la comida y de que los prófugos prometidos regresaran después de haber huido de la charla con Nodoka, la tranquilidad se respiraba en el dojo… era obvio que la paz y tranquilidad no era el estado natural de aquella familia por lo que es obvio que algo debía llegar y romper aquella nada natural tranquilidad.

Una limosina se estaciono frente al dojo Tendo, un hombre bronceado, con una palmera en su cabeza y vistiendo una floreada camisa hawaiana que generalmente sonreía bajo del vehículo, pero en esta ocasión con el semblante más serio que nunca, seguido por un sonrojado joven y su fiel sirviente ninja. Tocaron a la puerta y después que esta fue abierta entraron en silencio.

\- Así que en vista de lo sucedido no puedo permitir que mi Tachi quede con esta deshonra que su hija. – Dijo señalando acusadoramente a Nabiki – le trajo a my dear son.

Soun Tendo le veía serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pensando para sus adentro que esto era maravilloso, pronto sus tres adoradas hijas estarían casadas, Kasumi ya lo estaba con un doctor, el amable Tofu, Akane próximamente con Ranma, con quién levantarían el dojo en toda su gloria y ahora su querida Nabiki, con un multimillonario que pagaría todas y cada una de sus deudas y le daría la vida que su preciosa hija se merecía. Perfecto.

\- ¿Tu qué dices Nabiki? ¿Es esto cierto? ¿Le quitaste su pureza al joven Tatewaki?

\- ¡PADRE! – Nabiki le veía, un tanto avergonzada, era cierto que no le iría mal casarse con Kuno pero… él no la amaba… y ella…

\- Mi preciosa reina del hielo, quizá estés un poco confundida sobre mis sentimientos, pero debo decir que el fogoso despliegue de sensualidad en el que ambos nos sumergimos despertó el amor que siento por ti, desde hace mucho tiempo permanecí ciego en la fría oscuridad de tu desprecio, por eso mi tímido corazón se poso por unos instantes en la tigresa… digo en tu hermana.

\- Y en la chica del cabello de fuego, no lo olvides, Kuno Baby. – Interrumpió molesta Nabiki.

Kuno deglutió nervioso y continuo.

\- Pero ahora debo admitir frente a tu progenitor que mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido y en tu frialdad y belleza lo has mantenido cautivo hasta el momento, y se que tu me amas con la misma intensidad mi adorada Nabiki reina del hielo, te entrego no solo mi corazón si no también mi mano en matrimonio, pues mi cuerpo ya te pertenece. – Finalizo el joven, arrodillado frente a la chica, tendiéndole un enorme ramo de rosas y un costoso anillo de diamante.

Nabiki le veía fijamente, su corazón gritaba de felicidad, pero su rostro permanecía bastante impávido. Sí era verdad, ella lo amaba…

\- Acepto Kuno Baby. - Dijo tomando el ramo de rosas y extendiendo su mano para que el le pusiera el anillo.

Soun lloraba a mares, Nodoka sonreía feliz, mientras Genma los felicitaba pensando lo conveniente que era tener a un millonario como familiar ya que Nabiki era como una hija más. Ranma los veía sorprendido, que giros daba la vida, y Akane sonreía feliz pues ella sabia el secreto que su hermana Nabiki guardaba en su corazón… y en su diario sip, Kasumi se lo dijo un día, pero ella ya lo sabía, se había dado cuenta como su hermana veía a Kuno.

* * *

 _Horas más tarde_

Nabiki veía con un precioso brillo en su mirada el bello anillo que adornaba su dedo anular, mientras sostenía el auricular del teléfono, escuchando la alegría en la voz de su hermana mayor.

\- Si será en unos meses, Kuno Baby no quiere esperar más y estoy segura de que será una boda espectacular, te necesito aquí para que me ayudes a planearla, tú y Akane, serán mis damas de honor por supuesto. – Asintió varias veces y se despidió, colgó el teléfono y subió tarareando las escaleras ante la atónita mirada de la familia.

Continuara…

.

.

* * *

 **¿Y… que tal? Hay los nervios me comen caramba, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por sus rewiews a:**

 **Ranma84: Ja, ja, ja, ya se no paraba de reír al imaginármelo, pobrecillo, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Caro: Si así de rápido igual que su relación… veloz, ja, ja, ja y si ya pronto será la boda… de otra de las hermanas Tendo, XD. Saludos enormes.**

 **Lila: Querida Lila, comparto tus sentimientos encontrados, ya sabes entre la alegría y la felicidad. ¡Qué alegría saber que te gusta el fic! Te invito a leer mis otras historias, nunca se sabe igual y te gustan, ji, ji, ji. Besazos y un abrazo.**

 **Iselaglezcam: Que pena me da no haber actualizado "Te olvidare" todavía discúlpame, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo igual ya falta poco para que suba otro capítulo solo me falta afinar unos detalles, no desesperes. Que gusto que te agradara esta historia. Saludos y abrazos linda.**

 **Nancyricoleon: ¡Verdad! Así de necios son que caray, pero ya no les queda de otra. Saludos guapa.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: Pues que te digo, no me pude resistir a tu sugerencia sobre la plática de Nodoka – sama, espero te haya gustado y sacado alguna que otra sonrisa. Gracias por tu comentario hermosa, saludos.**

 **Sí, hoy estoy muy amorosa supongo que, porque se acerca el 14 de febrero, ji, ji, ji. Besos y abrazos para todos y todas.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos luego.**


	11. Semental

**Hola otra vez, por fin pude actualizar, y ¿adivinen qué? Yo no sé si es culpa de la fiebre por la gripa que me pego o qué, pero la cosa es que creo que este fic se alargara un poquitín más de lo planeado, me puse a escribir y… bueno ya lo verán, la cosa es que el fin que yo vaticinaba no esta tan cerca como yo pensaba, espero disfruten el capítulo, espero sus reviews ya lo saben es mi shot de vitaminas para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, son de la grande Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Como siempre al final del capítulo, les dejare los agradecimientos a sus comentarios.**

 **Sin más por el momento por favor disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Semental.**

La habitación estaba en penumbras solo iluminada por la escaza luz de unas cuantas velas, el humo del incienso despedía un humo dulzón, envolviendo todo en humos empalagosos que camuflaban los fétidos olores de los aposentos de Happossai, este permanecía sentado sobre sus piernas, con la espalda recta y descansando sus pequeñas manitas hechas puño sobre sus rodillas, frente a él en el piso estaba un antiguo pergamino desenrollado, pero no lo veía pues permanecía con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Estaba intensamente concentrado pensando si lo que haría era lo correcto, en su mente se repetían imágenes de Ranma como una candente pelirroja vistiendo la más diminuta lencería frente a él, un hilillo de sangre corría de su nariz, seguía indeciso, ya no vería más ese escultural cuerpo, no podría jamás volver a estampar su rostro en esos suaves y turgentes pechos, un profuso suspiro salió de sus arrugados labios, Ranma chica empapada y con su camisa blanca transparentándose, mostrando esos diminutos pezones rosados, un inteligible murmullo fue lo que rompió el silencio esta vez salido de su boca, Ranma luchando contra él y sus pechos rebotando… el antes hilillo de sangre se convirtió en un profuso chorro que provoco el desmayo del maestro.

.

.

* * *

En un conocido restaurante de Okonomiyakis, Ukyo cocinaba para sus clientes como autómata, a pesar del dolor no podía permitirse cerrar el local, al menos no por el momento, se planteaba seriamente si realmente debía alejarse de Ranma o no, lo amaba con toda el alma y a pesar de haber visto y escuchado de sus labios que él amaba a Akane, no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento, servía de algo que Ranma la considerara una amiga, no sospecharía lo que tenía pensado hacer ¿y que si él no la amaba? Pronto lo haría, ella era mucho más mujer que la simplona de Akane, más bella y ágil, más fuerte, sabia cocinar y mantener un hogar.

Sí, definitivamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

.

Ryoga permanecía deprimido en un rincón en la habitación de Ukyo, desde que ella se lo llevo del dojo Tendo como P-chan, no había salido del lugar y no porque no lo hubiera intentado si no porque simplemente no podía, cuando lo intento termino en el baño por más de 4 horas, luego intento irse nuevamente y corrió a la calle como un maniático pero no supo como demonios fue a parar a la habitación de la muchacha una vez más, derrotado no le quedo otra opción más que derrumbarse en su miseria, llorando por el amor perdido de Akane y rumiando el odio hacia su eterno rival Ranma Saotome.

.

Unas horas más tarde cuando Ukyo hubo terminado su trabajo y cerrado el local, subió a su habitación, se sentía profundamente cansada tanto física como mentalmente, entro en la pieza y comenzó a desvestirse con desgana, cuando quedo desnuda se estiro, sus músculos se relajaron deliciosamente, se soltó la larga melena que llevaba en una coleta y no pudo evitar gemir de alivio al sentir su cabello libre de esa apretada cinta, fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia en su habitación, lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada ausente de Ryoga quien la veía sin verla realmente, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo como si no acabara de comprender si era una mujer desnuda o una pintura de Picasso.

Ukyo rápidamente tomo una frazada de su futón y se cubrió a la velocidad de la luz, mientras molesta le gritaba al chico.

\- ¡DEMONIOS RYOGA! ¡¿SIGUES AQUÍ?! ¡Me asustaste idiota! Esto no es un hotel y si piensas quedarte más tiempo en mi casa tendrás que trabajar, no me importa si estas sufriendo, yo también lo hago, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo llorando en un rincón como tú.

El silencio y la mirada ausente de Ryoga fue su única contestación.

Se fue molesta al baño y se metió a la tina pensando en la mirada perdida del, valga la redundancia, chico eternamente perdido, ella no era la única que sufría… ¿quizás él le ayudaría en su plan?

Después de unos minutos algo más se apodero de la chica además de la molestia y la tristeza, era un ligero sentimiento que no sabía como describir, que la hizo sentirse un poco ofendida, digo nadie jamás la había visto desnuda y… bueno ella esperaba que la primera vez que un chico, de preferencia Ranma, cuando la viera sin una prenda de ropa al menos se sonrojara o algo, no esperaba esa mirada confundida que el chico del colmillo le dio… ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente hermosa? ¡¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando?! Se sumergió en la tina tratando de borrar esos pensamientos extraños.

.

.

* * *

En el Nekohanten, Cologne servía un plato de fideos a un cliente.

\- Una orden de Chaahan y dos de Wonton por favor. – Dijo otro cliente en el otro extremo del restaurante.

\- Ya voy. –

Contesto la anciana corriendo a la cocina y preparando a toda velocidad la orden y luego repartiéndola con la misma rapidez, el local estaba lleno y solo ella atendía el lugar ya que Mousse se encargaba de repartir los pedidos, trabajo que le correspondía usualmente a Shampoo, pero debido a sus heridas la muchacha permanecía sedada en su habitación. Aun no llevaba a cabo su plan de borrarle la memoria a su bisnieta y a Mousse para hacerles creer que eran una pareja y así evitar más confrontaciones entre su bisnieta y Akane, un estremecimiento involuntario hizo que casi tirara un plato de Ramen, pero al instante se recompuso, aun le dolía la cabeza por el brutal mazazo de la peli azul.

No podía permitir que Shampoo se enfrentara a ella nuevamente, si ella sobrevivió al bestial ataque fue por su experiencia y poder, la muchacha obviamente no sabía lo que hacía, pero temía que ahora que Happossai la tomara como discípula la joven se diera cuenta de lo que podía hacer y si su bisnieta la retaba podría incluso perderla para siempre y no podía permitirlo, mejor que se quedara con el cegatón, si con eso permanecía a salvo.

En fin, en cuanto tuviera tiempo iría y le borraría la memoria implantándole nuevos recuerdos y lo mismo haría con el joven pato que a pesar de ser un tarado no se fiaba de él pues este tenía una estúpida honorabilidad que le impediría quedarse con Shampoo en esas condiciones, él se empecinaba en conquistarla por sus propios medios y no a base de hechizos. _Idiota,_ pensó molesta, mientras observaba el reloj, ya pronto cerraría el lugar y el muchacho aun no regresaba, seguro se le habían caído las gafas otra vez y se había perdido en el camino. _Idiota_ , volvió a pensar.

.

.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

\- ¿Entonces?... si ya te sientes mejor no crees que podríamos… ya sabes… - Decía Ranma con la voz más sensual de la que era capaz y acorralando a Akane contra una pared que los ocultaba de la vista de chismosos.

\- ¿Si sabes que estamos en plena vía publica? ¿Verdad? – Decía la chica juguetonamente, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el duro pecho de su prometido, y con la otra sostenía su maletín de la escuela.

\- No soy bruto, aunque lo parezca marimacho, yo solo digo que te extraño, y que podríamos darnos una escapada, ya sabes… - dijo olfateando en largo cuello de Akane con lentitud - no pasaría nada si nos damos una escapadita de la escuela hoy, además no tengo ganas de soportar las burlas que seguro nos harán hoy en la escuela por lo del viernes pasado… - La beso suavemente callando a tiempo la perorata de la chica.

Akane se dejo llevar solo unos instantes en la calidez de ese beso apasionado, pero su mente racional la devolvió a la realidad cuando Ranma con osadía metió su mano debajo de su falda subiéndola peligrosamente mientras acariciaba su muslo interno. ¡Por Kami estaban en plena calle!

\- Basta, aquí no, - se apartó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a Furinkan. – Además te recuerdo que si nos hacen burla es por tu culpa, boca floja.

Caminaba con lentitud pues aun tenía un poco adolorido el tobillo, y otras partes del cuerpo, en especial las manos, pero a pesar de la insistencia de la familia para que descansara y faltara a clases no hizo caso, ya pronto se graduarían así que no era tiempo de aflojar en la escuela.

Ranma recordó su temible grito de guerra de la semana pasada, _¡No puedo soportarlo más Akane tengo que hacerte mía en este momento!... Diablos yo y mi gran bocotá ¿porque no abre podido controlarme? Digo no es la primera vez que me pasaba algo parecido en plena clase y siempre me controle hasta la salida… claro Ukyo,_ Pensaba Ranma.

\- Oye Akane espérame. – Corrió para alcanzarla pues, aunque la chica iba lento él se había quedado clavado como tonto pensando todo aquello.

Le dijo a Akane sus sospechas y ella estuvo de acuerdo con él, probablemente Ukyo había intentado que él se acostara con ella, ¡vaya! de Shampoo era más que esperado algo así, pero ¿Ukyo? Resolvieron que tendrían más cuidado con la cocinera de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, un enorme mar de personas estaba reunido en la entrada, ambos se miraron dándose fuerza mentalmente y se tomaron fuertemente la mano, caminaron decididos internándose en el mar de personas, se sintieron aliviados al darse cuenta que la aglomeración estudiantil no era por ellos si no por otra cosa, frente a ellos se desarrollaba una escena de lo más perturbadora, Tatewaki Kuno estaba de rodillas recitando un largo, tedioso y totalmente empalagoso poema frente a una Nabiki que le veía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, tiesa como una estatua sentada en un trono de oro… o bueno al menos era dorado, con cientos de rosas a su alrededor, con el brazo izquierdo extendido mientras su mano era sostenida por la de Kuno que exhibía frente a la multitud el costoso anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de la mediana de las Tendo, el murmullo de los estudiantes se escuchaba como el zumbar de cientos de abejas.

\- …Y es por eso reina del hielo mía, que frente a ti esta la prueba de mi eterno amor – decía Kuno señalando una inmensa montaña de fotografías, videos, muñecas en tamaño real, y otras de distintos tamaños de las antes dueñas de su corazón, Ranko la diosa del cabello de fuego y la tigresa Akane Tendo… Arrojo un cerillo encendido que hizo que la gigantesca pila ardiera en llamas.

Una diminuta sonrisilla de medio lado apareció en el impasible rostro de Nabiki, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Eso es todo por el momento Kuno Baby, se hace tarde y las clases están por comenzar. – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su aula de clases, seguida por Kuno que iba tras ella como perrito faldero.

Desaparecieron de la hasta ahora congelada y cuchicheante multitud, la cual exploto en exclamaciones de asombro ante lo visto, la pareja de prometidos… bueno la primera pareja de prometidos de las familias Saotome y Tendo caminaban intentando mimetizarse en el entorno. No deseaban ser notados y sinceramente pensaron que lo lograrían hasta que la ruidosa bienvenida de Hiroshi y Daisuke felicitando y dando palmadas al hombre entre hombres Ranma Saotome los hizo quedar petrificados.

\- Lo tenias bien escondidito Saotome maldito, hasta llegamos a pensar que bateabas de zurda. - La mirada confundida de Ranma los detuvo solo unos segundos, Akane le susurro al oído el significado lo cual enrojeció el rostro del artista marcial.

\- ¡Yo no soy gay! – Grito llamando la atención de más estudiantes.

\- Y dinos ¿le diste duro contra el muro? - Se giraron a ver a Akane cuando esta trataba de escabullirse - mírala quien lo diría Akane si hasta vienes rengueando, seguro Ranma te dejo en ese estado, ¡PAR DE GOLOSILLOS! – Akane se giro ofendida por los comentarios pesados y con su flameante aura y ojos afilados le dijo a su prometido:

\- Más vale que arregles esto Ranma IDIOTA ¡PORQUE NO PIENSO ESCUCHAR MÁS ESTA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS! – Se marcho caminando lentamente, ante la atónita mirada de algunos de sus compañeros, quienes se giraron a ver al trio de chicos con sendas protuberancias en la cabeza.

\- ¡Esto es su culpa y más vale que dejen de decir cosas tontas! Akane esta lastimada porque lucho contra Shampoo no por…. por… ¡Eso a ustedes no les incumbe! – Finalizo rojo como tomate y sobándose con suavidad el chichón que palpitaba en su cabeza… Akane pegaba muy duro.

Antes de entrar al salón de clases Akane fue interceptada por Yuka y Sayuri sus fieles amigas que la jalaron dentro de un armario de limpieza, armario que conocía de sobra y el cual hizo que se pusiera roja, si sus amigas supieran las cosas que ella y Ranma hicieron en ese lugar…

\- ¡Dinos, dinos! – Repetían al unísono emocionadas.

\- ¿Fue como te lo habías imaginado? ¿Ranma es tan apasionado como todas las chicas lo imaginan? – Preguntaba Yuka con las manos empuñadas en el pecho y sonrojada.

\- ¿Lo golpeaste por intentarlo? – Pregunto Sayuri conmocionada tomando las manos de Akane.

\- ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué es lo que te paso Akane? ¡¿No me digas que ese tarado te hizo daño?! – Pregunto/afirmo Sayuri empuñando su mano lista para salir a golpear a Ranma, al observas las manos vendadas de Akane y los moretones en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! Por supuesto que Ranma no haría algo así… esto, - dijo mostrando sus manos – es por que luche contra Shampoo. – Las chicas se miraron con pena pensando que como siempre Akane había sido derrotada. - ¡OIGAN! Esas miraditas de poca fé… que amigas Dios mío, para su información, la derrote y ¡SÍ, RANMA ES UN SEMENTAL! – Dijo mientras salía molesta, le habían herido el orgullo y no pensó claramente mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que Ranma era un semental… al salir varias miradas de suspicacia de algunas chicas que morían por Ranma la intimidaron… rayos ella y su gran boca.

\- Akane dulzura como estas, gran batalla la que le diste a Shampoo ¿Qué te parece si en el receso vienen tu y Ran-chan conmigo y comemos unos deliciosos Okonomiyakis, para celebrar? – Decía muy alegre Ukyo mientras tomaba del brazo a Akane y la arrastraba al aula de clases. – Pues bien, los espero en los jardines Akane. – Dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su pupitre, dejando anonadada a la peli azul.

Al sentarse consternada, por tanta locura un papelito doblado cayo en su mesa, lo tomo y escrito en la más horrible letra y con pésima ortografía decía:

 _¿Que rayos le pasa a U-chan? ¿Qué te dijo? Y ¿Por qué entraron tomadas del brazo?_

Claro esta que no le tomo mucho descifrar el significado de los jeroglíficos de su prometido pues venia leyendo esa letra desde hace dos años, a su vez ella escribió otra nota que decía:

 _No tengo idea, pero es muy sospechoso, nos invito a desayunar con ella en el jardín…_

Y lo arrojo en la mejilla del ojiazul, este lo leyó y momentos después otro papelito cayo en la falda de Akane.

 _¡Genial comida gratis, y los okonomiyakis de U-chan son deliciosos!_

Una vena palpito en la sien de la muchacha, furiosamente escribió:

 _Pues si tan deciliosos te parecen IDIOTA entonces espero que te atragantes con ellos y mueras de asfixia IMBECIL AFEMINADO._

Y lo arrojo con furia a la mejilla del muchacho, pero él ya veía venir su reacción así que lo atrapo antes de que golpeara su rostro, lo leyó y sonrió de medio lado mientras escribía:

 _Deja de ser tan celosa marimacho ya sabes que yo y mi amigo morimos por ti, te parece que en lugar de ir con U-chan,_

 _vayamos a nuestro lugar secreto, escuche por ahí que ¡soy todo un semental!_

Akane enrojeció mientras leía la notita, y cuándo empezó a escribir otra nota llena de maldiciones y palabras altisonantes, la voz del profesor leyendo la última nota la hizo romper el lápiz.

\- Deja de ser tan celosa marimacho ya sabes que yo y mi amigo morimos por ti, te parece que en lugar de ir con U-chan vayamos a nuestro lugar secreto, escuche por ahí que ¡Soy todo un semental!... – Los gritos de emoción generalizados avergonzaron a la pareja - ¿Les parece apropiado estar discutiendo estos temas? En lugar de ¡PONER ATENCIÓN! – Grito furioso el profesor, y los saco a los dos a cargar baldes llenos de agua al pasillo.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo un maestro ensangrentado despertaba de su desmayo, y mientras se limpiaba la cara la determinación volvía a su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Ya está, la decisión a sido tomada, te extrañare hermosa Ranko pero el destino de la escuela del Musabetsu Kakutô Ryû es primero. – Dijo tomando el pergamino en sus manos, y enrollándolo para después guardarlo dentro de su camisa. – Pero antes disfrutare de tu belleza mientras pueda linda Ranko. – Grito mientras corría por los tejados en dirección a la preparatoria Furinkan.

.

.

* * *

Por la tarde la pareja de prometidos regresaba a casa después de un largo y pesado día, Akane parecía fatigada y Ranma cargaba no solo su maletín si no también el de ella, caminaba al ritmo de su prometida a su lado luciendo su ropa desgarrada, sucia y un poco quemada.

El acoso constante de sus compañeros, entre la envidia por tener una relación oficial y haberse acostado con la chica más deseable de la escuela y la alegría de saber que Ranma no era gay, y la extraña declaración de algunos compañeros metrosexuales que lamentaban que no lo fuera.

Las incesantes preguntas sobre su relación en especial la íntima, la extraña manera en que Ukyo los defendía y ayudaba más amigable y comprensiva que nunca, el nulo acoso de Kuno que ahora era dirigido exclusivamente a Nabiki quién parecía gozar horrores la atención, y por último el ataque de agua fría del maestro Happossai, que insistía en que Ranma modelara unos conjuntos de encaje, los tenía simplemente agotados.

Al llegar a casa la encontraron desierta, había una nota en el refrigerador que decía que Kuno los había invitado a cenar en su mansión como parte de la celebración del compromiso entre él y Nabiki.

Repentinamente todo el cansancio de la pareja desapareció al instante, mientras se miraban a los ojos con un ligero sonrojo y una lujuriosa sonrisilla de parte de Ranma claro está.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban en la tina, desnudándose con cuidado y ternura, estaban golpeados y adoloridos pero el deseo ganaba la batalla, con cuidado Ranma termino de desabotonar la blusa blanca del uniforme de Akane, quien a su vez ya se había desecho de la camisa y los pantalones de él, se miraron a los ojos, y se unieron en un beso tierno y dulce, mientras terminaban de desnudarse mutuamente, Ranma tomo a Akane entre sus brazos y despacio la dirigió a la tina, el agua estaba caliente despidiendo vapores que les nublaban aun más los sentidos, se sentaron, era amplia lo que les permitía estar cómodamente, Ranma se colocó a la espalda de Akane acunándola en sus brazos, tomo una esponja y con cuidado comenzó a frotar su espalda depositando fugaces besos en su cuello y hombros, con la otra mano masajeaba sus pechos, esto duro unos minutos, relajándoles y aumentando la pasión por igual.

Akane tomo la mano de Ranma y con lentitud la dirigió hacia su centro, frotándose ella misma con la mano de Ranma, los beso que Ranma le daba se volvieron más apasionados, mordía con suavidad los hombros de la chica, mientras su mano se movía cada vez más rápido, frotando entre sus piernas, introduciendo ocasionalmente un dedo y luego dos, Akane empezó al poco tiempo a gemir y moverse al ritmo que Ranma le marcaba, al poco tiempo un profundo gemido y un estremecimiento le indicaron al joven que ella había terminado, espero paciente a que ella se calmara un poco y luego la dio vuelta, besándola con desesperación, acomodándola sobre él, al sentir su calidez rodeando su miembro no pudo evitar comenzar a moverse y moverla a ella sujetándola de las posaderas con fiereza, el agua chapoteaba a su alrededor desbordándose.

Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, más profundos hasta que ambos terminaron, ella derrumbándose sobre él exhausta, él con un ronco gemido apretándola contra su pecho.

\- Te… amo Akane…

\- Y yo a ti Ranma. - Dijo ella sonriendo, acomodándose en su pecho, feliz.

Se relajaron unos minutos más en la tina, terminaron de bañarse y luego de vestirse se dirigieron a la mansión Kuno.

.

.

* * *

 _Todo un semental, Akane estúpida, quién se cree para decir eso, eso me corresponde a mi decirlo, esa boba sin chiste, tener que fingir que estoy de acuerdo es un asco, pero no te preocupes Ran-chan pronto tú y yo estaremos juntos,_ pensaba la castaña mientras atendía con una gran sonrisa a sus últimos clientes.

Ukyo termino de trabajar bastante tarde, el día había estado bastante agitado, esta vez Ryoga le había ayudado, era bastante eficaz y bueno en la cocina, él le comento que era porque desde chico había tenido que cuidarse a si mismo pues sus padres eran tan desorientados como él, haciendo que difícilmente estuvieran en casa para cocinarle y cuidarle, esto hizo que Ukyo sintiera un poco de simpatía por el joven. Comprendía lo que era estar sola.

Por la noche le conto todo, incluido lo del chocolate y su plan. Ryoga estuvo de acuerdo, le ayudaría.

\- ¿Entonces dices que con eso no hace falta estar enamorados?

\- Exactamente dulzura, este afrodisiaco es infalible, Akane será tuya y Ranma caerá redondito a mis pies.

\- ¿Y no te importa que él no te ame? Si te soy sincero me duele el orgullo saber que la única forma en que tendré a mi adorada Akane es… - Dijo sosteniendo una pequeña cajita – con esto… se siente… mal.

\- ¡Qué! Ryoga querido, esto es por un bien mayor, no me digas que permitirás que Ranma se quede con Akane, vamos sabes que es tu última oportunidad, imagina ella será feliz contigo, porque tú, la amas… - Decía la castaña intentando por todos los medios que el muchacho no se acobardara, mientras masajeaba sus hombros dándole ánimos.

\- ¡Tienes razón! No permitiré que Ranma me robe una vez lo que me pertenece, Akane será mía, y esa será la derrota más grande de su vida, JA, JA, JA, JA… - Comenzó a reír como un maniático, imaginando a Akane abrazada a él, diciendo que lo amaba, y a Ranma como un pordiosero llorando a mares derrotado.

 _Vaya la espalda de Ryoga en muy amplia y es muy musculoso,_ pensaba la castaña, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Soltó al chico y se alejo de él, viendo como reía como un loco.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Pues sí, como ven están pasando cosas complicadas y misteriosas, muajajaja, … bueno eso espero. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Ranma84 : Hola, gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

 **Azul- tendo : Hola, gracias por amar este fic, y me alegra saber que te he sacado unas cuantas sonrisas gracias a la picara de Nodoka y su tesoro familiar (Kamasutra). Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

 **Caro: Querida Caro, Nabiki nos ha dejado en shok, incluso a mí, no me lo imaginaba… ja, ja, ja. Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

 **Danisita M.: Hola, gracias por tu comentario y si en la complicada mente del kendôka ¡eso era sumamente romántico! No lo dudes, y yo también me compadezco de los pobres prometidos al tener que escuchar a Nodoka en semejante platica. Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

 **Kariiim: Hola, ni yo me explico, ¿cómo es posible que no enteres de la actualización? ja, ja, ja. Vaya que cosas, gracias por lo del lemon, que si soy sincera a mi me abochorna bastante escribirlo ¡QUE PENA! Gracias por tus palabras y por considerarme una escritora, saludos besos y abrazos.**

 **Nao Sotome Malfoy: Hola querida Nao, ¿puedo llamarte así? Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y te saque, espero varias sonrisas con la escena de Nodoka y sus platicas, y sobre Happossai, por fin saco la casta caray, ya se reivindicó y esperemos lo siga haciendo en los siguientes capis, y para Akane tengo muchos planes en los cuales bueno, ella es una guerrera que se puede esperar de esta chica, en fin, espero leerte pronto, no me dejes mucho a la espera de "Protectora". Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

 **Lila : Hola linda Lila, si confieso que el titulo es medio troll, porque pues nada que ver con zombis, ja, ja, ja, pero que bueno que te decidiste a leer y que gusto saber que te ha gustado tanto, gracias por los aplausos de pie sobre el lemon, es agradable saber que no soy la única pervertida aquí, XD. Me da un gusto enorme saber que leer esta historia te alegra el día, nos leemos pronto espero, saludos, besos y abrazos gigantes.**

 **Andy- Saotome- Tendo : Hola, guau, gracias me alagas un montón, aquí esta la actualización, espero te haya gustado y me gustaría volver a leerte. Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos luego, bye.**


	12. Te amo

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero hayan pasado un excelente día de los enamorados, lamento la tardanza, ya no daré más excusas porque… pues… ya las conocen todas, XD.**

 **Como siempre dándoles las gracias por poner esta historia en favoritos y seguirla, gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los no anónimos, je, je. Gracias inmensas a quienes se dan un tiempo extra para dejarme sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

 **Cambiando un poquitín el tema en este capítulo habrá un acercamiento entr un poquito yuri, la cosa es que no entre mucho en detalle ya que primero que nada no tengo experiencia alguna en el tema, y segundo no quiero herir la sensibilidad de nadie, así que solo insinué algunas cosas y otras se las dejo completamente a su imaginación.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de doña Rumiko.**

 **Sin más por el momento por favor, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Te amo**

A las a fueras de Nerima se veía llegar a lo lejos un tren, repleto de personas con distintos motivos para llegar a la ciudad, rostros sonrientes, rostros decaídos, otros cansados e incluso algunos con baba chorreando de sus bocas pues habían dormido casi todo el trayecto, pero los que más resaltaban a la vista era una pareja de recién casados, se notaba a leguas que así era pues la felicidad en sus rostros los delataba, la forma en que el joven marido veía a su bella esposa, con esa calidez y anhelo, con ternura y emoción contenida, ella le lanzaba miraditas risueñas a su vez, con su bello rostro de delicadas facciones, se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos más y ella sin poder resistirse más recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, quién complacido sonrió y posos su brazo alrededor de su mujer, estrechándola en un dulce abrazo.

El tren llego a la estación y, al abrirse las puertas las personas en el salieron como marabunta, con rapidez, creando un mar de personas en unos instantes. La pareja no tenía tanta prisa como la mayoría, con tranquilidad bajaron del tren tomados de la mano, se encaminaron con paso relajado, Tofu llevaba casi todas las maletas, Kasumi solo llevaba un pequeño bolso de viaje pues su marido había insistido en que no cargara nada, no quería que se esforzara debido a su estado, y aun así seguro tampoco le habría dejado cargar casi nada, pues era todo un caballero. Salieron de la estación del tren y tomaron un taxi que los llevo a su hogar, el consultorio/residencia de Tofu que ahora sería hogar de ambos.

Adelantaron su regreso por dos motivos, el principal era que Kasumi se había comenzado a sentir bastante mal, los achaques del embarazo parecían haberse acentuado en estos últimos días, y lo segundo es que estaba más que emocionada por las noticias de la boda de su hermana Nabiki, quería ayudarle a organizar la boda.

.

.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que se anuncio la boda Kuno-Tendo, quienes conocían a la pareja estaban más que sorprendidos, ¿que no se suponía que él joven heredero de la familia Kuno estaba obsesionado con una chica y ½? Sí, porque la mayoría sabia que Ranma era la pelirroja y la otra chica era Akane la hermana de su ahora prometida… que lío, esa familia era muy rica y prestigiosa sí, pero corría el rumor de que igualmente carecían de un tornillo. Lo otro que era sorprendente era que la chica prometida del ricachón era precisamente Nabiki Tendo, la famosísima y conocida mercenaria Reina del hielo temida por muchos, admirada por todos por su gran tenacidad y olfato para los negocios… sin duda harían buena pareja.

* * *

\- Hermanita felicidades por tu compromiso. – Kasumi abrazaba con fuerza a Nabiki, mientras sonreía feliz.

\- Gracias hermana, ya vez Kuno Baby tiene mucho dinero, no podría haber elegido mejor prospecto de marido ¿no crees? – Dijo con media sonrisa, intentando no parecer tan feliz como estaba en su interior, no le gustaba demasiado demostrar sus sentimientos… ¡Rayos! Ella era la Reina del hielo.

La suave risa de Kasumi, al separase de ella y darle una suave caricia en la mejilla a su hermana del medio, no pudo ser más clara, no se creía ni un gramo de aquella frialdad que su hermana intentaba aparentar, sabia cuan enamorada estaba del chico, así que solo por seguirle la corriente agrego:

\- Tienes razón hermana, con esos millones tendrás todos los lujos que te mereces. – Sonrió mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza, dando por terminada la ridícula conversación sobre el dinero de Kuno, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era hablar de cómo se sentía realmente su hermana, pero con ella no se podía.

\- Tendrás unos hijos muy raros, ya sabes… codiciosos y locos, ja, ja, ja, irán por el mundo llamándose a sí mismos los reyes y reinas del hielo de los truenos azules o algo así, con pequeñas calculadoras, camaritas fotográficas y pequeños bokken alzados en sus manitas, ja, ja, ja. - Ranma no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de Nabiki desde que la noticia salió a la luz, cobrándose así todas las burlas que esta le había hecho desde que llegara al dojo.

\- Mejor calla Saotome si no quieres que te haga vestirte como una de mis damas de honor mientras lloras por el amor no correspondido de mi Kuno Baby, como pago por tus deudas. – Dijo con una mueca terrorífica, lo que hizo callar al burlón.

\- Ya sabes que todo es broma Nabiki, - dijo reincorporándose de su posición relajada, mientras se rascaba la nuca y una gota de sudor corría libre por su sien - no veo el motivo para sacar a relucir esas viejas deudas ya olvidadas cuñadita… si soy sincero estoy más que feliz, gracias a ti, ya no soy acosado por el maniático de Kuno… así que sin más te doy el más grande y sincero de mis agradecimientos.

Se puso de pie esperando a que su prometida hiciera lo mismo, ya era hora de irse, el maestro los había citado a él y a Akane al dojo alegando que tenía algo importante que decirles.

\- Vamos Akane, a ver qué es lo que ese viejo rabo verde quiere… - Akane interrumpió regañándolo un poco.

\- No llames así al maestro, - desde que Happi había dado la cara por ella, digamos que lo tenía un poquito sobrevalorado - es verdad que es un poquito pervertido, pero es nuestro sensei y debemos respetarlo. – Akane camino sonriente al dojo, se sentía feliz de que al fin la tomaran en serio, quizá por fin la entrenaría como debía. Incluso iba dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

Ranma bufo molesto, últimamente Akane trataba muy bien al viejo y el anciano la trataba bien a ella tanto así que ya no la hostigaba levantándole las faldas ni le robaba ropa íntima, se comportaba como un verdadero maestro con ella… pero con él la cosa pintaba diferente, incluso parecía haberse intensificado el acoso, el maldito asqueroso no perdía oportunidad de arrojarle agua fría y toquetearlo lo más que podía, su estómago dio un respingo al recordar y unas nauseas bastante peligrosas amenazaban con traer su desayuno a colación.

\- Maldito viejo pervertido… asqueroso… enano manos largas… - murmuraba Ranma molesto mientras caminaba detrás de su prometida, verla tan feliz le quito un poco el malestar y sonrió viendo como daba saltitos como niña pequeña.

.

* * *

Estaban sentados frente a Happossai, él a su vez estaba igualmente sentado frente a ellos y en medio un pergamino desenrollado, los tres se veían en el más profundo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar, el maestro estaba de lo más misterioso, esto ya llevaba varios minutos, en los cuales el autocontrol de Ranma estaba por derrumbarse, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, como es bien sabido.

\- Entonces maestro, ¿nos dirá que es esto? – Dijo Akane señalando con la mirada el pergamino.

\- Linda Akane, no comas ansias, estoy pensando la mejor manera de explicarles esto… - El maestro callo nuevamente mientras se concentraba fumando su pipa con parquedad.

De nuevo volvieron al silencio, los nervios de Ranma se expandían a cada minuto y de nuevo cuando Ranma estaba por mandar al anciano al diablo y largarse del dojo creyendo que todo era un show del viejo, el maestro hablo.

\- Que estarían dispuestos a hacer si les dijera que… bueno ¿recuerdan el barril de Nannichuan de la boda fallida? - Los chicos asintieron un tanto confundidos e incomodos no es algo que les gustara mucho recordar - ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que en realidad no me lo bebí pensando que era sake? ¿Si les dijera que – alzo el pergamino – aquí está el mapa donde lo escondí?

\- ¡¿QUÉ!? – Ambos preguntaron sorprendidos, ¿lo que acaban de oír era correcto?

\- Si bueno, aun no estaba dispuesto a despedirme de tu lado sexy Ranma – el anciano se guardó el pergamino en la camisa… - a Ranma le salto una vena en la sien, y las ganas de cometer un asesinato se incrementaron - solo digamos que hay algunas cositas que me gustarían y por la edad – fingió una tos – ya no me son posibles… - sus ojillos resplandecieron con un brillo maligno de anticipación.

Ranma se puso en pie de un salto y se lanzo hacía el anciano, quién brinco veloz huyendo del agarre del joven, lanzando a su vez el contenido de un vaso de agua fría, que transformo el fornido cuerpo en uno curvilíneo y delicado.

\- ¡Maldito viejo verde, ya sabia yo que no se puede confiar en alguien como usted! ¡No puedo creer que me haya quitado la oportunidad de deshacerme de esta mierda de maldición! – Grito furiosa la pelirroja.

Happossai brinco a sus pechos y sumergió la cara entre ellos, poniendo de color verde el rostro del chico y volviéndolo piedra por unos instantes, Akane quién veía todo con hastió, con lentitud se puso de pie, se acercó a la escena, tomo al maestro de la camisa por el cuello y lo alzo viéndolo con molestia.

\- Maestro, no puedo creer esto de usted, acaso – sus ojos se volvieron enormes y cristalinos, mientras un puchero hacia temblar su labio inferior y con su mano libre hecha puño se sostenía el mentón – sería tan malo de no darnos ese mapa, ni siquiera por… por – saco de entre su blusa lo que parecían unas pantaletas pequeñas, rosadas y muy bien dobladitas, mostrándolas ante la mirada asombrada de Ranma y la que no se lo creía del maestro – esto, es… bueno era un regalo que tenía para usted, mis pantaletas favoritas, ya sabe esas que usted intento robar un millón de veces, pero solo si es que por fin se decidía a entrenarme y bueno ahora también me gustaría mucho ese mapa – decía pareciendo la chica más tierna y encantadora del universo.

 _¿De cuando acá la marimacho es tierna y encantadora?_ Se preguntaba Ranma molesto, _¿por qué ella quería darle sus pantaletas al maestro? Las pantaletas de Akane solo le pertenecían a él, ¡no para usarlas por supuesto! Si no para… bueno, quitárselas… que quede claro._ Estaba a punto de gritar unas cuantas palabras altisonantes cuando la mirada de advertencia de Akane lo detuvo.

\- ¿Dices… dices que me regalaras tus pantaletas favoritas linda Akane, solo para mí? ¿Si te entreno y te doy el mapa? – Los ojos de Happossai estaban enormes y soñadores, su rostro estaba iluminado por un haz de luz salido de quien sabe dónde. – Pues yo…

Akane lo soltó y lo sentó frente a ella, sacando de su espalda un contrato y una pluma, mientras acunaba en su pecho las rosadas pantaletitas muy bien dobladas. – Firme aquí maestro, y le entregare este regalo - decía con su sonrisa del millón de dólares, ofreciéndole la pluma, todo ante un Ranma petrificado y totalmente asqueado por lo que veía.

\- Bueno me gustaría leerlo y… - Akane le arrebato el contrato conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- ¿Creí que usted querría este regalo, es lo más preciado para mí, pero si usted no lo quiere…? También estaba dispuesta a agregar que Ranma le modelara ropa interior, pero…

\- ¡¿Qué yo que?! Acaso estas loca Akane yo nun… - La feroz mirada que su prometida le lanzo lo hizo tragarse sus palabras. _¿Qué es lo que pretendes Akane?_ Pensaba.

Happossai le arrebato el contrato de vuelta firmando y sellando la hoja, sacando de entre su camisa el pergamino, Akane lo tomo y lo reviso por precaución, quería asegurarse que fuera el mapa real, cuando se sintió satisfecha le entrego las pantaletas y guardo de inmediato el contrato.

El maestro estaba que no cabía de la emoción, esas pantaletas de Akane eran uno de sus más preciados deseos, tomo entre sus manos las pantaletas y estas se desdoblaron por la gravedad, mostrando su forma, el maestro se quedo de piedra, su rostro cenizo y seco, mientras sus enormes ojillos solo pudieron liberar una única lagrima. Era un calzón de Genma que se había mezclado al lavarlo con la camisa favorita de Ranma, la roja y por lo tanto quedando de un lindo tono rosado…

Ranma fue sacado del dojo de un tirón por la mano de su prometida que corría como alma que lleva el diablo directo a su habitación.

\- JA, JA, JA, ¿Has visto como se quedo el maestro? ¡No se lo esperaba! Ahora a prepararte para la sesión de modelaje querido mío que está fechada para hoy en el contrato. – Dijo Akane sonriente.

\- ¡Estas loca! Yo jamás modelare ropa íntima para ese viejo asqueroso. – Se cruzo de brazos, no se creía lo que Akane había hecho ni lo que le estaba proponiendo.

\- Vamos Ranma, es por el Nannichuan, y además yo nunca especifique en el contrato que seria ropa intima de chica ni mucho menos que estuvieras como una… - dijo sosteniendo el contrato ante Ranma para que lo leyera. Su sonrisa era cegadora.

\- No cabe duda de que tú y Nabiki son hermanas. – Decía sosteniendo el contrato – oye pero esto tiene un montón de espacios en blanco…

\- De ella aprendí que más vale traer siempre un contrato a mano, después lo rellenamos como nos dé la gana… ese maestro se va a arrepentir de todas sus maldades. – Decía cruzada de brazos sin dejar de mostrar su maravillosa sonrisa.

\- ¡Rayos Akane eres simplemente fabulosa! - Por la emoción no pudo evitar besar apasionadamente a su prometida, olvidando en el proceso que en ese instante era… una chica.

Sus pechos chocaron, ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en ambas, la sensación no había sido del todo… desagradable, nunca habían tenido ninguna clase de intimidad con Ranma como una chica, y nunca habían hablado del tema, él se sintió de pronto avergonzado y molesto, incomodo se separo de su prometida y se disponía a salir a tomar una ducha caliente cuando Akane lo jalo hacia ella, besándolo mientras lo arrastraba a la cama con ella.

Ranma no sabia que pensar, ¿acaso a Akane no le molestaba que estuviera como una chica?

\- Ranma yo _te amo_ en la forma en la que estés, y esta – dijo tocando entre las piernas de Ranma con su muslo suavemente, provocando en Ranma extrañas y placenteras sensaciones – es la forma en que te lo demostrare.

\- Pero es que yo… yo soy hombre… y…

Akane lo beso esta vez más lentamente, rozando cada una de sus curvas, y frotándose ella misma en el cuerpo de ¿su prometida?

\- Si te sientes incomodo te juro que parare, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, y que me da lo mismo si eres hombre, mujer o quimera, yo te amo a ti… a Ranma. – Le dijo todo esto con las mejillas arreboladas.

Ranma asintió confundido, no podía negar que aquello se sentía malditamente bien, pero su mente le gritaba que él era un hombre y que no podía permitir aquello, las caricias de Akane diluyeron la confusión y sin reparos se entregó a la situación, besando y acariciando a su chica, sintiendo como su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón más sensible le mandaba descargas eléctricas entre las piernas.

.

* * *

Unos minutos después ambos, estaban recostados en la cama de Akane, lado a lado, viendo fijamente el techo, sonrojados y más silenciosos que nunca.

Ranma estaba más que confundido su mente era un hervidero de dudas, no sabía si lo que habían hecho estaba bien o mal, no podía olvidar las sensaciones que Akane le hizo experimentar, tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones que incluso se había olvidado del tema de la cura para su maldición, lo recordó y sonrojándose al extremo pensó que quizá no sería mala idea experimentar un poco más con lo de ser dos chicas antes de dejar de ser una para siempre.

\- Eso fue… – Dijo Akane apenas en un susurro.

\- Ujum… lo sé…

.

.

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado, se decidió unánimemente que fuera en la mansión Kuno, y de preferencia con rapidez, solo un mes después de anunciar el compromiso ya que Tatewaki ardía en deseos de llevarse a su adorada reina del hielo de luna de miel y derretir su helado corazón con la más fogosa de las pasiones, no es que no se hubieran dado sus escapadas durante ese tiempo para revivir lo de la noche de la boda de Kasumi, pero que mejor que hacerlo con papelito de por medio.

Ranma y Akane habían decidido, dilatar su viaje en busca del Nannichuan hasta después de la boda de Nabiki, al día siguiente de la boda pensaban comenzar su viaje, por su puesto que no le habían dicho a nadie sus planes, el maestro no había dicho nada tampoco después del trauma de los calzones de Genma y la extensa sesión de modelaje de Ranma en ropa íntima masculina, mientras él observaba el espectáculo maniatado y amordazado, el joven artista marcial se había lucido, se había puesto aceite para resaltar cada uno de sus músculos e incluso se quito su acostumbrada trenza dejando libre su rebelde cabellera. Un espectáculo visual excitante para cualquier chica… menos para Happossai claro está, en el cual quedaron serias secuelas mentales al parecer.

* * *

\- Entonces dulzura, cuando se reparta el pastel tu tienes que llegar con estos – dijo Ukyo mostrándole a Ryoga unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, que contenían un fuerte afrodisiaco que nada tenía que ver con el amor, solo con la lujuria.

\- De acuerdo, pero no me dejes solo o seguro me perderé. – Dijo Ryoga tomando de la cintura a la chica que se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir la fuerte mano del muchacho sosteniéndola.

Todo el mes anterior habían estado cohabitando en el restaurant de Ukyo, detallando el plan, se habían vuelto por decirlo de algún modo más íntimos, amigos se podría decir. Se habían contado sus vidas al completo, bromeaban y trabajaban al mismo ritmo, el restaurant nunca había funcionado tan bien y la alegría de tener un compañero a su lado les hacia más ligera la vida a ambos. Sin embargo, no cejaban en su deseo de romper la relación de los prometidos. Ukyo había dado con un chocolate similar al que le compro al hombre chino, solo que este era más potente y no había ningún tipo de magia sobre el amor que lo censurara.

Una noche por pura curiosidad le dio un lametón a un pedacito y casi se arroja a los brazos de Ryoga, tuvo que darse un laaargo baño de agua helada para dejar de pensar cosas raras.

Volviendo a la boda, todo lucia deslumbrante, distinguido y caro, todo era caro, Kuno baby no había dicho no a ninguna de las exigencias de su Elsa de Frozen, por lo tanto el lugar rezumaba opulencia y elegancia por donde se le mirara, Tatewaki estaba la mar de nervios parado en el jardín a un lado del altar, frente a él los invitados esperaban el arribo de la novia, a su lado parado como su padrino estaba un malhumorado Ranma, malhumorado porque el novio no dejaba de amenazarlo son su bokken si según él intentaba hechizar a su hermosa Nabiki, también estaba Ryoga como padrino… sí, Kuno Tatewaki no tenía muchos amigos…

Una hermosa música comenzó a sonar, entro caminando Kodachi con una sonrisa casi macabra, ataviada con un vestido de novia negro y un enorme ramo de rosas negras, digo para no variar, parecía ida, casi como un _zombi_ , algún alma caritativa le dio un sedante cuando empezó a gritar como loca mientras lanzaba pétalos de rosa negra diciendo que pronto se casaría con su Ranma-sama… Kodachi caminaba un tanto serpenteante, pero se portó bien, camino como borrachito y alguien la jalo y la sentó del lado de la familia Kuno.

La música de violín comenzó a sonar de nuevo, entro caminando con paso acompasado Kasumi, con un hermoso vestido largo de corte imperio en un encantador tono aqua, con el cabello recogido en un moño romantico, su sonrisa era lo que más destacaba de la mayor de las Tendo, camino lentamente hasta situarse justo al lado de donde se pararía la novia, la música seguía su relajante ritmo y siguió el turno de entrar de Akane, quien portaba un primoroso vestido exactamente igual al de su hermana mayor, su cabello solo era adornado por una delicada diadema plateada, destacando su belleza natural, camino hasta situarse junto a Kasumi.

La música cambio y la conocida marcha nupcial sonó con claridad, una pequeña niña prima lejana de Kuno, caminaba con una enorme canasta tirando pétalos de rosa, al terminar la pequeña su recorrido, Nabiki entro luciendo majestuosa y sumamente hermosa, con un bello vestido blanco, el corte era sencillo pero recubierto de tul, encaje y con efecto de tatuaje en brazos, escote y espalda, con cientos de cristales swarovski, y con una esplendida cola de mas de seis metros, un vestido que a kilómetros se veía costoso. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás, rematada con una sencilla coronita deslumbrante de cristales, y lo que más impacto a todo el mundo era su sonrisa, no la ladeada, no la fingida, no la gatuna, su sonrisa era real y verdaderamente hermosa, se veía… feliz. Kuno le sonreía de la misma manera, pareciera increíble, pero ambos rezumaban miel por donde se les mirara.

La boda transcurrió sin inconvenientes, a excepción del llanto de Soun, junto al del director Kuno, el padre del novio que le acompañaba en su exagerado llanto de felicidad. Se dijeron el sí y con aplausos como ruido de fondo se fundieron en un beso que sellaba su unión.

* * *

La hora de la cena llego, se servían los platos más exclusivos y costosos, junto al champagne más caro.

\- ¿Y como mierda se come esto? Realmente se ve como popo de conejo o algo así. – Decía Ranma sosteniendo un panecillo con caviar, viéndolo con desconfianza.

\- Pues con la boca menso, con que más. - Dijo su delicada y fina prometida después de dar un sorbo a su copa de champagne con el meñique alzado… toda elegancia mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- Ja, ja, muy graciosita – dejo el panecillo sacudiéndose las migajas de los dedos – pues será el sereno marimacho, pero yo no me como eso, me da mal rollo, preferiría unos okonomiyakis o algo así.

\- Pues mira que casualidad aquí viene la cocinerita, atáscate baboso – Y le dio un pisotón mientras se alejaba digna, Ukyo se acercó sonriente.

\- Vaya Ran-chan que es lo que le sucede a Akane… ¿Acaso están peleados? – Pregunto con falsa preocupación.

Desde hacía un mes estaba metidisima en su papel de la mejor amiga que acepta la relación del amor de su vida con otra chica sin quejarse de quedar en la friend zone, claro que Ranma no se lo creía sabía que Ukyo tramaba algo junto al cerdo de Ryoga porque varias veces los escucho secretearse cuando se los topaba por ahí.

\- No es nada U-chan, solo bromeábamos. – Sus ojos llorosos decían lo contrarío y su pie palpitante de dolor por el pisotón solo lo confirmaba.

\- Bueno, bueno y dime ¿me invitaras a bailar una pieza? – Decía colgada de su brazo – Es broma ja, ja, ja. – Dijo soltando su brazo y dándole una palmada en el hombro, al notar la cara de horror de Ranma, no se lo demostraría, pero realmente le dolía que él no pudiera disimular que no le agradaba la idea.

Akane vio todo de lejos, y el monstruo de ojos verdes le susurro al oído, que si se descuidaba el baboso de Ranma caería en las trampas de Ukyo, así que sin dilatar más se acerco de nuevo a ellos, sonriente con paso decidido y sensual, atrayendo miradas masculinas y una que otra femenina, sin perder contacto visual con su prometido, al que por cierto se le subieron los colores al ver a su marimacho caminar hacía él, al llegar se tomo delicadamente del brazo de Ranma y dirigió una mirada de victoria a Ukyo, cuando el sonrojo de Ranma brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Ukyo la miraba con odio en su interior y con una sonrisa fingida y congelada en el exterior.

\- Y dime Ukyo querida, viniste acompañada de Ryoga, últimamente han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos ¿acaso tiene una relación pillines?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! De que hablas Akane, Ryoga y yo solo somos amigos, ¿verdad Ryoga?

Ryoga acababa de llegar en ese preciso momento salido de quien sabe donde con dos platitos de pastel de chocolate.

\- ¡Ukyo tiene razón Akane-san! Somos solo amigos y hemos estado juntos porque estoy ayudándole en el restaurante, yo necesitaba trabajo y ella un ayudante… eso es todo. – Decía sonrojado y nervioso el chico cerdo, le aterraba que su adorada Akane pensara algo tan absurdo.

\- Y ¿cómo has estado Ryoga? Hace mucho que no vas por el dojo. – Decía la peli azul cándidamente.

\- Pues como va a estar, estas bien no es así P-chan… - Ranma lo veía con burla al decirlo.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas P-chan nenita?!

\- Por favor no empiecen una pelea, es la boda de mi hermana, compórtate Ranma. – Dijo Akane jalándole la oreja a su prometido.

\- ¿Por qué solo me regañas a mí? ¡El también peleaba! – Pregunto indignado Ranma mientras se sobaba la oreja.

\- Porque tu eres mi prometido baboso, y Ryoga es solo un amigo, yo no soy quién para llamarle la atención. – El sonido de algo rompiéndose fue escuchado por todos. - ¿Santo cielo Ryoga? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Ryoga se tocaba el pecho con cara de dolor, su corazón se destrozaba cada vez que Akane decía algo similar… solo lo consideraba un amigo ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Como podría intentar llevársela a la cama si era obvio que ella no sentía nada por él…

\- Nada Akane-san, solo un ligero dolorcillo en el pecho, quizá me sentó mal la comida…

La charla siguió su rumbo por largo tiempo, los cuatro estaban sentados a la mesa platicando sobre la desaparición del Nekohanten y los chinos, sobre el clima y más cosas intranscendentes mientras comían pastel.

.

.

* * *

 _Horas después en alguna de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión Kuno._

\- ¡¿QUE RAYOS PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL, ESTÚPIDO! – Akane arrastraba a un semi desnudo Ranma fuera de la habitación, dejando a Ukyo avergonzada y sonrojada solo cubierta por una sabana, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sintiéndose la peor basura de toda la humanidad, mientras la marca roja de una mano en su adolorida mejilla palpitaba.

\- ¡Te juro que no es lo que parece Akane!

A las afueras de la ciudad Ryoga caminaba con su enorme mochila de viaje en la espalda, llorando en silencio, sabiendo que quizá nunca tendría el perdón de Akane, pero sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto antes de cometer una estupidez más.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí lo dejo por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado, igualmente espero ansiosa sus reviews, me fascina leerlos, y conocer su opinión sobre esta historia.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Kariiim:** **Ups, creo que uno de tus deseos podría no volverse realidad, je, je, pero es que toda historia debe tener a mi parecer su dosis de drama, mil gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, y que bien que te guste la historia… me haces muy feliz. Saludos y abrazos de osos empalagosos.**

 **Iselaglezcam:** **…. Bueno digamos que quizá no fue tan así lo del plan de estos dos, pero ¡oye espera al siguiente capítulo! No todo es tan terrible como parece al final de este. Saludos y besos de algodón ji,ji,ji.**

 **Ranma84:** **Si pobrecillos, les hicieron la vida un infierno y aunque no lo escribí ¡no solo fue ese día! Las burlas siguieron por semanas… y lo del chocolatillo… no se porque sospecho que a muchos no les agrado el final de este capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos y abrazos de osito cariñosito.**

 **Nancyricoleon** **: Sobre lo de tener un semental, pues** **no es por presumir… pero digamos que por eso tengo tanta inspiración, ja, ja, ja. Es broma, es broma _(no es broma)_. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos y abrazos importados desde el planeta Abracito56.**

 **Caro:** **Chin… ¿ me parece que no se confundió?… Aun así espero te haya gustado el capítulo… gracias infinitas por tu comentario linda. Saludos y abrazos de boa constrictor-amistosa.**

 **Lila** **: Querida Lila, Gracias me siento menos pervertida, #sementalesparatodas, ¿qué te pareció lo de Happi? Hay ese viejito pervertido y lo de Ukyo y Ryoga uff, gracias por tu comentario. Saludos y besitos de mariposa.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** **Querida Nao, _(si te seguiré llamando así ya que no hubo censura alguna de tu parte)._ Espero sigas viva y la curiosidad no te haya matado, ji, ji, gracias por tu comentario y sigo con la gran sensación de que el final de este capítulo no le va a gradar a muchos pero… bueno que la historia sigue y ya veremos lo que realmente sucedió en el próximo cap. Saludos gigantes, abrazos empalagosos y como diría Julio Esteban te mando todo, todo, todo… lo que me sobra.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima mis queridos y adorados lectores y lectoras.**


	13. ¡Afrodisíaco para todos!

**Hola, ya volví con nuevo capitulito. Espero que se diviertan leyéndolo y hay LEMON en este capítulo, ya hace varios capítulos que no escribía algo así de picante y pues no se ustedes, pero yo ya lo extrañaba. No me hago responsable de sonrojos masivos y candentes ataques a sus parejas de su parte después de leer esto, ji, ji, ji.**

 **Gracias como siempre a quienes han puesto esta historia en favoritos y la siguen, agradezco también a los lectores anónimos, y les mando besos y abrazos gigantes a todos lo que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo y me dejan algún review.**

 **Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen son de la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Nos leemos más al final del capítulo y sin más por el momento por favor disfruten la lectura.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: ¡Afrodisiaco para todos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Miserable boba. ¡No lo mereces! No mereces a mi Ran-chan,_ pensaba Ukyo mientras observaba, como la susodicha sujetaba del brazo al joven en cuestión. _¡Pero es que si eres una mosquita muerta! ¡Y una sinvergüenza! No puedo creer que también te le estés insinuando ¿a mi eh… amigo? ¡Sí, eso! A mi amigo Ryoga_.

Obviamente Akane no le coqueteaba a Ryoga, pero en la desfigurada imaginación de Ukyo así era.

\- ¿Verdad Ukyo? Ukyo ¿Ukyo me estas escuchando? – Pregunto Ryoga a la castaña que desde hacia casi 5 minutos no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Akane mientras una variedad de gestos cambiaba su rostro al ritmo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Pregunto sintiéndose descubierta y confundida pues la verdad es que no había puesto la más mínima atención a la plática.

La charla proseguía mientras los cuatro integrantes de la mesa comenzaban a sentirse cada vez más acalorados, y sin notarlo el contacto físico aumentaba también. Bueno en realidad sí que lo notaron, digo si no estaban ciegos. Para dos de ellos solo fue el efecto de la costosa champaña, uno de ellos por el contrario estaba asustado ¿que no se suponía que solo dos de las cuatro rebanadas estaba adulterada? Si era así ¿entonces porque sentía esa urgencia de?... Bueno ustedes comprenden. Y Ukyo, bueno Ukyo solo esperaba el momento preciso para llevarse a su Ran-chan y hacerle un sinfín de cosas subidas de tono.

Ranma ruborizado y con la mirada altamente lujuriosa pegaba cada vez más su silla a la de la peli azul, una mano sospechosa de Akane se perdía entre el mantel y la entrepierna del chico que no hacia más que suprimir soniditos de satisfacción, mientras enrojecía cada vez más.

Ryoga disimulo que se le caía la servilleta mientras jalaba a Ukyo junto a él y le preguntaba:

\- Ukyo ¡¿No se supone que solo dos de las rebanadas tenían el afrodisíaco?!

Ukyo se sonrojo un poco y uniendo sus dedos índices en un gesto de inocencia, le dijo:

\- Pues veras Ryoga dulzura… no quise arriesgarme a que fallara nuestro plan así que, pues esparcí un poco de chocolate en polvo sobre varias de las rebanadas de pastel, que los meseros estaban por repartir porque pues… - Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras avergonzada sonreía – Después de que me entregaste las rebanadas que traje de la casa, las… las perdí y bueno… ¡lo importante cariño es que está funcionando! – Dijo al final sosteniendo sus manos, mientras acercaba su rostro sonriente al de Ryoga.

\- ¡¿En qué mundo esto está funcionando Ukyo?! – Dijo exasperado, pero en voz baja - ¿Acaso no vez como Ranma y Akane se comportan? ¡Ese maldito Ranma es un degenerado! Y además yo creo que me comí una de las dichosas rebanadas con pilón, porque…

Ryoga no pudo seguir, por alguna razón que su cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender se perdió en los ojos azules de la chica que estaban más oscuros de lo normal, perdidos observando fijamente sus labios. Sí, Ukyo estaba como hipnotizada por los labios de Ryoga, cada palabra que él decía hacia que sus labios se vieran más apetitosos, es como si le gritaran ¡bésanos!

Ryoga no perdió nota de esto, un calorcillo interno le alboroto las hormonas y su mirada recorrió lentamente el hermosos rostro de la cocinera, cada facción como cincelada con el más absoluto cuidado y dedicación, sus enormes ojos azules bordeados por abundantes pestañas y enmarcados por unas delicadas cejas oscuras, las casi invisibles pequitas que cubrían su naricita recta y fina, sus labios de corazón que estaban pintados de carmín, y siguiendo la línea por su largo y estilizado cuello hasta sus prominentes y redondeados senos, tan níveos y deseables, alzo los ojos nuevamente y vio que ella le observaba fijamente de nuevo, totalmente sonrojada y esta vez escudriñando cada centímetro cuadrado de su rostro sin ningún pudor, mientras apretaba cada vez con más fuerza sus manos.

Ukyo se sentía sorprendida, como es posible que jamás se hubiera fijado en lo atractivo que era Ryoga, era tan alto como Ranma, y con un cuerpo esculpido a base de entrenamientos, por lo tanto musculoso y exquisito a la vez, de ancha espalda, brazos fuertes y estrecha cadera, su rostro era simplemente arrebatador, esos ojos de hermoso color miel que dependiendo de la luz podían verse incluso verdes, eran grandes y expresivos, un poco rasgados con tupidas pestañas, unas cejas finas pero masculinas enmarcaban sus ojos, su nariz respingada le hacía verse tierno, mientras esas fuertes quijadas le gritaban, no querida no soy nada delicado, su negro cabello solo hacía que su bronceada piel resaltara, sí, Ryoga definitivamente era un espécimen perfecto de hombre y estaba frente a ella, con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo mientras la observaba como si quisiera devorarla y con la respiración entre cortada mientras la sujetaba de las manos.

Y allí señores y señoras estaba el afrodisiaco en toda la extensión de la palabra para desgracia o ¿fortuna? Dos de las rebanadas de pastel con chocolate espolvoreado fueron a dar a la mesa donde estaban sentados Ranma, Akane, Ryoga y Ukyo y por azares del destino esas dos rebanadas afrodisiacas se las terminaron comiendo estos últimos, Ryoga y Ukyo.

Al sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro no pudieron evitar que un brillo de deseo refulgiera en sus miradas y como si de el ultimo trago de agua en el desierto se tratara, se fundieron en un beso desesperado y sediento, no fue un beso apto para cardiacos debo aclarar, fue un beso apasionado y candente que subió los colores de todos aquellos que los vieron arrodillados junto a la mesa, casi devorándose el uno al otro, se aferraban como si quisieran disolverse en uno mismo.

\- ¡Te lo dije! Estos dos están juntos... – Decía una sonrojada y sorprendida Akane.

\- ¡Maldito Ryoga! Tan calladito te lo tenias y tu Ukyo, tanto que lo negabas. – Decía a su vez Ranma, quien sonreía burlonamente.

.

.

* * *

¿Cómo llegaron a la habitación? Ni idea, pero allí estaban, desnudándose con rapidez y desesperación, sin dejar de besarse más que unos segundos mientras se arrancaban la ropa.

Ryoga no fue muy cuidadoso que digamos, le arranco el corto y ajustado vestido plateado, ansioso rompiéndolo en el acto, solo para descubrir maravillado que Ukyo no llevaba ropa interior alguna, Ukyo tardo un poco más en lograr su objetivo, Ryoga llevaba puesto un traje negro, con chaleco marrón, corbata y toda la cosa, pero cuando consiguió arrancarle el bóxer, un sonrojo monumental se encendió en todo su cuerpo, junto con un calor que nació de su vientre y se extendió por toda su anatomía. Dejaron de devorarse a besos solo unos instantes para verse a los ojos asegurándose así de lo que estaba por suceder. ¡Y, sí que Ukyo lo quería! Estaba deseosa de que Ryoga la hiciera suya o hacerlo suyo a él, como fuera, no importaba, quería acción y la quería en ese mismo instante, se sintió humedecer, mientras observaba el bien proporcionado paquete del chico que sonreía mostrando su colmillo con egocentrismo, erecto completamente mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella con paso lento, ella se lanzó de un salto a sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello mientras se besaban con desesperación de nuevo.

Ryoga la sujetaba del redondeado trasero, mientras un balanceo involuntario de sus caderas hacia que sus intimidades se rozaran, gemidos ahogados brotaban de sus gargantas al sentir aquello, Ryoga llevo a Ukyo a la cama, y la recostó en ella, se colocó sobre ella reptando sobre su cuerpo al ritmo que besaba desde su vientre hasta sus pechos, donde se detuvo unos minutos agonizantes para Ukyo que no dejaba de pedirle que por favor la tomara en ese instante, pues sentir su boca dándole atención a esa área no hacia más que mandar espasmos a su intimidad que palpitaba ansiosa y deseosa, humedeciéndose cada vez más.

Siguió el camino de besos hasta su cuello, mientras se sostenía en un brazo y con su otra mano recorría el costado y la cadera de Ukyo y luego lentamente acerco su mano a su entrepierna y comenzó otro martirio más para la chica y para él mismo, mientras acariciaba con deliberada lentitud la pequeña protuberancia, ella abrió sus piernas para recibirle, él se acomodo entre ellas y comenzó una tortura diferente para la chica, empezó a balancearse suavemente, restregando su miembro en la entrada de la chica, quien se abrazaba a su espalda, y enredaba sus piernas en las de Ryoga atrayéndolo a ella.

Ryoga sonreía sabiéndose deseado por ella, y él también se sentía desfallecer, aquel contacto tan íntimo no hacía más que encenderlo cada vez más, sentía su miembro palpitar casi dolorosamente de deseo, pero quería escucharla rogar por él.

Los besos de Ryoga eran tan expertos y deliciosos que era casi como si toda la vida lo hubieran hecho, se sentía simplemente perfecto, lo deseaba a él, dentro de ella, en ese instante, pues un dolor vacío en su vientre le hacía necesitarlo cada vez más.

\- Por favor Ryoga – dijo casi en un ronroneo mientras alzaba sus caderas para sentirlo aún más cerca. – Por favor… - dijo suplicante mientras mordía el labio inferior de él, al tiempo que lo acariciaba con su lengua.

Ryoga no pudo resistirlo más esa simple caricia en su labio inferior termino por enloquecerlo y comenzó a entrar en ella, lento y tortuosamente pausado, no quería lastimarla demasiado, sabia que era una chica pura a pesar de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, por el contrario, él tenía experiencia, digamos que en sus solitarios viajes no había estado tan solo en algunas ocasiones, había cierta chica Akari, de mente muy abierta que había estado más que dispuesta a estar con él de una manera poco fraternal y más bien candente.

Pero volviendo al acto, Ukyo sintió un ligero malestar mientras era invadida por Ryoga, pensó que su primera vez sería más dolorosa, atribuyo el casi nulo dolor a las copas de más, a la experiencia que notaba en el chico y por supuesto al afrodisiaco del cual estaba ahora segura le había tocado al menos una rebanada, pero poco le importaba todo aquello, solo sabía que quería más.

Desesperada por la lentitud con que Ryoga se estaba tomando el asunto alzo sus caderas terminando el trabajo, lo sintió en su plenitud, ciertamente un ligero e incómodo ardor le impidió moverse al instante, cosa que él noto por lo cual se quedó inmóvil y comenzó a besar su cuello placenteramente, hasta que la sintió relajarse, luego comenzó a moverse de nuevo lánguidamente, adentro y afuera mientras sofocaba gemidos de placer en los labios de Ukyo.

Minutos después ambos se movían furiosamente, sincronizados mientras se disfrutaban plenamente el uno al otro, besándose, mordiéndose, rasguñándose, frotándose y todo lo que termine en "dose".

El acto entre estos dos termino con ambos sudorosos, sonrojados y con una extrema falta de aire, mientras Ryoga daba unas estocadas finales Ukyo le beso tiernamente por última vez esa noche.

Se quedó dormida recostada en el pecho de Ryoga, en quien su mente bullía con multitud de pensamientos mientras acariciaba repetidamente la espalda de la castaña.

Ryoga se tomaba del cabello con cierta desesperación _¿Que hice?… ¿Qué mierda hice? ¿Si Akane se entera? Jamás tendré una oportunidad con ella, soy un imbécil y un débil…_ giro su rostro para ver a la hermosa muchacha que dormía en su pecho… _Pero ¿cómo no iba yo a caer con tremenda chica? Eres hermosa Ukyo… pero… pero yo no te amo._

Se levanto de la cama y con un profundo arrepentimiento se vistió y cubrió a Ukyo con la sabana. Salió casi a trompicones de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos de la mansión, al doblar una esquina se topo de frente con Akane quién para desgracia del chico de la bandana, llevaba una tetera de agua caliente y una cubeta con agua fría ¿Adivinen cual de los recipientes fue a parar a la cabeza del chico empapándolo en el acto? Si… la cubeta de agua fría.

Un pequeño cerdito negro salió de entre el traje de Ryoga con los ojos muy abiertos.

Akane estaba congelada, impresionada, sorprendida, impactada, etc. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, sus labios sellados por la impresión y sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par sin siquiera pestañear.

\- ¿Cui?

Ese simple gruñido porcino del pequeño animal saco a la chica del congelamiento de sus músculos se agacho con velocidad tomando a P-chan de la bandana que rodeaba su cuello.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE ...! ¡SIEMPRE HAS SIDO TÚ! – Grito con ira, mientras su aura roja flameo a su alrededor y sus ojos refulgieron con un brillo rojizo y asesino.

Ryoga alias P-chan se desmallo de puro terror, quedando a merced de quien probablemente sería su verdugo.

* * *

Despertó con una sed abrumadora y un ligero dolor de cabeza, aunado a una agradable relajación de sus músculos Ryoga bostezo y se estiro en la cama con los ojos aun cerrados, de pronto todo lo sucedido se agolpo en su cerebro trayéndole una multitud de recuerdos de lo vivido esa noche, la boda, Ukyo – se sonrojo al recordar – Akane – no pudo evitar estremecerse - el agua, la ira, el miedo. Abrió los ojos lentamente estaba en una cama cubierto por una frazada, su ropa amontonada sobre la cama junto a él y una tetera aun humeante en la mesilla junto a la cama, sus ojos siguieron paseando por la habitación hasta toparse con Akane, quién le observaba con desaprobación y tristeza, de brazos cruzados.

\- Vístete por favor Ryoga o P-chan, ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?

\- Akane yo puedo expli… - Dijo casi en un susurro, pero fue interrumpido por Akane.

\- No, cállate y vístete, luego me dirás todo… absolutamente todo maldito mentiroso. – Su voz se quebró y las lagrimas que hasta ese momento estaba aguantando fluyeron por sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico.

Ryoga se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse con lentitud, una profunda tristeza invadió su ser, ideas suicidas vagaban por su mente mientras se maldecía a si mismo por todo lo que había hecho, la sonrisa de Ukyo llego como un pantallazo a su mente, sacudió su cabeza… ahora había una chica más a la que le había fallado. Era un maldito imbécil.

\- ¿Ya estas listo? – Pregunto aun de espaldas.

Asintió con su cabeza pues sintió que si hablaba su voz fallaría, luego recordó que ella no podía verle.

\- Si. – Dijo obedientemente, no confiando en su voz.

\- ¿Porqué? – Pregunto Akane, aún con la voz quebrada reprimiendo más lágrimas, suspiro profundamente para controlarse. – Yo no entiendo Ryoga, ¿acaso no te di mi amistad? ¿Acaso no confié en ti? O ¡¿Es que fue eso?! Te di la suficiente confianza como para que te aprovecharas de mi… dormiste a mi lado, ¡me viste desnuda mil veces mientras me cambiaba frente a ti! ¡MALDITA SEA! Jamás pensé que tu harías algo así, no puedo creerlo… yo… yo te quería Ryoga, como mi amigo… como mi mascota… - Ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, estaba furiosa y muy, muy triste.

Ryoga tampoco pudo controlarse más y las lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, se puso de pie dispuesto a irse de allí y probablemente cometer seppuku, una enorme aura negra le envolvía.

\- ¡Eso si que no! Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas todo, hasta que me expliques porque y quién mas sabia de esto. – Dijo dejando de llorar y volviendo a su estado original de furia.

Ryoga volvió a sentarse en la cama y después de unos segundos de silencio mientras ordenaba sus ideas y se calmaba comenzó a contarle todo, desde la persecución que comenzó en Japón intentando alcanzar a Ranma para retarlo, hasta China, como fue arrojado a la poza del cerdo ahogado por una chica pelirroja, después cuando casi fue devorado cientos de veces, como llego a Japón y encontró nuevamente a Ranma, y supo entonces que él era la pelirroja, aumentando su odio contra él, como desde que la conoció a ella se sintió cautivado no solo por su gran belleza si no por la pureza y amabilidad de su corazón que lo adoptó siendo un simple cerdo, como intento decirle la verdad al principio pero su cobardía se lo impidió, su amor por ella y finalmente los planes que hizo con Ukyo al enterarse de su relación con Ranma.

Akane escucho todo en silencio, al principio sintió un poco de pena por Ryoga y su desafortunada vida, pero luego cuando dijo que podría haberle dicho y no lo hizo, cuando supo que Ranma lo supo todo el tiempo, cuando le dijo sus planes con Ukyo, cualquier tipo de empatía por el chico cerdo se fue al caño, ahora entendía todo, los apodos de Ranma y sus celos, los sonrojos y la insistencia de Ryoga cuando estaba en su forma humana de pasar tiempo con ella, y los intentos de Ukyo de quedar como una buena amiga. Se sintió estúpida, inocente y muy estúpida, todo el mundo se aprovechaba de su ingenuidad y se burlaban de ella, pero esto era el colmo, Ranma le había mentido y ese imbécil sí que se la pagaría con creces.

\- Akane puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi vida, soy un cobarde y un aprovechado lo sé, mátame si así lo quieres, pero por favor perdóname, entiende que todo lo hice por amor.

\- ¡¿POR AMOR?! ¿Acaso eres idiota? Por supuesto que lo eres. No voy a matarte tarado, pero tampoco quiero volver a verte en la vida, solo quiero dejarte algo en claro Ryoga, lo que tu sientes por mi no es amor, no sé lo que es, pero no es amor.

Y salió de allí, claro no sin antes darle su merecida paliza al chico lo golpeo hasta que sintió que la ira disminuía un poco, ahora, a buscar al idiota de su prometido, apretó sus puños haciendo tronar sus articulaciones.

* * *

 _Una hora antes._

.

.

\- Oye marimacho los chicos ya se fueron a una habitación, quieres escaparte por ahí y bueno… ya sabes… - Se sonrojo como cada vez que quería intimar con su chica, pero le daba pena decirlo.

\- Me parece genial. Dijo la chica pegándose al cuerpo de su prometido mientras bailaban. – ¿Te parece si… nos vemos en 20 minutos en el ala oeste?

\- Me parece genial, tengo un amigo que se muere por estar contigo a solas…

Akane soltó una risita boba mientras se apartaba de su prometido guiñándole el ojo alejándose de él.

Ranma se quedó embobado viéndola marcharse y desaparecer entre la gente, contoneando esas caderas de infarto, cuando unas manos lo apretaron por los hombros y una profunda voz le dijo:

-Te doy permiso hijo, ahora – le dio un empujón – ve y dame un nieto. – Soun soltaba lagrimas de felicidad mientas lo alentaba a marcharse.

\- Querido me parece maravilloso, vamos ten estos, la protección nunca esta de más. – Nodoka saco de su kimono una tira de preservativos con una mano y con la otra saco un alfiler y comenzó a agujerear todos y cada uno de los preservativos. – Ten querido, son de tutifruti.

\- Ese es mi muchacho, seguro hace muy feliz a la linda Akane amigo. – Genma abrazo a Soun por los hombros mientras comenzaban una extraña y vergonzosa danza y cantaban – Seremos abuelos, las escuelas se han unido.

Ranma enrojeció y le salió humo por los oídos.

\- Cállense, ¿Cómo dicen eso? ¿Nietos? ¿Pero que rayos dicen? ¡Yo y Akane solo hablábamos de dar un paseo por los jardines!

\- No te avergüences querido – Nodoka le mentía los preservativos agujereados en el bolsillo del pantalón y le dio vuelta con u suave empujón. – Vamos ve, ¿no quieres hacer esperar a mi futura nuera verdad?

Ranma se fue más avergonzado que nunca, mientras unos rechiflidos acompañaban su andar, ya no solo eran sus padres y Soun quienes lo alentaban a darse un revolcón con Akane, ahora también se habían unido Hiroshi y Daisuke junto con Nabiki, Kuno, Tofu y hasta Kasumi.

-Tu puedes Ranma, danos un sobrinito. – Decía esta última encantada de la vida, sobándose su pancita incipiente.

\- Trágame tierra y escúpeme del otro lado del mundo por favor.

Ranma camino/corrió perdiéndose en el frondoso jardín, sintiéndose por fin un poco más tranquilo sin tanto escándalo.

\- Ahora a la sala oeste. - Dijo frotándose las manos, se sonrojo nuevamente preguntándose si su adorada prometida volvería a llevar agua fría y caliente para su encuentro, últimamente les había dado por experimentar mucho con todas las posibilidades que su maldición les proveía.

Camino dándole la vuelta a la mansión para entrar por alguna ventana sin que lo vieran, no quería mas gritos de aliento sobre su desempeño en la cama. Entro por una ventana de un salto y comenzó a buscar la sala oeste, ¿Por qué no le había preguntado a Akane donde estaba esa condenada sala? Soltó un resoplido mientras subía las escaleras y comenzaba a abrir puertas al azar, esperando encontrar a su prometida en alguna.

Para desgracia del ojiazul, en su búsqueda de Akane se encontró con varias victimas del afrodisiaco que Ukyo espolvoreo en las rebanadas de pastel, varias parejas improbables se sonrojaron al verse sorprendidas por la intrusión del chico, que los encontraba en situaciones bastante comprometedoras.

Ranma sintió que sus ojos sangraban cuando abrió una de las puertas y encontró a sus queridos amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke besándose apasionadamente contra una pared, por suerte ellos no lo vieron a él.

Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando abrió la puerta de una habitación que estaba en penumbras, logro observar entre la oscuridad unas zapatillas de tacón alto y un vestido hecho bola en un rincón, mientras la silueta curvilínea de una chica yacía recostada en la cama.

Por fin, pensó y se adentro en la habitación desnudándose rápidamente quedando solo en bóxer porque sabia cuanto le gustaba a su marimacho arrancarle esta última pieza de ropa con los dientes.

Se acerco lentamente y subió a la cama, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo de la chica, recorriéndolo lentamente con una de sus manos, mientras se acercaba a su cuello y lo lamia con lujuria su miembro se endureció con rapidez, o sí se daría el gusto con la marimacho, ella gimió al sentirlo sobre ella y descubrió una de sus largas piernas para rodear la cintura de él con ella.

\- Ohh…mmm. Ryoga…

Ranma se irguió al instante como si fuera un resorte.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?!

\- ¡Ran-chan! ¡¿Eres tú?!

Ukyo se cubrió los pechos con la sabana, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz se encendió. La escena era por demás comprometedora, Ukyo semi recostada cubriéndose el pecho con una sabana y una de sus largas piernas rodeando la cintura de Ranma, este estaba sobre la chica sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos, solo vestido con un ajustado bóxer a través del cual podía notarse a leguas una potente erección.

Akane estaba parada en la puerta con el brazo extendido y la mano sobre el interruptor de la luz, con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. Se acerco furiosa con esa atemorizante aura rojiza en todo su esplendor, tomo de la trenza a Ranma y lo arrojo fuera de la cama, levanto a Ukyo del cabello con una fuerza descomunal y la abofeteo con fuerza arrojándola sobre la cama con la mejilla inflamada.

\- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! – Grito viéndola con desprecio. - ¡UNA IDIOTA QUE SIN TUS ESTUPIDOS TRUCOS JAMAS TENDRIAS A RANMA! ERES BASURA… ¡Y tú! – Dijo volviéndose hacia Ranma y arrastrándolo de la trenza le gritaba: ¡¿QUE RAYOS PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO!

Y salió dejando a una Ukyo confundida, dolida y avergonzada buscando por toda la habitación a Ryoga. Lloro amargamente mientras se derrumbaba en el piso.

\- ¡Te juro que no es lo que parece Akane!

Lagrimas de decepción mojaban la cara de Akane, Ranma no solo le había mentido y ocultado lo de Ryoga, ahora también se había metido con Ukyo, soltó la trenza del chico y se detuvo llorando sin poderlo evitar, se le vino el mundo encima y solo quería que todo terminara.

Ranma se puso de pie de un salto, temblando como una hoja por el miedo, seguro ahora si Akane lo mataría, o lo mandaría a la goma, con cautela se acerco a ella y puso con delicadeza una mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Akane, te juro que no es lo que piensas! Yo creí que eras tú, todo estaba oscuro y yo te estaba buscando y… y te lo juro, yo jamás te engañaría. – Explicaba Ranma con urgencia.

\- Jamás… - dijo suavemente, lo que hizo que a Ranma se le pusiera la piel de gallina – tu jamás me engañarías… y dime ¿cómo se le llama entonces al hecho de ocultarme lo de Ryoga?

\- ¿Lo de Ryoga? ¿Qué hay con ese cerdo? – Pregunto molesto, no se suponía que discutían sobre lo de Ukyo, ¿cómo entonces a la boba de Akane se le ocurría sacar al estúpido cerdo a colación?

\- Si exacto ese cerdo, P-chan…

La sangre se le fue hasta el piso, acaso ella, ella estaba insinuando que sabia lo de P-chan, y si era así ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? – Yo… no…

\- ¡Tú lo sabias! Y me lo ocultaste, sabias que era Ryoga, siempre lo supiste maldito infeliz – se giró y comenzó a golpear su pecho casi sin fuerzas - ¡Tan poco te importo! ¡Tan idiota te parezco! ¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?! ¡Y AHORA TE ENCUENTRO EN ESA SITUASIÓN CON LA ZORRA DE UKYO! – Dijo con fuerza nuevamente.

Se alejo de Ranma y con los ojos refulgentes de coraje saco su adorado señor mazo, lo tomo entre ambas manos, no era normal, o no, era el Gran Señor Mazo, aquel que uso cuando dejo K.O. a Cologne, Ranma no hizo ademan de defenderse, sabia que se lo tenia bien merecido, cerro los ojos y apretó los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo apretando lo puños esperando el golpe. Unos segundos después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

En la madrugada del día siguiente Ranma despertó gracias a un chapuzón de agua fría, cortesía de su prometida.

\- Ya levántate, tenemos que marcharnos, el tren sale en 45 minutos.

\- ¡Gracias a Kami, todo fue una pesadilla! – La pelirroja exclamo feliz.

\- No pedazo de imbécil, no fue una pesadilla, pero te prometí que te acompañaría a encontrar el nannichuan y voy a cumplirlo, después de eso, no quiero volver a verte.

Y salió sigilosa de la habitación de Ranma, para terminar de preparar el equipaje y dejar una nota en su habitación, diciéndole a la familia que no los buscaran y que volverían pronto, lloraba en silencio, la decepción de saberse traicionada en todos los sentidos le dolía en el alma, pero a pesar de todo amaba al idiota de su prometido y le ayudaría… después no sabía lo que haría.

.

.

* * *

A las 6 de la mañana un tren salió de la estación con dirección a Fukuoka, Ranma y Akane iban en ese tren, sin dirigirse la palabra, con semblantes tristes.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **No me maten por favor, por piedad… Es broma, se que jamás me harían daño intencionalmente ¿o sí? En fin, tuve que cortar el capítulo ahí porque pues, después iba a quedar larguísimo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me alegraran el día si me comentan, aunque sea un puntito… ¡Así que ya saben espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Ranma84: Hola, espero haber resuelto tus dudas, gracia por siempre comentar, te adoro. Saluditos.**

 **DanisitaM : ¡No quiero ser culpable de asesinato! Gracias por tus lindas palabras, yo también reía de lo lindo mientras imaginaba ese Ranma sensual y salvaje modelándole a Happosai, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y espero no me mates por como han quedado las cosas hasta el momento. Saluditos hermosa.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: ¡Hola! ¡Como es eso de que tus sentimientos están batidos! O ¿mezclados? ¿Era revueltos?... En fin, espero te sienta un poico mejor al saber que Ranma no fue infiel, pero pues ya vez como se han revuelto las cosas, hay es que a ese chico ni como ayudarle. Gracias por tu apoyo y saludos y besos linda.**

 **Caro: Holis carito, pues soltó toda la sopa el burro, y si Nabiki es una suertudota. Saluditos guapa.**

 **Iselaglezcam: Que comes que adivinas, o ¿es que soy demasiado obvia al escribir? Y pues lo del encuentro yuri, como dije anteriormente se del tema lo mismo que de física cuántica… o sea nada, ja, ja, ja, y para no regarla mejor no me arriesgue. Saluditos preciosa.**

 **Nancyricoleon : ¡Hola Nancy! Gracias, gracias (mis mejillas están sonrojadas y mis ojitos brillantes) Ja, ja, ja. Ya hablando en serio ¡amiga ya lo sabes! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos amiguita linda.**

 **Kariiim: Espero hayas podido descansar y no te encuentres en estado zombie, ji, ji, ji, no tuve más opción que hacerlos sufrir un poquitín, lo siento. Gracias bellísima y saluditos.**

 **Lila: Hola Lila, Ja, ja, ja, como me he reído con tu comentario espero que la pu#$* intriga no te haya dado un bajón, ahora sabes que paso y vaya, vaya que paso… no sufras más, espero hayas hecho muy bien tu tarea del yuri, y la sonrisa de Nabiki nos llego al corazón a todos y todas. Saludos hermosa.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.**


	14. La cura para tu maldición

**Hola, por fin pude actualizar, gracias a todos y todas por tenerme paciencia, pero aquí esta ya el siguiente capítulo, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y la han puesto en favoritos, a quienes me regalan un poquito de su tiempo y deciden dejarme algún comentario que créanme, es un placer y gusto para mi leerlos. Sigan comentando, aliméntenme con sus palabras, ¡que si no me falta energía para escribir! (^-^). Ji, ji, ji.**

 **Gracias especiales al maravilloso grupo de** _ **transtornad s por los fics,**_ **que me han dado varias ideas… por cierto ya se dieron cuenta del cambio de nombre… solo digamos que sucumbí ante la presión del grupo como adolescente insegura. (Es broma, no se lo tomen tan apecho). En realidad, ya lo venía pensando desde hacia un tiempito y pues ya está, espero les guste porque si no pues… tendrán que aguantarse, ja, ja, ja.**

 **Advertencia de lemon... como siempre ;).**

 **Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La cura para tu maldición, primera parte.**

.

.

Estaban en la habitación de Ranma después de la intensa sesión de modelaje ofrecida a Happosai como pago por el pergamino y el entrenamiento de Akane. Ranma se limpiaba el exceso de aceite del cuerpo con una toalla y pensaba en lo incomodas que eran las tangas (sí, así es, Ranma modelo en tanga y muchas piezas más), mientras Akane leía meticulosamente el pergamino y estudiaba el mapa dibujado en él, obviamente también de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y se daba un buen taquito de ojo con el escultural cuerpo de su prometido.

Y allí estaba ella mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando cochinadas mientras lo veía acercarse a ella ya solo con el pantalón chino puesto, el torso desnudo y su rebelde cabello aun suelto, cuando Ranma hablo y la saco de su sucia, sucia ensoñación.

\- ¿Entonces vamos a la isla de Kyûshû?… Sera un viaje un poco largo. ¿Porque estas tan segura de que es ahí donde debemos ir? – Pregunto mientras volvía a trenzar su cabello.

El mapa no tenía indicaciones claras, Ranma insistía en que solo eran los desvaríos de un anciano pervertido, pero para Akane la cosa era distinta ella insistía en que eran palabras clave, no solo desvaríos, buuueno quizás unos cuantos, realmente dudaba de la existencia del oasis de la tanga dorada. (Pero bueno entienden su punto ¿no?).

\- Ya te lo dije Ranma, aquí – señalo un punto del mapa que estaba dibujado en el viejo pergamino del maestro – dice que el nannichuan yace en la Caldera de Aso, dentro de la cueva del infierno así que… definitivamente esta en la isla de Kyûshû, es un volcán, el volcán de Aso, y esta exactamente en la prefectura Kumamoto, tendremos que ir hasta Yamaguchi, cruzar el estrecho de Kanmon, para llegar a Fukuoka y de ahí hasta Kumamoto. Tienes razón será un viaje largo… - Akane se quedo pensativa mientras observaba en el mapa el pequeño punto que se situaba en el volcán.

\- No puedo creer que dentro de poco – se acerco a su pequeña prometida y la abrazo por la espalda –, seré un hombre completo, nada de maldición, nada de Ranko… podremos casarnos Akane. – Ranma acerco su cara al cuello de Akane por la espalda olfateando su cuello y cabello.

La palabra "casarnos" detuvo todos los pensamientos que Akane tenia en esos momentos, se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir como Ranma olfateaba en su cuello y la abrazaba cubriéndola casi por completo. Ranma se había vuelto un mastodonte, de pie a su lado, su coronilla apenas le llegaba a la barbilla y su cuerpo cada vez se hacia más voluminoso, pero en el buen sentido ya que sus músculos se veían cada vez más prominentes pero estilizados, su espalda estaba más ancha y sus brazos más gruesos, digamos que se veía cada vez más como un hombre y dejaba de verse como el chico de 16 años que ella conoció, ya tenían casi 18 y el estaba hablando de matrimonio, ¿quién era este hombre y donde había quedado su Ranma? Era la primera vez que él decía esas palabras sin tartamudear, le agradaba pensar en un futuro con él, y que él también lo hiciera, pero estaba cansada de decirle que no le importaba lo de la maldición. Se dio la vuelta aun envuelta en sus brazos y le dijo:

\- ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que me da lo mismo lo de la estúpida maldición! – Calló por un momento al darse cuenta de que había sonado más alterada de lo que pretendía -, te amo a ti Ranma y debo agregar… que Ranko es muy sexy. – Dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja de manera sensual y una media sonrisa aparecía en sus carnosos labios. Lo beso para acallar cualquier protesta de parte del chico.

El beso de pronto como cada vez que se besaban se convirtió en una feroz lucha, Ranma la tenía apresada sosteniéndola por la cintura y ella recorría con sus manos sus pectorales de arriba abajo sin cesar, sintiendo su fuerza y dureza, encendiéndose, pero de pronto un gracioso pensamiento cruzo su cabeza pensar cuanto amaba a Ranma, tanto así que le daba lo mismo si en un futuro que esperaba estuviera muy, muy lejano Ranma terminaba como el tío Genma, o sea… calvo y con barriga, no pudo seguir besando a Ranma como quería porque una carcajada al imaginarlo de esa manera se lo impidió.

\- ¿Qué te pasa marimacho? - Pregunto un poco desconcertado el chico pero contagiándose de la alegría de Akane.

\- Nada – contesto negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose los labios para no volver a soltar una risotada pues la imagen de un Ranma calvo y panzón eran demasiado graciosas –, solo pensaba en la genética.

\- ¿Genética?...

Ranma fue interrumpido antes de seguir por una línea de conversación que probablemente heriría su enorme ego.

\- Queridos no quisiera interrumpir mientras procrean a mi adorado y futuro nietecito o nietecita, pero ya está la cena servida. – Se escucho la voz de Nodoka desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Nosotros no! – Gritaron ambos sonrojados, pensar que su madre/tía pensaba en ellos, haciendo "aquello" era bastante perturbador.

Después de que Nodoka los llamara para la cena bajaron y se reunieron con la familia. Excusaron al maestro diciendo que estaba indispuesto y no bajaría a cenar.

Happosai permanecía en su habitación, aun amordazado y maniatado, con cinta adhesiva en la cara que lo obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos, pero ya no luchaba por soltarse, se veía simplemente devastado, su cutis cetrino y apagado, la piel colgante… bueno más colgante de lo normal, y la mirada perdida.

.

.

* * *

El tiempo voló, y pronto se celebraba la boda de Nabiki con el rayo azul de Furinkan, Ukyo y Ryoga planearon un fatídico plan en el que ellos salieron más que embarrados pero que definitivamente había funcionado pues nuestros protagonistas terminaron heridos y separados emocionalmente, aunque no físicamente como ellos esperaban. Akane tenía palabra y le había prometido a Ranma permanecer a su lado mientras buscaban la cura de su maldición. Jamás pensó que se arrepentiría tanto de una promesa, pues Ranma sin contemplaciones la había traicionado, él y ese maldito cerdo, claro y la arrastrada pérfida de Ukyo.

.

.

* * *

Akane resoplo molesta recordando el momento en que el agua fría toco el cuerpo de Ryoga, transformándolo en su querido P-chan, ¿cómo es que había sido tan ingenua, tan estúpida? Le daba coraje pensar en ese degenerado pervertido durmiendo en su cama, acurrucado en sus pechos y en su regazo, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón como si se trata de agujas al rojo vivo apuñalándolo, miro de reojo a su acompañante en el tren, Ranma estaba dormido a pierna suelta, incluso babeaba un poco el muy idiota mientras mantenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro, molesta aventó su cabeza y Ranma quedo en una extraña posición, con la cabeza colgando hacían el pasillo mientras permanecía sentado con las piernas estiradas, luego de varios minutos sintió un poco de pena por él y lo jalo de la trenza para acomodarlo en una posición menos incomoda, era tan malditamente guapo y se veía tan tierno durmiendo, pensó que se torcería el cuello si seguía durmiendo en esa posición, tomo la chaqueta que tenía doblada sobre sus piernas, pero mientras la ponía doblada detrás de la cabeza de Ranma, y acariciaba con ternura su cabello sin poderlo evitar, un flechazo en su mente le trajo la imagen de Ranma sobre Ukyo apunto de tener sexo, lagrimas silenciosas mojaron sus mejillas y un calor interno inundo su cuerpo haciéndola enojar de nuevo, sintió ganas de estrangular al chico pero antes de ceder ante esos impulsos homicidas decidió levantarse y caminar un poco por el tren para calmarse aunque sea un poco. Se puso de pie y se marchó resoplando y con paso decidido.

Ranma respiro aliviado, su sentido casi arácnido solía advertirle sobre cualquier peligro, en especial cuando a su prometida se le antojaba experimentar en la cocina. En esta ocasión le había estado gritando que su vida corría peligro, y todo por hacerse el dormido para poder estar cerca de ella otra vez, para sentir, aunque fuera su hombro bajo su cabeza, el poco tiempo que había pasado desde la noche anterior y todo le explotara en la cara le parecía una eternidad sin poder estar a su lado sin que lo rechazara.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol cuando la muy bruta lo aventó casi logrando que se le quebrajara el cuello, los minutos se le hicieron eternos mientras sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en su cabeza, ya no soportaba estar en esa incomoda posición cuando en un atisbo de esperanza para él, ella lo enderezo y acaricio por unos segundos su cabeza pero de nuevo en unos segundos su sentido de autoconservación casi lo hace salir corriendo por su vida, luego sintió algo húmedo sobre una de sus manos que tenía descansando sobre su regazo e inmediatamente después ella resoplando se levantó y se fue.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer para que me perdones mi marimacho?_ Pensaba melancólico, maldiciéndose una y otra vez con innumerables ¿y sí? Pero los hubiera no existían y no ganaba nada con pensar en eso, él era un hombre de acción y reacción, era un hombre decidido que siempre obtenía lo que se proponía y se había propuesto recuperar a su marimacho y así lo haría. Sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie con un puño en alto mientras una mirada de determinación iluminaba su rostro y casi podía escucharse el chocar de las olas sobre las rocas a su espalda.

Akane paso a su lado empujándolo en el asiento para que se sentara de nuevo.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer alboroto? ¡Todos están viéndonos! – Le dijo un poco exaltada, pero en voz baja, mientras le arrojaba un obento a las piernas. Ranma lo observo con el terror reflejado en sus pupilas.

\- Yo no lo hice si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Yo no he dicho nada...

\- Ya… no hace falta que lo hagas. – Su voz se notaba un poco apagada -, los compre en el vagón de comida. Ahora come que pronto llegaremos a Yamaguchi.

* * *

Pasaba del medio día cuando llegaron por fin a la prefectura de Yamaguchi, habían tomado un tren previo a ese desde Nerima para llegar a Tokio, y en todo el trayecto Akane solo respondía con monosílabos a los intentos de conversación de Ranma, la conversación más larga que habían tenido hasta el momento había sido la del obento.

Ambos descendieron del tren con grandes mochilas al hombro, se alejaron de la estación y se encaminaron a la costa en Honshu, ahora debían tomar un ferrie para cruzar los estrechos de Kunmon y llegar a Fukuoka en la isla de Kyûshû, si todo salía bien estarían al cabo de quizás una semana de vuelta en casa. Desgraciadamente para ellos y por extrañas circunstancias que no vale la pena explicar, habían llegado tarde y el siguiente ferrie saldría hasta el día siguiente, así que no les quedo otra opción que cruzar a pie por el túnel submarino, llegaron al atardecer al distrito de Shimonoseki en Fukuoka y comenzaron a buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Ya instalados en un encantador y pequeño hotel tradicional que le había fascinado a Akane, (cof cof, o sea el más económico). Ella seguía ignorando en lo más posible a Ranma.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer algo? A unas calles de distancia vi un puesto de okonomiyakis, se veían deliciosos y pensé que…

Ranma detuvo su cháchara al notar la mirada dolida de la chica.

\- ¿Okonomiyakis?… vaya, no pensé que echaras tanto de menos a la cocinera casquivana.

Ranma intento cambiar el tema rápidamente.

\- O unas brochetas de cerdo asado olían deliciosas… _mierda_ pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Eres un maldito cínico! ¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mí y callarte de una maldita vez? No quiero comer, no tengo hambre, pero conociendo que a ti solo te importan dos cosas, y una de ellas es tu maldito estómago ¡¿Por qué no te largas a comer de una maldita vez y me dejas en paz?! – Finalizo recostándose en el futón y tapándose hasta la cabeza mientras se mordía las mejillas para no gritar más, no quería molestar a los demás inquilinos y que por su culpa los sacaran a patadas de ahí, sería el colmo de males.

El silencio se prolongo por varios minutos con un indeciso Ranma, estaba dividido entre ir y comprar algo para cenar pues su estómago protestaba con fuertes gruñidos o quedarse y tratar de mejorar las cosas con su chica… se decidió por lo último.

\- Esto… Ak.. Akane… yo…yo lo siento de verdad, no… no estaba burlándome de ti, sabes de sobra que soy un idiota, y que digo lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza, yo… - se infundió valor al ver que Akane no decía nada, y parecía estar poniéndole atención -. Perdóname, no, no estoy intentando justificarme, pero, yo… yo le di mi palabra a Ryoga y… ¡Sabes de sobra que te di muchas pistas! Tu eres la bruta que no se dio cuenta de lo obvio. – Se tapo la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de que su bocotá le había ganado al cerebro una vez más, mientras se encogía esperando el contraataque de Akane.

Akane solo suspiro, pero siguió en su misma posición, dándole la espalda y cubierta con la manta.

Era cierto, ella había sido una idiota, Ranma le había dado pistas hasta para aventar para arriba, las desapariciones de Ryoga y la aparición de P-chan al mismo tiempo eran patéticamente obvias, y no solo Ranma le decía cerdo o P-chan a Ryoga, le parecía recordar que incluso en más de una ocasión escucho a Shampoo decirle chico cerdo, y a Ukyo llamarlo dulzura porcina… definitivamente era una tarada, y Ranma…

Sí, era cierto que Ranma era un chico de palabra y como el guerrero que era no podía romperla, lo entendía pues ella también haría lo mismo, pero no si la integridad de Ranma o algún ser querido se veía vulnerada de alguna manera. ¿Acaso no era más importante ella que su orgullo y su palabra? Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos pesimistas, no quiso seguir cavilando en el asunto, ya le dolía la cabeza, así que sin más se obligó a dormir.

A Ranma no le quedó de otra más que comer unas galletas y beberse el té que había quedado de la mañana, pues tenía miedo de dejar sola a Akane y que esta le abandonara, cuando escucho su acompasada respiración que le indico que ella dormía, el se dispuso a observarla, le destapo el rostro y se embobo viendo la belleza de su prometida, sí, su prometida porque a pesar de lo que ella hubiera dicho él estaba seguro de que la recuperaría, no por nada se llamaba Ranma Saotome. Acaricio su cabello y le dio un casto beso en la sien.

\- Te amo Akane… perdóname por ser tan idiota, te juro que te lo recompensare con creces.

.

.

* * *

Los rayos del sol calentaban su rostro agradablemente, la primavera se aproximaba a pasos agigantados y una suave y cálida brisa que se coló por la ventana removió su cabello, apretó los ojos por la luz, intento estirarse, pero algo la inmovilizaba, los brazos de su caballo salvaje la tenían cautiva, pegándola a su torso, uno de ellos sobre su abdomen y otro debajo de su cabeza sujetándole un pecho el muy truhan, su barbilla descansaba sobre su cabeza y la trenza del chico colgaba hasta su nariz haciéndole cosquillas, una de sus piernas la rodeaba sobre los muslos.

Se sentía plena estando así con él, protegida y amada, suspiro oliendo su aroma tan masculino, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba monótonamente los bellos del brazo que la sujetaba del abdomen, cuanto lo amaba, suspiro otra vez pensando que se les haría tarde para ir a la escuela, una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en sus labios, vacaciones, estaban de vacaciones por fin de cursos, pronto entrarían a su último y tercer curso gracias a Kami, empezarían clases hasta dentro de dos semanas más, se acurruco aun más en los brazos de Ranma decidida a dormir un poco más.

Minutos después lo recordó todo, la traición del hombre en que más confiaba le dolió en el alma, suspiro cansinamente y comenzó la lucha que siempre tenía cuando dormía con Ranma, librarse de su fuerte agarre, porque ni dormido Ranma aflojaba su agarre, al contrario, así que a Akane no le quedaba de otra más que comenzar a deslizarse entre sus brazos como contorsionista, y a veces incluso cuando estaba por liberarse, él simplemente la volvía a apretar a su pecho y otra vez ella tenía que hacer todo de nuevo. Cuando logro salir de su agarre de constrictor se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba sobre el piso, no sobre su futón el cual parecía que ni siquiera estaba desecho, él simplemente se había quedado dormido abrazándola sobre las mantas, pasando frio sobre el duro piso. ¡Ah! ¿Porque demonios tenía que hacer tan difícil estar enojada con él?

Akane tomo la cobija del futón de Ranma y lo cubrió, aún era bastante temprano y la única manera de despertarlo a esas horas era con una chapuzón de agua frio o de otra manera más íntima, se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, ninguna de las dos era una opción, se dio la vuelta y se agacho sobre su mochila sacando algo de ropa para ir a ducharse, su estómago rugió recordándole que el día anterior solo había picado un poco del obento que compro en el tren, más tarde se ocuparía de eso, se adentro en el pequeño baño.

.

.

Ranma soñaba con montañas de comida deliciosa y con una Akane escasamente vestida que lo alimentaba en la boca, mientras el descansaba sobre almohadones como si fuera un sultán.

El ruido en la habitación lo despertó de ese agradable sueño, abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar al instante, la luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara se dio la vuelta quejándose mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos cruzados.

\- No quiero ir a la escuela mamá… - Dijo volviendo a roncar suavemente de nuevo.

Akane resoplo molesta.

\- Ranma ya levántate, ya son casi las 9 de la mañana.

Y acto seguido jalo las cobijas destapándolo mientras le arrojaba el contenido de un vaso con te tibio directo al rostro, no lo suficientemente frio como para transformarlo, pero si para despertarlo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces marimacho?!

\- Despertándote eso hago, he intentado levantarte en vano desde hace casi dos horas. Ahora por favor ¿Querría el señorito ponerse de pie?

\- No, quiero seguir durmiendo, y jalo la cobija para taparse de nuevo. – Lo hacía a posta, intentando como en tiempos pre-descubrimiento de la identidad de P-chan y el desafortunado encuentro con Ucchan, que Akane le siguiera el juego y terminaran probablemente juntos en la cama y no precisamente durmiendo.

\- No estoy para jueguitos Ranma, se te olvida que te desprecio y además estamos en una misión, no de vacaciones. Tenemos un horario que cumplir si queremos estar de vuelta antes de que las clases empiecen. Por cierto, te traje el desayuno, ¡no te sientas tan satisfecho tarado! – Dijo al ver la sonrisita de satisfacción de Ranma al ver que se preocupaba por él -, solo lo traje porque la amable dueña del hotel me lo dio para ti, el desayuno venia incluido en el precio.

Ranma se desinflo un poco, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a devorar todo como desesperado, cuando termino se levanto por fin y se prepararon para marcharse, todavía tenían que viajar bastante y atravesar todo Fukuoka para poder llegar a Kumamoto, pero tendrían que hacerlo a pie a partir de ahí porque no tenían mucho efectivo, solo digamos que Nabiki no se iría del dojo Tendo sin cobrar algunas de sus deudas.

.

.

* * *

Tardaron casi tres días en atravesar la prefectura de Fukuoka, ya no se quedaron en más hoteles pues el dinero escaseaba y prefirieron invertirlo en comida para el viaje, acampaban por las noches al aire libre en bolsas de dormir, generalmente con una buena fogata al centro para calentarse.

Los días pasaron con Ranma intentando por todos los medios explicarle a Akane el porque de su silencio en cuanto a Ryoga y sufriendo varios golpes al explicar que lo de Ukyo no había sido más que un terrible error de juicio.

\- Digo no se como no me di cuenta de inmediato cuando la toque, la verdad es que Ucchan tiene los pechos más grandes que tú, pero estaba demasiado caliente y no lo medite bien, sabes que jamás te engañaría de esa manera, yo… – Se tapo la boca rápidamente ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan boca floja?

El impacto del mazo lo dejo semienterrado, mientras Akane murmuraba a la distancia alejándose de él.

\- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! Y yo soy una idiota, aquí estoy yo pasando vejaciones para cumplir mi promesa y acompañarte, mientras tu querida Ukyo la pechugona esta a kilómetros de distancia, que no se te olvide baboso.

\- No es lo que quise decir Akane… - Decía con la cara aplastada en la tierra.

* * *

Al anochecer llegaron a Ôita, prefectura conocida por sus excelentes aguas termales, y para su suerte había varios y muy económicos, Akane tenía una grave obsesión por la limpieza así que Ranma no tuvo más opción que pagar para que entraran a unos onsen a darse un buen baño y relajarse un poco del viaje. Esa noche después de un largo y relajante baño caliente acamparon en el bosque un poco alejados de la ciudad, y al parecer el baño le había ido de maravilla a la peli azul que estaba de mejor humor.

\- Genial si seguimos a este ritmo probablemente para mañana al atardecer lleguemos a la caldera de Aso.

Decía Akane sonriente mientras ponía agua a calentar sobre las llamas, agua para unas sopas instantáneas, agua a la que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de agregarle salsa de soya para darle más "sabor" a la sopa, salsa de soya que no era salsa de soya… si no repelente de insectos.

Gracia a Kami Ranma se dio cuenta de ello, y sin que Akane se diera cuenta tiro el agua caliente y toxica quemándose en el acto y cambiándola por agua limpia.

\- ¿Pero que te paso? – Preguntaba atónita la chica mientras observaba con ojos desorbitados la mano roja e hinchada de Ranma.

\- Vaya que eres bruto – decía acercándose a él ya con el botiquín en mano -, sueles ser bastante desesperado con la comida, pero Ranma ¡esa solo es agua caliente con un ingrediente sorpresa! – dijo sonriente haciéndose la misteriosa, mientras untaba ungüento en la mano del chico y comenzaba a vendarla.

\- Si, no te apures no lo volveré a hacer… - decía viendo como su mano era cubierta por lo que parecían metros y metros de venda. Por su mente vagaban varias burlas que si no fuera por la delicada situación en que se encontraban seguro le diría a su prometida, pero por una vez en la vida prefirió morderse la lengua y no decir nada más.

Cenaron en absoluta armonía y durmieron sin más contratiempos.

* * *

Tardaron un poco más de lo previsto en llegar al volcán debido a la irregularidad del terreno, atravesaron las montañas hasta llegar a las faldas del volcán al anochecer del día siguiente, Ranma estaba ansioso por comenzar a buscar la dichosa cueva del infierno, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para intentarlo, no le quedo más remedio que hacerle caso a Akane y acampar esa noche y al día siguiente buscar el nannichuan.

Mientras comían unos emparedados preparados por Ranma, él intento nuevamente un acercamiento.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo están las cosas entre nosotros Akane? Ya no sé qué hacer para que me perdones, sabes cuanto te amo y te he explicado mis razones más de una vez y…

\- No lo sé Ranma, - interrumpió la muchacha - no tienes idea de lo que siento, te juro que estoy intentando por todos lo medios justificar tus acciones, pero al mismo tiempo no logro comprenderlas, yo no soportaría saber que una chica pervertida duerme a tu lado aunque este en forma de animal y tu no lo supieras, porque sabría perfectamente que ella no lo es, por más que hubiera dado mi palabra yo intentaría que lo descubrieras a como de lugar…

\- Lo vez, intentarías que lo descubriera ¿sin romper tu palabra no es verdad?

\- No es lo que quise decir...

\- Sí, sí lo es, sabes que intenté una y mil veces que lo supieras ¡por Dios Akane! Lo llamaba cerdo, P-chan, ¡y Ryoga si estaba transformado en puerco! Y sabes que no es lo único que hice, pero mi palabra no puedo romperla por causa de mi orgullo de artista marcial, y tu eres igual que yo, tan es así que estas aquí a mi lado después de las mierdas que he hecho, cuando lo que quisieras es estar a kilómetros de distancia de mí, lo sé.

\- Yo… yo… no es así, no quisiera estar lejos de ti. – Dijo agachando la mirada y sonrojándose en el acto. – Pero no significa que te haya perdonado todavía.

Ranma se sintió satisfecho ella uso el "todavía", significaba que a la larga lo perdonaría estaba seguro.

.

* * *

La mañana llego sintiéndose un poco fría, a fin de cuentas, estaban a campo abierto y la fogata parecía haberse apagado desde hacía varias horas atrás pero que aún despedía un delgado hilillo de humo, Akane bostezo y se estiro sacando sus brazos del saco de dormir, al sentir en fresco se le enchino la piel, _vaya esta muy fresco debe ser porque aún no ha salido el sol en su totalidad,_ giro su rostro para ver el otro saco de dormir que estaba a su lado separado quizá solo por unos 10 cm de ella, _¿en qué momento se acercó tanto?_ Era un caso perdido, sonrió al verlo dormir tan plácidamente, sabía que a la larga terminaría perdonándolo, pero como que se llamaba Akane Tendo que lo haría pagar por sus tonterías antes de llegar a ese punto.

Se levanto y se puso una chamarra, encendió de nuevo la fogata y lleno la tetera de agua pensó en preparar el café ella misma, pero desistió de la idea, por más que le gustara intentar cocinar sabía muy en el fondo que era una habilidad que a Kami no le había placido otorgarle, por hoy solo quería empezar con la búsqueda del nannichuan y prefería hacerlo sin dolor estomacal. ¡Que diablos ella era Akane Tendo y haría un delicioso café! ¡Claro que lo haría! Se puso manos a la obra.

Removió a Ranma suavemente para que despertara, no confiaba en su voz ni en sus labios, y ¿si decía algo para lo que aún no estaba preparada? Sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, amaba profundamente al idiota que dormía como si no hubiera un mañana, pero su orgullo le impedía perdonarlo aún.

Molesta porque el joven no se dignaba a despertar a pesar de sus intentos se puso de pie y en un arranque de ira involuntario y de corta duración, pateo al chico lanzándolo con todo y saco de dormir a varios metros de distancia. Se sintió culpable en el instante en que lo vio volar gracias a la fuerza de la patada.

Minutos después Ranma regresaba, con el saco de dormir arrastrando y una cara de molestia comprensible, murmurando quien sabe que cosas dirigidas exclusivamente a la aparentemente inocente chica que estaba sentada sobre una roca y bebía de una taza que humeaba.

\- ¡¿Te parecen modos de despertarme marimacho?!

\- Si eso… yo lo siento, es que no despertabas y… - decía disimulada-

\- Siempre tan violenta – una sonrisilla se adueño de sus labios - ¿Qué es lo que estas tomando?

Akane enrojeció al instante, el muy maldito había dado en el clavo…

\- ¡Que te importa! – Dijo nerviosa al verse descubierta.

\- Venga dame esa taza de agua caliente, yo preparare el café o ¿prefieres té?

Akane extendió su brazo dándole la taza de agua caliente, el café le había salido sencillamente espantoso y no le había quedado de otra más que tirarlo, el pasto se achicharro al instante en el sitio donde lo arrojo, ni siquiera sabia porque había quedado acido y salado al mismo tiempo, _o sea, ni que le hubiera echado limón o algo así,_ pensaba molesta consigo misma _, y las cosas purpuras que flotaban en la superficie ni idea._

Ranma se puso manos a la obra bebieron un rico café y desayunaron unos onigiris que preparado Ranma con velocidad.

 _Estúpido Ranma,_ pensaba Akane mientras mordía un onigiri que simplemente estaba delicioso.

Se dieron aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana y ya con las mochilas listas y bien alimentados gracias a las dotes culinarias del artista marcial comenzaron a subir la cuesta del volcán.

* * *

El sol les pegaba en el rostro y la frescura de la mañana pronto se esfumo, el día pintaba para ser un día cálido y despejado, el terreno era irregular y bastante escarpado, Akane estuvo a punto de caer y resbalo en varias ocasiones pero el fuerte agarre de Ranma en su mano la salvo de lastimarse, unas horas después llegaron a la cima, digo 1.592 metros no se suben así como así, escalaron por el pico mas alto de la caldera de aso, el monte tiene cinco picos y alrededor de quince conos volcánicos, ¿Qué porque subieron por el más alto? Pues fácil porque son unos brutos…

Al llegar a la cima, pudieron ver la caldera casi en su totalidad en humo negro que despedía el Naka-dake que al parecer estaba activo, una enorme caldera de agua hirviendo, despidiendo vapores tóxicos, mas 100 kilómetros de circunferencia ¿en que pensaban cuando supusieron que esto seria pan comido? Ahora no les quedaba más que comenzar a buscar la "cueva del infierno" como la había llamado el maestro, el olor azufre tan penetrante les quemaba la garganta, se ataron pañuelos para cubrirse boca y nariz y atenuar un poco en fuerte olor.

Akane revisaba bastante seguido el mapa.

 _Frente al brasier esmeralda y entre las rocas de melocotón se encuentra la cueva del infierno y dentro de sus fauces, el barril que me arrancara para siempre a mi adorada pelirroja._

Estaba escrito con perfecta caligrafía.

\- ¡¿Brasier esmeralda, rocas de melocotón?! Maldito viejo chachalaca, ya ni sabe lo que escribe… - Decía Ranma exasperado pues por más que caminaban y caminaban no encontraban nada remotamente parecido a lo que el anciano describía.

\- Bueno quizás no lo estamos buscando bien… - decía Akane casi para si misma, buscando pistas que no hubiera visto antes o algo parecido.

.

La oscuridad se acercaba de nuevo y la búsqueda había sido infructuosa, ambos estaban cansados y molestos, caminaron hasta una saliente entre la pendiente y decidieron acampar ahí, al menos si hacia mal tiempo que es lo que las negras y voluminosas nubes que cubrían el firmamento anunciaban, no se mojarían tanto. Encendieron una pequeña fogata y Ranma sin decir palabra comenzó a preparar algo para comer, en la frenética búsqueda que tardo todo el día solo habían comido los onigiris y el café de la mañana, y se sentían bastante débiles.

Comieron en silencio cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Akane debatía internamente si perdonarlo en ese instante y así poder acurrucarse a su lado, estar en la oscuridad y en ese lugar que apestaba a rayos la aterraba, pero si no lo había demostrado antes era porque su orgullo se lo impedía, además ya tenía varios días meditando todo lo que había sucedido, primero estaba lo de la zorra de Ukyo, sabía que en realidad no había pasado nada, lo vio en el instante en que encendió la luz en aquella habitación, la cara de "la cague" de su prometido no tenía precio y los ojos de desconcierto de Ukyo le indicaban que, si en efecto, ella había intimado con alguien era seguro que no fue con Ranma y menos después de verlos a ella y a Ryoga casi devorándose durante la fiesta.

El asunto de Ryoga/P-chan era otro totalmente distinto, le dolía profundamente que Ranma no se lo hubiera dicho, pero comprendía perfectamente el honor de una promesa, aquí el verdadero aprovechado pervertido había sido su antiguo amigo Ryoga, lamentaba no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero ya la vida le daría esa opción cuando se lo volviera a encontrar al muy maldito, valga la redundancia.

Y por último ver la cara de abatimiento de Ranma al no poder dar con el maldito barril le estrujaba el corazón. A ella le importaba un rábano la maldición de Ranma, pero sabía que para él no era así, por más que disfrutaran de su maldición en la intimidad o le sacara provecho de alguna manera, él era un hombre y convertirse en chica en cualquier momento le estaba afectando severamente.

Ranma era otro cantar, se sentía abatido, no podía estar con Akane que era con quien más deseaba estar en esos momentos de desolación, no me malentiendan estaba con ella pero el quería "estar" con ella, si me explico, sabía que si se acercaba a ella en esos momentos lo mandaría a volar y con toda razón después de ser tan idiota, había cometido muchos errores con ella, y cada vez se daba más cuenta de que no la merecía, era demasiado buena para un imbécil como él, y por otro lado estaba el asunto de no encontrar el miserable barril que terminaría con casi todas sus desgracias, maldito viejo idiota que no podía ser claro por una vez en su vida y dejarle las cosas fáciles, ya no quería temer al agua, ya no quería tener que convertirse en alguien que no era, por más que Akane le insistía en tiempos pasados claro está, que no le importaba eso, a él sí, y ya no quería pasar ni un minuto más siendo la exuberante pelirroja que atraía miradas no deseadas.

Levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo y se chocaron con los ojos de su amor, Ranma veía en chocolate en todo su esplendor moteado por las llamas del fuego dorado que se reflejaba en ellos de la fogata, Akane observaba ese mar azul que tanto le atraía, en el que deseaba sumergirse y no salir más, se acercaron de apoco, hasta rozar sus narices, habían avanzado casi como en una manda, de rodillas, Ranma se había agachado un poco claramente y aun mirándose a los ojos ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, no querían romper el momento.

\- Te amo… perdóname por favor Akane, eres mi vida, mi razón de existir… no concibo un futuro si ti… - dijo el ojiazul casi en un susurro sin dejar ni un momento de ver esas lagunas chocolate que tanto amaba.

 _Lemon._

Akane no respondió, pero sus mejillas lo hicieron por ella enrojeciendo y dándole una apariencia encantadora a los ojos de su prometido, mientras sus ojos resplandecían de amor. No lo resistió más y delicadamente la beso, transmitiéndole todo el anhelo y amor que sentía en esos momentos, se sentó en posición de indio y la acerco a él, sentándola en su regazo, a pesar de las intenciones lujuriosas que anteriormente pasaban por su mente en esos momentos no era así lo invadió una profunda melancolía y sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar mientras la besaba y abrazaba, había estado a punto de perderla, de perder a su marimacho, a su prometida violenta y celosa, de perder al amor de su vida. Le beso con más ansia, con desesperación, la necesitaba como nunca antes lo hizo, necesitaba sentirla suya para siempre y parecía que ella estaba en sincronía con sus necesidades pues también lo besaba con la misma intensidad, arrancándole el abrigo, mientras se dejaba desnudar por él.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, como en aquel primer beso que se dieron, con la misma voracidad y desesperación, Ranma le arranco prácticamente la ropa y la recostó en el saco de dormir y se tendió sobre ella besándola con codicia, ella era suya y de nadie más, la beso desde los dedos de los pies hasta llegar a su entre pierna, abrió delicadamente las piernas de ella con sus manos se inclino sobre ella y lamio con deliberada lentitud entre sus pliegues, arrancando un gemido de satisfacción de Akane, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y le sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos, atrayéndolo a su intimidad, pidiendo por más, temblando de la anticipación, él sonrió de medio lado al sentirla vibrar, se acerco de nuevo y lamio en toda su extensión aquel delicioso néctar que le pertenecía solo a él, lamio e introdujo su lengua en su cavidad con una maestría absoluta, se sabía buen amante y los gemidos de Akane solo inflamaban más su ego y su miembro el cual palpitaba ansioso por introducirse en la estrecha y húmeda cavidad.

Besaba y mordisqueaba mientras su legua experta le daba placer a su chica, Akane se arqueo, levantando sus caderas mientras su interior sufría contracciones que mandaba olas de placer a todo su ser, Ranma repto sobre su cuerpo restregándose en él, deteniéndose por algunos minutos mientras succionaba sus pechos, Akane se revolvía debajo de él, levantando las caderas, rozando su intimidad con el duro miembro de Ranma, en un impulso nacido de la necesidad en se clavó en su interior. Ambos suspirararon y gimieron de satisfacción, aquello era el paraíso, el vaivén de sus caderas que se movían sincronizadas hizo que su frecuencia cardiaca aumentara, una ligera capa de sudor perlara su piel, y un sonrojo masivo los envolvía al completo, Ranma daba estocadas fuertes y profundas, Akane lo sujetaba del trasero para mantenerlo lo más profundo que pudiera y por el mayor tiempo que consiguiera, en un descuido de Ranma mientras besaba uno de sus pechos ella cambio la posición y se colocó sobre él, montándolo con fiereza, mientras cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda, sus manos estaban sobre el pecho de él, apoyándose con fuerza, él la tomaba de las caderas incitándola a moverse con más ferocidad si era posible, su cabello azulado se le pegaba a la frente a causa del sudor, pronto su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse de placer, se contrajo contra su miembro en deliciosas contracciones, mientras gritaba pues ya no pudo controlarse.

Ranma espero pacientemente a que ella terminara, pero la cosa no había terminado, él quería más de ella, volvió a recostarla pero esta vez boca abajo, se tendió sobre ella y la penetro desde esa posición, ella abrió las piernas y él se acomodo de mejor manera, sujetándola de la cintura, su trenza casi desecha bailaba al compas de sus fuertes movimientos golpeándole la espalda, lo sentía, ya pronto llegaría al ansiado final, apretó los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

\- ¡Sigue, sigue no pares! – Clamaba Akane debajo de él, moviendo sus caderas en círculos, sintiéndolo más profundamente que antes, ella también podía sentirlo se acercaba el delicioso final.

Akane gimió agudamente mientras los espasmos de placer nuevamente la recorrían de pies a cabeza, Ranma soltó un profundo gruñido mientras se derramaba en su interior, aun enterrándose dentro de ella con suaves movimientos por inercia.

.

* * *

Esa noche durmieron en el mismo saco de dormir, abrazados y casi fundidos en uno mismo, no fue la única vez que hicieron el amor aquella noche, pero si la más feroz.

El sol se asomo entre las montañas bañándolo todo a su alcance con su cálida luz, nuestros protagonistas estaban profundamente dormidos, Ranma acunando en su pecho a su poco delicada marimacho, y ella aferrada a su enorme cuerpo, enterrando la cara en su pecho desnudo.

Por raro y poco inusual que parezca Ranma despertó primero, sintiendo el delicado cuerpo de Akane entre sus brazos, la felicidad que embargo su ser casi le hace saltar de la alegría, si no fuera porque no quería despertar a la peliazul, en cambio la apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos enterrando aún más su cara en su pecho, al poco tiempo Akane empezó a patalear y a golpear si torso con insistencia, mientras ahogadas protestas salían de su unión.

Ranma la libero del abrazo de oso y ella iracunda lo golpeo fuerte en el pecho.

\- ¡IDIOTA POR POCO Y ME ASFIXIAS! – Decía la chica casi sin aliento, y con el rostro enrojecido, no se sabia muy bien si por la oirá o por el aplastamiento.

\- Ja, ja, ja, perdón Akane, es que no pude evitarlo. – Ranma se rascaba la nuca, con el rostro avergonzado.

\- Esta bien te perdono. – Dijo Akane embobada por la galanura involuntaria e inocencia de su hombre.

.

* * *

Unas horas después, ambos estaban indecisos hacía donde ir, mirando el mapa y las absurdas indicaciones de Happosai, ¿A dónde dirigirse?

Ranma se alejo un poquito de su chica pues la naturaleza llamaba con urgencia, mientras estaba dándola la espalda a Akane y vaciaba su vejiga, un pequeño dibujito en la roca de la saliente en la que estaban le llamo la atención, una sonrisa brillante ilumino su rostro.

\- Akane ven, necesito que veas algo.

\- Saotome enfócate ya no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas. – Dijo divertida.

\- No es eso, solo ven. – Pidió de nuevo ya amarrándose el cordón de su pantalón.

Akane se acerco preparada para darle una tunda a Ranma si salía con alguna guarrada, pero para su sorpresa él estaba observando algo en la pared de piedra, con mucho interés.

\- Dime si a ti no te parece que esto es un brasier de esmeralda –, dijo casi riendo.

Y en efecto así era un terrible y diminuto dibujo de un brasier chueco con tinta verde estaba dibujado en el sitio, Akane corrió emocionada al otro lado de la pared y encontró una estampa de melocotón ya corroída por los elementos pero que definitivamente era lo que buscaban. Un gran tramo entre cada "señal" de la pared se extendió ante ellos.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que esta pared lisa es una cueva? – Pregunto exasperado Ranma.

Empezaron a toquetear la pared e incluso a golpearla y sin querer Akane movió una roca que estaba sobre el muro y esto hizo que un pequeño temblor estremeciera la roca, la cual se deslizo hacia abajo y se abrió ante ellos un pasadizo a lo que definitivamente era "la cueva del infierno".

Continuara…

* * *

 **¡No me maten pido clemencia! Algunos espero no todos podrían estar molestos por la "rápida" reconciliación de estos jóvenes hormonales, pero que quede claro que pasaron varios días, y el amor que se tienen lo perdona todo… bueno casi todo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y la frase de "sigue, sigue no pares" es en honor de** **DanisitaM.** **:) ¡No piensen cosas raras! Es solo algo que ella dijo que podía ser usado por estos calenturientos muchachones al reconciliarse y yo he decidido usarlo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Ranma84:** **Hola, pues así te quiero tener chico, todo intrigado y espero que así continúes, ji, ji, ji. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Saluditos chocolatosos.**

 **DanisitaM:** **¡Querida Dani! Que te pareció, ¿el lemon estuvo a la altura? ¿O le falto intensidad? Gracias por tu comentario no tienes idea de como me hiciste reír, esperare ansiosa que tienes que decir para este capítulo. Saludos gigantes y un abrazo linda.**

 **Kariiim:** **¡Holis! Pues no se si fue suficiente sufrimiento, pero es que tenerlos separados era demasiado duro para mí, yo los quiero juntos y en la cama siempre, ja, ja, ja. Me alegra inmensamente que pudieras descansar, te mando un abrazo de oso y saludos enormes.**

 **Xiomy:** **Hola, que gusto leerte, creo que nunca habías dejado comentario ¿cierto? Que gusto que te agrade la historia, espero te haya gustado la actualización. Saludos pegajosos y empalagosos.**

 **Emiilu:** **Querida Emi, me llenan de alegría tus palabras, ¡Gracias! Y si ya vez escuche leí tus sugerencias y espero te haya gustado el nuevo nombre si no pues… ja, ja, ja, te mando un abrazo virtual y muchos, pero muchos saluditos.**

 **Lila:** **Lila, Lila, que voy a hacer contigo querida Lila, me sacas mas de una sonrisa enorme con tus palabras que gusto me da saber cuanto de divierte mi historia, y espero que este capítulo no haya sido la excepción, si no es así aceptare con gusto tus criticas constructivas o destructivas como a ti te plazca. Saludos enormes y besazos guapa.**

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** **Siiiiiii, por un pelo de rana calva y la riega el muy tarado, pero gracias al cielo no lo hizo. Saluditos y abracitos.**

 **Iselaglezcam:** **Gracias, gracias, verdad que enamoran, a pesar de que Ryoga me parece un aprovechado debo admitir que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, es bien guapo el cerdito, y todo un pervertidillo, que bueno que te gusto el capi, anterior espero este también te haya gustado. Saludos intergalácticos de amor fraternal.**

 **Shoriweed:** **Hola, un gusto leerte, me halagan tus palabras, solo imagina que mis adorables mejillas se sonrojan mientras mis ojos resplandecen de alegría. Debo admitir que yo también sentire un enorme vacio cuando esta historia llegue a su fin… ¡Pero oye! Que nos estamos adelantando todavía falta un poquitín. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos luego, bye.**


	15. Adiós amor mío

**Hola, disculpen por la enoooorme tardanza para actualizar, pero bueno es que la vida a veces nos pone una y mil cosas que hacer y yo que más quisiera amores, pero no me puedo dividir en dos, o tres, y tampoco puedo tener 8 brazos, imagínense seria edisainoctopus, ji, ji, ji.**

 **Gracias enormes por continuar leyendo esta historia, a quienes han puesto esta historia en favoritos, a quienes la siguen y por supuesto a los lectores anónimos, los adoro. Gracias por dejarme sus lindos comentarios, sus dudas y pensamientos, los leo con gusto. Me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial al grupo "Transtornados por los fics" quienes me han dado su apoyo y me divierto horrores leyendo sobre donas chorreantes y acosadoras, ja, ja, ja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko.**

 **Sin más a leer, por favor, que disfruten.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Capitulo 15: Adiós amor mío.**

.

La oscuridad de la cueva era casi palpable, Ranma y Akane permanecían de pie, en la entrada, asombrados y un poco indecisos.

\- La cueva del infierno… esta debe ser. – dijo Ranma, con voz casi solemne.

\- Aja… creo… creo que deberíamos entrar… ¿no lo crees? – Su voz, aunque hubiera intentado disimularlo, estaba plagada de temor, para nadie es un secreto que Akane es una miedosa.

El ojiazul asintió con su cabeza, sacando una linterna de la voluminosa mochila que cargaba, Akane le imito y unos minutos después, ambos tomados de la mano y con las linternas encendidas entraron, siendo tragados por la oscuridad de la cueva del infierno.

El camino era sumamente oscuro y descendía en espiral, era una vía estrecha, después de caminar por casi 100 metros entraron a una galería, amplia, con filosas estalactitas pendiendo del techo peligrosamente, que goteaban agua amarillenta y mal oliente, impresionantes y gruesas estalagmitas en el suelo de la cueva, columnas inmensas y un pardusco arroyo corriendo al centro de la cueva, había también varias ramificaciones de la cueva, estos eran varios caminos que podrían llevarlos a quién sabe dónde. La temperatura había aumentado varios grados, que aunados a la humedad y el penetrante olor a azufre les dificultaba respirar fácilmente, ambos llevaban cubrebocas y se habían librado ya de sus gruesos abrigos, los cuales habían enrollado a sus mochilas.

El lugar les causaba escalofríos, independientemente de saber que prácticamente estaban dentro de un volcán y a varios metros de profundidad, había algo más en el ambiente, algo más que les ponía la piel de gallina, era como si algo o alguien los estuviera observando.

Akane volvió a sacar el pergamino, hurgando en el mapa por más pistas, pero no parecía haber nada más, solo aquella frase que decía que dentro de la cueva estaba el nannichuan.

En la oscuridad, unos fulgurantes y rojizos ojos les observaban atentamente.

.

.

* * *

 _1 mes antes._

 _._

Cologne estaba decidida, conocía a la perfección el fuerte temperamento de su bisnieta, sabía sin duda alguna que esta era la única manera.

Suspirando con pesar empezó la fabricación de aquel menjurje, para su mala suerte, después del ataque de la chica Tendo que la tomo desprevenida, el frasco con la poción del olvido estaba casi vacío pues se había derramado casi en su totalidad el contenido cuando lo perdió al quedar fuera de combate. Aun sufría secuelas por causa del mazazo infernal de la chica.

Meneo su cabeza, como era posible que ella hubiera sido tan fácilmente derrotada por esa chiquilla, después de darle una y mil vueltas en su cabeza no le quedo otra opción que aceptar con vergüenza su derrota.

Se preguntaba si realmente Happi terminaría entrenando a la chica, de ser así sería una digna contrincante, una diminuta sonrisa curveo sus secos y delgados labios.

Continúo moliendo yerbas secas y mezclándolas con líquidos extraños, casi como una bruja frente a su caldera.

Shampoo continuaba en recuperación, la paliza que Akane le había dado era atroz, nunca nadie la había dejado en tan lamentable estado, Mousse no se había separado de ella ni un minuto, permanecía a su lado, curando sus heridas, repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, y sin falta ella le insultaba y le dedicaba las más crueles palabras a pesar de saber que era el único junto a su abuela que no la habían abandonado, Ranma no había ido a verla ni una sola vez y esto le dolía aun más que los golpes y fracturas en su cuerpo.

Fingía dormir, cuando su abuela entraba, no quería ver su mirada de lastima, en una de las ocasiones en que Cologne fue a revisar sus heridas, heridas que Mousse no podía atender pues vulnerarían la intimidad de la chica, escucho algo que la dejo helada.

\- Querida nieta, pronto estará lista la poción del olvido y jamás volverás a recordar, vale más tu vida que tú orgullo.

Cuando la anciana termino de curar sus heridas y se marchó Mousse volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, iba tan ensimismado pensando mil cosas que ver a Shampoo despierta lo descoloco un poco.

\- ¿Que querer decir bisabuela con eso? – Pregunto con la voz un poco rota.

\- ¿Eh? – El chico pato solo atinó a decir aquello pues la pregunta de la chica no tenía pies ni cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Bisabuela decir que olvidar ¿a que referirse? Tú seguro saber. – Fue entonces que ella viro su mirada y le observo con insistencia, su rostro reflejaba impotencia y tristeza.

Mousse sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, si había algo que él amaba en Shampoo más que su belleza física era su orgullo amazona, su fuerza y determinación, el hecho de que no se amilanara por nada, pero ahora viéndola allí recostada, con múltiples heridas, vendada, despeinada y con el orgullo hecho pedazos, viéndolo con aquella mirada tan vacía de todo, parecía un gatito asustado y esto le dolía en el alma.

\- La vieja momia quiere darte la poción del olvido, así olvidaras a Ranma, Akane… todo, quiere que yo me convierta en tu prometido, que finja ante la aldea que te derroté mientras estábamos aquí en Japón, incluso se ofreció a entrenarme para que la historia sea creíble. Quiere que vivas Shampoo… - La mirada de terror de la peli-morada se instaló en el techo, la mantenía fija sin decir palabra, sopesando lo que él acaba de decirle. – Pero no lo hare.

Shampoo giro con tanta rapidez y fuerza su cuello para observarlo a los ojos de nuevo que se lastimo.

\- Auch. – Se quejo tocándose con la mano que no estaba herida el cuello.

\- ¿Te lastimaste? Querida Shampoo debes tener más cuidado. – Dijo el de largos cabello azabaches mientras tomaba un ungüento del buro y sacando un poco comenzó a frotarlo con delicadeza en el área afectada de la chica, quién no dejaba de verlo con asombro.

\- ¿Por…por qué? ¿Acaso no querer casarte conmigo? ¿Ahora que me han derrotado… yo valer poco para ti? – Pregunto ofendida sin saber la razón, desconociendo su propia voz, sintió un profundo malestar naciendo desde su estómago.

\- No es eso querida Shampoo, es… yo no quiero obtener tu mano por medio de un engaño –, decía deteniendo su labor de masajear el fino cuello -, debes saber que yo jamás haría algo así, si algún día tú decides estar a mi lado quiero que sea por tu propia voluntad… quiero que sea por amor.

\- Pfff… JA, JA, JA, ¡¿Amor?! Yo jamás amar a pato tonto, yo despreciar debilidad, tú ser idiota… y ahora lárgate no querer tenerte cerca, y quitar sucias manos de mí. – Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, con tanto odio velado en su voz y con una mirada de sumo desprecio.

Mousse se enderezo, tapo el tubo de ungüento y con una triste sonrisa dijo:

\- Yo haré lo que tú quieras mi adorada Shampoo, probablemente quieras venganza en un futuro cuando tus heridas se hayan curado, y yo te ayudare en lo que pueda, para que recuperes tú orgullo amazona, ese por el cual me enamore de ti… pero te aclarare algo, - fijo sus ojos esmeraldas en los carmesí de la china – después de eso me iré… para siempre, tú nunca me amaras y yo no puedo seguir esperando que eso algún día cambie, por eso me iré y nunca más volverás a saber de mí. Es una promesa.

Mousse se marchó después de decir aquello, dejando a Shampoo con un extraño sentimiento de desazón. Sacudió la cabeza eso no era importante, su venganza si lo era, pero primero tenía que evitar que su bisabuela le diera la poción, no podía olvidar, ni ahora ni nunca, hasta ver el cadáver de Akane Tendo en sus manos, no hasta ver a Ranma Saotome hecho pedazos por haberle dado su corazón a otra y no a ella, no hasta obtener su venganza y restituir el daño que ese par le había hecho.

* * *

 _2 semanas después._

 _._

Shampoo estaba casi recuperada en su totalidad, los menjurjes y ungüentos ancestrales de su familia habían ayudado en gran manera, la rodilla era ya la única que le impedía levantarse, según su abuela durante la lucha, Akane casi se la había destrozado, por poco y se la dejaba inservible, pero con paciencia, descanso y algunos ejercicios pronto andaría saltando por los tejados.

Mousse se había dedicado a espiar a los prometidos más famosos de Nerima mientras tanto, en una de sus visitas de espionaje, entro a la habitación de Akane, mientras ella y Ranma estaban con el anciano pervertido en el dojo familiar, se coló por una ventana esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a Shampoo en su futura venganza, en cuanto encontrara algo que le sirviera se marcharía, sentía que entre más tiempo pasaba a su lado más la amaba y al mismo tiempo más necesitaba alejarse de ella.

Buscaba en los cajones con cuidado de no hacer ruido, rebuscaba en el closet, incluso busco debajo del colchón cuando la risa musical de la peli-azul lo puso en alerta, se escondió debajo de la cama en el último segundo, justo cuando la dueña de la habitación y Ranma en su forma femenina entraban por la puerta. Maldijo su suerte y su torpeza, pero tan rápido como se maldecía mentalmente se felicito a si mismo pues escuchando la conversación supo que había dado con lo que buscaba, e incluso quizá para él también sería una buena oportunidad de vengarse del idiota de Ranma.

\- JA, JA, JA, ¿Has visto como se quedó el maestro? ¡No se lo esperaba! Ahora a prepararte para la sesión de modelaje querido mío que está fechada para hoy en el contrato.

Escucho que dijo Akane.

\- ¡Estas loca! Yo jamás modelare ropa íntima para ese viejo asqueroso.

La aguda voz de Ranma chica le hizo rechinar los dientes.

\- Vamos Ranma, es por el Nannichuan, y además yo nunca especifique en el contrato que sería ropa íntima de chica ni mucho menos que estuvieras como una…

Escucho sonido como de papel, se asomo un poco debajo de la cama y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente eso era, Ranma leía con detenimiento una hoja tamaño oficio. Agradecía no haber olvidado sus gafas ese día. Volvió a esconderse no fuera que lo vieran asomado debajo de la cama.

\- No cabe duda de que tú y Nabiki son hermanas. Oye, pero esto tiene un montón de espacios en blanco…

\- De ella aprendí que más vale traer siempre un contrato a mano, después lo rellenamos como nos dé la gana… ese maestro se va a arrepentir de todas sus maldades.

Mousse sintió un escalofrió, esas chicas Tendo eran de armas tomar.

\- ¡Rayos Akane eres simplemente fabulosa!

Escucho algo que lo dejo helado, no podía ser ¿acaso ellos estaban? Se asomo nuevamente y sí, ellos o mejor dicho ellas estaban besándose, aquello era demasiado para él, porque, que chico en su sano juicio no disfrutaría de un espectáculo como aquel en que dos hermosas y candentes chicas se besaban de esa manera. Sintió la sangre acumularse en cierto lugar de su anatomía, y se sintió avergonzado, las vio acercarse a la cama y de nuevo se ocultó para no ser visto, si se daban cuenta de su presencia seguro esa noche cenarían pato a la naranja en el dojo Tendo.

\- Ranma yo te amo en la forma en la que estés, y esta, es la forma en que te lo demostrare.

\- Pero es que yo… yo soy hombre… y…

Nuevamente escucho el característico sonido de una pareja besándose, y uno que otro gemido suave. Se iba a volver loco, tenía que salir de allí, pero ¿cómo?

\- Si te sientes incomodo te juro que parare, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, y que me da lo mismo si eres hombre, mujer o quimera, yo te amo a ti… a Ranma.

Como desearía que Shampoo le dijera esas mismas palabras algún día… pero eso jamás pasaría, el sonido de la cama y el colchón hundiéndose le indico que se habían recostado, sintió su cara arder.

.

* * *

Media hora después Mousse estaba casi catatónico debajo de la cama de la chica de cortos cabellos, con la cara ensangrentada gracias al profuso sangrado nasal del que había sido victima y con un doloroso palpitar entre sus pantalones en un área que clamaba urgentemente por su atención.

Las chicas se vistieron y salieron de la habitación casi sin dirigirse la palabra, fue cuando Mousse aprovecho para salir de debajo de la cama, se sentía un maldito voyeur, un mirón pervertido, pero en realidad no había visto casi nada, sin embargo, sí que había escuchado y aquello que oyó le había calentado la sangre al punto de la ebullición. Sentía su cara arder, sacudió su cabeza con premura necesitaba concentrarse y luego se marcharía para darse su merecido desfogue, aquello había sido demasiado para su libido adolescente.

Sobre el escritorio estaba aquella hoja que vio con anterioridad, la examino con rapidez era un contrato, por un mapa y un entrenamiento y varias cosas más que en realidad no le interesaban, _un mapa_ pensó, _pero ¿dónde estará?_ Mientras se preguntaba esto vio un viejo pergamino enrollado también sobre el escritorio, lo desenrollo y sus ojos brillaron con emoción, el mapa donde estaba el nannichuan, saco de su manga una cámara y le tomo una fotografía al mapa.

.

* * *

Mientras saltaba por los tejados se preguntaba si sería correcto darle esa información a Shampoo, no, no se lo podía ocultar él le había dado su palabra y pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, él tenía honor, esperaría a que Shampoo estuviera recuperada y luego le mostraría lo que había encontrado, y quizás también iría a espiar por unos días más, quizás encontrara más información que le pudiera servir, sus mejillas enrojecieron con furia pues un pervertido pensamiento cruzo su cabeza y era que quizá volviera a estar presente en una noche apasionada como aquella con Akane y Ranma como chica, luego su rostro se puso azul ¿y si le tocaba estar presente nuevamente pero con Ranma como chico? Igual que la vez de la boda de la mayor de las Tendo… se le revolvió el estómago… no, él no podía tener tan mala suerte ¿o sí?

.

* * *

Los días pasaron y cuando la pasa milenaria estaba terminando la poción Mousse se encargaba de echarla a perder, agregándole algún ingrediente extra, y Cologne debía comenzar de nuevo maldiciendo su torpeza y atribuyéndola a la edad.

El chico pato le conto lo que había descubierto a la gatita, pero tuvo la precaución de no enseñarle la fotografía del mapa, conocía a Shampoo y sabía que era demasiado temperamental e impaciente y seguro echaría a perder el plan, primero necesitaban que ella se recuperara y luego ambos irían al volcán aquel, luego él se marcharía, aunque se le destrozara el corazón y que Shampoo hiciera lo que quisiera.

.

* * *

En una de sus incursiones al dojo Tendo mientras permanecía escondido en el closet de Akane escucho el plan de estos, que al día siguiente de la boda de la mediana se marcharían sin decirle nada a nadie. Secretamente esperaba que Akane le arrojara un vaso de agua fría a Ranma y luego se entregaran a sus más bajas pasiones, pero para su más profunda decepción Ranma tomo a su prometida con energía y destreza como hombre, liberando guturales y masculinos sonidos… cabe decir que Mousse se tapó los oídos con lo que pudo encontrar dentro del closet mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos y hecho bolita trataba de pensar en todo menos en los que estaba pasando a metros de él, unicornios y gatitos por ejemplo… pero no funciono.

.

.

* * *

 _Hace 7 días._

 _._

\- ¡Yo estar bien estúpido Mousse entenderlo! – Decía con fastidio la peli-morada, mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila de viaje.

\- Esta bien querida Shampoo, solo no te sobre esfuerces, sabes que tu rodilla aún no está del todo curada. – Mousse permanecía a su lado ya preparado también para viajar.

Cologne estaba profundamente dormida en su habitación, Shampoo se había encargado de ello, durante las semanas anteriores se había comportado de lo más tranquila, haciéndole creer a su bisabuela que todo estaba bien, que no iría a intentar retar a Akane nuevamente. Esa noche bebieron juntas un delicioso té, el de Cologne adulterado con fuertes sedantes.

.

.

* * *

Su plan había sido marcharse al menos una semana antes que los prometidos, pero el plan se complicó, no habían tenido oportunidad de sedar a Cologne antes, y la rodilla de Shampoo dolía más de lo que ella decía por más que intentara ocultarlo Mousse se había dado cuenta de ello.

Terminaron saliendo de viaje al mismo tiempo que Ranma y Akane, incluso se los toparon en el tren hacía Yamaguchi, pero por suerte la pareja dorada no los vio, Shampoo estaba feliz de que ambos estuvieran llevándose tan mal como siempre.

Al descender del tren Mousse subió a Shampoo en su espalda y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, llego en tiempo récord a la costa de Honshu y dejando a Shampoo en el ferri, le dijo que lo esperara que volvería antes de que partiera, volvió sobre sus pasos y ahí en el camino vio a Ranma y Akane caminando serios lado a lado, pronto llegarían al ferri y él no podía permitirlo era lo único que podría darles algo de ventaja, así que disfrazándose como una tierna y alta ancianita, se acerco a ellos y comenzó a pedirles direcciones fingiendo la voz, Ranma lo mando al diablo en un segundo diciéndole que eran turistas y que no conocían el lugar, pero Akane tan tierna como siempre se ofreció a buscarle la información preguntándole a los locales… solo agregare que Mousse se encargó de hacerles perder el tiempo e incluso les ocasiono una fuerte y ridícula discusión con unos tipos que afirmaban que Ranma les había tocado la retaguardia de manera pervertida.

Les llevaban un día de ventaja, llegaron al volcán y comenzaron a buscar la cueva. La encontraron solo unas horas antes que Ranma y Akane. Entraron y se aseguraron de que la cueva se cerrara detrás de ellos activando el mecanismo de la roca y saltando con velocidad antes de que la cueva quedara oculta.

.

* * *

Durante el viaje Shampoo fingía fortaleza, pero en realidad la rodilla lastimada le estaba dando batalla, no podía evitar cojear sutilmente, Mousse y sus intentos de mantenerla a salvo le hacían rabiar ¿acaso él no entendía que no lo necesitaba? Siempre sería un inútil y no entendía porque insistía tanto, porque era tan amable después de cómo lo trataba.

Un cálido sentimiento que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había instalado en su corazón, le entibiaba el alma cada vez que él hacía algo lindo por ella, pero con furia ella intentaba apagar aquel calor, y lo exteriorizaba con palabras hirientes pues lo que sentía no era correcto, él era un débil pato inútil, y ella una guerrera de la más alta estirpe amazona, ella necesitaba a alguien fuerte como Ranma, pero ya ni eso la hacía sentir bien, él se había encargado de hacer que el amor que sentía por él muriera… ahora solo se vengaría y mataría a Akane, aunque esto Mousse no lo sabía, lo del asesinato obviamente.

\- ¿Dónde estará el barril de nannichuan? – Se preguntaba el chico pato en voz alta.

\- No tener ni idea, aquí apestar, y yo tener hambre. Mousse deber preparar comida para Shampoo.

Mousse la miro molesto, siempre hacía lo mismo, lo ignoraba y luego lo trataba como un sirviente, pero la verdad él también moría de hambre, se dispuso a preparar comida, descansarían unas horas y luego buscaría el barril, lo encontraría y dejaría de ser medio hombre. Con una sonrisa de felicidad por aquello comió en silencio siendo observado atentamente por la de ojos carmesí.

.

* * *

Durmieron por varias horas, estaban muy cansados y además el calor y la humedad de la cueva les mermaba la energía.

Cuando despertó, Mousse no estaba a su lado, trato de ignorar el vacío que sintió ¿acaso el ya se había marchado? No era posible, se suponía que él quería encontrar la cura, seguro eso era, él debía estar buscando el barril.

La cueva era amplia, oscura y tenebrosa, se puso de pie y guardo su bolsa de dormir y se cambio de ropa, por algo más ligero, se sentía un calor sofocante, comprendió porque el maestro Happosai había llamado a ese lugar la cueva del infierno. Se dio cuenta que la mochila del pelinegro estaba recargada en una roca junto a ella, se sintió tonta, ¿cómo no la vio antes? Y ella asustándose por pensar que él se había marchado.

Reconoció que se sentía aliviada de saber que él estaba con ella en ese horrible lugar, se sentía segura a su lado a pesar de saber que él era más débil que ella, se permitió recordar aquella primera victoria sobre él, cuando apenas eran unos pequeños niños d años, como su bisabuela le recalco una y otra vez que debía casarse con aquel que la venciera, con un hombre fuerte y viril. Recordó como crecieron juntos, recordó el hermoso color esmeralda de sus ojos, y como cuando eran niños ella solía observarlo entrenar deseando que se hiciera fuerte y la venciera algún día, ambos fueron creciendo, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él, por su belleza, su masculinidad, su amabilidad… pero por desgracia era débil, recordó cuantas veces deseo estar entre sus brazos, cuantas veces deseo fundirse en un profundo beso con él, recordó con amargura como fue vencida por Ranma chica, y como su furia la cegó, si ella no lo hubiera seguido probablemente seguirían en su aldea, y se habría evitado tantos sin sabores, se habría evitado enamorare de Ranma, se habría evitado amar secretamente a Mousse, se habría evitado odiarse a sí misma y odiar como odiaba a Akane Tendo y ahora a Ranma su ex airen, odiaba no poder estar con Mousse.

Un fuerte estremecimiento cimbro las paredes de la cueva, ocasionando que una estalactita cayera destrozándose a su lado, solo a unos cuantos metros de ella. Sudo frio ¿Qué había provocado aquello? ¿Podría ser qué? Sí, era lo más probable, se dio prisa tomo su mochila y la de Mousse y las escondió detrás de un pilar, arrojo piedras y tierra a la hoguera para no dejar rastro y se ocultó detrás de unas rocas entre la oscuridad. Esperaba que Mousse no echara a perder su ventaja, la de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Este lugar es impresiónate! – Exclamo el trenzado Saotome.

-Si que lo es, es… inmenso, espero que podamos encontrar pronto el nannichuan… este lugar me da escalofríos a pesar del sofocante calor. – Dijo la peli-azul observando de vez en vez tanto el pergamino como la inmensa galería y las bifurcaciones de esta.

\- ¡No te preocupes marimacho todo saldrá bien ya lo veras! – La emoción que Ranma sentía se notaba en su voz. Sin duda estaba sumamente feliz.

Dejaron sus mochilas cera de una pared.

\- ¿No sientes como… como si alguien estuviera observándonos?

Si, Ranma lo había sentido y al ser el excelente artista marcial que era, lo había notado desde que entraron, además sabia a la perfección quien era, conocía de sobra esa aura.

-Shampoo deberías dejar de espiar entre las rocas y salir a saludar. – Dijo sorprendiendo a su prometida y a la susodicha peli-morada.

 _Rayos_ pensó Shampoo mientras pataleaba como niña pequeña, su ventaja se había esfumado.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste de este lugar? – Pregunto ansiosa Akane, con Shampoo jamás se podía confiar en nada y menos de sus intenciones, que estuviera en la cueva no era buen indicio… algo planeaba.

-Yo estar de viaje con Mousse… nosotros perdernos, estar entrenando. – Dijo con voz cantarina, y risueña, con las manos en la espalda, pero manteniendo su distancia -, ¿Qué hacer ustedes aquí? O ¿acaso esta ser luna de miel? – finalizo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

\- No pero que dices Shampoo, nosotros estamos buscando el nan… ¡Auch! - Akane lo callo de un zape. A veces era tan bruto, si la china no iba por el barril, entonces no serían ellos quienes le dieran la información.

Shampoo observo todo con detenimiento, Ranma era demasiado predecible.

Ella mantenía sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda, pero no era por casualidad, comenzó a sacar la daga que escondió en sus pantalones y caminando casualmente mientras los prometidos mantenían una muda batalla de miradas y expresiones exageradas de un salto se colocó detrás de Akane y puso la daga en su cuello, era tan afilada que con solo un rose la piel de Akane se abrió y libero un fino hilillo de sangre.

Un leve quejido escapo de los labios de la peli-azul al sentir el ardor de la cuchilla cortando su piel.

\- Ahora yo matarte y recuperar honor, y Ranma sufrir como yo hacerlo.

Dijo con furia velada en su voz, sus cejas estaban tan juntas y arqueadas denotando su ira, sus ojos carmesís refulgían con odio, tenía a Akane tomada del cabello con una mano mientras con la otra empuñaba la daga que mantenía en el cuello de la peli-azul. Jalo el cabello aun más exponiendo más el cuello, la sangre resbalo manchando la blusa blanca de la chica. Akane no se movía ni hablaba, su mente estaba a toda marcha pensando que hacer, fijo sus castaños ojos en Ranma que mantenía su mirada fija en Shampoo, mirándola con odio y con intenciones homicidas sin duda alguna. Nunca había visto tal determinación y odio en los ojos de su prometido hasta ese día. Tenía que hacer algo.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Shampoo?! ¡Suelta esa daga! – El grito de Ranma, desesperado al ver la sangre fluir, resonó en la galería.

Un sonido seco se escuchó, todos voltearon al lugar del que provino el sonido, Mousse había dejado caer el barril que por suerte no se había roto, la mirada de decepción que le dedico a Shampoo la hizo titubear, y aflojo el agarre que tenía en Akane por unos segundos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por esta, y dando un fuerte codazo que hundió en el estómago de la china se zafo de su agarre, se impulso y tomando la mano de esta la arrojo por sobre su hombro contra un pilar, la galería se cimbro por el impacto, varias estalactitas cayeron destrozándose al impacto, varias estuvieron a punto de caer sobre los chicos que agiles las esquivaron. Shampoo soltó la daga por el impacto, pero se puso de pie de un salto, el dolor en la rodilla lastimada le mando un escalofrió, y poniendo su peso en la otra pierna se preparo para luchar, con sus manos en alto, estudiando la pose defensiva de su rival.

\- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto Shampoo? ¿Es por Ranma? O ¿Porque te vencí?

\- ¡Por todo, tu maldita Tendo, gorda, estúpida, fea, robarme lo que es mío! Mi Airen, mi honor, yo matarte, cumplir promesa de beso de la muerte.

\- ¡Ya basta Shampoo, estas herida! – Grito ansioso el chico pato, al verla tambalearse y suprimir el dolor apretando los labios. Él sabía que le estaba doliendo la rodilla. - Deja de pelear – suplico - Pensé que podría ayudarte a vengarte, pero no tiene caso, debes buscar tu propia felicidad y eso jamás será al lado de Saotome.

\- ¡¿Acaso querer decir que si con Ranma no poder ser feliz contigo sí?! ¡SER ESTÚPIDO PATO!

\- No… conmigo tampoco.

El de larga melena se agacho y tomo el barril, le hizo un boquete en la tapa con un pincho y se mojo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, que lo miraron atónitos.

\- Atrápalo Saotome.

El barril giro en el aire liberando su preciada carga, empapando a Ranma.

El barril cayó al piso destrozándose y derramando lo último que quedaba del nannichuan.

\- ¡Qué? No… no soy una chica, soy… ¡soy hombre Akane mírame soy hombre! – Ranma saltaba de la felicidad deseando abrazar a su chica y besarla del puro gusto, pero se contuvo por temor a mojarla, pues su ropa escurría y que luego ella terminara maldita.

Shampoo aprovecho la distracción y recupero la daga, la lanzo con rapidez contra Akane que por pura suerte se movió unos centímetros, la daga paso rozando su mejilla que comenzó a sangrar profusamente.

El aura rojiza de Akane flameo, como lenguas de fuego, sus ojos castaños brillaron con ardor y se puso en posición nuevamente, pero esta vez no era defensiva si no ofensiva, se arrojó con velocidad contra la china, y salto preparándose para asestar una potente patada, Shampoo esquivo y el pilar contra el que estaba recargada voló en pedazos gracias a la potencia de la patada.

Shampoo dio un mortal hacía atrás, preparada para luchar, Akane venía contra ella con la fuerza de un búfalo, con aquella temible aura, la suya propia ardió, morada y enorme. Esta era una lucha de titanes.

Se enfrascaron en una lucha pareja, pero pronto la fuerza de Shampoo empezó a menguar, el dolor en la rodilla se extendió a toda la pierna, ya ni siquiera podía apoyarla en el suelo, cayo de espaldas gracias a un fuerte puñetazo que le propino Akane en el estómago.

La Tendo se preparó sería el golpe final, esto tenía que terminar, la galería temblaba y por las ramificaciones de la cueva se extendía un humo de extraño y fuerte olor, probablemente el volcán había entrado en erupción y si no se marchaban quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

Aterrizo sobre la china y de un golpe en el rostro la noqueo.

Akane estaba jadeante, sudorosa y embarrada de sangre y el barro.

\- Debemos irnos. – Dijo al fin jadeando.

Los chicos asintieron y Mousse tomo a Shampoo en brazos y se colgó ambas mochilas al hombro. Ranma le imito y tomo las dos mochilas mientras ayudaba a Akane a andar, sosteniéndola de la espalda. Corrieron y subieron por el estrecho camino hasta salir de la cueva, pero no se detuvieron ahí, debían salir de la caldera, el suelo temblaba, humo y vapor escapaba de las chimeneas como una hoya de presión, el agua estancada en las calderas hervía, liberando pestilentes y tóxicos gases.

Corrieron, treparon y esquivaron rocas incandescentes y ríos de lava hirviente, mientras luchaban por mantener el equilibrio. Varios minutos después estaban bajando por la ladera, sudando a chorros y casi sin poder respirar, estaban heridos y fatigados, pero no podían detenerse, siguieron corriendo por varios kilómetros, adentrándose en el bosque, hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados.

Se derrumbaron exhaustos.

\- Eso ha estado cerca. – Dijo Ranma a penas, pues la garganta le ardía.

\- Akane Tendo, gracias por no matar a Shampoo, se que ella te dio más de un motivo para hacerlo. Eres noble.

\- No, yo lo lamento… me di cuenta de que ella estaba herida, l supe por como se paraba, pero no me importo deje que la ira me cegara y por poco y… lo lamento –, dijo en un sollozo que no pudo reprimir, arrodillándose y haciendo una profunda reverencia ante Mousse y una inconsciente Shampoo.

\- No debes disculparte Tendo, eres una guerrera, y como tal debes mantener tu orgullo y tu honor.

Un ligero quejido saco a todos del mutismo en que se habían sumido, Ranma abrazaba a Akane fuertemente y al escuchar el ruido la acerco más a él.

Shampoo había despertado.

\- Tranquila querida Shampoo, todo esta bien. – Mousse la recostó sobre el pasto y comenzó a curar sus múltiples heridas, vendo la rodilla. Seguramente quedaría lesionada de por vida, su rodilla estaba estropeada.

Akane le ayudo a curarla, a pesar del rechazo de Shampoo quien, sin hablar, pero llorando profusamente, la miraba con odio y le aventaba las manos.

\- Basta Shampoo, Akane solo quiere ayudarte a pesar de lo que intentaste, yo no habría tenido tanta compasión. – Dijo Ranma, sin dejar de mirarla como a un bicho al que debes pisar.

Shampoo desvió su mirada y la poso en Mousse, quien ahora estaba encendiendo un fuego, la luz estaba desapareciendo, el atardecer pintaba de rojo el cielo, pronto la oscuridad y su manto de estrellas les servirían de techo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ranma se había acercado al de anteojos, con sigilo para preguntarle aquello, no acababa de entender el accionar de este, ¿Qué no se suponía que lo odiaba? Entonces ¿Por qué le había dado la cura?

\- Porque entendí que el odio, te carcome Saotome, la venganza solo trae dolor, te odiaba porque pensaba que me habías robado a Shampoo, cuando éramos más jóvenes en nuestra aldea, llegue a pensar que ella… eso no importa, ya no hay más motivos para ser rivales, pronto me marchare, y cuando encontré el barril, no voy a negarte que pensé en quedármelo para mi solo, pero no se… supongo que actúe sin pensármelo mucho.

\- ¿Sin rencores entonces? – Pregunto Ranma, extendiendo su mano a la manera occidental.

Mousse le miro serio unos segundos y luego una media sonrisa curveo sus labios al igual que los de Ranma.

\- Sin rencores Saotome. – Dijo estrechando su mano. – ¿Puedes creer que por fin nos hemos desecho de nuestras maldiciones? – Añadió sonriente.

\- Lo sé… pensé que sería diferente, ahora hasta empiezo a extrañar un poquito a Ranko… y las cosas que hacía con… - Volteo a ver a Akane, quien seguía a un lado de Shampoo de rodillas, intentando mantener una charla con esta. Su rostro se sonrojo al pensar lo que hicieron cuando él era chica.

Mousse siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos y en un segundo un profuso chorro de sangre broto de su nariz. Ranma lo observaba preguntándose qué rayos le sucedía.

\- Se que nunca podremos ser amigas Shampoo, pero al menos ¿podrías no intentar matarme a cada vez que te topas conmigo? ¿No crees?

\- Yo odiarte. – dijo haciendo un puchero la china, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Pero yo no… - Shampoo la observo, con sorpresa ¿por qué no la odiaba? Tenía motivos para hacerlo, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Akane prosiguió -, aunque no lo creas, y pienses que quizás tenga motivos yo te pido perdón por lastimarte así. – Se le encogió el corazón al ver la inflamada rodilla de la chica, se imaginaba a si misma en aquella situación y le dolía en el alma, probablemente Shampoo no podría volver a luchar.

Acamparon ahí juntos, estuvieron platicando hasta entrada la noche, Shampoo solo escuchaba, la apacible voz de Mousse, recordando su niñez, ambos en el bosque y él platicando sobre plantas y técnicas secretas. Deseo nunca haber salido de china, deseo ser lo suficientemente valiente para acepar sus sentimientos. Se quedo dormida, arrullada por las voces.

\- Bueno nosotros debemos marcharnos, pronto iniciaran las clases y la familia ya debe estar preocupada.

Ranma y Akane se despidieron y tomados de la mano, se alejaron caminando.

\- Yo también me iré, pero primero te llevare con tu abuela, deberás convertirte en gato, así será más fácil que te lleve sin lastimarte.

Shampoo no dijo nada, solo asintió dando su aprobación a la idea.

Llegaron después de una semana al Nekohanten, Cologne estaba furiosa, rápidamente preparo medicina para curar la rodilla de Shampoo, aunque al igual que Akane supo que su bisnieta jamás podría volver a practicar el arte, al menos no para luchar.

Shampoo despertó, ansiosa, se sentía extraña al no estar en los brazos de Mousse quien la había cargado por días, convertida en gato, la habitación estaba en penumbras, busco por todas partes con la mirada, pero estaba sola, junto a su almohada estaba una carta, la abrió, estaba escrita en perfecta caligrafía china, era una carta de Mousse.

Al terminar de leerla, lloro primero en silencio, luego no pudo contenerse más y lloro con más sentimiento y dolor que como lo había hecho meses antes por el que creía era el amor perdido de su airen. Pero esto, era distinto, sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de su alma. Cologne entro asustada al escuchar el inconsolable llanto de la muchacha, pero al ver la carta, lo entendió todo y no pudo hacer más que consolar a su bisnieta en su regazo.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Pero como es posible que yo tenga un hijo tan ingrato! No puede ser cierto, ¡jamás podre dejar de ser un panda! – Se quejaba, Genma derramando lagrimas de cocodrilo, y siendo ignorado por todos en la sala de estar.

\- ¡Que felicidad! Que bueno que han vuelto. – Decía Nodoka, feliz con una mano en la mejilla y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Hijita querida eres muy mala, mira que dejar una nota y marcharse por tantos días… ¡me has hecho sufrir tantooooo! – Soun lloraba derrumbado en el regazo de Akane quien lo consolaba dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

Ranma y Akane solo se veían con enormes gotas en la nuca, pensando si sería buena idea darles la noticia en esos momentos.

.

* * *

En un bosque Mousse estaba sentado frente una fogata, derramando lágrimas en silencio, pero decidido a no volver nunca más.

\- Adiós amor mío. – Fue lo único que se escuchó en la silenciosa noche.

Continuara…

.

.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, no les prometo que la próxima semana subiera actualización, pero algo si les prometo y es que subiré la actualización en cuanto me dé tiempo de corregirla.**

 **Gracias eternas como siempre por sus reviews a:**

 **Ranma84:** **Querido amigo, gracias por tus palabras y concuerdo contigo y es que esos dos se aman tanto que definitivamente no podían permanecer enojados mucho más, espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos enormes y un gran abrazo virtual.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** **Hola linda Nao, gracias por tu apoyo, me siento afortunada al recibir tus comentarios, ¿ya te he dicho que soy tu fan? Así que imagínate lo que siento cada que leo un comentario tuyo en mis fics, me siento soñada, jajaja, hay ya fangirlie demasiado. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero pues ya sabes querida, la vida es así. Saludos enormes y abrazos gigantes para ti.**

 **Invitado anónimo, 1:** **Hola te contestare en español pues asumo que estas leyendo con Google traductor… o eso espero, ji, ji, ji, en fin, ahí vamos. La respuesta es no, no se habrían acostado, pues si recuerdas, tanto Ranma como Ukyo se dieron cuenta de que eran ellos unos momentos antes, aun si Akane no hubiera entrado segura de que Ranma habría salido corriendo como un cobarde… sin palabras al respecto. Saludos y espero leerte de nuevo y me encantaría saber tu nombre o nickname.**

 **Invitado anónimo, 2** **(o ¿quizás seas la misma persona?… No lo sé): Hola, seguiré con aquello de contestar en español porque pues… google traductor. XD. Tienes razón, Ranma podría haberlo hecho mejor. Francamente Ryoga es un cerdo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero no creo que jamás intentara algo tan ruin como aprovecharse de Akane en serio… creo… y bueno, en una pareja cuando hay amor de ese calibre y una pasión tan desbordante es imposible no acabar encamados, ja, ja, ja. Aceptémoslo sin cuestionarlo tanto, ellos simplemente se aman, y quién sabe quizás a Ranma le toque una cucharada de su propio chocolate más adelante. Saluditos enormes.**

 **Emiilu:** **Hola, sí, lo sé, esa frase es épica, ja, ja, ja, y a quedado para la posteridad. No te enojes, ¿que querías que hiciera si esos dos se atraen como las papas y la cátsup? Que bien que te gusto la limonadita. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo a pesar de no tener lemon. Saludos enormes y abrazos de oso peludo. XD.**

 **Caro:** **¡YA LA ENCONTRARON! Saludos linda.**

 **Danisita M:** **Danisita querida gracias por ser mi inspiración para esa singular frasesilla, me alegra que te gustara. Y si TANGA, ja, ja, ja, que te digo solo de imaginarlo me reí como boba. Opino lo mismo sobre la madurez, ya le hacía falta a la muchacha, por eso decidí que lo perdonara rápido entre comillas, porque la verdad duro sus días, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos enormes guapa y abrazos de yeti petacón y en tanga.**

 **P.D. Petacón es sinónimo de nalgón, XD.**

 **Shoriweed: Holis, Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me haces sentir especial (imagíname sonrojada y con los ojitos brillantes, por favor) Te mando saludos enormes y abrazos virtuales electrizantes.**

 **Invitado anónimo, 3:** **Hola, hola, sí… español de nuevo… traductor y eso… Bueno los eventos que comentas fueron pocos, en realidad Ranma le dio más pistar para que descubriera su identidad, es cierto que a veces suele ser demasiado empático hacia su ami-enemigo pero que se espera de un chico noble como Ranma, ¿Qué pudo haberlo hecho mejor? ¡Definitivamente! Pero no debemos olvidar que estamos hablando de Ranma aquí, un chico, inmaduro, ególatra y boca floja, bastante tonto pero que ama a su Akane con todo el corazón y al igual que ella esta aprendiendo de sus errores. Y como dije anteriormente en otro comentario, Ranma no se habría acostado con Ukyo, es muy bruto y no piensa lo que hace, pero, no lo habría hecho, de eso puedes estar seguro o ¿segura? Saludos gigantes y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Nancyricoleon:** **Hola lindura, así es se aman con locura. Saludos y abrazos empalagosos.**

 **Kariiim: Hola, hola que alegría que te haya gustado, ahora la pregunta es si ¿este también lo hizo?… me fascina atrapar personas, amordazarlas y… a no perdón, si… me gusta atraparlas con mis historias… ¡No pienses mal! Yo igual estoy feliz de tener contacto en el grupo, aunque la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para conectarme… gracias por amar mis limones, sí, o sea, mis lemons, ji, ji, ji, Saludos enormes linda y abrazos sin albur.**

 **Lila: Hola querida y alegre Lila, lo lamento, yo también me había encariñado con ese título troll, pero quería que la historia llegara a mas personas, personas que no odiaran los zombies, ji, ji, ji, Espero te haya gustado la actualización. Besos y abrazos querida.**

 **Iselaglezcam:** **Hola lindura, así es, no pueden separase que se la va a hacer… perdón por confundirte con lo del nuevo nombre, pero es que Joan Sebastián me inspiro con su canción esa de (por favor léelo cantando): Te voy a cambiar el nombre… Joan, Danisita y Emiilu, me dieron un empujoncito para animarme. Espero te hayan gustado tanto la actualización como el nuevo titulo del fic. Saludos enormes y abrazos confusos.**

 **Miladis:** **Azusa, Miladis, ¿pues cuantos nombres te cargas mujer? Como dices que no me conoces, cuando lees mis historias conoces algo de mi te lo aseguro, siempre me encargo de meter algo de mi vida cotidiana… y no, no es el lemon, eso no lo voy a ventilar en un fic, ja, ja, ja, trato de plasmar mi sentido acido del humor y las bromillas pervertidas ¡Esa soy yo! Y creo conocer un poco de ti… por ejemplo, ¡te gusta acosar! Ja, ja, ja, no ya en serio, gracias por leer y te prometo que pronto usare alguna de tus frases épicas, mazo volador o terminator, aun no me decido. En fin, saludos gigantes y abrazos de Schwarzenegger baby.**

 **P.D. Ya no me amenaces querida, los condones no tienen poder sobre mí, muajajaja.**

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** **: Hola, gracias enormes y saludos gigantescos.**

 **Uff, por fin termine, nunca había tenido tantos reviews me siento soñada y con muchas, muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Sin más por el momento me despido queridos míos, y nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.**


	16. Para siempre

**Hola, gente chula de bonita del fanfiction, gracias por seguir leyendo está loca, chocolatosa y cítrica historia, por ahí leí que escribieron el zombie que se volvió chocolate o el chocolate que se** **volvió zombie, ja, ja, ja.**

 **Hoy no hay mucho que escribir, sólo gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Respuesta a sus comentarios como siempre al final del capítulo.**

 **Sin más… por favor disfruten la lectura… espero.**

 **A.… sí… casi lo olvidaba… alerta de lemon.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: Para siempre**

 **.**

Caminaban lado a lado, y tomados de la mano por el tupido bosque, Ranma había intentado iniciar una conversación en varias ocasiones pero cada vez que lo había intentado al voltear a ver a su prometida se arrepentía, ya que esta iba ensimismada, con una gran aura negra sobre sus hombros, él sabía que ella se sentía culpable y triste… Akane siempre era así, le dolía incluso ver morir hasta a una mosca y con lo que paso con Shampoo sabía que debía estar culpándose sin tregua, era su deber como prometido sacarla de esa miseria.

\- Esto… Akane yo… mmm… bueno, me preguntaba si quisieras, no sé, yo…

Akane se había girado a verlo, con aquellos impresionantes y enormes ojos chocolates, brillantes por las lagrimas retenidas, esperanzados a escuchar alguna palabra que le permitiera alejar sus pensamientos de las fatalidades en que estaba inmersa. Se pensaba la más cruel y mala persona, sabía que por su causa Shampoo probablemente no volvería a luchar… definitivamente era la peor persona del universo, pensaba pesimista.

\- ¿Si quisiera qué? – pregunto en un hilo de voz que auguraba un llanto intenso si continuaba hablando.

\- Akane, no ha sido tu culpa – dijo firme, tomándola de las manos y poniéndose frente a ella, agachándose un poco para verla cara a cara -, Shampoo tomo sus propias decisiones, ¡si por ella hubiera sido, te habría rebanado la garganta! – Akane abrió sus ya de por si enormes ojos un poco más – No me mires así, sabes tan bien como yo que si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad lo habría echo y probablemente no se habría arrepentido de nada. Gracias a Kami, no fue así y hoy –, desengancho sus manos y la acuno en su pecho abrazándola con la más infinita ternura – puedo tenerte así, en mis brazos y te juro que jamás me apartare de tú lado, mierda si pudiera pegarte a mi lo haría sin pensar – Akane no pudo evitar reír por la ocurrencia – ya sabes, pegada a mi como koala o yo a ti… como sea. – Se separo un poco y la tomo de la barbilla levantando su rostro – no vuelvas a pensar más en esto, no tiene caso. Y la beso, no apasionado, ni hambriento, solo la beso para reconfortarla, para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, ni era mala, la beso para sentirse uno con ella, la beso con eterno amor.

Por más que Ranma lo intentaba su prometida no podía evitar sentirse culpable, por eso se atrevía a desviar el camino, Akane iba tan distraída que ni cuenta se dio del desvió.

\- Bien llegamos, ciertamente no traemos mucho dinero, pero te aseguro algo, ¡la pasaremos genial por unos días! Tomémoslo como unas vacaciones antes del inicio de clases. – Dijo el pelinegro satisfecho de si mismo, con las manos en las caderas, observando el horizonte con una enorme sonrisa.

Akane por fin salió de su aislamiento mental y dijo:

\- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Cuándo…?

Ante ellos se extendía un hermoso mar azulado, con cremosa arena dorada, el sol se reflejaba en el manto acuático y destellaba como diamantes, el suave y cálido viento les rozaba la piel moviendo al compás sus cabellos, estaban en la playa de Shikaka, en Itoshima. La de ojos castaños no podía evitar su asombro, una esplendorosa sonrisa se ensanchó sus labios.

\- Este lugar es precioso Ranma. – Tomo su mano con fuerza.

\- Sabía que te gustaría -, dijo abrazándola por detrás y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

Mas tarde ese mismo día ya estaban instalados cerca de unos árboles, la playa estaba desierta, ni siquiera había hoteles o casa cercanas, se sentían con suerte pues tendrían privacidad.

\- Hay algo que siempre quise hacer contigo desde que te conocí y me enamoré de ti marimacho.

\- Así ¿y qué es? – pregunto sin molestarse por el mote que con el tiempo se había vuelto un apodo cariñoso.

\- ¡Esto! – Dijo tomándola en volandas y corriendo directo al mar.

Se sumergió hasta la cintura, abrazando a Akane para que no la arrastrara la corriente. La peli-azul apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, se extraño pues a pesar de sentir el agua fría mojarles, el cuerpo de su prometido seguía siendo grande y musculoso, abrió los ojos fijándolos en los azules de Ranma, sí, por un segundo había olvidado que la maldición había terminado. Le enterneció la cara de absoluta felicidad de su prometido, no podía dejar de sonreír ni, aunque se le pagaran por ello.

\- Sigues siendo hombre…

\- Sigo siendo hombre…

Ambos sonreían, y pronto jugaban a arrojarse agua, Akane intentaba huir y Ranma la tomaba en brazos, parecían dos niños jugando, olvidando completamente lo pasado. Tras casi una hora de juegos tontos y felices salieron del agua empapados.

\- Deberíamos cambiaros, o nos vamos a enfermar. – Dijo la de los ojos castaños, sacándose la empapada blusa azul, quedando en pantaloncillos cortos y un lindo sujetador rosado con detalles de encaje.

El silencio solo era roto por el chocar de las olas en las rocas. Se giro extrañada por el repentino mutismo del ojiazul, de pie a espalda de ella estaba él, imponente con la trenza casi desecha y empapada chorreando agua sobre su hombro, la camisa china roja pegada a la piel, desabrochada y dejando a la vista la musculosa blanca que al estar empapada se transparentaba dejando a la vista cada uno de sus músculos abdominales, el pantalón pegado a los gruesos y fuertes músculos, le recorrió con la mirada sin pena alguna, y volvió la mirada de nuevo a su rostro, sintiéndose de pronto acalorada y un poco sofocada. Él la observaba con esa conocida mirada lujuriosa, los ojos oscurecidos y un ligero sonrojo que lo hacía ver arrebatador, los labios entreabiertos liberando entrecortadas respiraciones.

Él también la recorría con la mirada, los cortos cabellos pegados al rostro por la humedad, los ojos brillantes y oscuros, un primoroso sonrojo que le llegaba hasta el pecho, los carnosos labios entreabiertos, los perfectos pechos erguidos solo cubiertos por un delicado sostén rosado, la ínfima cintura y un corto pantaloncillo de mezclilla empapado, largas piernas perladas por gotas de agua del mar que aún no se secaban.

Se acerco a ella mientras se quitaba la camisa al mismo tiempo, ella le recibió con ansia, en cuanto lo sintió cerca de ella alzo el rostro para recibir sus labios hambrientos y comenzó a desabrochar el nudo de su pantalón, él termino de quitarse la musculosa, dejando su torso al desnudo, no pudo evitar un profundo gruñido nacido desde su garganta al sentir su piel fría por el agua, contra los suaves y cálidos pechos de Akane en cuanto se deshizo del sostén.

Ranma sentía una euforia desconocida recorrerle de pies a cabeza, su libido estaba a tope, era como si su cuerpo que ahora era cien por ciento hombre estuviera liberando toda la testosterona retenida a causa de la maldición que lo convertía en mujer.

La desnudo de una manera casi agresiva, sin poder evitar, gruñir, morder y lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía que su miembro explotaría en cualquier momento, estaba durísimo y ella pudo sentirlo, era casi… salvaje. Le arranco las bragas con los dientes, y casi al instante se enterró en su entrepierna, lamiendo y mordisqueando, introduciendo su lengua mientras Akane se retorcía de placer bajo él moviendo sus caderas al compas que él le marcaba, gimiendo y diciendo su nombre entrecortadamente, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, el se tocaba mientras hacía esto pues se sentía desfallecer, Akane se derramo en sus labios con espasmos y gemidos.

Ranma no espero mucho la tomo por las caderas y le dio la vuelta poniéndola en cuatro, entro de una sola estocada en ella, que se contrajo al sentirlo dentro, y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo con cadencia, Ranma echo su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el más absoluto placer, la estrechez de su prometida lo enloquecía, la humedad y calidez lo hacían desfallecer, la tomo fuerte de las caderas y comenzó a arremeter con fuerza, llegando hasta el fondo, una y otra vez, gruñendo guturalmente, pronto la peli-azul llego al clímax nuevamente.

\- Ohhh… Ra-Ranmaaa….

Pero él aún estaba hambriento, la necesitaba como nunca, ¿era extraño? Definitivamente, pero para nada se estaba quejando, su resistencia parecía no tener fin.

Salió de ella y le dio la vuelta, besándola con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en cada recoveco de la de ella, iniciando una nueva lucha por el poder. Akane lo empujo sobre la arena y se montó en él, empalándose con fiereza, lo cabalgo como nunca antes, hasta escucharlo gritar su nombre, justo como él lo había hecho con ella minutos antes. Se mecía sobre él casi frenética, los latidos de su corazón estaban enloquecidos.

\- AKANEEEE…

Grito roncamente Ranma mientras se derramaba en el interior de su prometida, con deliciosos estremecimientos que la llevaron al orgasmo nuevamente. Se derrumbo sobre su pecho aun unida a él, respirando con dificultad.

\- Te amo Akane.

\- Te amo Ranma.

.

* * *

Horas más tarde ambos estaban recostados viendo el cielo repleto de estrellas, el crepitar del fuego donde unos peces estaban asándose, se sincronizaba al sonido del mar siendo mecido por el viento. Una noche perfecta.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente no tuvieron más opción que continuar con su viaje de vuelta.

\- Voy a extrañar esto. – Dijo Ranma echando un ultimo vistazo a la hermosa playa donde habían estado el día anterior y habían pasado la noche… y que noche.

\- Si, te entiendo es un lugar precioso, deberíamos volver el próximo año, como un aniversario por deshacerte de tu maldición ¿Qué dices? – pregunto entusiasta Akane.

\- Es un trato marimacho ex pecho-plano… auch, supongo que nunca dejaras de ser tan violenta. – Dijo sobándose el brazo donde la chica le había dado un golpe.

.

.

* * *

En el camino solo hicieron una parada más antes de volver al dojo, fue algo que platicaron con seriedad y ambos estaban de acuerdo.

Casi una semana después volvieron al dojo Tendo y fueron recibidos de una manera por demás entusiasta por los progenitores de ambos, pues ya ni Kasumi ni Nabiki, vivían allí.

Les contaron el porqué de su desaparición, y la alegría del terminó de la maldición de Ranma.

\- Pero ¡¿cómo es posible que yo tenga un hijo tan ingrato?! No puede ser cierto, ¡jamás podre dejar de ser un panda! – Se quejaba, Genma derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo, y siendo ignorado por todos en la sala de estar.

\- ¡Que felicidad! Hijo querido. – Decía Nodoka, feliz con una mano en la mejilla y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Hijita querida eres muy mala, mira que dejar una nota y marcharse por tantos días… ¡me has hecho sufrir tantooooo! – Soun lloraba derrumbado en el regazo de Akane quien lo consolaba dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

Ranma y Akane solo se veían con enormes gotas en la nuca, pensando si sería buena idea darles la noticia en esos momentos.

\- Que más da bobo si de todos modos se darán cuenta… ¡que explote la bomba! – Dijo la chica sonriente.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto un tanto incrédulo, su prometida asintió sonriente; mientras los presentes los veían extrañados, incluso Soun había dejado de llorar dramáticamente y se había erguido para observarlos con detenimiento y Genma había dejado de hacer berrinche cual niño chiquito.

\- ¡¿No me digan queridos, que nos convertirán en abuelos?! – Exclamo feliz Nodoka, casi saltando de la emoción, mientras golpeaba la mesa con las manos por pura agitación.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿¡No! Por supuesto que no. _Al menos eso espero_ \- pensó lanzándole una preocupada mirada a Akane que lo veía con la misma pregunta mental sin saberlo.

Fueron las respuestas atropelladas que los chicos les dieron. Nodoka pareció desinflarse un poco pero no se amínalo, sospechaba lo que le dirían, se había enterado cuando hablo con la mediana y esta le informo de todo.

Se tomaron de las manos, y se miraron a los ojos unos para infundirse valor.

\- Esta mañana nos casamos en el ayuntamiento. – Dijo Ranma sin titubear, lo que hizo que Akane se sintiera orgullosa de ser su esposa.

Un sonoro golpe se escucho en toda la casa al caer Soun y Genma desmayados de la impresión, pero con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Nodoka en cambio extendió aún más su ya de por si enorme sonrisa, se acercó en un segundo a los chicos de rodillas como estaba y los abrazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Felicidades hijos míos! Aunque me entristece un poquito no poder organizarles una pomposa boda como ustedes la merecen me hacen sumamente feliz. – Decía sin soltarlos, liberando lágrimas de felicidad.

.

* * *

 _El día anterior_

 _._

Caminaban hacía la estación del tren en Yamaguchi, y Ranma sin decir palabra jalo a Akane hasta una banca en un parque que a esas horas estaba bastante vacío, el atardecer coloreaba de tonos naranjas y rojizos el cielo. Ranma se quedo serio observando unas aves volar, que contrastaban con el anaranjado crepúsculo, Akane lo miraba expectante y luego de suspirar se giro a verla y le dijo:

\- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

\- Eso dices… - contesto pícara Akane, haciendo aparecer un tic en el ojo de su prometido.

\- Pero ¡¿Cómo dices eso marimacho?! – Grito incrédulo hasta que vio la cara ladina de la chica sacándole la lengua. – Eres una tonta, uno aquí tratando de hablar seriamente y tú con estas cosas. – Dijo indignado.

\- Ya va, que no eres capaz de aguantar una bromita, anda ¿dime lo que querías decirme? – Sus ojos brillaban por la expectación, ya iban varios días desde que Ranma intentaba decirle algo, lo sabía, pero siempre se acobardaba y cambiaba el tema y ella ahora había intentado aligerar el ambiente para ver si así se animaba.

Yo… bu-buenoo… yo – la carita de decepción de su chica al empezar a acobardarse lo envalentono. Aclaro su garganta y la tomo de las manos mientras le decía sereno. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Akane?

Ella ladeo su cabeza confundida, ¿que acaso el tarado no se daba cuenta que ya estaban comprometidos? Arrugo el ceño.

\- Quiero decir… ¿quieres casarte conmigo, mañana antes de llegar al dojo?

Ella abrió sus ojos con asombro, ¿acaso Ranma quería jugarle una broma? Pero no podía ser así, él le estaba pidiendo esto seriamente, podía verlo. Él no bromeaba. Suavizo su semblante mientras un lindo sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ¿Qué si quería casarse con él? Vaya que era bobo, cierto era que era demasiado rápido, pero ella sabía que, por el resto de su vida, se casaran ahora mismo o en 100 años estaría a su lado, amándolo, así que al diablo con todo.

-Sí, sí quiero… - La sonrisa de Ranma era deslumbrante y feliz la tomo en brazos y comenzó a girar mientras le daba cientos de besos en todo el rostro. Cuando se calmó Akane pregunto: Pero ¿cómo lo haremos? Necesitaremos testigos y documentos y… - callo cuando fijo su mirada en el documento que Ranma le estaba mostrando.

Era un acta de matrimonio a la que solo le faltaba la firma de ambos.

\- ¿De donde la sacaste? – Pregunto asombrada.

\- Nabiki…

Ranma le conto que dos días antes de la boda de esta y Tatewaki, ella lo mando llamar a su habitación, supuso en un principio que quería cobrarle hasta el aire que respiraba antes de convertirse en la señora Kuno, pero lo sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta de que Nabiki definitivamente tenía corazón.

 _Flashback._

 _._

\- Sabes cuñadito, los conozco demasiado bien, y conozco la locura que los rodea en esta ciudad como para saber que si de ustedes depende jamás se van a casar.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Nabiki?

\- De tu boda con mi hermanita Saotome, enfócate que estamos hablando un tema serio aquí – dijo chasqueando sus dedos frente al rostro del trenzado -, hace un tiempo fui por varias de estas al ayuntamiento – saco de un folder amarillo un certificado de matrimonio y se lo tendió a Ranma. – Ya sabes, por aquellas veces que intentamos que se casaran, la cuestión es que ya solo queda este, lo único que tendrían que hacer es firmarlo y llevarlo al ayuntamiento y oficialmente serían marido y mujer. Probablemente a mi hermanita le gustaría una boda y todo eso, pero ya sabes, con los fiascos de intentos de boda que han tenido sería mejor asegurarlo todo ¿no es así? Ya después si quieren podrían hacer una fiesta para celebrar, pero ya sin miedo a que vengan a interrumpir la boda porque ya estarían casados… - Lo observaba con mirada astuta, sabiendo que lo que le proponía sería aceptado sin chistar.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – Pregunto aún analizando el documento que tenía en sus manos.

\- Que hagas feliz a mi hermana, se lo merece. – Contesto tajante. Él fijo su mirada desconfiada en Nabiki y la suavizo al darse cuenta de que ella hablaba con la verdad, no esperaba nada más a cambio. – Pero donde me entere que la haces sufrir, te cortare las bolas y hare que te las tragues… Saotome. – Dijo fríamente.

Ranma deglutió duramente, y asintió nervioso.

\- Digamos que esto es una compensación por los años de ganancias que tus fotos y videos me han dado cuñadito. – Le guiño un ojo y después sin contemplaciones lo saco de un empujón de su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

 _Fin de flashback._

 _._

Llegaron en la noche a Nerima y durmieron en el hotel al que acostumbraban a ir de vez en mucho (¿lo recuerdan?) durante la madrugada Ranma dejo dormida a Akane en la habitación, y él se escabullo en el dojo, entro a su habitación por la ventana cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, buscaba algo, sus ahorros que tenía escondidos debajo de una de las tablas del piso, una que estaba floja cerca de la ventana, había descubierto esa tabla floja unos días después de mudarse a esa habitación que antes servia de almacén y decidió que era el mejor lugar para esconder sus ahorros para que su viejo no se los robara.

Unos minutos después una sombra saltaba veloz sobre los tejados.

.

* * *

El día llego acompañado del trino de las aves, el cielo estaba de un hermoso azul y las nubes blancas estaban esponjosas como algodones de azúcar, no serian más de las seis de la mañana cuando sintió su cuerpo ser literalmente aplastado por el de su prometido, Ranma estaba prácticamente sobre ella que estaba recostada boca abajo, ¡¿y luego él osaba llamarla una loca para dormir?! Akane resoplo y comenzó la lucha de cada día, se contorsiono entre las extremidades de él, mientras hacia fuerza para salir del amasijo de brazos y piernas.

Minutos después entraba al cuarto de baño, con mil dudas en su cabeza, a pesar de haberlo perdonado por lo de Ryoga alias P-chan, una diminuta semilla de desconfianza estaba bien plantada en su cabeza, se preguntaba ¿sí sería capaz alguna vez de engañarla de alguna otra manera? ¿Era correcto unir sus vidas en matrimonio sin que estuviera presente su familia o amigos? ¿Él se arrepentiría de casarse con ella? O peor aún ¿No se arrepentiría algún día de haberse casado con él? A fin de cuentas, eran todavía muy jóvenes, se mojo el rostro con agua fría y agarrándose con fuerza del lavabo miro su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que le devolvía la mirada de una chica emocionada y confundida, una chica que definitivamente estaba enamorada, porque todo lo que había pasado a su lado no era cualquier cosa, ¡demonios había muerto literalmente por él! Y él en un incontable número de ocasiones la había salvado, había recibido golpes que para ella probablemente habrían sido muy serios, había hecho hasta lo imposible por ella, por protegerla, él a su manera le había entregado su vida, así como ella lo hizo por él.

Imagino una vida sin él, una en la que despertaría sola, andaría sola por las calles de su ciudad, una vida donde no volvería a ver esos impresionantes ojos azules que contrastaban tan perfectamente con ese cabello azabache, un mundo donde no volvería a probar sus besos, ni a sentir sus caricias, donde no volviera a reír por las ocurrencias y simplezas que él hacía. No, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a fijar su mirada en el espejo, una enorme sonrisa curveo sus labios y pronto una deslumbrante dentadura se reflejaba frente a ella, sí, era lo correcto, se casaría con el amor de su vida y que viniera lo que fuera que a su lado podría sobrellevar lo que fuera. Con algo de decepción llego a la misma conclusión de Nabiki, ellos probablemente nunca podrían tener una boda tranquila y mucho menos perfecta, era su mejor oportunidad de unirse, sin impedimentos y en total libertad, seguramente Ranma también había llegado a la misma conclusión y por eso había tomado valor vaya uno a saber dónde para pedirle matrimonio.

Al salir del baño Ranma ya la esperaba despierto y con bastante nerviosismo la observaba atento, mil inseguridades habían nacido en su cabeza al ver cuanto tiempo tardaba Akane para salir, llego a pensar incluso que se había escapado por la ventanita del baño a buscar a algún otro, porque cualquier otro según él sería un mejor partido para ella, sabía de antemano que no se la merecía, porque no era tonto aunque lo pareciera, sabía la de cosas hirientes y estúpidas que le había dicho y hecho en el pasado no tan lejano, sabía que su confianza hacia el pendía de un hilo pero quería que ella le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que jamás volvería a fallarle.

Akane le miro un poco sorprendida pues pensó que él seguía durmiendo, pero al verlo ahí con el cabello despeinado y los ojos tan abiertos pareciendo un ciervo asustado, no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida por su estado, corrió de un salto sobre la cama y lo aplasto con efusividad.

\- Hoy es mi boda con un tarado… ¿Qué opinas si tú y yo nos escapamos bombón? – Dijo pícara guiñándole un ojo, la felicidad que sentía brotaba por sus poros, lo que consiguió que Ranma dejara escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones a causa del miedo a su rechazo.

\- No se que decirte marimacho, escuche por ahí que tu prometido es un excelente artista marcial si no el mejor de todo Japón, también oí por ahí que es tan atractivo que pareciera que su rostro y cuerpo fue esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles… ¿estás segura de quererte escapar conmigo? – Pregunto a su vez juguetón.

\- Sí, él se cree perfecto, pero no lo es tanto, si te contara todas las cosas que le se…

\- ¡Oye! – Objeto ofendido –, soy perfecto y sumamente guapo, ¡este rostro no lo tiene ni Obama marimacho! Y mira – dijo flexionando su bíceps – tengo un cuerpo escultural. – Finalizo con su conocida sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Akane sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa, definitivamente Ranma nunca cambiaria, le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

\- ¿A que hora haremos… eso… lo de la boda? – Pregunto tímidamente, no quería parecer desesperada pero tampoco quería a arriesgarse a que algo evitara nuevamente su boda.

.

* * *

Dos horas después, luego de ducharse y desayunar ambos estaban de pie frente al centro comercial, habían dejado las mochilas guardadas en el dojo al cual Ranma volvió a escabullirse más temprano.

\- ¿Y que se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿No se supone que el ayuntamiento esta del otro lado de la ciudad? – La pregunta de la peli-azul era sumamente valida pero la sonrisita misteriosa de Ranma, le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

\- Vamos. - Fue la escueta respuesta del trenzado mientras tomaba la mano de Akane y la jalaba para que caminara junto a él adentrándose al centro comercial.

.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Que sí! No voy a dejar que te cases conmigo en pantaloncillos cortos Akane, quiero hacer de esto lo más perfecto que pueda para ti, a mí no me molesta estar viendo tus preciosas piernas, pero no creo que tú te sientas muy feliz en unos años cuando veas las fotografías. – Sonrío ante el sonrojo de su chica.

\- Esta bien.

\- Yo estaré en esta otra tienda, - dijo señalando una tienda de ropa masculina - compra lo que gustes, nos vemos aquí en media hora. – y se marcho dejándola con un fajo de billetes en la mano.

.

.

* * *

Media hora después a Ranma casi le da un infarto, o quizás si le dio, pero uno mini, pequeñito, diminuto al ver la belleza de mujer que estaba esperando por él.

Akane estaba de espaldas a él, con una bolsa entre las manos con la ropa vieja que se había quitado, varios hombres le mandaban miradas llenas de anhelo y deseo, varias mujeres la observaban deseando ser ella o con la envidia reflejada en sus rostros.

Portaba un hermoso vestido blanco enteramente en encaje, tan ceñido al cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel, sin hombros y con manga tres cuartos, le llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas, se veía hermosa, sensual y elegante, llevaba el cabello suelto peinado pulcramente con un pequeño broche del lado derecho de la cabeza con diseños de flores de seda, y un delicado maquillaje hacía resaltar su belleza natural, a demás los tacones altos también blancos la hacían verse mayor, parecía una modelo de portada, definitivamente Akane ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer y muy pronto sería su esposa, volvió a decirse que no la merecía.

Akane volteo a sus espaldas, sintió una penetrante mirada ya conocida, se sentía extraña con ese vestido pero la dependienta y sus ayudantes casi la obligaron prácticamente a comprarlo al saber que se casaría, insistieron también en maquillarla de lo más emocionadas mientras la llenaban de halagos que la sonrojaron, ella se dejo hacer y al verse al espejo tardo unos segundos en reconocerse pero definitivamente le gusto lo que habían hecho con ella, ya no se veía como una adolescente, ahora se veía como una mujer hecha y derecha, les agradeció sonriendo y salió a esperar a su prometido que ahora la observaba con una mirada indescifrable.

Él también se había vestido para la ocasión, se veía arrebatador y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más al saberse la dueña de ese pedazo de hombre, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca sin corbata con el botón superior abierto, saco y zapatos a juego, su trenza descansaba en el hombro izquierdo, no hacía falta más para que Ranma se viera como un rompecorazones, un galán de novela, mujeres y hombres por igual que lo veían, no podían evitar suspirar, pero sus ojos la miraban a ella y solo a ella de una manera en que jamás lo habían hecho, se espero que dijera alguna burrada de las que acostumbraba pero por el contrario solo sonrió de medio lado mientras se acercaba a ella con paso felino, destilando masculinidad por los poros.

\- Te ves preciosa…

Alzo el rostro pues mientras él se acercaba de los nervios solo atino a fijar sus ojos a los zapatos de su prometido. Fijo sus enormes y hermosos ojos en los azules y sonrojada dijo:

\- Tú también estas guapísimo.

\- Lo sé, soy extremadamente guapo… - dijo sacando una sonrisa en Akane.

\- No tienes remedio, eres un ególatra con complejo de Adonis.

.

* * *

Una hora después estaban ante el ayuntamiento, Akane colgaba del brazo de Ranma, mientras nerviosa se mordía el labio inferior.

.

* * *

Media hora después salieron sonrientes, siendo felicitados por las personas, que habían escuchado hablar de la famosa pareja y de los infructuosos intentos de boda anteriores.

El flash de la cámara del fotógrafo que Rama contrato, retrataba la obvia felicidad y alegría de la pareja.

Corrieron como niños con juguete nuevo y pronto Ranma tomo en brazos a su esposa y salto por los tejados hasta terminar en aquella misma habitación de hotel en la que habían despertado en la mañana.

\- De ahora en adelante dirígete a mi como la señora Saotome por favor… - Dijo una feliz novia.

\- Oh por supuesto señora Saotome, solo si usted se refiere a mi como amado, perfecto e impresionantemente atractivo esposo mío…

Se besaron aún sonrientes, sin acabar de creerse que habían dejado de ser prometidos, que ahora sus vidas estaban ligadas hasta que la muerte los separara.

Se besaron con amor infinito, Ranma hizo un caminito de besos hasta el hombro derecho de Akane, mientras sus habilidosas manos bajaban el cierre invisible de la espalda de esta, con delicadeza bajo el vestido dejando a su mujer en un sexy conjunto de encaje también blanco, dejo de besarla para verla con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Blanco?

\- Vamos déjame imaginar que llegue virgen al matrimonio… - contesto aguantando una sonrisa.

Le quito el saco y desabrocho lentamente botón por botón de la camisa mientras iba besando la piel que se iba descubriendo, mordisqueo sus abdominales y arranco prácticamente el cinturón y pantalón para dejarlo en ropa interior, un ajustado y corto bóxer negro que resaltaba sus atributos masculinos, le regalo una suave mordida por sobre la ropa interior en su grueso y erecto miembro que arranco un gutural gruñido de su flamante nuevo maridito.

No estaban apresurados, aunque sintieran la urgencia de unirse en una sola carne, se torturaban mutuamente con besos, carisias y suaves mordidas mientras se repetían en susurros cuanto se amaban, y se deseaban.

.

Él entraba en ella con deliciosos movimientos que la enloquecían, con cadencia y fuerza a la vez llenándola hasta el fondo de su ser, mientras la besaba y ella enredaba sus piernas en sus estrechas caderas, contoneándose para sentirle con más intensidad, pronto ya no pudo controlarse y comenzó a arremeter con más bríos, sofocando los gritos de placer de Akane en sus labios, besándola con hambre, mientras sostenía su espalda baja debajo de él con una mano con la otra la tomaba de la nuca, enterró sus cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro mientras se balanceaba fuertemente sobre y dentro de ella frotando con deliberada maestría cierto punto que enloquecía a su ahora esposa.

Después de su segundo orgasmo Akane en una maniobra rápida se colocó sobre él, dominándolo como le encantaba, se balanceaba con ferviente pasión, arqueando su espalda, mientras el masajeaba sus pechos y los besaba y mordía.

Candentes minutos después Ranma no pudo evitar emitir un gutural grito de satisfacción que se unió al sensual gemido de Akane que se contraía con fuerza sobre él, apretando su miembro con espasmos de placer tremendos y maravillosos.

.

.

* * *

Estuvieron todo el día y parte de la tarde en esa habitación que estaba caldeada y sofocada gracias a los actos íntimos que se llevaban a cabo en su interior.

Sin muchas ganas se ducharon nuevamente y se vistieron con la ropa sencilla, no con la que habían contraído nupcias.

Caminaron de la mano, sintiéndose satisfechos en todos los aspectos, felices y relajados, el atardecer pintaba de un brillante naranja el cielo de Nerima, mientras ambos caminaban sin saber que alguien les observaba desde lo alto de un árbol.

Llegaron al dojo y después de las, miles de preguntas contaron la razón de su viaje y la alegría de que Ranma se había curado gracias a Mousse.

Después de soltar la bomba y que los patriarcas despertaran del desmayo de felicidad se pusieron de fiesta brindando con sake, llamaron a Kasumi y al doctor Tofú quienes llegaron después de unas horas con comida y más sake para celebrar, incluso llamaron a Nabiki que estaba en un lujoso crucero de luna de miel sólo para darle la noticia.

Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano no podían evitar sentirse apenados por los comentarios indecentes y ocurrentes de los patriarcas sobre las mejores posiciones para concebir un varón y heredero.

Pero ni eso les pudo quitar la enorme felicidad cuando se fueron a dormir a la misma habitación, juntos como un matrimonio y se acurrucaron en la pequeña cama de Akane ahora de ambos y se quedaron dormidos soñando con el futuro que les esperaba.

Continuara…

.

* * *

 **Sí pirili, hasta aquí se queda hoy el capítulo siento que sea corto, pero es que así me pareció perfecto, ya ustedes juzgaran mejor y me dirán.**

 **\- Oye Edisa, ¡estuvo muy corto!**

 **O alguna otra cosa salida de sus adentros para dejar clara su inconformidad, espero que no sea así francamente :( es broma saben que pueden escribirme lo que gusten igual yo los leeré con gusto y contestare de la mejor manera posible, así que ya saben, espero ansiosa sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, ya lo saben.**

 **Y hablando de reviews, gracias a:**

 **Miladis:** **Alias la acosadora Azuza, terminator, calzón tormenta, Sasuke y Robin, investigadora secreta del FBI y muchos alias más… ¡Hola! Gracias por tu acosador mensaje, y sí, deverás planear mejor tus chantajes porque insisto, los condones agujereados me hacen los mandados, ja, ja, ja. Saludos linda y espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Emiilu:** **Hola Emi, a mi también me dio penita, pero sí que se lo merece por gata tramposa y mala. Sera raro que no se convierta, pero sentí que era lo mejor Ranma siempre a odiado su maldición y con razón, así que imaginármelo todo feliz y contento me alegro el día. Espero te haya gustado la actualización, saludos y abrazos guapa.**

 **Caro:** **Holis linda, ya se pobrecito Mousse, ¡pero eso le pasa por enamorarse de semejante chica! Fue lo mejor para él desengañarse de esta gata y buscar su felicidad en otra parte. Saludos y espero te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Ranma84:** **Gracias, sabes tu siempre comentas mis historias y me haces muy feliz. Cambiando el tema ¿era la noticia que te imaginabas? Espero tu review, y ojalá te haya gustado este lemonoso capítulo, saludos enormes.**

 **Kariiim:** **Gracias, ¡¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer?! ¡Si es por ustedes que yo escribo! me parecería una falta de respeto al menos no decirles hola y acá entre nos me encanta responder así personalmente, porque puedo expresarme mejor, gracias por tus lindas palabras y espero te haya gustado la actualización, saludos y abrazos cítricos.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Hola Nancy, si tienes razón ella lo necesitara y extrañara más que él a ella, tenlo por seguro, gracias y saludos limonescos.**

 **I** **selaglezcam** **: Hola, si ya se, ¿crees que me pase con él? Yo siento que fue lo mejor pero ya tantos comentarios diciendo - pobre Mousse - me han hecho dudar, que genial que te gusto el capítulo pasado y espero este también lo haya hecho, saludos y abrazos en gajos y aciditos… ya sabes por lo del lemon.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** **¡Hola! Prometo hoy no fangirlear tanto… pero wiii, ya. Sí, pobre Shampoo… no, no es cierto ¡sufre gata del mal, sufre! Ja, ja, ja, lo siento no lo pude evitar, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, saludos mágicos y cítricos para ti querida Nao.**

 **Shoriweeed:** **Hola, ¿sabes que siempre me haces sonrojar con tus comentarios? Pues ahora lo sabes, siempre tienes tan lindas palabras que no me merezco así que gracias, gracias y gracias, ji, ji, ji, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y saludos a ti desde mi querido México, hasta Perú.**

 **Sin más por el momento les agradezco nuevamente por regalarme sus lindas palabras, nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.**


	17. Cuentos que no son cuento

**¡No estaba muerta andaba de parranda! Que cinismo el mío… me paso Nico me paso… Bueno, bueno a lo que me truje Chencha. Pues verán no se ni como disculparme por mi larga ausencia con este fic y con los demás, uff mejor ni los menciono, ya que sería meterme a la cueva del lobo yo sólita.**

 **Todo el mes de abril fue un verdadero caos, las vacaciones, la flojera, la familia, la flojera, el reto del cuarteto, la flojera, ja, ja, ja. Ya me entienden ¿cierto? Además, sé que no tiene nada que ver pero casi, casi estoy de luto por #ladyosita de GOT, estoy triste, era una bitch de las buenas y un gigante la hizo papilla…**

 **Cambiando radicalmente de tema, agradezco inmensamente como siempre a todos aquellos que leen este fic, a quienes lo siguen y lo han puesto en favoritos, los #amoadorocañón, no sé cómo describir la felicidad que me causa leer sus comentarios, alimentan mi creatividad y perversión… digo, este… no, sí, mi perversión para escribir tanto lemon.**

 **Los personajes como es bien sabido no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko.**

 **Sin más, ya no los entretengo, por favor lean y espero que disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos al final del capítulo. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 17: Cuentos que no son cuento.**

.

Han pasado 10 años desde que Kasumi con su pequeña travesura lograra que ambos aceptáramos abiertamente nuestros sentimientos.

.

* * *

.

 _Ranma, 10 años atrás._

 _._

En la escuela fue la bomba.

Literalmente.

Al enterarse de la noticia, que se disemino como la plaga negra gracias a la enorme boca de mis amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke, qué por cierto, ahora estaban en pareja haciéndome sentir sumamente extraño e incómodo.

Digo, ni siquiera sus antiguas y acostumbradas platicas obscenas conseguían incomodarme a tal grado, no es que hubieran anunciado su relación a los 4 vientos, pero como yo los encontré en aquella situación tan comprometedora durante la boda de Nabiki, frente a mí no dudaban en darse sus arrumacos. ¡Par de descarados! Si querían estar en pareja era muy su problema, o sea, yo no soy quién para juzgarlos ni mucho menos, pero yo no tenía el más mínimo interés en ver sus intimidades…

En fin, varios locos se unieron y nos atacaron, primero por separado y luego mientras huíamos juntos.

Una loca de primer año de cabello rosa, que a decir verdad no era fea y que jamás ¡lo juró! Había notado antes, clamaba a voz en pecho que me amaba con locura y que quitaría al gordo estorbo que nos separaba… el gordo estorbo (entiéndase Akane) que tomaba mi mano, se enfureció y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y patearle el culo a la pobre chica la cual de pobre no tenía ni un pelo.

Nos lanzó una bomba paralizante.

Explotó, lanzando además claro está de fuego, un sonido taladrante destructor de tímpanos y un humo que nos dejó derrumbados e inmóviles a todos en un radio de más de 500 metros.

Kodachi la loca, llego salida de no sé dónde vestida con su habitual leotardo verde, lanzando pétalos negros mientras giraba su listón alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo, jactándose de haber intercambiado la bomba de la chica de primer año que según dijo la gimnasta contenía metralla, ¡vaya desquiciada la chica de primero! Y que ella intuyendo que la muerte no nos sentaría bien, la cambio por su gas patentado y paralizante. ¡No tienen idea como agradezco su sabia y loca intervención!

\- No me den las gracias, en especial tú mi querido Ranma-sama… - sus ojos grises destellaron de locura y un escalofrío de terror… digo de incertidumbre me recorrió entero.

La vi de la única manera en que podría verla siempre; como si tuviera dos cabezas y una cola.

\- Ah…. – suspiró - tú mirada siempre me sonroja amado mío – decía con una mano posada en su mejilla, ruborizada y con ojos "soñadores" (aunque yo la verdad sólo podía notar la locura bullir en sus pupilas).

Akane que permanecía a mi lado tomando mi mano, comenzó a emitir su acostumbrada y muy conocida aura rojiza, podía además escuchar su fuerte respiración y el crujir de sus dientes, estoy seguro de que sí se pudiese mover Kodachi no la contaría.

\- No te preocupes amado mío, yo me ocupare personalmente de esta plebeya que se ha encargado de esparcir esos feos rumores sobre estar casada contigo, porque se de sobra que tú jamás unirías tú vida a la de esta pobretona, gorda y fea… - se acercó a mí, y se arrodillo en el piso acariciando mi rostro con ¿dulzura agresiva? Y luego se puso nuevamente de pie, dándonos la espalda para continuar con su monologo -, porque tú me amas igual que yo a ti… JO, JO, JO…

Su estruendosa e histerica risa fue cortada de golpe cuando el calor que emanaba mí querida consorte aumento un par de grados; literalmente era como estar tomado de la mano de una caldera, de pronto deje de sentir su tibia mano tomando la mía, gire mis ojos tanto como pude ya que era lo único que podía mover, buscándola.

Ella estaba frente a mí de pie dándome la espalda, con su corto y azulado cabello serpenteando casi diabólicamente, su falda celeste ondeando tan alto que podía ver el inicio de sus torneadas piernas que para ser sincero me enloquecían y su ropa interior de puntos azules. ¿Cómo logro romper el efecto de la bomba paralizante? Ni idea, lo único que sé, es que después de eso lo único que me sorprendió una vez más fue el mazo en sus manos, uno que jamás había visto, uno nuevo, cromado y brillante, ENORME y claramente pesado, trague en seco, no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Kodachi ahora mismo, porque si fuera yo quién se enfrentara a la ira de Akane con ese endiablado mazo seguro llegaría hasta la estratosfera.

\- Plebeya, sí que eres valiente, mira que decidir enfrentarte a mí, a La Rosa Negra de San Hebereke ¡Insolente! Te hare pagar por tus pecados, ¡no mereces ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que mi amado Ranma-sama!

Se lanzo contra Akane girando su listón, que arrojaba pétalos negros, con… oh sí, paralizante, ¿es que esta chica no tenía más trucos? Mi adorable y flamante esposa, esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo saltando más alto de lo que la había visto desde que nos conocíamos, mientras estaba en el aire se puso en posición, tomó con las dos manos el mango recubierto de cuero negro de su enorme mazo nuevo el cual destello, los ojos de mi amada también refulgían con furia y lo alzó por sobre su cabeza.

Quería cerrar los ojos, pero el maldito morbo no me dejó, y estoy seguro de que todos los presentes estaban en igualdad de condiciones que yo.

Cayo sobre Kodachi como una centella, enterrando a la loca en el fondo del cráter que se formó por el enorme impacto. La dejo hecha papilla, luego la tomo del pie y comenzó a girar sobre si misma tomando impulso, arrojó el despojo humano que voló por el cielo azul hasta perderse en el firmamento, mientras mi querida marimacho gritaba maldiciones tan fuertes que mis castos oídos se sintieron avergonzados de que una chica fuera capaz de decir tales vilezas, mis oídos fueron profanados por sus groserías…

* * *

.

 _Hoy_

 _._

\- ¡Oye pedazo de imbécil, yo no grite groserías! – dijo tras darle un soplamocos tan fuerte que le sacudió el cerebro dentro del cráneo al pobre.

\- ¡Sí que lo hiciste! nunca me había dado cuenta del florido vocabulario que guardabas dentro de ti, mi querida marimacho. – Dijo el aludido sobándose el área afectada.

Akane bufo cruzándose de brazos, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Digo no es que se la pasara diciendo malas razones y groserías, pero sí que las pensaba, después de todo no es que quisiera darles ese ejemplo a los niños.

Después de un rato de silencio y ante la impaciente mirada de su pequeño auditorio.

\- ¿Puedo continuar su majestad? o ¿me seguirás dando zapes cuando diga algo que no te agrade? – Pregunto el siempre sarcástico el ojiazul.

\- Sólo sumare algo a la historia, para que quede claro, el mazo, mi adorado mazo al cual conoces de sobra tiene nombre y lo sabes muy bien, has el favor de ahora en delante de llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

Ranma la vio pensando que quizá ya había enloquecido, pero al ver el brillito maligno refulgiendo en sus preciosos ojos decidió seguirle la corriente o probablemente saldría a escena el mazo en cuestión.

\- Perdón, perdón el Señor mazo Terminator… - Akane sonrió satisfecha, mientras por la mente del ojiazul vagaba el susurro de la palabra "loca" – en fin, continuare y espero no tener más interrupciones de ahora en adelante.

Akane asintió avergonzada, ya de por sí todos sabían de su mal genio, no quería seguir dándoles motivos para burlarse de ella.

* * *

.

 _Ranma, 10 años atrás… de nuevo_

 _._

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunte, mientras comía un trozo de pescado – lo de romper el efecto del paralizante.

\- Ni idea, sólo sucedió. Supongo que es uno de mis superpoderes.

La vi sonriendo de medio lado, medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- Pfff, ja, ja, ja, ¡super poderes!... – trague duro mientras observaba la vena hinchada en la sien femenina - ejem, bueno lo-lo que digo es que, quizás el maestro sepa lo que te está pasando ¿no crees?, yo siempre he dicho que tienes potencial y que tienes fuerza de gorila, ¡lo digo como un halago no me veas así! Has derrotado a todas y cada una de las chicas y eso es increíble… estoy muy orgulloso de ti ex pecho plano. – Sonreí ampliamente.

Demonios, últimamente me la pasaba sonriendo por cualquier bobería y no entendía por qué ¿sería acaso eso que la gente llama… felicidad?

El ambiente cambio abruptamente, se tornó cálido, no pude evitar notar que Akane me veía con todo el amor del mundo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos, mi vista se desvió a sus apetecibles labios y no me di cuenta quien se acercó primero, ¿ella? O ¿yo? De pronto estábamos muy cerca respirando el mismo aire e inevitablemente nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce beso.

\- ¡Oh! Se ven tan lindos – chilló interrumpiendo mi adorada madre, entrando al comedor con un enorme cuenco de arroz, mientras una de sus manos se amoldaba a su mejilla, observándonos con los ojos brillantes.

Nos separamos más veloces que el rayo, y nos apuramos a seguir comiendo abochornados por ser encontrados de una manera tan comprometedora.

\- Vamos queridos no tienen nada de qué avergonzarse, ¡están recién casados! Es lógico que tengan sus momentos dulces, es más ¡eso nunca debe cambiar! Y si siguen así probablemente dentro de poco me den a mi esperado nieto -, llegados a este punto, mi madre ya no nos prestaba atención, tenía las manos apuñadas en su pecho viendo seguramente en su imaginación a su futuro nietecito, iluminada con luz propia, suspirando sonoramente.

* * *

.

 _Akane_

 _._

Caminaba con una bandeja en las manos, llevaba una tetera con té, un par de tazas y un pequeño plato con galletas preparadas por mi suegra Nodoka.

Balanceaba la bandeja en una mano mientras con la otra deslizaba la puerta con cuidado, entre y volví a cerrar tras de mí.

Respiré hondo, una pésima idea si me lo preguntan.

Creo que mi cara se puso un poco verde, se me revolvió el estómago y todos los vellos de mí cuerpo se erizaron, con velocidad volví a deslizar la puerta dejándola abierta, coloque la bandeja en una mesita y corrí a abrir las ventanas para que entrara aire fresco y de paso la oscura habitación se iluminara un poco.

En el centro de la habitación un pequeño bulto estaba de lado, cubierto con frazadas sobre el apestoso y manchado futón.

\- Vamos maestro, ya es hora de que se levante ¡mire traje un poco de té y galletas!

Le vi cerra los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba la frazada con sus huesudas manos, creí saber qué era lo que pensaba el condenado viejito.

 _(De aquí en adelante narrare yo porque… porque quiero y punto. Ja, ja, ja, ja, no ya, es que es una lata eso de escribir que piensa y hace cada individuo por separado. Y sí, me dio flojerita. Continuemos)_

El anciano apretó fuerte los ojos, ¿acaso esta chiquilla pensaba seguir torturándolo? ¿No le había sido suficiente el traumático episodio de Ranma modelando en ropa interior frente a él? ¡Como hombre por todos los cielos! No tenía idea que la linda y tierna Akane tuviera un corazón tan negro.

Se le revolvió el estómago y se sintió aún más débil al recordar el terrible momento; Ranma con la piel brillante por el aceite, el cabello suelto y rebelde, haciendo poses de fisicoculturista enfundado en una diminuta tanga roja que según Akane resaltaba sus atributos mientras sonreía de forma lobuna observándolo a él, aun recordaba sus palabras _– Resaltan los atributos de Ranma ¿no lo cree usted maestro? -_ vayamanera más cruel de burlarse de un pobre ancianito.

Ahora esta pequeña diablilla le traía té y galletas… seguro quería matarlo.

Se sintió diminuto.

\- Vamos maestro no lo he preparado yo – dijo intuyendo los pensamientos de Happosai.

\- ¿A no? – dijo débilmente el anciano, reincorporándose en el futón.

\- No – contesto secamente pues la furia comenzaba a bullir en su interior, pero se obligo a respirar profundo, sabía que era mala cocinera, pero la ofendía que todos actuaran tan… tan sinceros.

Tomo la bandeja y se arrodillo a un lado del viejo, sirvió un poco de té y se lo ofreció dócilmente.

\- Vamos maestro beba, ya es hora de que deje de estar en estas condiciones. Además, usted firmo un contrato para entrenarme por si no lo recuerda y ya es hora de que cumpla con su parte… Ranma cumplió con la suya. – Sonrió diabólicamente mientras daba un sorbo a su té, recordándole al maestro de lo que era capaz.

Happosai trago duro y bebió de su té. Dio una mordidita a una galleta para asegurarse que realmente no estaba siendo envenenado y al darse cuenta de que no era así se la comió de un solo bocado.

\- Creo que tienes razón linda Akane y de ahora en adelante te llamare discípula… empezaremos tú entrenamiento mañana por la mañana. Hoy debo ir a recolectar tesoros para aumentar mi fuerza vital. – Dijo esto último más para sí mismo, casi en un susurro.

\- De acuerdo – acoto sonriente – además hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarle después, si le parece bien.

El anciano asintió bebiendo un largo trago a su té.

.

* * *

El entrenamiento fue duro, cada día antes del amanecer Ranma y Akane despertaban gracias al imperioso llamado de su maestro, después tomaban un baño rápido y se iban a la escuela, volvían y después de hacer sus tareas continuaban con el entrenamiento en el dojo, los fines de semana solían irse a las montañas, cada día era una nueva tortura, pero ambos mejoraban cada día, en especial Akane.

El maestro comento un día después de haberse pasado la noche leyendo un viejo pergamino de esos que a él le fascinaba coleccionar, que lo que pasaba con Akane era sumamente interesante, supuestamente la chica era la poseedora de la flama eterna que le otorgaba su fuerza en forma de mazo, una extraña característica de los mejores guerreros de la que hablaba el pergamino, solo un puñado de personas en miles de años la tenían, por ejemplo, Ranma también ostentaba algo similar, el poseía el espíritu del dragón.

En Akane, aquella flama había estado presente de manera tenue durante toda su vida, pero despertó explosivamente aquel día en que Cologne había intentado asesinarla, ¿por qué despertó? Era un misterio, pero ahora lo importante era entrenar a la chica para que controlara la furia que bullía en su interior gracias a la flama eterna, o podría calcinarla y convertirla en una villana.

El espíritu del dragón y la flama eterna eran el complemento perfecto, ambos serían los mejores guerreros del Musabetsu Kakutô-Ryû.

.

* * *

En la escuela ambos eran la sensación, la única pareja de casados, por lo tanto, los comentarios subidos de tono y las preguntas picantes estaban a la orden del día.

\- Entonces Ranma-senpai, ¿Akane es tan ardiente en la cama como la imaginamos?

Pregunto un chico de primero que no conocía muy bien la fama de Ranma, pero su ignorancia no lo salvo de la paliza.

\- Espero eso haya contestado tú pregunta, y si te quedo alguna duda no temas volver a preguntarme, – la mirada que el trenzado le dedico helaría hasta a el mismo infierno. El chico solo atino a desmayarse.

Ranma se marcho furioso, todos los días era igual, pensó ingenuamente que las cosas se calmarían con los días, pero era todo lo contrario, todo había escalado, al parecer su esposa era aún más popular que antes, los tarados de sus compañeros al menos le tenían un poco de respeto, a sus puños claramente y se guardaban sus comentarios obscenos frente a él, pero los de los demás grupos era un dolor de cabeza, últimamente se la pasaba rompiendo narices y pateando traseros a diestra y siniestra.

Busco a su esposa en el patio, estaba de lo más tranquila platicando con sus amigas, sentada en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol, apresuro el paso cuando vio a un par de tarados verla con corazoncitos en los ojos y babeando como perros. Su molestia se enardeció y apresuro el paso, se acercó a la chica y la tomo de la mano bruscamente mientras se alejaba remolcándola.

Akane estaba confundida, era arrastrada por su esposo ante la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros, miro nerviosa a su alrededor preguntándose qué rayos le pasaba al chico últimamente, pero sus nervios se esfumaron cuando al pasar frente a un grupito de chicas de segundo estas empezaron a cuchichear lo mucho que les encantaría ser arrastradas de esa manera por Ranma, que era tan atractivo como un dios griego y unas cuantas chorradas más, y luego comenzaron un pequeño discurso sobre si estaría tan bien dotado como se rumoraba.

Sí, claro que ella había escuchado aquello de que él era un semental pues ella misma lo había gritado sin querer un tiempo atrás, iniciando aquel rumor, pero no estaba segura de donde sacaban aquello de la "Ranmaconda", aunque jamás se los confirmaría, pensaba con una sonrisilla picara mientras su rostro enrojecía.

Por ir pensando tantas cosas no supo como llegaron al pequeño almacén de la escuela, aquel que estaba detrás del gimnasio. Ranma cerro con llave y en menos de lo que canta un gallo la sentó sobre unas cajas y asalto sus labios con premura mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos casi con furia y la tomaba de la cintura con la otra mano, pegándola a su cuerpo, seduciéndola.

Ella abrió las piernas por inercia y él se acomodó en su centro haciéndole sentir lo excitado que estaba.

Su libido se disparó en un segundo mientras respondía a aquel fogoso beso.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para protestar porque sus besos le nublaron la razón, él la levanto solo un poco para quitarle la ropa interior mientras liberaba su potente erección y de un solo movimiento se internó en su cálido interior con movimientos frenéticos y apasionados, besando su cuello y clavícula, apoderándose de sus labios cada vez que de su garganta amenazaba con salir un potente grito de placer.

Empujaba con fuerza y cadencia haciéndola gemir de gozo, él la silenciaba con besos para que nadie los descubriera. Entraba y salía de ella en un frenesí de placer, maldecía el no poder estar en su habitación para desnudarla completamente y deleitarse son su cuerpo enteramente desnudo, pero mejor esto que nada. La tomaba fuerte de las posaderas acercándola más a él, sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre que le indicaba que pronto llegaría a la liberación, al punto máximo del goce explotando en un delicioso clímax.

Akane se derritió en sus brazos, mientras espasmos de placer la recorrían de pies a cabeza, fue entonces cuando él por fin se permitió liberar su semilla, palpitando en su interior, dando unas últimas y deliciosas estocadas. Se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo y su corazón galopaba acelerado.

\- No me estoy quejando, pero ¿qué fue eso?… - dijo la chica jadeando, y tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración.

\- Eres mía Akane Saotome, que quede claro.

Se apodero de sus labios una vez más recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, mientras con su mano masajeaba aquel conocido botón de placer femenino, internando dos dedos en su interior, sosteniendo su espalda con fuerza para evitar que ella de derrumbara.

En la mente de Akane todo pensamiento racional se esfumo como la espuma del mar, estaba a merced de Ranma, que en ese momento solo estaba concentrado en darle placer una y otra vez.

Akane movía sus caderas de adelante a atrás, dentro de lo que su limitada posición le permitía, Ranma introducía sus dedos tocando justo donde debía tocar, el muy maldito era un verdadero dios del sexo y lo sabía.

Cuando su miembro estuvo en condiciones otra vez saco sus dedos lamiéndolos ante la impactada mirada de la peli-azul, la puso de pie y la hizo darse vuelta, levanto su falda y la hizo recostar su pecho sobre la caja mientras se introducía dentro de ella por detrás, con una de sus manos masajeaba su clítoris, y con la otra la sostenía por la cadera.

Echo su cabeza atrás deleitándose en la cálida y húmeda cavidad entre sus posaderas que aprisionaba su miembro, se movía con cadencia haciendo suspirar a la chica, las arremetidas se aceleraron y el masajeo que él le daba a su botón también, la invasión en aquel sensible lugar la hacia contorsionarse de placer. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

Y de pronto ambos nuevamente estaban en el nirvana, los jugos de la chica escurrieron por entre sus piernas empapando la mano del chico, y los de él la llenaban en su totalidad.

Minutos después.

\- No quiero sonar repetitiva, pero ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Pregunto mientras se acomodaba la ropa interior.

Ranma la miro largamente y con detenimiento.

\- Sólo quería dejar en claro que eres mía… a demás te extrañaba, con los malditos entrenamientos del maestro no habíamos tenido oportunidad.

.

* * *

.

 _Hoy_

 _._

\- ¿Tío Ranma piensas seguir con la historia? Ya tienes como diez minutos callado y con cara de idiota, incluso creo que se te ha caído un poco la baba. – Dijo un pequeño niño de siete años, de cabello castaño y rizado, y ojos grises iguales a los de su padre.

\- ¿Será que se ha quedado tonto? – Pregunto ansiosa una pequeña niña de nueve años, de largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos color miel.

\- No creo, el tío Ranma es el más fuerte, guapo ¡y no es tonto! – Dijo furiosa una pequeña niña de poco más de nueve años con lentes redondos que acentuaban sus enormes ojos castaños.

Ranma despertó de su recuerdo gracias a la caricia del Señor Mazo Terminator, Akane lo vio oportuno porque se imaginaba perfecto lo que su esposo estaba recordando.

\- Bien como decía… ¿Dónde me quede? – se rasco la nuca y una enorme gota de sudor corrió libre por su nuca, al igual que en las de sus oyentes.

\- Cuando le diste una paliza a un tipo porque te pregunto si la tía Akane cocinaba tan rico como se imaginaba… no entiendo porque lo golpeaste, todos sabemos que la tía Akane cocina horrible. – dijo la pequeña de ojos miel, con inocencia.

Akane contuvo sus ganas de darle un zape a la pequeña, pero se contuvo, seguro no sería nada bueno cuando sus padres llegaran y la pequeña les dijera lo sucedido.

\- Y a todo esto ¿cómo es que el chocolate que les dio mi mamá los ayudo a declararse? – Pregunto la pequeña de lentes que lo había defendido antes.

\- A… este… bueno… veras Kumi-chan… era un chocolate especial y mágico que nos hizo darnos cuenta de… de que nos queríamos mucho… mucho… - Ranma le lanzo una significativa mirada a su mujer y esta rio cómplice.

\- Bien mañana continuaremos con las historias es hora de cenar, cuando vuelvan sus padres no quiero que digan que los he tratado mal y no los he alimentado bien, – un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la sala de estar, Akane contuvo su ira, estos niños le sacarían canas verdes -… ya llego la pizza.

El festejo de los pequeños y del ojiazul no se hizo esperar.

\- Por un segundo pensé que tú habías cocinado tía. – Dijo aliviado el pequeño niño.

\- Aki-chan, te daré un concejo… no sigas haciendo enojar a la tía Akane. – Le dijo Ranma a su pequeño sobrino, quién era visto de forma sepulcral por su tía.

\- Mamá dice que nunca has aprendido a cocinar… ¿es acaso una maldición tía Akane? ¿cómo la que tenía el tío Ranma? Porque si es así, hay un templo que encontró mi papá en uno de sus viajes donde te podrían quitar la maldición, ¡es más le pediré que te traiga un amuleto la próxima vez! – Dijo entusiasta la pequeña de largo cabello castaño.

\- Pequeña Hanako-chan no creo que sea necesario, no te preocupes… - dijo la peli-azul mientras salía a recibir las pizzas a la entrada de la casa.

\- Y mañana nos dirás quién era la persona que los espiaba desde el árbol… ¡porque no has dicho nada de eso tío Ranma! – dijo el pequeño Akihiko.

\- Claro mañana será, - dijo Akane entrando a la sala con una pila de cajas de pizza y colocándolas en la mesa – ¡ahora a cenar!

Continuara…

.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, una aclaración, Ranma obviamente les esta contando la historia de su romance con Akane a sus sobrinos, omitiendo cosas perturbadoras e impropias para su edad… o sea, el lemon.**

 **Dicho esto, que comiencen los tomatazos, sí, lo sé me tarde un montón en actualizar… culpemos de mi tardanza a DanisitaM, ja, ja, ja, por andar lanzando retos al aire, (ORGIFIC).**

 **No, ya en serio, les agradezco un montón por ser tan pacientes conmigo los amo mil, como decían en el 2000, ji, ji, ji.**

 **Sin más aquí van los agradecimientos a sus reviews:**

 **Anónimo** **, no has dejado nombre de usuario peeero por tu forma de escribir presiento que eres** **DanisitaM** **así queee: Primero que nada, gracias enormes por tus palabras, ahora sí aquí vamos. Sí pobre gata, y sí doblemente pobre Mousse, ¿pero acaso no es mejor eso a que siga a los pies de arrastrado con la tipa? Yo creo que sí, y pronto sabremos que paso con él. ¡Yei! Se casaron, ja, ja, ja es que ya se me hacia mucho arrumaco y sin matrimoniarse pos no oiga… y si posiblemente Akane termine caminando rarito, pero quién no después de tremenda actividad física. Espero que este cap, te haya gustado también, espero tu review. Nos leemos luego te mando saludos bien grandotes.**

 **P. D. Sí no eres DanisitaM, Sorry igual te quiero :).**

 **Shironeko black:** **Hola, ¡genio! ¿Yo? Que va, un poco de locura, comedia básica y lemon, sólo eso. Me alegra que te guste la sabrosura y espero te haya gustado la de este capítulo también. Saludototes y espero volver a leerte pronto.**

 **Ranma84:** **Siiiii, no los hicieron abuelos, es que, aunque no lo de dicho mucho ellos son responsables con su sexualidad… bueeeno Akane es responsable y se cuida, porque sí de Ranma dependiera ya tendrían un par, ja, ja, ja, aunque oye sí, quizás ya estén de encargo como decía mi abue, y ni enterados. Gracias por tu comentario espero te haya gustado la actualización, tardada, pero actualización.** **Saludos flipantes.**

 **Caro:** **Demasiadas preguntas y para todas tengo una respuesta… pero no te las diré hoy, muajajaja, no sí, o sea, te las contestare en los capítulos, ahí mi querida Caro, están las respuestas, aunque quizá también estén en tu corazón… ojalá te haya gustado el cap, te mando un saludote y un abrazo.**

 **Miladis:** **Tus personalidades múltiples me asustan y me atraen al mismo tiempo y eso me aterra, me encanta que me acoses y al mismo tiempo siento que necesito un guardaespaldas ¿es eso normal? ¿Acaso eso le sucede a todos los escritores y escritoras a los que acosas? En fin, ¡viste, viste! Haber ¡¿cómo se llama el nuevo mazo de Akane?! Es todo gracias a tu inspiración, ja, ja, ja.**

 **Me alegra que te tomes la precaución de leer de noche para estar como tu dices, "a tono con los zombies" vaya que te lo has tomado con profesionalismo, esto de leer fics. Gracias por tu loco y acosador comentario, te mando un saludo calzonudo.**

 **Astron: Verdad que sí, ya les hacia falta algo de paz, nos leemos a la próxima. Saludos astrales… porque, Astron, ja, ja, ja. Hay ya se me está yendo la olla.**

 **Anonimo: Te contesto en español, porque presiento que me lees con Google traductor o translate… hay te voy. Sí lo hizo, se dio cuenta, fue en ese instante en el que la besaba y decía el nombre de Akane al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta por eso se alejó al instante, además de haberla escuchado susurrar el nombre de Ryoga, y ella también se dio cuenta que no era Ryoga, justo en ese momento Akane entro y encendió la luz. Gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte de nuevo, saludos.**

 **Akanitacuri: Gracias, pues llego la actualización y espero intensamente que te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **Emiilu: ¡Yes! Bodita inesperada, ja, ja, que bien que te gusto, espero tu review de este si es que también te gusta. Saludotototes.**

 **Iselaglezcam: Sí, son unos aprovechados, ejem que diga unos chicos muy organizados con sus tardes y su tiempo, ja, ja, ja. El misterio será revelado en el próximo capítulo, y si todo sale bien espero no tardar un mes en actualizar… veras yo no soy tan organizada como Ranma y Akane con el tiempo…Te olvidare ya ni me lo recuerdes que aun no termino el capitulo siguiente, me ha costado más de lo que esperaba, pero ya pronto verá la luz.**

 **Gracias por tu comentario, te mando saludos iselosos.**

 **Azul – tendo: Gracias, espero este también te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Anónimo,** **tu igual no has dejado nombre, pero como que te conozco, has de ser** **Lila** **, me canso ganso como dijo mi presidente cabecita de algodón así que aquí voy: Hola, que alegría que te haya gustado, me hacen muy feliz tus lindas palabras. Sobre lo de Shampoo, bien dice el dicho no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido y justo eso le paso a la china, Mousse merece algo mejor, sobre la boda tienes razón, siento que al menos en este fic es la mejor solución y sobre el yuri… realmente no es que tenga mucha experiencia o alguna referencia al respecto así que por respeto e ignorancia sobre el tema decidí omitirlo, mejor eso que escribir alguna barbaridad.**

 **Saludos enormes como siempre querida Lila.**

 **Shoriweed:** **Hola, pues claro que me alegran y me hacen sentir especial tus lindas palabras. Sobre el final, sólo diré que tus sentidos están en lo correcto, falta poco, más poco de lo que quisiera, pero oye que habrá más historias te lo aseguro. Y lo de los sonrojos pues ya soy más tomate que persona, ja, ja, ja. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Te mando saludos tomatosos.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** **¡Hola! Gracias, gracias que emoción que te guste y este entre tus favoritos, literal grite como colegiala cuando leí tus palabras, soy tu fan, ejem… creo que ya te lo había dicho como un millón de veces antes, lo sé, pero quiero que comprendas porque me emociona tanto leerte diciéndome esto. Gracias otra vez. Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado y al menos te haya sacado una sonrisa.**

 **Saludos enormes querida Nao.**

 **Kariiim:** **Holis, gracias, y sí, por fin sonaron las campanas de boda para esta parejita o bueno, al menos los muelles de la cama, pero de que algo sonó, sonó, ja, ja, ja. Pronto sabrás quién los vigila ya lo veras, o mejor dicho lo leerás o quizás si lo veas… en tu "imaginación" … gracias por enamorarte de mi historia, los lemons y la comedia tienen ese extraño efecto en las personas, al menos a mí me pasa… y la pizza… yo amo la pizza, ja, ja, ja. OK, estoy divagando, volvamos a encarrilarnos en el comentario. Igual yo te mando mis mejores deseos y un saludo estratosférico.**

 **Andy- Saotome-Tendo:** **Primeramente, hola. Ahora sí, por supuesto que hare epilogo o algo similar, pero de que sabrás lo que paso con Mousse lo sabrás, es una promesa. Espero la actualización haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos ramanescos.**

 **Lila Davila:** **Uyuyui ya nos hicimos cuenta en FF, que genial. No desesperes más querida Lila, ya llego la actualización y espero de todo corazón te haya gustado. No te preocupes, tanto mi familia como yo estamos bien de salud, y como habrás leído al principio creo que sabes porque no había actualizado y me apena un montón, perooo así son las cosas ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Je, je, je. Gracias por tu preocupación y por extrañarme ¡me siento especial!**

 **Te mando un lilastico saludo y un abrazo.**

 **.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.**


	18. Amistad

**Hola otra vez, después de casi un mes, no tengo vergüenza…**

 **Gracias como siempre a quienes leen esta historia, la han puesto en favoritos y a quienes la leen anónimamente. Sin ustedes esta historia jamás habría seguido, pero aquí estamos con un capítulo más que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Los comentarios a sus reviews, y mis comentarios extraños al final del capítulo como siempre.**

 **Advertencia de dona remojada, o sea ¡lemon babes!**

 **Ranma no me pertenece, es de Doña Rumiko, si fuera mío, este sin duda sería el final.**

 **Sin más a leer, disfruten por favor.**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 18: Amistad.**

.

-Hoy-

Ranma la tomo de las caderas, pegando su pelvis a la de su mujer, le fascinaba sentir su pequeño y voluptuoso cuerpo pegado al de él, sentir cada curva chocando con su cuerpo, le hacía hervir la sangre, ella se aferraba a su espalda con fervor, mientras se besaban como desesperados.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin hacerlo? ¿5 días? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Sea cual fuera la respuesta parecía una eternidad, ya no toleraba más tiempo sin sentir a su preciosa mujercita de esa manera tan íntima y candente, en pocas palabras estaba urgido, necesitado y caliente, muy caliente, solo habían pasado dos días sin tener intimidad en realidad, pero para él había sido un maldito martirio.

Recordó con un poco, pero solo un poco de culpabilidad los chocolates envinados José Cuervo que les había dado al montón de chamacos que estaban K.O. en la sala de estar, desparramados frente al televisor que reproducía en ese instante y por décima vez Toy Story,¿1?¿2?¿3? ni idea, quizá era la cuatro, desde que sus adorados sobrinos habían ido a dar tooodos al mismo tiempo al dojo y sin previo aviso por cierto, había visto esa y mil películas infantiles, si volvía a escuchar la estúpida canción de libre soy, se ahogaría en el estanque junto a los peces koi.

La mordida que Akane le dio en el cuello lo regreso a la realidad, se regaño mentalmente y se dispuso a disfrutar esos minutos de privacidad que le sabían a gloria.

Unos cuantos besos más y varias prendas de ropa tiradas en el suelo después…

\- ¿Ranma estas seguro de que no nos escucharan? Y sí algo pasa y vienen a buscarnos y si provocan un incendio o si…

\- No lo harán – interrumpió su discurso antes de que se olvidara de lo que hacían... o intentaban hacer. Aunque en su mente no podía dejar de imaginar el dojo en llamas y al grupito de críos riendo como demonios mientras las llamas se alzaban consumiéndolo todo. Sacudió la cabeza desechando esa imagen, – no te preocupes, están dormidos.

Y volvió a besarla, desabrochando el sostén negro de su mujer, y luego se abalanzó sobre sus pechos como un lobo hambriento, lamiendo, mordisqueando y chupando.

\- ¿Cómo lograste que se durmieran tan pronto? ¿Son casi como duendes malignos? – Preguntó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias del ojiazul.

\- Akane por favor, podrías sólo disfrutar, te aseguro que están bien, están dormidos o viendo la película esa por chorrocientasmil veces más. ¡Ahora dale a tu hombre lo que necesita! – Akane alzo una ceja, en pose de ¿en serio me estas hablando así? – Por favor… - pidió con cara de perrito haciendo puchero – ya ni siquiera sé cómo se siente…

\- Oh deja de hacerte la vistima…

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja…

Ambos rieron estrepitosamente, últimamente se la pasaban buscando la oportunidad de usar el "vistima" para cualquier tontería.

Pasado el ataque de risa volvieron a besarse con hambre, ella lo arrojo sobre la cama y termino de desnudarse frente a él, con una sonrisita torcida marca Saotome, que con el paso del tiempo había terminado por pegársele. Gateó sobre la cama y acercó su rostro a la entrepierna de Ranma, mordisqueando el cierre de su pantalón de mezclilla, y de paso su erecto miembro que luchaba por liberarse de la agonía de estar preso dentro de sus pantalones. Ella sabía muy bien lo que a él le gustaba, lo que lo enloquecía.

Bajó su pantalón con deliberada lentitud, mientras las pupilas dilatadas del hombre observaban con detenimiento cada movimiento de ella por mínimo que fuera, mordía con lentitud y suavidad por sobre el bóxer su abultado miembro, lo bajo de golpe y comenzó a lamer y saborear aquel asunto, ante la maravillada mirada de Ranma. Le excitaba cada vez más verla introducirse su miembro en la boca y darle placer de aquella manera, como si fuera una Tutsi Pop de cereza, el haberse contenido por tantos días (o sea 2, ¬.¬) le hacían peligrar, sentía que terminaría en ese momento en su boca, pero se contuvo, no sería justo para ella, con delicadeza la tomó por las mejillas y alzo su cabeza, sintiendo el aire fresco en su miembro que protesto por el abandono.

De un rápido movimiento se puso sobre ella invirtiendo posiciones, y descendió como ella lo había hecho con anterioridad, abriendo sus piernas con algo de rudeza, pero es que así le gustaba a ella, que fuera un poquitín agresivo en la cama. Enterró su rostro en su entrepierna, y beso su intimidad, dando especial énfasis a aquella pequeña protuberancia que se erguía al centro, e introducía dos de sus dedos en la pequeña abertura mientras lamia y succionaba con cuidado y hambre su clítoris, Akane se contorsionaba debajo de él, con una almohada sobre su rostro para ahogar los gemidos y gritos de goce, mientras con una de sus manos aferraba la cabeza de Ranma incitándolo a darle más placer, no lo soporto más tiempo, sintió su interior contraerse con espasmos, atrapando los dedos de su marido dentro de ella, él lamio con más ímpetu y ella se derramó placenteramente, tensándose y destensándose al mismo tiempo.

Ranma se alzó reptando sobre ella mientras aún estaba en el éxtasis del orgasmo y se clavó en su interior, liberando un audible suspiro de satisfacción, arremetió con fuerza, dando estocadas profundas y rápidas, aquello llevo a Akane nuevamente al orgasmo. Acompañaba los movimientos de cadera de su esposo, luchaban por el dominio, girando sobre la cama, por momentos ella estaba sobre él, cabalgándolo con movimientos llenos de cadencia y placer, y luego en un segundo, él estaba sobre ella, besando su cuello, y sus labios mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

Terminaron sobre el suelo de su habitación, con Akane sobre su estómago mientras él no dejaba de moverse dentro y fuera de ella por detrás, sosteniéndose en sus musculosos brazos para no aplastarla, y ella alzando las caderas y moviéndolas en círculos.

Podía sentirlo, aquella sensación como de un nudo en su vientre bajo, a punto de explotar, se enterraba en ella con más rapidez, sintiendo como lo apretaba de manera deliciosa en su interior y luego de unos segundos ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, con un audible jadeo, liberando por fin el aire que retenían en sus pulmones.

.

* * *

Unos minutos después ambos bajaron a la planta baja, más que nada por Akane que estaba preocupada por sus sobrinos, sí de Ranma dependiera probablemente estarían aún escaleras arriba haciendo el amor como unos maniacos.

Los niños estaban tirados sobre el suelo, con las cobijas enredadas en los pies o sobre sus cabezas y las almohadas arrojadas lejos de ellos, iluminados solo por la luz de la televisión que reproducía, como no, Toy Story nuevamente.

Ranma apago el aparto infernal con el control remoto, sintiendo el inmediato descanso para sus oídos y vista, comenzaba a odiar a Buzz, una lástima, antes era su favorito. Miro con un poco de disgusto a Akihiko el pequeño de siete años, hijo de Kuno y Nabiki, el culpable de que ahora no soportara ver al superhéroe espacial.

Lo tomo en brazos y camino con él hasta la habitación de arriba, la que solía ser de su cuñada la mercenaria, lo recostó en la cama, y lo cubrió con una manta, despeinando un poco su cabello con ternura mientras suspiraba, esperaba algún día poder tener un pequeño demonio como ese, aunque claro que sería más guapo porque se parecería a él o a Akane, no al bobo de Kuno, sonrió por su ocurrencia. Adoraba a su sobrino a pesar del idiota que le había tocado por padre.

Salió de la habitación y se topo con Akane que traía cargando en brazos a la pequeña Kumi-chan mientras sostenía como podía sus gafas en la boca.

\- Ven te ayudo – dijo él, y tomo a la niña de los brazos de Akane y ambos se dirigieron a la misma habitación de antes y recostaron a la niña junto a su primo.

Akane coloco las gafas de la pequeña en la mesilla a un lado de la cama y deposito un dulce beso sobre su frente y la del niño.

Ranma la observó desde el marco de la puerta con algo de melancolía, sabía de sobra cuanto deseaba su esposa convertirse en madre y le entristecía profundamente que, hasta el momento, Kami no les había dado tal oportunidad.

Sintió una profunda tristeza, antes de que aquellos sentimientos lo dominaran comenzó a caminar, aún estaba una pequeña en la sala y no podían dejarla ahí.

La pequeña Hanako dormía con la boca abierta, le dio ternura el pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de su boca, se parecía tanto a su padre, pero era tan dulce como su madre. En la mano, aún tenía uno de los chocolates envinados, manchando sus dedos del marron, Akane bajaba en ese momento y supo que su vida peligraba si ella se enteraba de lo que les había dado a los niños, seguro lo mandaba a volar con su maldito mazo biónico, arrojo los restos de chocolate al estanque y tomo a la pequeña en brazos antes de que Akane se acercara.

\- Espera déjame darle un beso, - se acerco y le dio un dulce beso a la pequeña en la mejilla y luego con ternura le quito el cabello del rostro. - ¿podrías subirla tú? Voy a limpiar el desastre que hicieron estos pequeños monstruos.

\- Claro.

.

Se sentía muy cansada, cuidar de sus sobrinos era lindo, los amaba con locura, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran como torbellinos que arrasaban con todo. Se acaricio el vientre con anhelo, deseando que un bebé estuviera en su interior, sonrió, mañana iría con Tofú para revisar los resultados, Ranma no tenía ni idea y así quería que siguiera, no quería darle falsas esperanzas otra vez.

.

.

* * *

.

-10 años atrás-

.

Días después del ataque en Furinkan de la loca de pelo rosa y la gimnasta desquiciada, Akane caminaba con toda naturalidad, iba a comprar algunas cosas que su suegra Nodoka le había encargado, desde que Kasumi se había casado se había vuelto su responsabilidad ayudar a su tía en la casa, no se le daba muy bien la cocina… bueno nada bien, pero le ayudaba con las compras y en la limpieza del hogar, eso si que se le daba excelente.

Otra vez sintió aquella mirada a sus espaldas, desde hacia varios días se sentía observada y vigilada, esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, siguió caminando como si nada, mientras metía su mano en la bolsa de víveres, saco una manzana y en un veloz movimiento la arrojo hasta la copa de un árbol.

\- ¡Ouch!- un profundo lamento se escuchó y un segundo después, un Ryoga con tremendo chichón en la cabeza cayo del árbol.

\- ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte en la vida P-chan!

El chico se incorporó de inmediato y copiando la milenaria técnica Saotome del tigre caído se inclinó rogando clemencia.

Akane le observaba con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

\- Akane por favor te ruego tu perdón, se que soy un ser despreciable y que me aproveche de tu amistad y amabilidad… pero aparte de ti, no tengo más amigos… bueno quizá el idiota de Ranma pueda calificar como amigo, pero… bueno, ¿amienemigo? ¿Tú que dices? ¿Lo calificarías como mi amigo? Porque yo creo que…

En algún punto de su "disculpa" Ryoga se había incorporado y ahora hablaba como tarabilla, aún sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras sostenía su mentón con una mano, pensativo.

Akane estaba molesta, sí, pero con el tiempo pudo comprender un poquito, pero sólo un poquito el comportamiento de Ryoga, estaba sólo, con una terrible maldición a cuestas, y ella había sido una de las primeras personas en brindarle su amistad sincera y su cariño, era lógico que él se encariñara con ella, aunque no justificaba que le hubiera mentido ni que hubiera aprovechado su maldición para dormir con ella, anteriormente le había reclamado el haberla visto desnuda mientras se cambiaba, pero la verdad es que a ella le había parecido en su momento, que P-chan era un cerdito peculiar, porque en esos momentos solía sonrojarse y taparse los ojos o girarse para no verla en aquellas circunstancias, así que prácticamente él no la había visto desnuda…

Y verlo ahí, frente a ella buscando su perdón, pues la consideraba su amiga le enternecía el corazón… _maldita sea,_ maldijo en su mente, suspiró sonoramente y acepto las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho su maridito, _eres demasiado buena Akane_ , claro que él se lo había dicho para molestarla, pero tenía razón.

\- Sígueme y deja de hablar idioteces.

Se sentaron en la vereda, a un lado del río.

\- Aún estoy molesta contigo.

\- Lo sé.

\- No tienes idea de cuanto me dolió que me mintieras.

Giró su rostro para verlo a los ojos y recordó cuando solía platicar con su cerdito negro, y él la escuchaba pacientemente, reconfortándola cuando estaba triste o molesta, casi siempre por culpa de Ranma. Definitivamente Ryoga había sido su mejor amigo.

\- Lo lamento, yo… lo intenté, pero tenía miedo de perderte, de… - volteo a verla por un momento y luego se giró a ver el cielo con una mirada de nostalgia y una sonrisa triste, - sabes, yo creía estar enamorado de ti… pero después de la boda de tu hermana, me di cuenta de que nunca fue así, te tengo mucho cariño y supongo que siempre fue de esa manera y yo estúpidamente lo confundí con amor… pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que a quién amo es a otra persona.

Akane estaba casi en shock, ahora entendía los constantes celos de su ahora esposo, él lo sabía, bueno sabía lo que anteriormente Ryoga creía sentir por ella… ese estúpido, sonrió divertida, sin saberlo ella también lo había hecho sufrir como ella sufría por las babosas ex prometidas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La chica de la que estas enamorado P-chan – dijo pícaramente.

Ryoga se sonrojo profundamente, su rostro brillaba como tomate al sol.

\- Vamos, si realmente esperas que te perdone tienes que empezar a confiar en mi ¿no lo crees? Después de todo yo siempre lo hice, yo siempre confié en ti, tú eres el único que conoce casi todo de mí.

El muchacho sopeso lo que ella le decía y tenía razón, ella le había contado todos y cada uno de sus más íntimos secretos, cierto que ella lo hizo pensando que se lo decía a su mascota P-chan, pero aun así…

\- Es...Uk-Ukyo – dijo profundamente avergonzado.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – gritó impresionada por la confesión.

Akane rememoro aquella noche, claro como lo había podido olvidar, sí ella misma fue testigo de aquel momento.

 _Ukyo y Ryoga se fundieron en un beso desesperado y sediento, no fue un beso apto para cardiacos debo aclarar, fue un beso apasionado y candente que subió los colores de todos aquellos que los vieron arrodillados junto a la mesa, casi devorándose el uno al otro, se aferraban como si quisieran disolverse en uno mismo._

Ryoga también rememoró, pero algo que sucedió un poquito después de aquel beso, y su sonrojo se extendió por todo su ser, mientras humo salía por sus orejas.

 _Siguió el camino de besos hasta su cuello, mientras se sostenía en un brazo y con su otra mano recorría el costado y la cadera de Ukyo, y luego lentamente acercó su mano a la entrepierna femenina y comenzó otro martirio más para la chica y para él mismo, mientras acariciaba con deliberada lentitud la pequeña protuberancia, ella abrió sus piernas para recibirle, él se acomodó entre ellas y comenzó una tortura diferente para la chica, pues empezó a balancearse suavemente, restregando su miembro en la entrada de la chica, quien se abrazaba a su espalda, y enredaba sus piernas en las de Ryoga atrayéndolo a ella._

Akane sonrió picara.

\- Después de besarse como desesperados ustedes desaparecieron… ¿acaso ustedes? – sus mejillas se colorearon mientras hacia señas con sus cejas y sonreía de medio lado.

Ryoga alzo la mirada para ver a su amiga, avergonzado como estaba, pero la sonrisa de Akane lo tranquilizo, quién mejor para escucharlo que ella, después de todo ese era uno de los motivos por los que la había seguido por semanas, intentado encontrar un momento a solas con ella, necesitaba su perdón y alguien con quien hablar.

El asintió colorado, ante la fascinada cara de la peli-azul que le veía sumamente divertida.

\- Yo, he intentado ir a verla, pero… no he podido entrar al su restaurant, yo… simplemente no puedo Akane, soy un idiota, aquella noche entre en pánico cuando caí en cuenta de lo que habíamos… ya sabes, lo que habíamos hecho y me largue dejándola dormida como el maldito cobarde que soy, estaba a punto de volver con ella lo juro, pero justo fue cuando nos topamos y descubriste que yo era P-chan... en verdad lo lamento Akane, por favor perdóname.

Suplico nuevamente, recordando nuevamente su mentira, pero su interlocutora ya había olvidado su enojo, su vena chismosa se había despertado, quería saber más detalles y su corazón de celestina latió emocionado, ella haría que esos dos estuvieran juntos, siempre había dicho que eran el uno para el otro, desde que los vio juntos en aquel túnel encantado, muchos meses atrás.

\- Ven vayamos a casa, te invito a comer, pero necesito tooooodos los detalles, entiendes.

Se puso en pie de un salto y tomo de la mano a su amigo, mientras sonreía emocionada, imaginándose a la cocinera y a su amigo juntos.

.

* * *

\- Ryoga no puedo creerlo, ¡ya no eras virgen! Pero que escondidito lo tenías, y yo que pensé que eras un chico puro y casto, claro antes de verlos casi devorándose en la boda.

\- Akane, no grites esas cosas por favor, - pedía avergonzado, durante el camino al dojo Saotome-Tendo, la chica se había encargado de sacarle hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Entraron a la residencia y Akane se anunció con alegría, mientras ella y su invitado se quitaban los zapatos en el genkan.

\- ¡Ya llegué!

\- Akane linda, que bueno que llegaste, pensé que algo te había sucedido, te tardaste demasiado estaba a punto de mandar a Ranma a buscarte…

La matriarca guardo silencio sorprendida, hace mucho no veía al joven Hibiki y se alegro en demasía al verlo.

\- Oh pero que gusto verte Ryoga, por favor pasa y toma asiento, - lo dirigió a la sala de estar – te traeré un poco de té y galletas, por favor siéntete bienvenido.

Y se marcho de nuevo a la cocina.

Horas después, luego de la sorpresa inicial por parte del trenzado , pues pensaba que Akane odiaba al del colmillo, luego del reencuentro de los amienemigos, y de las burlas de Ranma porque él ya no estaba maldito, Akane se marchó, iría hablar con Ukyo, después de todo, desde lo de su boda, la chica castaña se había mantenido alejada de ellos, en actitud respeto, pero ella había podido notar la melancolía de la joven ojiazul, al principio pensó que era porque había perdido a su Ran-chan, pero ahora estaba segura de que era por lo de Ryoga.

.

.

* * *

\- ¡Bienvenido! Que le sirvo… - la joven cocinera detuvo su discurso de bienvenida al notar que su cliente no era otro más que Akane… ahora Saotome.

\- Hola Ukyo, tanto tiempo…

Ukyo sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Estaba triste y ojerosa, se le veía bastante mal, incluso un poco más delgada. Akane se regaño por no haberlo notado antes, se justificó con el sinfín de problemas y alegrías que habían tenido desde que se anuncio lo de su matrimonio con Ranma, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, después de todo si había alguna de las ex prometidas de su egocéntrico maridito que le agradaba era Ukyo precisamente, había sido siempre la más civilizada y hasta amigable.

\- ¿Estas bien? Porqué te vez fatal.

\- Gracias – contestó sarcástica - ¿que necesitas Akane?…

La interrumpió – lo siento, no quise que sonara así, en verdad te vez mal, ¿estás enferma? ¿Necesitas algo? – se acercó preocupada hasta la parrilla, el local estaba vacío a excepción de ellas dos.

Ukyo suspiró resignada, había sido un mal día, y se estaba haciendo tarde, dudaba que algún cliente fuera ya, sería mejor cerrar.

\- ¿Me ayudas a cerrar? Después podemos charlar, hace mucho tiempo que quería hablar contigo, pero… bueno ya sabes, han pasado muchas cosas.

\- Por supuesto.

.

* * *

Media hora más tarde ambas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas, comiendo un okonomiyaki y bebiendo mugicha, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar.

\- Felicidades… - Ukyo rompió el silencio, - por tu matrimonio, siempre supe que tú y Ran-chan se amaban, yo sólo fui una necia, siempre supe que él no quería nada conmigo aparte de una amistad.

Akane alzó el rostro, con interés, pero le preocupo el rostro de Ukyo y su plato, el cual estaba prácticamente intacto. La castaña se veía agotada y demacrada, pálida.

\- Gracias Ukyo, yo siento…

\- No tienes nada que lamentar – la muchacha sonrió y esta vez su sonrisa si se reflejo en su mirada – en verdad me alegra, espero que sean muy felices, sí estoy menos alegre de lo normal es porque, decidí darles su espacio, se los problemas que les cause por ser tan necia y me avergüenza… además, hay otro motivo…

\- Ryoga – dijo Akane y Ukyo fijó sus enormes ojos azules en la peli-azul, intrigada y sorprendida – está de visita, me contó que… - Ukyo se sonrojo – ha querido hablar contigo, pero está muy avergonzado por, por haberse marchado así, después de… - calló unos segundos, - debo decir que fue culpa mía que el desapareciera de esa manera – la ojiazul, ladeo la cabeza confundida y avergonzada, Akane hablaba como si supiera que ellos habían… - Esa noche yo descubrí que él era P-chan.

El rostro de Ukyo fue todo un poema, cientos de emociones pasaron por su cara, era obvio que ella también lo sabía, sabia el secreto de Ryoga.

\- Sí que fui tonta ¿no?, todos lo sabían menos yo... para hacer el cuento corto, le di una paliza y lo amenace prácticamente de muerte si volvía a Nerima, luego también le toco su merecido a Ranma por habérmelo ocultado. Comprendí que las señales eran demasiado obvias, en el fondo supongo que siempre lo supe, pero me negaba a creerlo, necesitaba urgentemente un amigo y P-chan era mi mayor confidente, supongo que aceptar que él y Ryoga eran el mismo, me avergonzaba más a mi que a nadie, no tienes idea de las cosas que le he contado… - se le colorearon las mejillas. – En fin, él, está aquí y… me lo ha contado todo, pero para ser honesta, no es que ustedes hayan sido muy discretos en la boda de mi hermana con Kuno, prácticamente estuvieron a nada de hacerlo en la pista de baile.

Ukyo enrojeció, como olvidarlo, si él era el culpable de su situación, al mismo tiempo su corazón latió con emoción y alegría, quería verlo, necesitaba hablar con él, lo había extrañado más de lo que imaginó que lo haría y no podía evitar preguntarse como reaccionaria después de que hablaran.

\- Quiero verlo – dijo con una mirada de anhelo, Akane sonrió conocedora de aquella mirada que la chica le dedicaba.

\- Le diré a Ranma que lo traiga mañana a primera hora, te lo prometo… ya sabes, porque si no lo guiamos hasta aquí, probablemente se pierda y termine en Colombia o en Rusia.

Ambas rieron ya más animadas, un enorme peso se había quitado de sus hombros, quizá de ahora en adelante podrían forjar una amistad sincera.

.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ranma cumplió lo prometido por su mujercita, Ryoga iba nervioso a más no poder, le temblaban las manos y estaba distraído pensando una y mil cosas que Ukyo podría decirle, como por ejemplo que había sido un maldito cobarde al abandonarla así, o que ella no sentía nada por él, que todo había sido un error, etc.

\- Llegamos cerdo aprovechado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me escuchaste dije que ya llegamos, y más te vale tratar bien a Ucchan y disculparte como todo un hombre, ja, ja, ja, - rio ante la cara colorada del chico – sí, lo sé todo, Akane me cuenta todo que esperabas, eres un pillín – le golpeo con poca fuerza el hombro – ahora entra, y declárate P-chan.

Y lo empujo dentro del local.

\- Hola Ukyo, saludo alegre Ranma, hace mucho que no nos vemos, te prometo que luego me daré la vuelta y nos pondremos a cuentas, aquí te dejo al Señor P-chan.

Y se fue tan rápido como había entrado, dejándolos solos. El local aún estaba cerrado oficialmente pues el pequeño letrero que colgaba de la puerta lucia en letras rojas la palabra, cerrado.

Ambos se miraban abochornados, sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? Sí aún no lo has hecho yo podría…

\- Gracias ya lo hice, pero si tu aun no…

\- Yo también ya desayuné… - el silencio se prolongó por varios e incomodos minutos - yo… me preguntaba donde estarías… - dijo fijando su mirada en el suelo que de pronto se veía interesantísimo.

\- Necesitamos hablar Ukyo, yo… te he extrañado y… - la chica alzó la mirada interesada por las palabras del chico – fui un idiota, Akane me dijo que te contó lo que sucedió, pero aún así… yo no pude marcharme, me sentía fatal por mentirle y que todo se hubiera descubierto no lo niego, pero tú… - sus ojos mieles la observaban con suplica - no sabia que hacer, siento lo que sucedió, yo te juró que no quise aprovecharme de la situación, yo… - se acercó a ella lentamente.

\- Lo sé, yo… desde hace mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de que tú eres especial para mí, sólo que no quería aceptarlo…

\- Ukyo…

\- Pero, probablemente después de que diga esto… - se apartó de él, unos pasos y rehuyó su mirada - no sé como reaccionaras, después de todo no sólo ha sido tu responsabilidad…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó ligeramente asustado. Sí, era como se imaginaba, ella lo mandaría a la mierda alegando que todo había sido un error, por eso evitaba su mirada, por eso se había alejado cuando él se acercó a ella.

Un aura de depresión comenzó a cubrir a Ryoga, mientras un molesto nudo se agrandaba en su garganta.

\- Estoy embarazada Ryoga.

\- ¡Menos mal! – gritó aliviado e iluminado por una luz de alegría y esperanza.

Ukyo lo observó, confundida, no esperaba para nada esa reacción, seguramente el muy idiota ni siquiera la había escuchado.

\- NI SIQUIERA ME ESCUCHASTE IDIOTA, ACABO DE DECIRTE QUE ESTOY ¡EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA! – Gritó molesta la castaña acercando su rostro al de él.

\- La sonrisa de Ryoga se congelo en su rostro, realmente no había oído bien, al no escuchar un "no te quiero" o un "vete", se alegró demasiado, se sintió esperanzado, pero ahora realmente caía en cuanta de lo que le acaba de gritar Ukyo y no pudo reaccionar de otra manera. Sintió literal un rayo atravesarlo de pies a cabeza y se desmayó, con la sonrisa congelada aún en su rostro.

\- Imbécil – murmuro la cocinera cruzada de brazos.

.

* * *

.

-Hoy-

.

Akane lavaba los platos de la cena y Ranma descendía las escaleras bostezando.

La puerta se abrió y entró una pareja sonriente, la mujer estaba embarazada, de unos seis meses aproximadamente.

\- Ya llegamos – se anunciaron ambos, el hombre se agacho y le quito los zapatos a su mujer para que no tuviera que agacharse por su estado.

\- Gracias dulzura, – dijo ella agradecida por el gesto.

\- Bienvenidos, - dijo Akane alegre, saliendo de la cocina, desatándose el mandil, había terminado de limpiar.

\- Pensamos que llegarían más tarde – comento el ojiazul mientras terminaba de descender las escaleras.

\- Sí, nosotros también, pero Ukyo se sintió cansada y preferimos volver antes, de todos modos, esa fiesta estaba super aburrida.

\- Ya no estoy para esos trotes – dijo frotándose la barriga la muchacha. - ¿Cómo se portó Hanako-chan? – pregunto buscándola con la mirada, pero al ver la hora en el reloj, se regaño a si misma mentalmente, era lógico que estaría dormida.

\- Oh, muy bien no te preocupes, sólo tengo una queja. Ryoga – dijo con las manos en jarras - ¿Por qué le dijiste a Hanako-chan que tenía una maldición, por no poder cocinar?

El aludido deglutió con fuerza, haciendo estremecerse a su mazana de Adán.

\- Veras Akane, yo – se rascaba la nuca, nervioso – ¡Ranma fue el de la idea! – Acusó señalando con el dedo al azabache.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me metas en tus problemas puerco!

Akane ya tenía en manos a su mazo cromado de acero, lista para mandarlos a los dos a dar un ligero paseíto por el estrellado cielo de Nerima.

\- Basta, chicos basta. En verdad les agradecemos muchísimo que cuidaran de Hanako-chan, pero ahora debemos irnos, ya es tarde y mañana abrimos temprano el restaurante. – Interrumpió la castaña con fastidio, esos tres jamás cambiarían, parecían tres niños. - Además, recuerden que en tres días vendrán de visita Mousse y su familia, y no quiero que los encuentren llenos de moretones y raspones como la última vez. – Regaño la chica.

Los tres asintieron apenados, últimamente Ukyo actuaba más como una mamá mandona, seguramente por el embarazo.

\- ¿Estás segura qué quieres llevártela? Ya es tarde, y ella ya está durmiendo, no prefieren volver mañana por ella, o nosotros la llevamos más tarde ¿Qué opinan? - preguntó Akane.

\- Sólo si no es una molestia cariño, – comentó insegura.

\- Por supuesto que no lo es – contestó Ranma, sabía cuánto le agradaba a su esposa tener la casa a rebosar de niños y la verdad a él tampoco le desagradaba.

.

* * *

\- Hasta mañana chicos.

La pareja se despidió, mientras se subían al coche.

Ranma y Akane se despidieron agitando la mano parados en la acera, viendo como el coche se alejaba.

\- Así que… ya estamos prácticamente solos de nuevo marimacho…

\- Pues solos, solos, lo que se dice solos… no, pero entiendo tu punto, sólo por favor, no te hagas la _vistima_ …

Ambos se miraron con picardía y se fueron corriendo hacia el dojo entre risitas cómplices. Esta noche no dormirían muy bien. Y menos después de que Akane encontrara la caja de chocolates envinados vacía, mientras limpiaba la sala…

Continuara…

.

* * *

 **Sí, el uso del vistima ha sido totalmente intencional, ja, ja, ja, y es que mi maridito y yo últimamente andamos haciéndole al tonto con ese meme, literalmente nos hacemos las vistimas por cualquier bobada, ja, ja, ja.**

 **¡Pido clemencia! Sé de sobra que ahora si me volé la barda, tarde muchísimo en actualizar, y de verdad estoy apenadísima.**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, gracias enormes a DanisitaM, que me ha a poyado un montón desde que descubrió este fic, sé que, gracias a ella, muchas y muchos de ustedes siguen esta historia y también sé que gracias a ella han recomendado mi fic en la página de Facebook "Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre", gracias enormes a los administradores de la pagina por ese lindo detalle.**

 **Ahora si a lo que vamos, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Me tiro de la azotea? O ¿me tomo un Martini sazonado de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho? Ya saben que son totalmente libres de comentar y dejar… no sé, un review, je, je, con sus impresiones, sean malas, buenas, dudosas, aburridas, etc. a mi ni me molesta en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, son libres de expresar lo que sienten, lo importante es que lo dejen por escrito y así yo podré contestarles de la mejor manera posible.**

 **Y hablando de reviews aquí van las respuestas y agradecimientos:**

 **Ranma84:** **No hay de que, me agrada muchísimo hacerlo. Bueno quizás para el próximo capítulo ya salga a relucir el peine, je, je, para todo hay un motivo y si no se han embarazado es por algo… Saludos ranmanescos para ti.**

 **Kariiim:** **Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, la ranmaconda, creo que a todas nos gusta ¬.¬, ji, ji, ji. Los soplamocos so mi marca patentada, sí no pregúntales a mis amigos… bueno sí los conocieras jajajaja. ¿Tus dudas se han aclarado? Ahora sabes quién los vigilaba y porque, espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas. En fin, gracias enormes por tu apoyo. La ranmaconda te saluda con amorsss.**

 **Maryconchita:** **Gracias por empezar a leer esta loca y lemonosa historia, espero que para este entonces ya estés por este capítulo, si no es así, pues ya leerás cuando llegues hasta aquí… Saludos cítricos para ti linda.**

 **Iselaglezcam:** **¡Holis linda! Mee ha pasado, mis hijas suelen preguntarme mucho el típico ¿y cómo se conocieron tú y papi? Y yo así de, vamos tu puedes, platica esta historia sin que sea clasificación xxx, jajajaja. Comprendo a Ranma, lo comprendo :) ¡Y que bueno que ya te acostumbraste a mi tardanza! Soy sumamente cínica… SALUDOS iselosos querida.**

 **AzusaCT:** **WOW tú comentario esta larguísimo…. ¡Hola! Gracias por dejarme tus impresiones, linda… (esto va a tardar un rato). Primeramente, espero que tu corazón ya esté en mejores condiciones. Segundo, LA TANGA, jajaja no sabes cuando me reía mientras escribía. Tercero, el mazo ha sido en tu honor chiquita. Cuarto, La Ranmaconda es nuestro sueño compartido, jejeje. Me ha hecho muy feliz tu review, te lo aseguro y sobre "te olvidare"… Sin palabras, no ya casi, ya casi, no desesperes. Saludos calzonudos querida y loca, acosadora Azusa.**

 **Lila Davila:** **¡Te tengo identificada chicuela! Que bien que te hiciste cuenta, así no te pierdes ninguna actualización… aunque tarde casi un mes…. Soy una chinguenguencha. Y sobre los hijos, en efecto querida Lila, aun no tienen hijos, aunque no es tan malo, si nos guiamos por el tiempo del fic, sólo tienen 28 años, en realidad muy buena edad para empezar una familia, ¿no crees? Saludos con aroma de lilas… ¿qué rico huelen verdad? A mí me encantan…. Hay ya estoy divagando. Saludos.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** **¡HOLA! Soy tu fansss (lo escribi para no perder la costumbre, je, je), Gracias por tu lindo comentario, y sí, Ranma nunca cambiara, siempre será un tanto inmaduro y celoso, pero dudo que a Akane le moleste. Saludos mágicos, linda slyterin…**

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** **Gracias, que lindo leerte. Saludos.**

 **Shoriweed:** **De nada, es agradable reírse un rato con ranmacondas golosas, ja, ja, ja. Buenas noticias, aun no es el último capítulo, peeeeero ya pronto, :( , y sí, probablemente si que tenga alguna maldición, porque cocinar así de mal, no es de chiripa. Saludos tomatozos, (nuestro vinculo) jejeje. Seamos tomates unidos….**

 **Blanka Sherlin: Hola, bienvenida, es un gusto que estes por estos lares limonosos, espero te guste la historia. Saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos leemos luego, bye, bye.**

.


	19. Recuerdos y descubrimientos

**Hola, hola.**

 **Oh, rayos, no se ni que escribir, no sé muy bien como disculparme por el enorme retraso en la actualización.**

 **OK, empezare por el principio.**

 **Primero que nada, como siempre agradeciéndoles por seguir esta historia, por ponerla en favoritos, por sus lindos reviews y por sus alentadores mensajes privados.**

 **Entiendo también que haya quienes ya no quieran seguir leyendo la historia debido a mi actitud y en verdad lo siento.**

 **Se que estuvo mal de mi parte desaparecer de la manera en la que lo hice, pero es que he estado pasando por situaciones bastante difíciles. Depresión, creo que es la mejor manera de describir mi estado de ánimo. Cuando un ser querido enferma y los médicos no te dan muchas esperanzas, creo que es lo menos que puede sucederte, pero de igual manera he encontrado fuerza en mis seres queridos, en mi familia y creo que eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos tan duros.**

 **Gracias querida DanisitaM, por ofrecerme tu ayuda, y a mi querido #Teamranmaconda, aunque en aquellos momentos no supe agradecerles de la manera correcta e hice lo que mejor que se hacer…huir y apartarme cuando me siento herida.**

 **Pero hoy estoy de un ánimo mejor, y luego de pensarlo por un tiempo decidí que no puedo dejar esta historia sin terminar, ni ninguna otra.**

 **Es por lo que hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.**

 **Desde luego los personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta alocada historia es mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Recuerdos y descubrimientos.**

.

.

 _Diez años atrás._

.

.

Él en realidad había albergado un diminuto rayo de esperanza, creyó firmemente que algún día ella por fin lo escogería a él, antes que, a sus estúpidas leyes, antes que al obsoleto orgullo amazon, antes que a Ranma Saotome y en cierta medida fue así, pero fue demasiado tarde.

.

Mousse resoplo con fastidio cuando llegaron más platos para lavar, sacó una mano del agua jabonosa donde fregaba platos y con el antebrazo se secó el sudor de la frente, estiró la espalda y sus huesos crujieron deliciosamente, luego siguió con su labor, mientras su mente divagaba recordando el suave tacto de la piel de Shampoo convertida en gato mientras la llevaba de vuelta a Nerima. El suave ronroneo involuntario que emitía mientras él la acunaba en sus brazos protegiéndola en el largo camino de regreso al Neko Hanten, y finalmente, el dulce tacto de la punta de sus dedos mientras acariciaba su mejilla cuando por fin fue humana, aunque por supuesto esto sucedió mientras ella aun estaba inmersa en la neblina de los opiáceos que su abuela le había administrado para sedarla.

Su mente fue más allá y recordó su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, antes de la llegada a la aldea, de su eterno rival, las confusas sonrisas que ella le prodigaba y lo coqueta que llegaba a ser cuando nadie los veía, la forma pícara en que le decía que debía entrenar más duró si algún día esperaba derrotarla.

.

Sí, quizás ella alguna vez lo amo, pero eso ya no importaba. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan débil, por seguir añorándola después de todo.

Dos horas más tarde, el joven chino caminaba silenciosamente de regreso a su hogar, un pequeño departamento que más pareciera un diminuto almacén, que estaba ubicado sobre una tienda de comestibles en la ciudad de Kanazawa, en la prefectura de Ishikawa.

No supo muy bien como había llegado a ese lugar, a Kanazawa.

Recordó como después de bajar del autobús que lo había llevado hasta ahí y luego de caminar por varias horas sin rumbo fijo, se quedó viendo como hipnotizado el cartel de _se busca empleado_ y de pronto estaba hablando con el dueño del restaurante chino y en menos de media hora ya estaba atándose el mandil mientras comenzaba a fregar platos.

Habían pasado casi 6 meses de esa rutina, una rutina vacía y constante que al menos le servía de distracción…la mayor parte del tiempo.

Por desgracia ese no era uno de esos días.

Sonrió de medio lado meneando su cabeza cuando recordó el porqué, era su aniversario, bueno no técnicamente, ese era el día en que él había llegado desde China a Japón, dispuesto a conquistar el corazón de Shampoo.

\- Idiota.

Se dijo a si mismo, mientras chasqueaba la lengua, su mente reacia, no dejaba de rememorar su rostro, su voz…su rechazo, sus humillaciones, el aroma de sus largos cabellos purpuras, el dulce brillo de sus ojos, el desprecio de su voz al rechazarlo cada vez que él le declaraba su amor.

\- Idiota. – Repitió de nuevo con un poco más de energía.

Una distracción era lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en ella, en la ingrata que había menospreciado su cariño y devoción.

Sin dilatar más, se levantó del suelo donde había estado cavilando, y comenzó una serie de calentamientos en el reducido espacio de su departamento, los suaves movimientos de link-kung y chi-kung, eran dibujados por sus brazos y piernas con absoluta destreza y perfección, su larga y lacia melena azabache se balanceaba sobre sus hombros acariciando su piel, vació su mente de todo, alejó el recuerdo de su rostro de finos rasgos y su hermosa sonrisa mientras la energía de su cuerpo recorría su cuerpo como cálidas olas que amansaban a su quebrantado espíritu.

.

Los días pasaban, uno tras otro, sin variar, se había convertido en una rutina fácil de sobrellevar, pero que al mismo tiempo minaba cada vez más su espíritu y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de aquello.

Una tarde de martes salió más temprano que de costumbre de su patético trabajo, no habían tenido muchos clientes y por ende el trabajo había sido bastante ligero, después de barrer la banqueta frente al establecimiento, Mousse se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de su jefe, un tipo gordo, sudoroso y mal hablado, que venía de Cantón, China, un compatriota que dejaba mucho que desear, pensaba el chico.

Ya en su hogar y después de volver de los baños termales que estaban solo a unas cuantas cuadras y con una vestimenta muy distinta a la habitual, pants negros y una playera del mismo color con un estampado de AC/DC que no tenía idea de donde había salido. Se dispuso a salir con su ropa en un cesto, iría a la lavandería que estaba frente a su departamento a lavarla.

Bajó las escaleras con los lentes sobre su cabeza como acostumbraba y, por obvias razones eso le impidió ver con claridad a su alrededor cuando giró con energía después de cerrar la verja de las escaleras.

\- Lo siento – la suave voz de la joven con la que se había topado lo sobresalto y de inmediato se puso los lentes como debía.

La chica en cuestión trabajaba como cajera en la tienda de comestibles que estaba debajo de su departamento, y cada vez que se topaban él solo la saludaba con un educado movimiento de cabeza. Lo que no dejaba de causarle cierta incertidumbre era el fuerte sonrojo que su simple gesto provocaba en la chica, ella no solía hablar mucho, pero generalmente tartamudeaba y se sonroja mientras prácticamente huía de su presencia.

La verdad no había reparado mucho en su aspecto, pero esta vez, no pudo dejar de notarlo, ya que los separaba menos de medio metro de distancia.

Era por decir lo menos, bastante guapa, ni alta, ni baja, quizás mediría unos 165 centímetros a lo mucho, esbelta y con curvas bien delineadas, su cabello castaño y suavemente ondulado llegaba apenas por debajo de los hombros, sus rasgos eran delicados, de rasgados ojos color canela con tupidas pestañas rizadas y finas cejas casi delineadas a pinceladas, una fina naricita respingona y pequeña boca en forma de corazón de rosados labios.

Se apretaba las manos con nerviosismo frente a él, mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia al disculparse.

Vestía con sencillez, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro doblados en la parte de abajo que dejaban al descubierto sus delgados tobillos y zapatillas blancas, además de una simple y holgada blusita rosa de manga corta. Aun así, la muchacha era verdaderamente bella, no necesitaba de maquillaje exagerado ni de ropa llamativa o ajustada para verse bonita.

Mousse sonrió involuntariamente.

\- No, discúlpame tú a mí…he sido un bruto, no me fije que estabas detrás de mí.

Se inclinó frente a ella con solemnidad con una mano en el pecho, mientras con la otra sostenía precariamente el canasto de ropa sucia.

El cesto se le resbalo y toda su ropa se desparramo sobre el suelo frente a la atónita mirada de ambos. La joven se inclinó como una flecha cogiendo la ropa con velocidad, mientras se disculpaba en susurros nuevamente, él no dijo nada, solo se gacho a su lado y comenzó a poner la ropa en el cesto junto con ella.

\- Mousse.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi nombre, es Mousse. Mucho gusto, nunca nos habíamos presentado -, dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras observaba el sonrojado semblante de la chica.

\- Masumi – dijo ella con suavidad, después de un corto silencio mientras el sonrojo aumentaba y una dulce y nerviosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

.

.

.

\- Deja eso ya – dijo él tomando con dulzura su mano que no dejaba de atusarse el cabello en un intento de aplacar los rebeldes rizos que se obstinaban en seguir desacomodados en su cabeza -, te vez hermosa, - y sin más se acercó a ella y la beso en la frente con devoción y ternura.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, él llevaba a la espalda una enorme mochila de viaje. Ella no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior nerviosa mientras acariciaba su vientre con la mano libre, eso la tranquilizaba, una suave patadita en su interior le regreso la caricia y ella por fin suspirando más tranquila sonrió.

El camino de terracería que serpenteaba hasta llegar a la aldea de Joketsuzoku, se hacía cada vez más fácil de transitar, frente a ellos, las casas de colores claros se agrandaban mientras se acercaban a paso lento, pero seguro.

\- Mi madre te adorara.

\- ¡Eso dices ahora, pero cuando se enteré de que no tengo ni idea de artes marciales ella me rechazara!

\- No seas tonta Masumi, ella te adorara. Ya lo veras. – Dijo riendo por lo graciosa que le parecía su esposa cada vez que se ponía histérica.

\- Se decepcionará cuando vea que yo soy tan diferente a…

\- Basta – le dijo con firmeza – justamente por eso, ella te amara aún más – detuvo su andar y se giró a ver a su dulce mujercita –, sabes que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi…obsesión, ese amor malsano, te lo he dicho.

Mousse había sido sincero con ella, le había contado absolutamente todo de su vida, al igual que ella lo fue con él, la relación de amistad que nació aquel martes hacia casi dos años, los había llevado a una intensa relación, una relación reciproca, de amor y pasión, un año después de conocerse él le había pedido matrimonio y ahora iban juntos a darle la noticia a la madre de Mousse, de la boda y del futuro nacimiento de sus nietos, porque tendrían gemelos, niño y niña.

.

.

\- Hijo mío.

La esbelta mujer de unos 40 años se abalanzó a los brazos de su único hijo, lo abrazó con fuerza derramando lágrimas de felicidad al verlo después de tanto tiempo de no tener noticias de él. Lo último que había sabido era gracias a Cologne, que le había llamado para informarle que su hijo se había marchado del restaurante y que no habían vuelto a saber nada de él.

Eso la llenó de tristeza y a la misma vez de orgullo, se alegraba de que por fin su hijo hubiera decidido apartarse de aquella insana y tóxica obsesión. Y por fin alejarse de aquella muchacha que no merecía ni aceptaba la pureza de su amor.

Luego de las presentaciones pertinentes y llenas de lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Pero es que no lo entiendo querido, ¿cómo ha sucedido esto? – Decía sonriendo mientras acariciaba el vientre abultado de su nuera, la madre de Mousse.

\- Pues…

La mente de Mousse divago, sonrojándolo de manera colosal.

.

 _5 meses antes._

 _._

 _Sus labios se unieron con desesperación, el dulce y cálido aliento de la castaña le nublaba el pensamiento, se arrancaban la ropa sin miramientos mientras, prácticamente despedazaban los muebles en su intento de fundirse una vez más._

 _Vivian en un modesto apartamento, aún en la ciudad de Kanazawa, pero un poco retirado del barrio donde se conocieran meses atrás. Ella seguía trabajando como cajera en la tienda de comestibles y el oji-esmeralda había conseguido un nuevo empleo en un dojo, enseñando a varios adolescentes y niños artes marciales, la paga era buena, pero los horarios eran bastante apretados, cosa que no importaba, ya que como recién casados necesitaban todo el ingreso que pudieran mientras decidían donde establecerse._

 _Rieron como tontos mientras rodaban por el suelo de su habitación, Masumi se sentó a horcajadas sobre su esposo, balanceando sus caderas con cadencia, mientras sus intimidades se friccionaban causándoles placer._

 _\- No es justo, la última vez tu estuviste arriba, me toca a mí. -Dijo el joven con un brillo lujurioso en su mirada, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y girándose se colocaba sobre ella, al tiempo que capturaba uno de sus pechos con su boca y lo besaba con devoción._

 _\- Humm – gimió ella – tramposo – dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras su cabeza se ladeaba involuntariamente a causa del placer._

 _Entró en ella de un solo movimiento que la hizo gritar de gozo, comenzó a moverse con desesperación y fuerza, enterrándose en ella, su respiración era agitada e irregular, se sentía en la gloria. Siempre era así, ella lograba transportarlo a otra dimensión cuando abría sus piernas para él, cuando lo recibía en su cálida y apretada cavidad, uniéndose en la primitiva danza que los unía cada vez que hacían el amor._

 _No supo, en qué momento ocurrió, solo supo que de pronto al abrir los ojos, sus pechos se bamboleaban frente a él, mientras ella lo cabalgaba con fiereza, moviendo sus caderas en un delicioso vaivén que lo enloquecía, apretando con fuerza su miembro mientras se sostenía apoyando sus pequeñas manos en su fuerte pecho, amaba verla así, con los ojos cerrados y esa mueca de gozo en el rostro, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los pechos meciéndose y sus labios liberando gemidos de satisfacción, cada vez que se movía sobre él._

 _La sujetó fuerte de las caderas, marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos, mientras se clavaba inmisericorde dentro de ella._

 _Ambos gritaron atronadores mientras llegaban al clímax._

 _._

El fuerte codazo de su esposa lo devolvió a la realidad, ella obviamente había entendido el contexto de la pregunta de su suegra, y era claro que no se refería al proceso de reproducción, sino al cómo se habían conocido, enamorado y casado.

\- Simplemente paso madre. Nos enamoramos y no puedo estar más agradecido con el universo por permitirme conocer a Masumi -, dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír mientras daba un pequeño beso en la mano de su esposa con dulzura.

\- Gracias, - la voz de su madre estaba llena de agradecimiento, mientras abrazaba a la chica con fuerza. - Por amar tanto a mi hijo, y hacerlo feliz…hacernos felices – corrigió ella, mientras acariciaba con ternura el vientre de la chica con una inmensa sonrisa.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora por la aldea, pronto llegó a los oídos de la peli-morada, que había regresado junto a su abuela apenas un año atrás, luego de la insistencia de esta última alegando que debían volver a su hogar, aun con la sombra de la derrota y la humillación a cuestas.

Cologne esperó en silencio mientras la joven que había ido a dar la noticia del regreso de Mousse terminaba de hablar, al principio la cara de Shampoo se llenó de esperanza, pero cuando la plática llego al punto en el que indicaban que él no había vuelto solo, la mirada de la chica se cristalizo y la mueca en su rostro se convirtió en rabia.

\- ¡Espera bisnieta! – Gritó ansiosa la anciana intentando detener el terremoto de ira en que se habían convertido las emociones de Shampoo.

Apareció echa una furia, con sus largos cabellos serpenteando alrededor de su cabeza y sus bomboris fuertemente apretados por sus manos.

\- ¡No es verdad! Tú me amas a mí, siempre me has amado, no puedes volver ahora con esto – estiro su brazo apretando fuertemente el bombori, mientras apuntaba con ira a la chica que se encogió en los brazos de su esposo al ver llegar a la chica, abrazando su vientre de manera protectora.

Shampoo siguió sus manos, y lo vio, sintió como algo se rompió en su interior, el vientre abultado de la joven fue casi como una revelación más de su derrota, bajo su mano temblorosa dejando caer el arma, mientras lagrimas se derramaban por su pálidas y ahuecadas mejillas.

\- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó en un hilo de voz - ¿Tú dijiste que me amabas? Y yo… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo siempre te ame! Acaso no lo entiendes, aún te amo y tu… - sus rodillas flaquearon y callo derrotada gimiendo en el piso, su rostro estaba ahora empapado, viendo como su última esperanza se le escapaba como el viento entre los dedos.

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa bisabuela! – Gritó de nuevo alzando el rostro – tú lo sabías y aun así me metiste en la cabeza que debía amar a otro, me amenazaste cuando te lo confesé hace años, incluso antes de que Ranma llegará, dijiste que Mousse nunca podría ser mi esposo, dijiste que él era inferior a mi…y te creí – su voz se quebró nuevamente – mira lo que me has hecho ¡El orgullo amazon en toda su gloria! – gritó de nuevo y se levantó para después salir de la casa de la madre de Mousse y no volver más.

Los rumores decían que había vuelto a Japón o que se había vuelto ermitaña y ahora vivía en un templo en las montañas alejado de ahí.

Cologne sabía la verdad y al poco tiempo se la hizo saber a Mousse.

La encontró días después en el bosque colgando de un árbol, con el cuello roto.

La vieja mujer lloró amargamente sabiendo que ella había sido quien le había destrozado la vida a su propia bisnieta, negándole el amor verdadero, todo por culpa del orgullo y el deseo insano de una fuerte descendencia.

Estúpida, ella siempre supo que Mousse se dejaba vencer a propósito y por ende él era fuerte y habilidoso, digno guerrero amazon, amaba a su nieta con lo que ella creía locura y en su momento se había aprovechado de eso, cientos de veces para sus propios propósitos.

Se había encaprichado con la idea del guerrero que había vencido a un dios, deseaba que su bisnieta uniera su vida al joven Saotome aun a sabiendas de que Shampoo no lo amaba en realidad, era solo un capricho que ella misma había implado en su cerebro y ahora estaba pagando el precio de su necedad.

Ella había matado a Shampoo y jamás podría perdonárselo.

.

.

 _Hoy._

.

Al entrar al barrio de Nerima Mousse no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, recordando los cientos de aventuras que había vivido junto a su grupo de amigos, aunque en aquel entonces no fueran amigos en realidad, sino adversarios.

El timbre de la bicicleta que se atravesó en su camino le hizo recordarla, su dulce sonrisa de felicidad y su largo cabello flotando con el viento mientras pedaleaba con velocidad para entregar algún pedido.

– _Shampoo_ – pensó con melancolía al recordarla. A pesar de haberlo intentado, terminó por aceptar que el recuerdo de Shampoo y su trágico y triste desenlace jamás le permitiría olvidar a su primer amor.

El enorme portón de madera del dojo Saotome-Tendo se alzaba imponente ante él y su familia.

El mar de recuerdos lo inundaba cada vez que iban de visita a Japón y simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Alzó su mano para tocar al timbre cuando una melodiosa voz le hizo detenerse mientras sonreía girando su rostro para verla.

\- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos! – Gritó emocionada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza, después de unos momentos le soltó, mientras repetía la misma acción con su esposa y sus hijos. - ¡No tienen idea del gusto que me da que por fin hayan llegado!

La joven mujer que les recibió con tanta felicidad le pareció hermosa, los recuerdos nuevamente se agolparon en su mente mientras la veía tan igual y diferente al mismo tiempo.

Ciertamente había florecido y un hermoso brillo realzaba su mirada de enormes ojos castaños, su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto y hermoso, su rostro ahora denotaba una madurez de la cual antes carecía, y su cabello azul, ahora estaba tan largo como el que Shampoo tuvo alguna vez, su sonrisa se congelo, debía dejar de hacer eso, dejar de recordarla. Ahora tenía una familia y una esposa que lo amaba con todo el corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonriendo le dijo:

\- A nosotros también nos da gusto estar aquí de nuevo Akane, gracias por invitarnos.

.

 _Dos días antes._

 _._

\- ¿Entonces…? – Su voz se extinguió antes de poder terminar la pregunta que le carcomía.

Él sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que lo iluminan todo, una de esas sonrisas de afirmación, la sonrisa que le decía lo que ella anhelaba escuchar desde hacía tanto tiempo.

\- Sí Akane, estas embarazada. – Dijo Tofu con tanto gozo por al fin ver cumplido el sueño de su cuñada y su gran amigo Ranma.

.

.

 _Tres años antes._

.

\- ¿Entonces lo que está diciendo es que soy infértil? –, su voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía.

\- No precisamente, sólo digo que después de ver los resultados, me he dado cuenta de que tu recuento de espermatozoides es más bajo de lo que esperábamos. - Dijo el especialista con tacto.

El apretón que Akane le dio en la mano no hizo más que hacerlo sentir miserable, allí esta ella una vez más, brindándole toda su comprensión y apoyo…y él, ¿qué podía darle él? Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente hombre como para darle una familia.

Ranma sintió una enorme tristeza que se adueñaba de su ser, él y nadie más que él era el culpable de que no pudieran tener hijos. Luego de más de dos años de intentos fallidos, y de falsas esperanzas que se rompían cada vez que a su esposa le llegaba el periodo. Enterarse de esto le hizo sentir un enorme vacío, probablemente nunca sería capaz de darle un hijo a Akane.

Luego de contarle al doctor de su anterior problema, el de la maldición que lo convertía en mujer y que por alrededor de dos años cargo con ese peso, se llegó a la conclusión de que quizás eso habría tenido algo que ver en su actual problema. Era probable que, si la maldición hubiese durado más tiempo aquejándolo posiblemente hubiera quedado en verdad estéril; no obstante, no era una aseveración, el hombre les dijo que no había una causa exacta del porque de su condición, aunque no descartaba lo de la maldición. Le ordeno aún más análisis y estudios para descartar otras opciones.

\- No importa Ranma, Kami nos dará un hijo cuando sea el momento adecuado…

\- ¿Y si nunca lo logramos, y si nunca puedo darte un hijo Akane? – La interrumpió ansioso.

Su voz se quebró, se sentía culpable. En realidad, jamás pensó que algo así le afectaría de tal modo, nunca pensó que desearía tanto tener un hijo y que quizá, nunca lo tendría.

Ranma comenzó un tratamiento hormonal para incrementar el conteo de espermatozoides, pero al cabo de un tiempo lo dejo. No daba resultados. Cuando le propuso a su esposa la fertilización in vitro ella explotó.

\- No seas idiota Ranma, yo soy feliz, deja de obsesionarte con esto, te lo dije hace años, Kami nos dará un hijo a su tiempo… y si no lo hace, estaré satisfecha porque te amo. Y nada, nunca, jamás me hará dejar de hacerlo, tengamos hijos o no.

Ranma por fin comprendió luego de las palabras de su mujer que debía dejar eso de lado, olvidarlo, y si la vida les permitía tener hijos algún día, estaba bien y si no lo hacía…entonces, también estaría bien.

.

 _Hoy._

.

\- Lo que no entiendo es porque no has venido con Ranma a por los resultados.

\- No quería que se sintiera decepcionado de nuevo si resultaba negativo –, dijo enjugándose las lágrimas de felicidad – sabes que después de un resultado negativo él se abstrae por días y sigue culpándose por ello sin cesar.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Quiero que por favor me prometas que no se lo dirás, ni a él ni a nadie hasta que yo lo haga.

\- Por supuesto, cuenta con ello.

.

Se esmeró con ganas para cocinar esa cena, era cierto que no sería jamás una chef, pero con el paso del tiempo su cocina sí que había mejorado, al menos ya era comestible.

Ranma aún estaba en el dojo terminando de dar la última clase del día, así que ella se apresuro a servir la mesa cuando antes.

\- ¿Y a que se debe esta agradable sorpresa?

\- A nada en especial – dijo ella con misterio – porque no vas a darte una ducha y luego vienes a cenar conmigo

La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo se traía entre manos, probablemente había conseguido algún libro nuevo de cocina y por eso estaba tan entusiasmada, siempre pasaba igual, ahora que de ahí a que realmente le quedara bien era un mundo, pero él intentaba con ganas no decirle lo sosa que le parecía la comida, si con eso la hacia feliz, él se tragaría sus comentarios y también su comida sin chistar.

Mientras se acercaba a la salita de estar donde tenían la mesa la observo con detenimiento, ella estaba de espaldas, pero, aun así, irradiaba una belleza apabullante. La amaba con locura y todavía no acaba de entender como es que ella lo había elegido a él, su largo cabello estaba trenzado de manera casual y descansaba sobre su hombro mientras se esmeraba colocando los últimos toques a la cena.

Se acerco a ella en silencio, como siempre lo había hecho y se agachó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura mientras olía profundamente en su cuello, ella sostuvo sus brazos mientras una sonrisa involuntaria curveaba sus labios.

\- ¿Listo para cenar?

Ranma asintió aun sobre su cuello, mientras suspiraba con decepción por tener que soltarla y no poder llevara acabo sus deseos en esos momentos, se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba a su lado pensando que la noche era joven y la casa aun estaría sola para ellos por algunos días más.

Después de cenar Ranma no podía dejar de notar el creciente nerviosismo de Akane, la manera en que se apretaba las manos inconscientemente, el dulce brillo de sus ojos y la temblorosa sonrisa de sus labios.

\- Ya, dime que es lo que pasa, que es lo que quieres decirme -, le soltó un poco exasperado – si es por la cena, en verdad debo decirte que te salió mejor que nunca, estuvo…deliciosa, – dijo con una enorme gota de nerviosismo resbalando por su nuca, más le valía ser convincente o no le darían "postre".

La sonrisa de Akane se expandió resaltando su innegable belleza.

\- No es por eso, pero gracias por intentar mentir, - le dijo con alegría acariciando la mejilla de su esposo – gracias Ranma por ser el mejor esposo del mundo, por amarme a pesar de todos mis defectos, por comer mi comida a pesar de ser toxica la mayoría de las veces, - una pequeña carcajada jadeante broto de sus labios cómicamente, - por quererme a pesar de mi violenta forma de hacer las cosas, gracias…por darme la dicha más grande, gracias por ser el padre de mi bebé.

Dijo mientras lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas, y le colocaba un sobre en las manos.

Ranma tardo un poco más de tiempo del adecuado en reaccionar.

Confusión, es lo que sintió cuando ella no le recrimino como acostumbraba por mentirle sobre su comida, su cerebro hizo corto circuito cuando ella hablo de un bebé, sus manos temblorosas no sabían muy bien que hacer con el sobre que ella le había dado, simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna y sus manos se negaban a obedecerle.

Ella tomó sus manos y aun con ese semblante de profunda paz y felicidad se lo quito y lo abrió con cuidado mientras depositaba en sus manos una hoja abierta, se obligó a levantar sus manos mientras apretaba la hoja con demasiada fuerza, sus ojos atónitos no alcanzaban a comprender lo que estaba leyendo.

Letras y más letras, oraciones sin sentido.

Positivo.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras sus ojos se aguaban, alzo la mirada y al ver la afirmación y la enorme sonrisa de su esposa no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretarla con fuerza en un abrazo se casi los funde en uno mismo, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos empañando su mirada.

Risas entintadas de llanto de alegría.

Besos, cientos de besos colmados de amor.

Ternura y delicadeza en su toque, al delinear con suavidad y adoración el aun plano vientre de Akane.

Añoranza al alzar nuevamente la mirada para verla a ella, al amor de su vida.

La tibieza de sus labios mientras absorbía su alma como cada vez que la besaba, en tanto la desnudaba con lentitud y besaba cada parte de su anatomía, el ardor de la pasión contenida que los envolvía en lenguas de fuego, mientras se amaban, mientras se fundían en uno mismo una vez más.

Hicieron el amor con la más infinita de las ternuras, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, redescubriéndose en cada caricia.

Besaba su entrepierna como si de ella manara el más dulce de los néctares, dándole placer generosamente, cuando ella terminó de contraerse en espasmos, él repto sobre su cuerpo, acariciándolo en roces que parecían quemarle, ella abrió sus piernas para recibirle en un acto que su cuerpo conocía de memoria, alzando las caderas, ansiosa.

Entró en ella con suavidad, haciendo estallar sus terminaciones nerviosas con explosiones de placer mientras la invadía, se movió con cadencia, dentro y fuera de ella, conteniendo las ganas de arremeter con urgencia, conteniendo la respiración para no gruñir de deleite, la beso en los labios explorando su cavidad profundamente, apretando sus caderas con avidez, adentrándose en ella en su totalidad.

\- Te amo mi marimacho, - le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

\- Te amo mi…idiota, - dijo con una sonrisa, recordando aquella primera vez que hicieran el amor, mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al torso desnudo de Ranma.

.

.

 **.**

 **Pues ya leyeron, creo que este capitulo me quedo más dramático y emocional de lo que hubiera querido, intente en muchas ocasiones escribir un final diferente para Shampoo, pero de una manera u otra siempre terminaba igual, supongo que se debe a la personalidad obsesiva de la chica o algo así.**

 **Y en cuanto a lo del embarazo de los Saotome, que les digo, me sentí feliz de poderlo escribir por fin.**

 **Espero que no lo hayan odiado demasiado y si les gusto o les disgusto, no olviden dejarme algún que otro review, saben que siempre los leo con cariño y es el plus que necesito para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Azusa CT:** Querida Azusa, jajaja no sabes la risa que me da leer tus comentarios, ¿tanga tipo hijo roja? En verdad estas trastornada querida, gracias por tus comentarios y tus mensajes, y si ahora ya puedes estar tranquila pues el resultado dio positivo. Nos leemos luego linda, besos.

 **Ranma84** : Hola amigo, sí, esta confirmado, a Ranma le dieron duro y tupido XD. Saluditos.

 **DanisitaM:** Hola hermosa, me pone de un esplendido animo leer tu review, me he reído un buen, gracias por tu apoyo a la historia. Volviendo al review, sí, ni idea de que terrible persona puede haberme aconsejado lo de los chocolates envinados… jajaja. Gracias por tu amistad y espero de todo corazón que este nostálgico capítulo te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. Saludos enormes chula y espero volver a leerte pronto.

 **Caro:** Hola Caro, afirmativo querida soy de México, y gracias a Dios ya se me paso la fiebre de la vistima, jejeje, gracias por leerme, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, saluditos.

 **Kariiim:** ¡Hola! Pues aquí esta la actualización, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por echarme tantas porras con lo del lemon, aunque en este cap. no estuvo tan hardcore como en otros capítulos. Saludos enormes.

 **Emiilu** : Holis, jejeje si te lo gane, lo de las vistimas digo, gracias por leer mi historia y por ser de las primeras personas en comenzar a leer y seguirlo, espero te haya gustado la actualización chula. Saludos gigantes hasta tu tierra.

 **Cynthiagurud:** Saludos y bienvenida a esta suculenta lectura…aunque esta estuvo más de drama, pero tu entiendes gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Kaysachan:** Hola hermosa, ¿qué te pareció? Espero, en serio, en serio que te haya gustado, y si, ya por fin viene la bendición en camino, 😊. Saludos y abrazos bella.

 **Lila Davila** : Holiss, jajaja, efecto novela mexicana me encanto la frase de ahora en más será una de mis favoritas y quizá pronto aparezca en uno de mis fics, espero te haya gustado la actualización chula. Besos y abrazos.

 **Btaisho:** Hola, creo que es la primera vez que veo un review tuyo, gracias. No desesperes más aquí esta la actualización y espero que no te haya deprimido mucho, jeje. Saludos y espero leerte pronto.

Gracias a todos y todas por seguir mi historia, sí, ya sé, parezco disco rayado, pero es que no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios, y créanme que más de una vez me han hecho reír cuando pensaba que no podría más. **GRACIAS**.

Y finalmente espero poder actualizar pronto, saluditos y nos leemos a la próxima. Bye, bye.


End file.
